Fangs of Love
by LuvinAniManga
Summary: AU Anzu couldn't believe it when she ended up at a school with an entire student body of young MEN. There's a dark secret about the boys... Can she figure it out, or will she be too caught up in flirting and love?
1. The School

**Originally Written: February 25, 2005 **

**Originally Posted: March 4, 2005**

**Re-Posted: 3-30-05 (See below)**

**Final Review Number (Previous): 144 + 46 190**

**(Please keep in mind that the new review number will be added to the one above.)**

**HI. YEP, THIS IS LUVINANIME, AND I'M BACK! NO ONE CAN KEEP ME AWAY! YES, MY ACCOUNT WAS CLOSED DOWN FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON, SO I'VE HAD TO REPOST ALL OF THESE STORIES. KEEP IN MIND THE POINTS ABOVE! THANK YOU. ENJOY THE UNCHANGED STORY(IES)!**

**---------------------------**

**March 24, 2005: **

**OKAY…THIS FIC WAS REMOVED BY FOR THE PREVIOUS POLL (I think…) IT ORIGINALLY HAD 144 REVIEWS BEFORE (yes, I keep count…) SO WHATEVER IT GETS NOW, I'M ADDING THAT NUMBER TO IT. THAT LAST RESULT SET IS BELOW. ENJOY IT (AGAIN) AND PRAY THAT IT DOESN'T GET REMOVED (…AGAIN). NOTHING ABOUT THE STORY ITSELF WAS CHANGED.**

NOTE: My seventh continuing fic! Yeah! Hope you enjoy it! Oh, one more thing. (Also, I'm _only_ using _her_ name in Japanese form…none of the others.) Anywho: the contestants (were) and the last vote WAS:

_Seto – 29 (34?)_

_Yugi – (1?)_

_Yami – 12 (17?)_

_Ryou - 1_

_Marik – 1 (3?)_

_Joey - 0_

_Tristan - 0_

_Duke - 1_

_Valon - 31_

_Alister - 5 _

Yes, Valon did take the lead! All guys will have at least _one_ big scene with her. Anywho, read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own the town I made up: Oknuhu.

_**Fangs of Love**_

**Chapter 1: The School**

Anzu Mazaki walked out of the airport terminal in a small town off the coast of Hawaii. This town was named Oknuhu. Anzu smiled, looking around the small airport. It seemed as if she had just been here yesterday…when in reality; it had been ten years ago. In fact, she had lived here those ten years previously. When she was six years old, she and her family had moved to Domino, Japan.

Now, she was starting her junior year of high school, here in Oknuhu, Hawaii.

Anzu was looking around for a familiar face. She had had a best friend back here. That friend was going to let her stay with her until she was sent off to school.

Where was Kyrie?

"Anzu? Is that you?" a strongly accented Hawaiian voice called out. Anzu turned her head and saw a girl waving to her. A smile broke onto Anzu's face. Even after all these years, she still recognized her best friend!

"Kyrie!" Anzu broke into a small run and ran over to her companion. Kyrie beamed and met her. Anzu dropped her bags and hugged her friend tightly. It had been a decade!

"Kyrie! I can't believe it! Look at you!" Anzu pulled back, surveying her friend.

"And you!" Kyrie smiled, "Yet you'll always be _Anzu_ on the inside. That sweet friend of mine from ten years ago.

"It's a shame I had to leave," Anzu cocked her head, "But I'm back! For _two_ years, at least!"

"Like last time? Wonderful! Come on! My parents want to see you again!" Kyrie took some of Anzu's bags and dragged her to another pair of familiar faces.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kohanu!" Anzu smiled. Mrs. Kohanu smiled and hugged Anzu.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again, dear! Kyrie talking about you just wasn't enough! Oh, we've missed you. We're glad you're back!"

"Hello there, sweetie," Mr. Kohanu extended his hand warmly. Anzu took it, and he pulled her into another hug. Anzu smiled. She had been best friends with Kyrie for two years (enough to make a strong and lasting friendship). They had always kept touch throughout the ten years, usually talking through the post, instead of the phone. And still, as they had back then, this family felt like a second one to Anzu.

Then again, she supposed she had quite a few families…. No, she was not to go thinking about that again. She was here! Finally!

The family chatted with Anzu as they headed off to pick up Anzu's other belongings. Afterwards, they set off towards the town where Kyrie lived. Her own house was just ten minutes, by car from Anzu's new school. So she had heard from her father.

They pulled into the small driveway, and hauled themselves out. Anzu flung herself out of the car and stood, looking around in every direction. It was all coming back to her now! There was her old home, across the street. There was the small mall down a few blocks, with the rest of the shopping centers. The houses all looked the same. She smiled. It felt like she was reliving a memory.

"Glad to be back?" Kyrie came up next to her.

"Yes!"

Over the next couple of days before Anzu had to go to school, Kyrie took her to all of their old hangouts, that weren't too childish. Some things in Oknuhu were new to Anzu as she passed them, but thought that she might see more of it as the two years passed.

They had the best of time together, in their short three days.

All too soon, it was the first day of school, everywhere in Oknuhu.

The friends hugged again on that day. Anzu's bags were already packed into the family car again. The two friends pulled back. Anzu had to go about an hour early, just so that she could meet her new principal and get settled in, before the school day actually started.

Kyrie smiled, "Hey, it's not like we're _hours_ apart anymore. Now, you're much closer…I think. Right? You _can_ come back on the weekends as much as possible, right? But we'll still keep in touch?"

"Of course! Why all of the questions?"

"Well…" Kyrie stared at her quizzically, yet still with an air of humor, "all of this time that you've been here, it was because you have to go to school. You've never even told me where you're going."

"I haven't?" Anzu inquired, taken aback. "Your parents haven't even told you?"

Kyrie shook her head, "I was waiting for you to tell me."

"Oh, well, I think it's a place called…uh…Oknuhu…Private? Yeah, yeah, that's it!" Anzu looked at her friend. Kyrie's face had fallen.

"You're…you're going to Oknuhu Private?"

Anzu cocked her head, "Yeah…why?"

"Anzu! Why didn't you tell me? You shouldn't be going there!"

"Why not?" Anzu replied, taken aback. "What's wrong with it?"

Kyrie scrutinized Anzu carefully, "What did your parents say to you about this school?"

"Umm…" Anzu looked at her fingers, counting off the ideas, "It's really small: there are only like…fourteen other students there currently. It's a co-ed school, though Dad said the population is mainly made up of young men-"

"Anzu! The entire student body _IS_ made up of young men! Really hot ones by the sound…and looks of it –I mean, they come to all of the national celebrations, and they _look _REALLY gorgeous, but-"

Anzu cut her off, "What!" Anzu cried out, "But…isn't it a co-"

"Yes, it's co-ed," Kyrie replied, "But no great amount of girls has gone there for ten years! Sure, we get almost one female going there every year…though that stopped a couple of years back. However, the ones that did go there end up running out of that school like mad not one month into the year! They don't bother with all of their belongings, even. That's how much they want to get out! They _run_ all the way from there to here!"

"W-What's so bad about the place?" Anzu shivered.

"I'm not sure exactly. I mean…maybe the guys get a kick out of scaring only females out-"

"Wait. You said that ten years ago, it _generally_ became a "male-only" school. How was _every_ girl chased out _then_ if they had more numbers?"

Kyrie sighed, "They say that ten years ago, this rough bunch of foreign boys came in…and started the trouble. Either the females graduated or took themselves out of the school. The ones that remained ran out. We're also starting to wonder if they've caused the sort of…plague that came to us ten years ago-"

Anzu was suddenly snatched out from Kyrie's side.

"Dad!" Kyrie walked after him, as he dragged Anzu away.

"I'm sorry, Kyrie, but you'll just have to talk to her on the phone. We're late as it is."

"But I haven't explained-"

"You've explained enough," he said, turning around, and sending a fatherly glare at her. Kyrie froze. She knew he had heard her and Anzu talking. Many of the adults in Oknuhu thought that the boys' troubling matters were all superstition or rumors.

Mr. Kohanu opened the door for Anzu, and she grudgingly got inside. As he was walking over to the other side of the car, Anzu mouthed, "_What plague?_"

Kyrie was just about to answer, when the engine started up and the car started rolling backwards. Instead of giving an answer, she yelled out, "_GOOD LUCK! AND BE CAREFUL!"_

Anzu waved, and sighed, collapsing onto the back of the chair. Good luck indeed….

* * *

Anzu Mazaki stood at the bottom of the grand concrete staircase outside; stone steps leading up to Oknuhu Private. Mr. Kohanu had left her there, as he was not her parent or guardian, and was pretty much useless for her interview. Anzu sighed. She looked up the stairs and at the separate buildings.

She saw one building labeled _Administration_. She supposed that was where she was to go. It was a small two story building; twice as big as an average two story house. She looked to the right, where another building read _Recreation Hall_. Anzu had no idea what lie in there. The last building, to the right of the _Recreation Hall,_ encircling around the back of it, was the _Doom Rooms._ These rooms looked like small little hotels: the ones with the door leading out onto a cement walkway. The walkways were turned inwards, towards the center of the land they encircled. Windows marked the rooms. The _Doom Rooms_ weren't too big, as even when this had _really_ been a co-ed school, not many people could either afford, or would send their children there.

This didn't bother Anzu at all. She liked small schools. The only thing that bothered her was what Kyrie had said:

_The school population was consisted of entirely young men._ That, and the "plague," which Anzu still didn't know what the heck it was.

Anzu sighed. She had to leave now, or risk being late for school after her meeting. As she walked up the concrete steps, taking her possessions, she noticed that the land of the school was in fact very beautiful. Small, grassy, rolling hills; Oknuhu's Golf Course not too far (within walking distance) from the school; flower beds lining the walkways and stairs; and more. The actual walkways and ramps seemed to be big enough for bike riding and walking at the same time. In fact, Anzu noticed an almost full bike rack not too far off.

When she reached the top of the stairs, and walked a little farther, she gasped at what she saw. On the other side of the school –the hill obscuring the view- was a beach! It was a beautiful beach too! If Anzu had not been too preoccupied with her warnings, she would have been overjoyed, and loving it here already.

"Miss Mazaki?"

Anzu spun around, scared out of her wits. She sighed, when she saw –whom she recognized from the photo online- as the principal of Oknuhu Private.

"Hello, Mr. Pegasus," Anzu smiled, walking towards him. Pegasus was a man with shoulder length white hair, that covered one of his eyes. He had red eyes, a far as Anzu could tell. He also wore a red suit.

"Hello, indeed!" he smiled, shaking her hand, "And welcome to Oknuhu Private!"

"Thank you," she bowed her head slightly.

"Such manners! Your father was right: you are _quite_ the young lady," he laughed politely.

"Oh…thank you," Anzu murmured.

"Come now. The others are having breakfast currently. I suppose I'll just take you to my office, where we can have a small chat about certain affairs. –Oh! Let me help you with those," Mr. Pegasus bent down to pick up Anzu's two suitcases. Anzu carried her other small bags. They did not speak again until they had gone into Mr. Pegasus's office on the second floor.

Anzu had only barely glimpsed at the first floor, as the stairs were right near the doorway. The hall was clean and brightly lit, due to the many windows from the rooms and the large wall window at the end of the hallway. There was a great view of the beach from there.

They entered Pegasus's office and put Anzu's things near the door. Pegasus offered Anzu a seat across from his desk, and she gratefully accepted.

"Now," Pegasus stated, getting down to business, as he sat, "What do you think so far?"

"Well, it looks wonderful," Anzu smiled, truthfully, "But…" she hesitated, wondering whether she should tell or not.

"You have heard the rumors then?" Mr. Pegasus folded his hands beneath his chin.

Anzu simply nodded her head. To her surprise, Pegasus laughed.

"Pay not attention to them: they are a bunch of lies. I will say though, that the females that run from here are the only true part of the rumors. I believe they only run because the boys here give them a hard time…if you catch my drift."

Anzu looked at him queerly, "I guess so…."

"You have nothing and no one to fear here. However, if you would like to follow suit with the others, and leave, I am not stopping you. I understand."

Anzu sat there, quietly for a moment. She was thinking. She set her face and finally looked up at Mr. Pegasus, "I will not leave."

"Ah! Very good!" Pegasus clapped his hands together once. "Now, with the matters of your room. Normally, the girls have the boarding areas opposite the boys. You have noticed the _Doom Rooms_, yes?"

"Yes sir," she nodded, "But might I ask? What do they encircle?"

"The side of the _Recreational Hall_ makes the fourth side of the square, and the school pool lies in the middle. The pool is used both for Physical Education and leisure."

"Alright."

"Would you like a room on the opposite side, as usual, and be quite by your lonesome? Or, there are the rooms that are on the adjacent side to both walls of rooms that the teachers occupy. You could stay in one of those rooms."

"The teachers live here too?"

"Oh yes."

"Well, er…I'd like one of those rooms, sir."

"Very good," he nodded, taking a key from his desk. "You have room twenty-eight. It is on the first floor."

"Thank you," she said, taking the key he handed her.

"You have been told this is a small school, I presume?"

"Yes."

"Good. In that case, you should know that all of your classes will be with the same twelve others, except for about three classes."

"Everyone here is in the same grade?"

"Yes. The other two students we have here are a few years younger, and therefore take more private classes, apart from you older ones. Oh, and before I forget, here is a copy of your schedule. You have four classes a day, and all eight on Friday. The teachers are like all other high schools: they _do_ assign good amounts of homework. But as you see, every student has one study hall."

Anzu looked over her schedule. On Mondays and Wednesdays, she had English class with Instructor Odion first; a Foreign Language class with Professor Hawkins (which class would she take in that one?); there was a blank in the next slot, only with the teacher's name next to it: Professor Dartz; and lastly for that day, she had Professor Hawkins again in Science (Physics was this course). On Tuesdays and Thursdays, she had History with Miss Ishizu; Study Hall, overlooked by the principal himself; Physical Education, with Coach Raphael; and lastly Math (Pre-Cal) with Mr. Muto.

The list seemed clear enough. She had only two questions. "Sir? Which foreign language am I taking?"

"That is for you to decide."

"Right now?"

"Of course. We offer whatever the student pleases here, as this is a small school. Spanish, German, French and Latin are the current standings, however. We can offer you a private tutor though-"

"No, no…I'll just have a German class."

"Very good," Mr. Pegasus nodded. "Have you taken German before?"

"Yes, sir. Two years of it."

"Very good. You will be prepared for this class then. I was hoping for that, so that we would not have to start you off in Class One and bring you up to the others' standards.

"Alright. So…if Professor Hawkins teaches all of the Foreign Languages-"

"There are different time slots for the student, depending on what language they take. Study Halls, Languages and Mythology and Folklore classes are often rearranged, according to the student.

"Mythology and Folklore? Where is that?" Anzu answered, scanned the sheet. It wasn't listed….

"The black spot, dear. You must choose one: either the study source of Mythology, such as the ancient stories of the ancient people, or folklore: something of a newfangled idea. Professor Dartz teaches both. Which would you like? I say…the folklore seems to be the most popular, but there are still some members that take mythology."

Anzu didn't know why people would like folklore better than mythology. She had always known many people who preferred the latter. She herself had always thought mythology much more fascinating than common folklore. And they actually offered it as a course in itself at this school? How cool was that! Anzu was beginning to forget her past worries….

"Mythology, please."

"Grand. I will inform Professors-"

"But how did you know this?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said he schedules varied upon the student's desire. Yet you had my schedule already set! How did you know-?"

"Your father had some pretty good guesses. He said that you had some keen interests in the subjects." Anzu smiled. Good old dad…. "We just wanted to make sure that this was alright with you. It is never difficult to change ones' schedule here."

"Also, lunch is in the break between the second and third class of the day. Breakfast is at seven o' clock, and ends at seven fifty. Dinner begins strictly at five forty-five PM," he explained, "School begins promptly at eight o' clock, as you may well know. Anything else you would like to talk about?"

"Um, yes sir," Anzu responded, "Are we ever allowed to go back to Oknuhu?"

"Ah," Mr. Pegasus reclined in his chair, "The students are all taken there once a month to do what they please. It is always on a Saturday, near the middle of the month. Every month, you will be informed as to what day. We also go there for special holidays, festivals or some other sort of celebration." Anzu nodded. Kyrie had told her this. Speaking of Kyrie…. And as if reading her mind, he added, "You are allowed to use the phone in your room, though there is a limit to two hours per student per week. Should you have a laptop…as was required…you can plug that into sockets into your room, for a free power source and connection to the Internet. Though we ask that you do not keep hooked up to the Internet 24/7."

"Yes sir. Is that all I need to know?"

"I believe so, unless you have further questions?" When she did not answer, he stood, "Very well. We can get you settled in before school begins, and I will lead you to your first class. Odion will make sure that someone leads you to your other classes for the next two days. They really are not difficult to find." In an afterthought, he added, "…Have you had breakfast?" Anzu nodded. "Good. Perhaps we should wait, then, to surprise the young men until they are all inside the classroom."

* * *

The first chapter! I know it wasn't the best but…yeah. It gets better! I swear! Please read! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and in your review, might you please SUGGEST, to HELP me, who (from above) you think should hook up with Anzu. I really don't know….

_Winkwink_


	2. The Young Men

NOTE: Yeah! Thank you all for reading it! I was so happy! I didn't think this fic would get that much attention, but it did! It got about as much as LIL did on its first chapter…which is really good! Because now that story is at 300+ reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 2: The Young Men**

_August (Year 1)_

Principal Pegasus had led Anzu around the _Recreational_ _Hall_ to the _Dorm Rooms_. Anzu looked around as they walked through. There were indeed three walls of hotel-ish looking rooms. They passed the boys' wall, and walked down the sidewalk, turning ninety degrees onto the teacher's walkway. Upon reaching number twenty-eight, Anzu inserted her key and opened the door.

The room looked like a regular dorm, or even hotel: a full-size bed in the middle, a long closet inserted into the wall, a desk and a chair, a two-seated, very small sofa, which was placed rather near to a small television. There was a bathroom at the end of the room, complete with the regular necessities.

"It looks great!" Anzu complimented.

"Thank you," Mr. Pegasus replied. "You had about ten minutes to collect your school-things and get on your uniform. Come find me at my office when you are through. I'll take you to English." He bowed his head slightly, and left. However, he popped his head back into the door, and added, "By the way: Miss Ishizu is in the room next to you: number twenty-seven. Just so you know." Then, he left.

Anzu looked around. The inside looked might cozy. But, she just thought she ought to open a window. She liked natural light much more than artificial light.

First, though, she peered through the blinds. She saw a group of boys walking from the _Recreational Hall_ to their dorms. They looked like they were completely energetic, and some looked pretty rowdy.

Anzu pushed down the blinds again. Maybe she wouldn't open her blinds yet.

She changed into her uniform –much like the uniform she had worn at Domino High, except without the stupid bow, and a longer (_thank_ _God_!) skirt.

She dug through her belongings and found her school items. She glanced at the clock. She had three minutes left.

Anzu panicked, and ran to the door, wrenching it open. She didn't care if any guy saw her now. She didn't want to be late!

She ran down the straight sidewalk, and whizzed to the _Administration Building_. She climbed up the steps two at a time. Doing so, she heard plenty of deep voices coming from down the hallway. The others were probably already in class, talking while they could.

Anzu found the principal's office and knocked.

"Come in!" she heard from inside. Anzu stepped in, and saw Pegasus talking to a woman with long black hair. As the woman turned her head, Anzu saw that she looked positively exotic.

"Ah! Anzu! You're just in time. This is Miss Ishizu Ishtar," Pegasus said, standing up. "Ishizu, this is Anzu Mazaki, our new pupil."

"A pleasure to meet you," Ishizu spoke in a light voice.

"You too," Anzu smiled. This was her History teacher?

"Come now. It's time you got down to class," he nodded to her, and opened the door for her. Anzu stepped out, but let Mr. Pegasus pass her. She had no idea where she was going.

Pegasus led her down the stairs. About halfway down, while still obscured by some wall that came down from the ceiling, the two heard a pair of voices.

"Come _on_ Mokie! We'll be late!"

"Hold it, Noa! Geez! I'm just saying, I saw-"

"You saw a girl, _yeah, yeah_. Whatever! Mokuba, there hasn't been a girl here in three years! Why would one come now?"

"I swear I saw her! She was running this way!"

"Where did you see her then?"

"From my window!"

"You were hallucinating!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Wan not!"

"Boys?" Pegasus walked down the rest of the steps. Anzu stayed hidden. "Shouldn't' you be in class?"

"We were just going sir!" the voice Anzu recognized as that Noa kid, spoke. "Mokuba here was just telling me about some crazy hallucination-"

"It wasn't crazy!" Mokuba yelled back. "I _did_ see a girl here!"

"Come now, off to class you two," Pegasus prodded, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes sir," they both bowed slightly, then ran off. Once he saw that they were in their classroom, down the hall, he turned to Anzu, and laughed slightly, "You can come down now."

Anzu crept down the stairs, and tailed after Pegasus. He led her past a couple of empty rooms, and to the one where most of the voices she heard were coming from…albeit the door was closed.

"You wait here for a second, until I call you," Pegasus instructed, and then opened the door, letting himself in. "Good morning, class!" Anzu heard him greet. There were some greetings called back.

A deeper voice replied, "Class: more respectfully if you please."

"Oh no, that won't be necessary," Pegasus laughed. Anzu was starting to see what kind of a person Pegasus was: a playful type.

Anzu sighed, and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. She felt a peculiar feeling jus then. The feeling of someone watching her….

Anzu looked up and looked around. Her eyes landed on a figure two doors down. It was a boy with green hair, and dark blue eyes. He was staring at her with his mouth open. The pencil it seemed that he had been about to sharpen had dropped to the floor.

Anzu blinked. She gave a little wave, "Hi…."

The boy ski-daddled into the room, and came back to the doorway, dragging another boy along with him: this one with long black hair.

"Is that _her?_" the boy pointed at Anzu.

"Yeah…" the ebony-haired boy replied. He rounded on the green-haired kid, "**I told ya so!**"

"Mokuba, Noa, what are you two doing?" a gruffly voice asked, also coming to the doorway. "Oh!" Anzu stared, as she saw a short, and slightly stout man appeared. He had an orange bandana over the top of his head, and tufts of hair flying out in different directions.

"You must be Anzu Mazaki!" he smiled. "Good to meet you!"

"Uh…uh, you too," she smiled, shakily. In the background, Noa and Mokuba were bickering silently, about Mokuba having seen her earlier.

Anzu just barely heard her cue in the background, from Principal Pegasus, "We have a new student with us this year. Come on in!"

Anzu jumped, and opened the door. She stepped inside, averting her eyes towards the door handle and not looking at any of them yet.

The sound in the room was a complete contrast to what Anzu had heard earlier. In fact, there as not a sound to be heard.

Anzu braved it, and looked up at the class. The rest of them were staring back at her, completely shocked. Some even had their mouths open slightly.

And Kyrie had been right. Upon first glance…they were all _hot-rods._

"This, class, is Anzu Mazaki. She will be here with us for the next two years." Anzu looked around uneasily. She walked to the teacher's desk, where Mr. Pegasus and Instructor Odion were standing. She hugged her notebooks tighter, and continued to shift her eyes between the wall and the class.

The silence was suddenly broken.

"Wow! After all these years, we've finally got a girl back here!" Anzu looked at the speaker. He had a strong Australian accent, and his brunette hair was spiked up in thick clumps. He also had a pair of goggles around his head. He was looking around at the others, as if for conferment.

"Sure t'ing," a blond boy with a strong New England accent answered. There was also a whistle from another boy in the room. The class –most of them- burst out laughing. Anzu flushed. Some men just had no manners….

"Class," Instructor Odion growled. Anzu then surveyed her English teacher. He had the same exotic look as Miss Ishizu; tanned skin, and a small patch of hair on the back of his head that grew out into a long ponytail. The side of his face was also tattooed. He had piercing yellow eyes.

"Anzu," the Instructor said, "If you would sit there," he pointed to the right-hand corner of the desk formation, "In front of Mr. Muto, please."

_Muto? _The name seemed to ring a bell. Anzu looked up and saw a short kid with _severely_ spiked hair (much more than the Australian's), that was tri-colored. But that name…. Of course! There was a teacher here by that name! The boy had the same tufts of blond hair sticking out as that teacher had in the hall. Anzu figured that the teacher must have been this boy's grandfather, or father, or something. Of course, there was another boy in the room, that looked almost identical to "Mr. Muto" (Anzu wasn't aware of his name yet). There were some differences: he was taller, and instead of bangs, had a few streaks of blond raising in his black hair. His eyes were also angled sharply, unlike the other boy's, who were rounded innocently.

In fact, Anzu noticed many similarities in the room. But before she could take much notice, she heeded the teacher, and sat in the seat. She put down her backpack, and looked ahead, only stealing a glance to the side of her. The boy next to her had long, white hair, that looked quite untidy. There was someone almost identical to him as well ion the other side of the room.

The white-haired boy turned his friendly, brown eyes onto Anzu, and smiled. Anzu gave a small smile back, then turned to look at the teachers.

"Well, I must be going. Be good, class," Pegasus laughed, and waltzed out the door.

"Well then," Odion started, "I say some sort of introduction is in order. Anzu, maybe you could stand, and tell us a little about yourself."

Anzu blushed, but stood slowly. She looked around the class quickly, then looked away, "Well…um…I'm Anzu…Mazaki…and I came from…Domino, Japan." She looked across the room again. Three heads had snapped up in attention. The two identical boys with the spiked hair, and a boy with brunette hair falling over his eyes. He sat in the corner of the class, in the back. He had a book open on his desk. Anzu continued, for the moment, "I er…used to live here…ten years ago-"

"So you left when we all came?" another vice said. Anzu whipped around to face the speaker. He had a long black ponytail, messed up hair, a strip of cloth around his head, and a dice earring hanging from one ear. Anzu blinked. What a most unusual fashion….

"I left…you've been here for ten years?" she gasped. They had been _stuck_ here for that long? The information started coming back to Anzu, from what Kyrie had said.

"Yep…since the days back in the sandbox," another man called out. His brown hair was gelled to a point, "Good old Kindergarten…." A few other boys laughed, including the blond with the New England accent.

"T-That's about all," Anzu sat down quickly.

"Very nice," Odion replied. "Now, if each of you would stand up in turn, give a name to the nice lass and tell her where _you_ all are from. We have been scattered across the globe, it seems."

Behind Anzu, the innocent looking boy stood up, "I'm Yugi Muto," he said in a soft and caring voice. "I also come from Domino." He sat back down. Behind him, another male with spiked hair –this time blond-stood up. He was tanned as well, just like Odion and Ishizu.

"Malik Ishtar's the name," he let out in a deep voice. Anzu shivered, for some reason. "Egypt would be were I came from." He sat down. The boy next to Anzu then stood.

"I'm Ryou Bakura," he smiled at her, and spoke in a British accent, "London, England." He sat. The boy next to him –one with bright red hair-stood.

"Alister Amelda. …Japan," he ended, though sounded as though he wanted to say something else. The boy identical –except for the sharper slant in his eyes- to Ryou stood, "Ryo Bakura…but I just go by Bakura," he glared lightly at Anzu, "And as I'm related to that bloke," he nodded his head towards Ryou, who covered his face in his hand, "I'd be from his neck of the woods."

The Australian stood, "Valon Varon, from Down Under," he chuckled, then resumed sitting. Then, another tan boy stood behind him.

"Marik Ishtar. I'm also from Egypt," he glared at his brother –a connection Anzu just got- "And Odion up there would be my brother."

"Stepbrother," the Instructor corrected, just to verify it.

The blond stood next, "Joey Wheela's da name, an' I s'ppse you've guessed dat I'm from good ol' New York? Ha!" he laughed, and plopped back into his seat.

The guy with the dice in his ear stood next, "Duke Devlin – I come from nearby San Fran," he sat.

The boy with the pointed hair stood, "Tristan Taylor. I'm from St. Louis."

"But _you_ are no saint," Malik laughed. Tristan rounded on him and glared. Others in the class started laughing. Odion rapped on his desk.

"Enough! Mr. Taylor, please sit. Mr. Muto-"

"Yami Muto. I'm Yugi's brother," he said, sitting immediately. It seemed to him, that it should have been clear where he was from.

The brunette in the back did not stand. He was reading his book, with a serious expression on his face.

Odion cleared his throat. No answer. He finally said lowly, "Mr. Kaiba…."

Kaiba looked up. He scowled and put his book down. He stood up so quickly, that Anzu wasn't sure he had used his legs at all.

"Seto Kaiba –CEO and President of Kaiba Corp. Domino, Japan." He looked like he wanted nothing more than to sit down again. And so he did. Anzu's eyes widened. She knew him! Not personally, of course, but his headquarters for Kaiba Corp. were in Domino. Her father was a great business partner with him! But what was he doing, going to _this_ school?

"Well then, now that that's settled, let us open our books to page-"

"Eh, teach," Valon started, "We don't even _have_ our books yet!"

"Ah, right you are," Odion replied, passing them out. "_Now_, turn to page eight."

The class continued on. Odion continued to teach, no matter how many whispered conversations were going on. Some of the boys –like Valon, Joey, Tristan, Malik and Bakura didn't seem to care about class. Seto was continuing to read his book. Anzu paid rapt attention to Odion. However, she had stolen some glances at the boys. She could tell –by how they dressed in their uniforms- how some of them were like. Seto, Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Marik and Alister had their blue blazers buttoned up all the way. They obviously were some of the…more mannered ones. Or they just took responsibly, and tried to look their best. The ones with their jackets open, showing T-shirts obviously didn't care. Of course, other ideas told Anzu that Joey, Tristan, Duke, Malik, Valon and Bakura were like that. What a weird school day this had started out as.

After that class (an hour and a half later), Anzu had German. But she had no idea where to go. She approached Odion's desk.

"Umm…sir? Could you tell me where…the German class is?"

Odion looked up, "I could. However, I think you ought to have a sort of guide. Mr. Kaiba here is going to that class. He'll take you along."

Anzu spun around. Seto was looking at Odion as if he had just sprouted another set of eyes.

"Mr. Kaiba, it is just a quick walk down the hall. I'm sure you can lead her to her other classes as well, today."

Seto huffed, "Fine."

"Good. Off you two go then." Seto walked out the door, without so much as a second glance at Anzu. Anzu scampered after him. She caught up to him, and walked behind. He didn't seem like the sociable type, so she didn't bother.

Only out of politeness, she said one thing, "…Thanks for showing me to class." Her only reply was a huff. Anzu rolled her eyes. She wasn't even going to try to explain that that was all she was going to say. Because all she would receive were more unsociable grunts.

Seto steered into a classroom, and Anzu followed. Inside, already, were Alister and Yugi. Seto sat down in the corner again, and Anzu approached Professor Hawkins.

"Professor?"

He looked up, "Ah! You must be Anzu! Welcome! I'm so glad that you have decided to join us! Please, sit down where you like."

Anzu sat next to Yugi, again. Alister was positioned on her other side. Seto was a row back from them, in the right-most corner.

Class went along quite well. Anzu knew what she needed to know, and she liked this Professor Hawkins. He was a kind soul.

She also liked how small the class was. In this class, Seto actually talked –as in answering questions frequently. Maybe it was just Anzu's imagination, but every time Alister answered a question, Seto was the next one to talk.

Class ended. Anzu looked up at the clock. It was eleven o' clock. She turned to Yugi, who was getting ready to leave.

"Umm…Yugi, is it?"

"Oh? Yes," he smiled sweetly, "Can I help you?"

"It's…uh, lunchtime, right?"

"Well, almost," he smiled, "We get a fifteen minute break, and then at eleven fifteen we have lunch in the Rec Hall."

"Umm…could I maybe spend that break with you? I really have no idea what I'm supposed to do or where I'm supposed to be going."

"Sure!" Yugi looked more than pleased for her to accompany him.

"That's good news for me," A deep voice said. The two turned around. Seto stood up. "Now Yugi can be your little tour guide, and I can get on with my life." He left briskly.

"Not much of a talker, is he?" Anzu frowned.

"Only when he has something to say," Yugi sighed. But it's not his fault. He's had a hard life."

Anzu looked at Yugi. He suddenly smacked himself. "Sorry! That wasn't supposed to come out! Forget I told you, okay?"

"Alright…" Anzu narrowed her eyes.

"Say…why don't I show you the grounds?" Yugi inquired.

"That'd be great," Anzu smiled.

Outside, Yugi showed her everything: the front walk, the beach, the hills and all of that. While walking, he asked, "So…how's Domino? I haven't been there for ten years. Has it changed?"

"Well, in ten years, I suppose everything does change. Some things had changed here from when I was last in Oknuhu. I mean, in Domino, we have a few more buildings; the park is prettier than ever; it's becoming a busier city –mostly due to Kaiba Corp.- and the population is growing. I swear: when I was leaving last year from school, I heard that I was only one of a few kids leaving, and like…twenty more were coming in! And that's not including the new freshman class."

"Wow. Domino was pretty quiet when I lived there."

"Yeah…. But everyone needs a bit of rousing up once in a while," Anzu sighed.

"Do you miss it?"

"…Sort of. I've always wanted to come back to Hawaii. But I've been in Japan for fourteen years of my life. It gets kind of old, if you get my drift."

"So wait…. You left Hawaii ten years ago? You would have been-?"

"Six."

"But you've spent fourteen years in Japan?"

"Oh…" Anzu looked away, "I lived there the four years previous."

"Ah. So your family moved here for just two years, and moved right back? That seems kind of pointless…."

"Yeah…" Anzu kept her gaze away. She looked at her watch. "Oh! Shouldn't we be in the cafeteria by now?"

"Huh?" Yugi looked at his own watch. "Yeah! Come on! I'll show you." He ran with her back to the _Recreational Hall_ and they walked inside the cafeteria, dropping their books and bags off by the door. Yugi led her to the kitchen window. It was a buffet like place. They could choose what they wanted.

Anzu picked out some spaghetti, honey-backed ham, and celery. She grabbed a couple milk cartons from the small stash. She saw Yugi get a glass of Hawaiian Punch (Red) from the drink machine.

"So," he asked, "do you want to sit outside, or inside?"

"We can sit outside?"

"Over the beach? Yeah! That's one of the reasons the deck was built. We generally just sit inside on winter days…and at dinner, while we're with the teachers. Come on!" he led her out. As Yugi opened the door, Anzu heard parts of a conversation from the others.

"So I guess it's because of this _Anzu_ that we've had to switch from night classes to day ones," Valon explained.

"We had it good for three years," Tristan replied.

"Hey guys," Yugi greeted, a bit sternly. Everyone stopped talking as he and Anzu came in.

"Oh, hey Yug!" Joey smiled. "Come on and sit 'ere!"

"Come on Anzu," Yugi nodded his head. Yugi sat down and Anzu sat next to him at the long outdoor table. Anzu loved the view. The sea crashed beneath them, making a gently sound of lapping waves. The sea breeze blew lightly around them. This was a perfect place….

"So…Anzu? How are you liking it here so far?" Duke interrogated, putting down his fork, to drink some Hawaiian punch.

"It's fine, so far," she said sincerely. She didn't really see why any previous girls had run from this place. It wasn't so bad!

"That's good," Marik nodded, taking a sip of his own punch.

It was then that Anzu noticed that they all had the same red drink. And they were all drinking it constantly. And they all had large glasses of it.

Anzu shook her head. What was so bad about a large glass of juice? Maybe it was the only cup size they had!

Still though….

"Do you guys always drink the same thing?" she interjected.

Malik spluttered mid-swallow.

"Well," Tristan looked around, "Uh…yeah. It's just…that…California Hawaiian punch is so good that it's…addicting!"

There were murmurs of agreement throughout most of the table. Seto, at the end, was avoiding everybody's eye. There were two empty seats on either side of him. Yugi was staring down into his plate, as were Ryou and Marik.

The silence was broken as Mokuba and Noa came running out of the cafeteria.

"Hi Seto!" they called out, running with their trays to him.

He looked up and smiled slightly, "Hey there." They sat down on either side of him.

Anzu was confused. She didn't expect this out of Seto at all. Not with the act he had put on this morning.

As if to answer her thoughts, Bakura spoke out, "Those two mischief makers are his brothers." He took a swig of juice.

"Oh," Anzu nodded, comprehendingly.

Bits of chatter were scattered throughout the fifty-minute meal. Anzu felt that it was her presence that kept the boys from talking as much as they seemed to have before she arrived. Heck, the classroom had been a perfect example.

The silence was starting to get to her. She made a quick decision. Sighing, she started talking, "You know…if it's me being here that keeps you all from talking freely –and don't tell me it's not, because I heard you guys having quite the time before school started-, I can always go sit inside."

"By all means, go right ahead!" Bakura waved her off. Half of the table glared at him.

"That's very considerate of you, Anzu," Ryou stood and walked over to her, "But we –that is, _most_ of us…the civilized folk- want you to stay. You don't have to leave. We're just…not used to having other company present, yet. We have been secluded into our own group for years on end, you understand. We still have to get used to you, like you must get used to us."

"Well…okay, if that's _really_ how you feel. I can always go-"

"Stay, Anzu. You're part of the school now," Marik put forth. Yugi nodded his head, and Ryou smiled at her.

"Yeah! Besides, we want to talk to you too!" Mokuba shouted from the other end of the table.

"We're just deciding on _what_ to talk about," Noa added.

"Alright," Anzu answered, a bit skeptically.

"Great!" Mokuba bounced in his seat. He looked like he was just about to ask something, when Miss Ishizu came out.

"Come on: time to clean up. Lunch is over. Back to class."

"Hey sis!" Marik called. Malik clapped his hand to his forehead.

Anzu looked around. Well, that explained it. They were all related Egyptians! Everyone began standing, and taking their plates back into the cafeteria. Anzu followed Yugi. It seemed she already had a friend at this school. What had Kyrie been so afraid of? Principal Pegasus had been right: all of those rumors were just that:

Rumors.

* * *

The next class of Anzu's was Mythology. Here, she and Yugi had to part. He had Study Hall, because he was in the Folklore class. Anzu asked him who would be in Mythology, so that she could tag along. Alister was passing by. Yugi pushed her towards him. A little too hard. She ended up running into him backwards. The two toppled to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Anzu sat up, and tried standing.

"No problem," Alister replied, standing up and holding out his hand. She smiled, and took it. He pulled her up, all the while, looking at her arm.

She was standing now, and he had not let go.

"Umm…Alister?"

"Huh?" he let go, and looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Can you get me to Mythology class?"

"Yeah, sure," he shook his head, as if trying to clear his thoughts, "Come on."

As they walked away, Bakura said to Malik, "That girl's going to be the end of us. There goes years of restraint and patience, down the drain."

"In that case…we may be the end of her," he smirked. Bakura laughed outwardly.

Alister had led her to her class. Again, Seto was in this one. Anzu was starting to see a pattern. The others in the class were Valon and Duke.

"Everyone else is taking Folklore?" she inquired softly, more to herself than anyone else.

"Yep. Mythology's the minority here. We're the oddballs," Valon laughed.

"Why is that?" Anzu cocked her head.

"Who knows?" Valon shrugged. "Why don't-cha sit here?" he knocked on the desk next to him.

Anzu walked slowly, "Alright…." She couldn't refuse. Yugi nor Ryou was in the class. They were the nicest people she had met here…beside Marik, possibly. She really had no where else to sit comfortably. She sat next to Valon in the second row. Seto was off in a corner again, and Alister and Duke were near the middle of the first row.

"Good day, class," a striking, and oily voice said to them from the doorway.

"Hey, Dartz, my man!" Valon laughed.

"Hello again, Mr. Valon. Are we going to refrain from _certain_ conduct this year? No? Oh goody," the sarcasm leaked out as Dartz walked in. Anzu's eyes went wide. Professor Dartz was _nothing_ like she had expected! He had long green hair –it reached down to his mid-calf- and the bottom of his hari was pulled back into a ponytail. Parts of his hair stuck out like Yugi and Yami's. His eyes were a mismatched color of green and yellow. He wore a distinct beige outfit. There was a pendant on his neck with a weird symbol on it: a diamond crossed by two triangles that met at their tips. Strange and ancient looking symbols were circumscribed about the sign. This place was full of strange teachers!

"And a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mazaki."

Anzu snapped out of her gaze, and nodded, "You too, Professor."

Mythology class was the best she had had so far. Professor Dartz seemed to know it all! He had explained what they would be studying over the course of the year. It all sounded so appetizing to Anzu! She knew, just from one class, that she was going to love this one the best.

After that class, she had one more again, with Professor Hawkins. The Science/Physics class went well for Anzu. After that, the school day had officially ended.

Anzu, so used to having to walk home after school, forgot that she know just had to walk to her dorm. How different! She took her books and walked out of the _Administration _Building. She walked back to her dorm –some of the boys did the same, while others went into the Rec Hall. She opened her door, let herself inside and opened the windows. Sunlight streamed in. Through her front window, she could see the pool and windows from the Rec Hall. Through the back one, she could see parts of the beach and rolling hills.

Anzu collapsed on her bed and lay there for a few minutes. This day had been exhausting, trying to learn everything about it.

Speaking of which, she could use some time before she got onto her homework to call Kyrie. The girl would want to know how Anzu's first day went.

However, Pegasus had said three hours a week was the limit. Anzu calculated how long she could stay on if she wanted to talk to Kyrie everyday. Twenty minutes would do the trick.

Anzu found the phone in her room, and picked it up, immediately dialing Kyrie's number. It was cordless, so she slumped back onto her bed, waiting while it rang.

It picked up, "Hello. Kohanu residence, this is Kai Kohanu speaking."

"Hello, Mr. Kohanu. This is Anzu! Is Kyrie there?"

"Anzu? It's you? Goodness, you wasted no time at all calling. Let me get her for you!" It was a minute before Kyrie picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kyrie! It's Anzu!"

"Anzu? Wow! How are you?"

"Just fine," Anzu smirked.

"Tell me: now." Anzu laughed. Kyrie always got down right to the point. So, Anzu began a summarized tale of her experience at Oknuhu Private. She had about five minutes left on her time limit, when Kyrie asked her.

"So, you can only come back once a month?"

"And for special occasions. They haven't told us when we're going yet, but once they do, I'll phone you immediately."

"Great! Now Anzu…how are the guys? Are they as good-looking as I heard?"

"Well…I didn't pay much attention to their looks; I was trying to focus more on their personalities. But if I remember correctly, yeah: they're like…ALL **hot**!"

"Whoa. In some cases…like that…I would give anything to be you."

"Yeah…but we'll see. This was just the first day after all."

"Yeah…" Kyrie stated, in a shifty manner.

"Kyrie? Is something wrong?"

"Well…um…I don't know if I should tell you this, but…well, okay, you have a right to know. It's our school's…or class's tradition to make bets. The tradition is that every time someone –usually a girl- starts going to your school, the class makes bets on how long it takes her to crack, and come back. Some people bet it would just take a day –well, they've lost of course- and others say it will just take a week. Some of the more hopeful ones usually say it will take a month. And that's were the bets usually end. Whoever wins get s a special treat. If the whole class loses, well, nothing happens-"

"Wait…how did they know that I was going here?"

"Well…it's someone's job to find that out over the summer…and I-"

"Kyrie, you didn't!"

"I'm sorry, Anzu, but I couldn't resist! Besides, I didn't say you would be out in a day, or week or month!"

"What did you say then?"

"Well, Anzu, I know you, and I know how determined you can get. I bet that you would _not_ run away."

Anzu was speechless. That was a real friend right there: to know them, and encourage her like that to stay.

"I know you can stay there Anzu. You'll make legend by staying there! But by all means, that doesn't mean that if something REALLY freaks you out, not to come running home. Under no circumstances should you stay if something bad happens. You understand me?"

"Of course," Anzu laughed, "Like I would stay if-"

"Like I said, Anzu, I know you. And I know you probably _would_ stay."

Anzu laughed again, "Alright, alright, you've made your point. I'll call you everyday, for twenty minutes –whoops, mine's about up- just so you know I'm okay, alright?"

"Sounds good to me! See you sometime this month!"

"See you! By-" Anzu stopped. She had just looked to her window. Malik and Bakura were leaning against either side of it, watching her out of the corners of their eyes. Anzu sighed audibly.

"Anzu? Is something wrong? What is it?" Kyrie sounded worried.

"Nothing," Anzu replied, "Just Malik and Bakura. I've found them to be…rather…I don't know how to describe them. Their like…the mischief makers in the school, from what I've gathered." The two were now snickering. "Don't worry about me, Kyrie, I'm fine. I'm just going to go give those two a piece of my mind."

"You go, Anzu! Well, good luck. Bye!"

"Bye," Anzu clicked off the phone. Now….

Anzu put down the phone in its holder, and walked to her door. She wrenched it open, and took a step out, "_Do you two mind_?"

"Mind what?" Malik sneered.

Anzu narrowed her eyes, "I was trying to have a conversation with my friend."

"Typical," Bakura leaned back against the wall, "Girls talking on the phone 24/7."

"You do know there is a two hour-"

"Two hour limit per week, I know," Anzu snapped. "I was just about to get off anyway!"

"Then why were we bothering you?" Malik replied, high-fiving Bakura.

"Because it's rude to spy on people in their own places," Anzu retorted.

"Well maybe you've noticed that we're not the most courteous of the students here," Bakura laughed.

"I have," Anzu marched up to them. She suddenly slapped both of them smartly across the face. Both of them, not having expected it to come, were shocked. "There. Maybe that will knock some manners into you two gits," she stomped back into her room and sat on her bed, gathering her books.

The two boys looked at each other, feeling their faces.

"She's a rough one," Bakura stated.

"Nah, you think?" Malik snapped back.

"What are you two doing?" a deeper voice came up. The two turned to face Yami Muto.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bakura and Malik said, putting their hands down tot heir sides. Both had a smart red mark on a cheek.

"Getting your butts whooped already?" Yami crossed his arms, and cocked his head.

"Shut up," Bakura threw back, walking away, with his arms stiffly at his side. Malik threw Yami a dirty look, baring his teeth. Yami's eyes snapped open, and her bared his own back.

Anzu watched from her bed as Yami came up to the two guys and talked tem off. Malik and Bakura had walked away. Anzu smiled. She liked this Yami already….

* * *

There's chapter two! Hope you liked it better than chapter one…or just the same if you like chapter one…. Oh well. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and in your review, might you please SUGGEST, to HELP me, who you think should hook up with Anzu. I really don't know….

_Winkwink_


	3. Conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 3: Conversations**

_August (Year 1)_

The entire school body sat in the cafeteria, eating dinner. The boys, except Seto's brothers, were all drinking Hawaiian Punch again (the red kind…again).

"So," Master Pegasus began, wishing to start conversation, "How was the first day back?"

Murmurs of "fine" and "good" were heard. Anzu didn't answer. She was just watching the expressions of the others. Something told her _she_ had made their first day back _worse_.

Pegasus sighed, "Come now, there must be something for you to all talk about! It's far too quiet for my liking."

"Uh…sir?" Joey asked, "Do you know when we're goin' int'a town?"

"Ah," Pegasus smiled, "Yes. We were thinking about making that date the twentieth."

"Isn't that two Saturdays from now?" Duke inquired.

"Indeed it is." More murmuring came forth.

"I suppose that's good-"

"Can we wait that long?"

"_Two more weeks!_"

"Come on, Valon, two weeks isn't _that_ long."

"I'm with Alister on that."

Anzu watched the interjections and bickering go back and forth. She was fascinated. How boys squabbled!

"Do you guys always argue like this?" Anzu asked Yugi.

"About once a month: usually on this subject. However, this time, I think Mr. Pegasus just wanted to give us something to talk about."

"Why on Earth do you argue about this?" Anzu interrogated, "I mean…the date is set by the teachers, isn't it?"

"Well…uh," Yugi fiddled with his spoon, "You see-"

"Some of the guys, like Joey and Valon, you may have noticed, want to get out of this school fast. Or…get out for a time; I should say," Ryou explained, beside her, "So, they try to…persuade the teachers to make the date earlier."

"But it doesn't work half of the time," Yugi added.

"Quite true."

Anzu looked back and forth between the two of them, "And you two?"

"We don't take part in these discussions. It's pretty pointless. We can wait," Ryou said, taking a drink.

"Yeah," Yugi agreed, also taking a drink.

At this dinner, it was the first time Anzu had met…or seen the last of her teachers: Coach Raphael. He really did fit the part of a coach: he had a very muscular and buff body: perfect for sports and workouts. She had met Miss Ishizu two times previously and Mr. Muto in the morning. That reminded her.

"Hey, Yugi," Anzu looked at him, "Is Mr. Muto a relative of yours? You look awfully alike," Anzu commented.

"He's Yami's and my grandfather. See, we live with him because…well…um…our parents are…er, they passed away," Yugi looked moodily into his dinner.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Anzu put a hand to her mouth, "I didn't mean to-"

"Nonsense!" Yugi looked up and forced a smile on, "You didn't know! It doesn't matter!"

"Thanks for telling me," Anzu smiled softly. Yugi turned away. Ryou had a small smile tugging on the edge of his lips. He had seen the faint appearance of a blush creeping up the boy's face just now.

"So…are you and Bakura twins or something?" Anzu turned to Ryou.

"Indeed," Ryou nodded. "Marik has his twin too, as does Yugi. Bakura and I are the only identical ones though. You might have noticed the differences between the others, although they look so much alike."

"Yes, I've noticed," Anzu related, "And no offense to Bakura…but he can be a bit of a-"

"Git?" Ryou supplied.

"Yeah," Anzu blinked, "How did you know?"

"I'm used to it. See…Marik and I are in the same boat here: we seemed to get the "good genes," so to speak, and our brothers got the bad end of them."

"Oh," Anzu nodded, understanding.

"What did he do to you?" Ryou suddenly asked, concerned, "Bakura, I mean. Don't say 'nothing' because it's obvious from the way you actually know what he's like so far. Please tell."

"Oh, well-"

"Hey, Bakura, were did you get that welt on your face?" Duke laughed. Bakura stopped eating and glared at him.

"Hey, Malik's got one too!" Tristan laughed.

"So? What happened?" Joey asked the two trouble makers.

"That's for us to know-" Bakura started.

"Anzu slapped them to their senses," Yami interjected, eating peacefully, though it looked as if he was having some difficulty in keeping form laughing.

"_You_ slapped 'em?" Joey turned to Anzu, in awe.

Anzu reddened slightly, "Um…yeah."

"Wow! Congratulations!" Mokuba laughed. "Someone's finally put them in their place!"

"Now we just have to work on you and Noa," Seto reprimanded. Mokuba sank lower into his seat, and Noa glared at his older brother. The table –save the teachers, who just shared smiles- laughed.

Anzu shared the laugh too. She was starting to feel right at home here…no matter how different it felt.

* * *

Anzu returned to her room after dinner. It was about six thirty by now. She reclined on the couch. Suddenly, her cell-phone rang. Anzu jumped, and then went to answer it.

"Hello? Anzu Mazaki speaking-"

"Hello, dear."

"Dad!" Anzu cried, "You called!"

"Well of course! Your mother and I wanted to see how you were doing! How was your first day?"

"Fine, just fine!" Anzu replied truthfully.

"Good, that's good."

"Hey Dad…" Anzu started, reflecting upon her thoughts, "You work with Seto Kaiba sometimes, right?"

"Yes. He's a major business partner with our corporation."

"Well um…you wouldn't happen to know what on Earth he's doing attending school _here_, would you?"

"He's at your school?"

"I think he's been here since we left Hawaii," Anzu sat back on the couch.

"Really! I knew that for a long time he worked long distance, but I didn't know he attended school there!"

"Yes, well, surprises are around every corner."

"Indeed. So, Anzu, your mother would like to talk to you now. Bye sweetie."

"Bye Dad." Anzu waited for her mom to come on.

"Hello?"

"Mom!"

"Hi there! How is everything?"

"Fine! I'm just fine here. I feel almost at home. It's great to be back in Hawaii."

"I knew you'd like being back. How was your time with Kyrie?"

"Great! I had a lot of fun with her!"

"Have you made any new friends at your school, yet?"

Anzu hesitated. Did her parents know this was a school made up entirely of boys? I mean, sure, she felt that Yugi and Ryou might be great acquaintances/friends now…but anymore? Ack, who knew?

"Well…I've spent most of my time today getting to know these two really nice boys –Ryou and Yugi."

"Oh!" Mrs. Mazaki cooed, "That's nice. Any feminine friends?" Anzu stopped. So they didn't know? She didn't answer for a few minutes.

"Anzu? Are you still there?" her mother asked.

"Well, um…mom…there's kind of-" a beep silenced her. Anzu smiled: that was her ticket out. "Sorry, mom, but I think I have to say bye now. My phone's just about out of battery power. I have to recharge it. Later, bye!"

"Oh, well, er, bye, honey. Call you soon."

"Bye," Anzu hung up. She sighed. _That_ had been close. She was figuring that if her parents found out about the entire population of males, she would be taken out of the school immediately. As strange as it could be at times, she didn't want that. It was actually pretty fun here!

She sat up as she heard shouts and splashes outside. Anzu wondered what was going on.

She grabbed her key, and walked outside. She was just in time to see Yami dive off the diving board into the pool. _Goodness…what a sleek body he has,_ she thought. She mentally slapped herself. It wasn't like Anzu Mazaki to admire men like that! Just a saying that they were 'hot' once in a while wasn't as bad as really taking in what their toned chests and whatnot looked like.

Anzu walked a little farther, and saw that the boys were all in the pool area.

Yami had now popped up, and was shaking water from his hair, which –because it stood up so tall- was falling over into his eyes.

"Hey! Anzu's here!" Tristan shouted from one end of the pool. All eyes turned onto her, except Seto's, whose were behind a book, as usual. He was laying on a chair a bit away form the pool.

"Umm…what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like?" Alister asked, sarcastically, hoisting himself up onto the edge of the pool. Anzu bit her lip, embarrassed.

"You're…uh, allowed to do this?" she asked.

"Oh sure," Marik explained, "This week is usually where we get in the most. Less homework, you understand. It's also the warmest outside."

"Yeah: homework's the real killer," Valon lay back against the side of the pool, "It really builds up during the year: hardly have any time for the pool then."

"Or maybe that's because you don't do it?" Anzu bravely raised an eyebrow.

"True," Malik looked over at Valon. Valon shrugged.

"I guess that's a possibility as well."

"It's not a possibility:" Seto suddenly said. Everyone turned to face him, "It's fact," he continued, as if not noticing everyone else's stares. He just went right back to reading.

"So, you comin' in Anzu?" Joey asked. He was suddenly splashed by Duke. "Hey! Watch it pal!" Joey splashed him back.

"Oh, I don't know…" Anzu looked down.

"Come on!" Marik implored.

"You can come in!" Yugi added.

"Why don't you?" Duke asked, being attacked by another wave of water.

"Well…" Anzu started.

"Come on," Ryou suddenly approached her, and put a hand on her shoulder. HE smiled at her in that way she was starting to come to know him by. They all really looked like they wanted her to be a part of their group.

Or maybe they just wanted to catch her in a bathing suit.

_No,_ Anzu thought, _Yugi and Ryou wouldn't want that…for the most part, I suppose. The others…who knows? I guess there isn't any harm. After all, I was told that we actually do swim in P.E. during the year, so where's the harm? They'll see me sooner or later. _

Anzu gave in, "Oh, alright."

Cheers rang throughout the pool. Anzu rolled her eyes and walked back to her room. Ryou watched her from the edge of the pool. Bakura suddenly popped up and pulled him in.

Ryou flailed as he fell into the deep end. He landed in a large splash, and the boys all laughed. Ryou popped up –white hair obscuring his eyes- and spit out extra water.

"I swear, Bakura: one day I'm going to-"

"You're going to what? Glare at me?" he chuckled.

Ryou screwed up his face and suddenly kicked Bakura's shin hard. Bakura's knee gave in, and Ryou took this as his opportunity to push his head underwater and keep him there.

Malik looked over, laughing, "Just don't kill him, alright?"

"Oh, I can't, remember?" Ryou looked at Malik. He released his hand from Bakura's head, and the boy popped back up, spurting water.

"You'll pay for that, brother," Bakura wiped the hair out of his eyes.

Ryou bared his teeth. Bakura's eyes narrowed. Bakura suddenly attacked his brother, pushing him down underwater, and going under with him.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Joey and Tristan chanted, laughing.

"Guys! That's not funny!" Yugi retorted, jumping into the pool, "Yami, help me get them up!" Yami nodded and immediately submerged himself with Yugi to pull up the two fighting.

They came back up a minute later, with the albino-haired brothers struggling to get at each other. Their eyes read: _I'm at war; don't interfere!_

"Guys! Calm down!" Yami shouted. Ryou immediately relaxed, sighing.

"Sorry: I lost myself there."

Bakura took a little longer to calm down. He wrenched himself form Yami's grip, and walked away, still glaring at Ryou. Bakura was far from calm; but he was back into "civil" mode.

"We're just lucky Anzu wasn't here to see that," Alister told Valon.

"Too true. But it was fun to see that fight break out. I've been dying for a bit of action," he sighed. "I just wonder how much Anzu is going to change this place for us. And what will become of _us _guys?"

"I'm wondering the same thing," Alister said aloud.

"Anzu! You're back!" Marik called out.

Indeed, Anzu was walking toward them; a towel over her shoulder, and in a one-piece bathing suit. It was the suit that was required for their session of P.E. classes that would include swimming. She had decided to put this on, as it was the most conservative. She didn't know these guys well enough to wear anything _more_ revealing.

"Hey," she answered, throwing her towel aside onto a chair, as the others had done.

"You coming?" Duke asked.

"Hold your horses," Anzu replied, walking onto the diving board.

"Ah, gonna show off, are ya?" Tristan asked.

"Maybe…" Anzu smirked. She ran, bounced and flipped, landing right side up in the water.

As Anzu popped up, Yugi clapped. That flip had been executed grandly!

"Thanks," she laughed.

"Not bad," Joey stroked his chin, "But can you do this?" he got out of the pool, and made for the diving board.

"What are you going to do, Wheeler? A belly-flop?" Malik called out. Even Anzu had to laugh at that.

"No!" Joey called out, from the end of the diving board. "I was gonna do the traditional-"

"Make way!" Mokuba's voice rang out, as he pushed Joey aside, and ran onto the diving board.

"Move over!" Noa called, following his brother.

"Cannonball!" Mokuba shouted, pulling his legs together and landing in the pool. Noa jumped in after him, doing the same thing. Two great splashes rose up to meet those in the pool. Anzu covered her eyes, and let the wave wash over her.

"Hey! Dey stole my move!" Joey pointed at the two little kids, popping up onto the surface. The Kaiba boys high-fived each other.

"So, now we just have to get Kaiba in," Marik said loud enough for the reader to hear.

And so he answered, "Fat chance."

"Come on, Kaiba!" Yugi said, "Anzu braved it!"

"Braved it?" Anzu looked around, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," most of the pool replied simultaneously. Anzu screwed her eyebrows up in confusion.

"I'm not getting in there. I don't swim," Seto remained firm.

"Come on, big brother!" Mokuba pleaded. "PLEASE!"

"I'm not looking at you," Seto concentrated on the pages of the book. If he looked at his brother, he was sure to get caught up in the "puppy-dog eyes" route. That could only lead him to do things he did not want to do. Such as getting in the pool.

"What are you afraid of, Kaiba?" Malik sneered.

"Nothing," Seto retorted.

"Why don't ya ever want ta come in?" Joey inquired.

"I could give you eleven reasons."

"He means us," Ryou pointed out.

Joey was still counting on his fingers, "Ten-Bakura; Eleven-Malik…we take off his brothers, 'cause he doesn't mind dem…and…wait! What about Anzu, Kaiba? You forget she's here, or somethin'?"

"I don't mind her: it's the rest of you that bother me," Seto replied, nonchalantly.

Anzu blinked. _What had he just said? _

Many of the boys "oohh-ed," and snickered.

Seto thrust his book down into his lap, "**Not like that you idiots**! She's just more…more _refined_ than you lot will ever be!"

"Sure…" Bakura dragged out, with a hint of slyness in his eyes.

"Good Lord, you all are so irritating," Seto placed his book on the table next to him and stood up, "I'm leaving."

"Fine then," Alister said, "Be a killjoy."

"Don't push it, Amelda," Seto ground his teeth, "I'm warning you…and the rest of you," Seto took a step nearer to the pool.

Out of the corner of her eye, Anzu saw Mokuba and Noa quietly drag themselves out of the pool, and creep up behind their brother. Anzu didn't know what to do.

On one hand, it would be funny to see Seto fall in. On the other hand, couldn't these people take a hint and let him have some peace? It was obvious he didn't want to be with them in the first place!

Anzu made up her mind, "Kaiba – watch it!"

Seto stood up straighter, "Wha-" he suddenly felt a shove on his back, and stumbled. Unable to keep his balance, he landed in the pool –a path having been cleared for him in the nick of time- in T-shirt and trunks and all. The guys all laughed, except Yugi and Ryou, who looked like they wanted to do nothing more than scold the others. Mokuba and Noa were congratulating each other, and Anzu was scowling. She would never understand men.

Seto suddenly popped up, shaking his head to rid his hair of extra water. He looked positively furious. He rounded on his brothers –who were already prepared. Mokuba was sitting on the edge of the pool with the most innocent of expressions –the regular puppy-dog look.

"Seto…don't be mad. Please? Just stay and have some fun." Seto looked into his brothers eyes. How could he resist those sweet-welled up eyes? Seto sighed. He knew what genes those eyes had come from: his mother. She had had that kind of look too….

Seto quickly took off his wet shirt and flung it over the edge (Anzu had suppressed a gasp: another GREATLY toned body!). Cheers from the males rang out, at having finally gotten him into the pool. Mokuba and Noa jumped in, seeing their job completed.

Anzu shrugged to herself. Oh well.

"Yo! Who's up for pool volleyball!" Joey called out.

"Ey, that's a good game!" Valon cried out, "I'll get the ball!" he flung himself over the edge, grabbed his towel, drying himself off lightly, and disappeared into the Rec Hall.

"I'm out," Malik stated, getting out of the pool, and drying himself off. He wasn't much of the game-type. Only Duel Monsters: now _that_ was a game.

"We'll be scorekeepers!" Mokuba raised his and Noa's hand. They were a lot shorter than the others; thus their chances of getting and hitting the ball were quite small. Then again, Yugi and Yami had the same problem, but they didn't seem to mind.

"Alright, then, who's on what team?" Tristan asked.

"I'm wit' you, bud," Joey came over to Tristan's side.

"We'll be on your team, Anzu," Yugi and Ryou came over.

"As will I," Yami stated.

"Hey, bro," Yugi smiled. Yami returned the smile.

"I'm back!" Valon cried, jumping from his run, and landing in the pool with a huge splash. Anzu laughed. The eagerness of these guys!

"Valon, you're here!" Joey called.

"I'll join this team," Alister came over towards Valon.

"I'm on whatever team Ryou isn't," Bakura said, "Meaning this one," he joined Joey and Tristan.

"That leaves me, Marik and Kaiba on Yami's team," Duke said.

"Alright!" Joey cried, "Everyone to the shallow end! Valon, did ya bring da net?" Valon smacked his forehead.

"Sorry, mate: forgot that."

"I'll get it," Tristan sighed, vaulting the rim and running to grab the net form the Rec Hall.

Soon, the game was underway. Mokuba and Noa took turns commentating, as regular announcers did. It made Anzu laugh when they threw in some of the wackiest things:

"And the ball soars over to Wheeler's team-" Noa said.

"Mr. Aussie pummels it back over the net-" Mokuba stated.

"It goes for Yugi-"

"That's Yami!"

"No-!"

"Anywho, it jumped back over to Alister, who bumps it back smartly. Heads for Anzu-" Mokuba watched the game.

"Anzu jumps; hits and-!"

"Whoa! Falls back into big bro!" Mokuba laughed. Indeed, Anzu had jumped up to hit the volleyball, and in the return sequence of falling to earth, she bumped back into Seto's chest. Anzu froze and looked around timidly.

"Sorry…" she blushed a bit. Seto didn't seem to notice. Yet.

"Well, Mokuba, not only does it seem that the ball here is flying here, but sparks too!" Noa laughed.

"**Noa Gozaburo** **Kaiba**!" Seto suddenly fumed. **_That_** had been over the line.

"A-And anywho-!" Noa panicked and jumped back to the game.

"It's back to Joey, who fumbles it – Tristan tries to go for it – SPLASH! Point for Team Muto! Rack it down, Noa!"

"Done and done-er!" Noa marked down the score on a sheet of paper.

The game went well – Team Muto ending up with the win. By that time, Coach Raphael had come out to tell them that curfew –at nine-thirty- was just five minutes away. Everyone scrambled out of the pool, grabbed their towels, and dried themselves off on their way back to their rooms.

Anzu closed the door to her dorm, and continued to dry off her hair. What a day! Anzu hopped into the shower for a quick washing before she went to bed, so as to get the chlorine out.

She smiled to herself. This school wasn't so bad after all. In fact, each boy had something very likable about them. Well…_almost_ each boy.

Anzu's alarm went off at six fifteen the next morning. She turned it off, and lay there, basking in the warmth of her pillow. Just five minutes of rest…then she would start getting ready for school.

_School…._ The word rang in her mind. She opened her eyes blearily. This wasn't her room…or her house! _School…._ Oh yes! She was at boarding school in Hawaii! That's right! She smiled to herself, and snuggled deeper into her bed.

Grudgingly, she hoisted herself out of bed five minutes later. Anzu grabbed her uniform, and put it on. She went into the bathroom to fix up her hair, and do anything else she needed to. Because she had never been a morning person, the whole ordeal had taken around half an hour. Anzu sat on the bed, and looked at the clock. She had ten minutes to kill before breakfast. Anzu quickly gathered up her school things, and lay back against the bed.

A few minutes later, she again got herself out of bed, grabbed her key and opened the door. The warm summer air immediately rushed in on her. She smiled and took it in. What a wonderful feeling…. She had gone from sleepy to awake in just that second.

Happily, Anzu walked over to the Rec Hall, or more specifically, the cafeteria. Upon first glance, before getting her food, it seemed she was the first one there. She received her breakfast, and went out onto the deck. Upon further notice, she saw that Seto Kaiba was already sitting with his back to the doorway, looking out over the sea, and eating quietly. In a sense, he hardly seemed to notice that his food was even there.

Anzu gingerly set her tray down a couple seats over from him. She sat down. Seto snapped out of his reverie and looked at the newcomer.

"Hey," Anzu greeted shyly.

"Morning," Seto replied simply, continuing to eat. Anzu –rather uncomfortably- started eating her own breakfast.

The only noise that Anzu could hear was the waves rolling against the sand. It was a pleasant sound, but Anzu was starting to really want some conversation. First yesterday, and then today!

"So…um…" she started, "I think…I think my dad knows you…" she started, rather lamely.

Seto looked at her with an expression that read '_Who doesn't?_'

"I mean," Anzu tried to fix her mistake, "Knows you…as an associate."

"Oh?" was all he said.

"He's…uh…his name is…Kai Mazaki…."

Seto's head popped up, "_He's_ your father?"

"Not -…well…yeah," Anzu shifted uncomfortably.

"Interesting…. I work with him a lot, you know."

"Yeah. He…talks about you sometimes." Seto looked over at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Isn't he the President of his company?" Seto asked.

"Yeah," and without really registering what she was saying, she went on, "That will probably be me someday though."

Seto choked on his drink, "You? Do you even know what it _takes_ to run a company?" Personally, he didn't think she was the type to go running corporations: especially one so tied in with Kaiba Corp. That could be a downfall to his own company.

"Yes!" Anzu countered, "I've studied the basics! I've watched my father! I've prepared myself! Don't you go telling me I can't run a com-"

"I never said that." Anzu stopped. He was right. He just asked.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I get carried away sometimes." They ate in silence for a little while longer.

Seto suddenly asked, "Is that something you _want_ to do?"

Anzu's head rose up, "Yes. I was brought up to want to. But…oh, never mind."

Seto gazed at her, "You have to _want _to run a corporation, if you are going to. Otherwise, nothing benefits from it. Are you sure it's what you want?"

Anzu looked stonily into her plate, "Yes…but sometimes…the thoughts of large companies…frighten me."

"Then maybe you're not cut out-"

"No! I can do it. This fear is just a stupid thing from my early past. I've worked at it to make it go away…and I will get rid of it eventually. I just have to work harder. Then again…why am I worrying like this when there's a small chance I won't even get to be head of the company?" she seemed to be talking to herself now. Seto didn't press any questions. He had a feeling that Anzu was about to explain it all.

"Who knows…maybe a new heir will pop up in the next few years…and I won't get this privilege-"

Seto had to ask here: he was confused, "Aren't you the oldest child, though?"

"Yes, being the only one."

"Then why are you threatened by the chance of a sibling?"

A jealous sort of smirk seemed to crawl up on her face, "The first-born rules don't apply to adopted kids…not if a child of the parents' own flesh and blood comes up. At least…not in my dad's company."

Seto was speechless. She was adopted?

Anzu threw down her utensils, "I'm not hungry anymore," she stood up, took her tray, and walked to the door. It opened just as she stepped up to it. She glanced up.

"Hey there, Anzu," Valon said in a cheery voice, smiling.

"Morning," she said, with a hint of influence from Seto. She bumped past him, and saw others in line at the kitchen window. She dumped her trash and walked back towards her dorm.

Valon watched her go, "Blimey, mate, what did you do to her? You've made that cheerful girl turn into a feminine Kaiba!"

"Very funny," Seto snuffed.

* * *

Instead of veering towards her room, Anzu changed course, and walked down towards the beach. She found a large rock, and sat atop it, looking out over the wavy sea.

_Why am I so worked up about this? If Mom and Dad were going to have a kid, they would have done so already, I'm sure! They're in their mid thirties, for crying out loud! Why am I so worried? I WILL get hold of that company…no matter what Seto Kaiba says._

Anzu didn't know how long she had stayed there. All she knew was that she heard footsteps behind her eventually.

"Anzu? You know…class starts in five minutes."

"I was under the impression that you weren't one to really care about school, Valon."

"Now why would you say that?" he came and stood next to her, looking down at her, "School's fine. It just takes up a lot of time…and I hate the homework. That's all. This school is kind of like my family. Really, I didn't have much of a family back in Australia. I ended up getting chucked into Juvenile Hall because I was brought up in such a _great_ family," he laughed.

Anzu didn't answer. She barely registered that he had been thrown into _Juvenile Hall…._ It any other case, that would have freaked Anzu out just a bit. But now…she didn't really care. She continued looking out over the ocean.

"She's a pretty one, isn't she?" Anzu looked up. Who was he talking about? She saw him looking out over the horizon. So that's what he was talking about: the sea.

"Yeah," she sighed.

Valon checked his watch, "Well, I'd say we had better get a move on, or else we'll be late. And this school does give detentions, you know-"

Anzu hopped off the rock. She had never had a detention in her life!

"Come on, then! Why didn't you say so?" she grabbed Valon's arm and started dragging him up the steps back towards the dorms.

"Whoa, slow down there, girl," he said, trying to keep up, having stumbled behind.

"No time!" Anzu replied, stopping at her room, and opening the door.

She grabbed her stuff and saw Valon peering in. "Nice place you've made it out to be-ah!" he was being dragged off again. "S-Slow down, Anzu!"

Anzu ran through the doors. "Which door?" she asked, looking around.

"Two to the right," Valon breathed. His arm was taken up again. He sighed. She was an impulsive one….

The two skidded into the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Miss Mazaki, Mr. Varon, so glad you could join us," Miss Ishizu stood at the podium at the head of the classroom. The necklace around her throat: a golden one with the eye of Horus on it glinted in the sunlight.

"Didn't you know we'd be on time though?" Valon smirked at the mistress.

Ishizu smiled, "Yes, I did."

"Then why were you worried?" he asked, sitting down in his seat.

"Miss Mazaki, if you could find a seat please?" Anzu sat down beside Joey and Yugi.

History class began.

Afterwards, Anzu had Study Hall. She figured Seto would know where to go, as he had all his classes with her so far.

"Kaiba?" she asked, just as he was leaving.

"What?" he turned around.

"Are you going to Study Hall?"

"Yes."

"Can you lead me there?"

"Whatever," he replied, walking out. Anzu shrugged. It seemed that this was the typical Kaiba.

He led her outside, and down the front concrete steps. They ended up at the bottom, where Anzu noticed a deck that she had not seen before. There were a couple picnic-like benches there, and Principal Pegasus was already seated in a porch chair there. Others in this class included Alister, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba and Noa. Those two actually had one class with her.

Anzu sat down next to Alister (Joey was sitting by Mokuba and Tristan, and Noa had Seto and Mokuba on either side of him, and Anzu wasn't about to sit next to Seto), cracked open her History book, and began to do her homework. It wasn't thoroughly tough, but there was plenty of the work.

After that class, they had their break and then lunch out on the terrace again. There was a little more chatter then than on the previous day.

Anzu had P.E. next. Coach Raphael looked enough like a Physical Education teacher: he was muscled out, as she had noted the night before. They first had to run ten laps around one of the larger hills in the fields. Then, he started them out on baseball. He only ran over a few of the basics, to start off the game. However, right now, they were just practicing pitching and batting. They were paired up, and because there was an odd number, Coach Raphael paired up with someone: this person being Valon, who seemed to have a strong knack for the sport.

In fact, he had such a strong knack, that Anzu couldn't help but to watch his form from time to time.

Once, she was so absorbed in the way his muscles bulged, and the soft trickle of sweat coming down the side of his head, that the ball she was supposed to try to hit whizzed past her ear.

"Anzu!" Yugi called out, "Please pay attention!"

"Sorry!" Anzu yelled back, throwing the ball to him. How could she help herself? She was bound to have that happen often. The only other students here _were_ boys. She had already felt her built up wall of anti-hormones breaking away as her feminine hormones began to plow through it. Heck…she could barely keep looking from all of the male torsos in the pool last night!

Lastly, Anzu met Yugi's and Yami's grandfather formally in her Pre-Cal class. She knew the works pretty well. Her father challenged her sometimes with this sort of stuff, as she was readying herself for the company. Seto seemed to know his pre-cal too. And it looked like Alister was trying so hard to keep up with Seto in this.

Mr. Muto may have looked quite kind on the outside; a gentle soul; but he was hard-driving in his classes. Not even Malik or Bakura slacked off here…though they did try to get away with some minor offenses. Those didn't work too well, however.

Anzu collapsed on her bed after she got back to her dorm. She was so exhausted. P.E. was what had really worn her out. And math –as much as she needed it- had never sparked Anzu's interest as a class in life. She just wanted to go to sleep…but she also wanted to just finish her math homework…just to get it out of the way….

So, she blearily did that homework –pretty simple- and tossed her books aside, lying back against her bed.

She fell asleep there.

* * *

Five-forty rolled around the corner. Yugi wondered what was keeping Anzu from coming to dinner. He ran to her dorm room in concern. Her window was open, again, and Yugi peered in.

She was asleep. Her hair was fanned out over the pillow, and her arm hung off the edge of the bed.

Yugi blinked. She was beautiful when she was asleep. And so…enticing. Some feeling welled up inside of Yugi. He pushed it down. No…not now…. He couldn't…he had to restrain himself. Still, his senses seemed to turn in that familiar way when he noticed the…vulnerability of her….

Yugi tore his eyes away from her. _Stop! Years of restraint, and she's pulling this on you? Quit! Just wake her up already!_

Yugi walked over and knocked loudly on her door.

Anzu woke up. Who was knocking? Yugi's head suddenly appeared in her window. He was motioning for her to come on. Anzu looked at the clock. Ah! It was almost five-forty-five! Dinner! She jumped up and opened the door.

"Thanks Yugi," she said as she rushed out. Twice in one day she was so close to being late. What was wrong with her?

"No problem," Yugi smiled.

He was just glad his insides had settled down.

* * *

There was chapter three! Hope you enjoyed it, at least. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and in your review, might you please SUGGEST, to HELP me, who you think should hook up with Anzu. I really don't know….

_Winkwink

* * *

_

Oh, I'm glad this came up. Many of you talked about this in your reviews, and I'm happy to explain it fully, or give notice to those who haven't taken it up. Yes, the teacher's roles were placed for them specifically:

**Pegasus** (Principal – Ha! I spelled it right!): In the show, he runs a company: why not be the head of a school? Seems like the type….

**Odion **(English): Well, he does talk rather formally, and he is rather wise, and I couldn't find anyone else for the job, so he got it!

**Professor Hawkins** (Foreign Language; Science): He IS a scientist! He travels to different countries too!

**Dartz **(Mythology; Folklore): He IS from Atlantis! (Well…in the show at least….) Why wouldn't he know the ancient customs? Besides! He has his ways….

**Ishizu **(History): Hello? Millennium Necklace? Past? There you go! Fist hand accounts of History!

**Raphael** (P.E.): As explained, he DOES have quite the muscular build-up. I didn't want him to be a student, and I ran out of teachers, so there he is!

**Solomon Muto **(Math): He runs a shop, and you have to use math with money, right? So…I figured that if he uses math there…why not build up on it and proceed with more math skills? Makes sense…. Math is a hard-core course, and Mr. Muto goes hard-core in his classes (remember when he was teaching Joey Duel Monsters?)


	4. The First Trip Into Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 4: The First Trip Into Town**

_August (Year 1)_

Anzu was the last one to leave dinner, save the teachers, who were still conversing away at the table, merrily. She dumped her trash into the bin, and set her tray onto the window where it would be picked up.

Anzu walked out of the cafeteria and made her way down the clean hall, towards the doors. She passed an entranceway into a large living room. The boys were all in there, laughing or talking happily. Anzu tried bypassing the doorway quickly.

"Hey!" Valon suddenly jumped off the arm of the couch he had been sitting on, "Come back, here, Anzu!" He dashed over to where Anzu had just disappeared, vanished for a second, and came back, pulling her in by the arm. "You don't have to be afraid to come in the commons area with us: we won't bite!" And as he ending a joke, he started to laugh.

The laugh took Anzu quite by surprise. And then she realized that a great majority of the guys were also laughing – which meant everyone except for the Kaiba brothers. Although Noa and Mokuba did have smiles on their faces.

"Come on, then," Tristan waved his hand towards the group, "We're all family here. After all, our _other_ families all dumped us here, didn't they?"

"I don't know if dumped is the word I would use," Anzu replied.

"It's da one I would use! I was sent ta this place while my sist'a got ta stay in good ol' NY!" Joey lay back fully across the couch, his arms crossed behind his head.

"Yeah, see? We're just one large, secondary family," Alister added.

"Okay…" Anzu answered.

"Yeah: excuse us for not acting so…_welcoming_ yesterday. You presence just took us by surprise. Like Ryou said, we had to get used to someone new –you- like you have to get used to us."

"Now that I agree with," Anzu laughed slightly, sitting on one of the two sofas, next to Alister. Alister looked at her and cocked a small smile.

Anzu blinked. Some sort of emotion flashed through her eyes. She shook her head and looked around, "So…uh, what were you guys doing?"

"Well, here, we just do anything we want, really," Ryou put forth.

"Mess around; watch TV; relax: it's better than keeping ourselves confined to our rooms," Bakura yawned.

"Mess around is really the key thing we do though," Malik answered, laughing. "Just you wait, Anzu. Take a comfortable and innocent position, if you will," he commanded.

"Why?" Anzu lay back against the couch.

"Three…two…one," Bakura counted off his fingers, having spotted something just a tad earlier from the doorway.

A great yell burst forth from the end of the hall. Yugi sighed, and closed his eyes as he continued to lie back against the reclined chair. "Here we go again…already, and not two days into the year…."

"MALIK!" Odion burst forth into the room. He was sopping wet, from head to toe: his clothes were drenched.

"You called, brother?" Malik looked up from a magazine he had snatched up.

"Don't play innocent: you and Bakura pulled that trick, and I know it!" Odion's face grew red.

"What trick?" Joey asked, looking up from the television he had turned on.

"You all know very well 'what trick!' The classic bucket of water over the door, that's what!"

"Wow? Who threw that old one?" Duke laughed.

"Ah, we confess," Tristan sighed, "You got us, Odion."

"Oh, no, no," Odion wagged a finger, "If that isn't the biggest lie I've ever heard! I will find out the _exact_ people who have done this…and _oh_ will you have a sorry detention…."

"Would you really do that, Odion?" Marik cocked his head and looked at his brother pleadingly.

"And don't you start with me either, Marik." Odion grumpily walked away. As soon as they were sure Odion was gone, the room erupted into fits of laughter.

Anzu, though, was quite confused.

"So…who pulled the prank then?"

"Can you guess?" Alister asked.

"Not really…. At first I thought that Malik and Bakura had done it for sure-"

"We're actually innocent this time," Bakura chuckled.

"For once," Ryou shook his head.

"I figured…after Tristan put on that act. I mean…if you really wanted to pull something off and make that person think it was you, you would tell them, so that they don't believe you, right?"

"I dunno whatcha jus' said, Anz, but it wasn't us!" Joey laughed. "Keep guessin'! This is fun!"

"Umm…" Anzu wasn't too comfortable guessing anymore. Perhaps she insulted someone by accusing them? No…these boys were too playful to be insulted when they all knew –save Seto, perhaps- that it was all a joke. "Valon?" she asked.

"What _ever_ gave you that idea?" Valon looked at her teasingly. "But, no, it wasn't me."

Anzu looked around the room. She was positive it was neither Ryou nor Yugi. There was no way possible that it was Seto Kaiba. Possibly either Alister or Duke had done it, but they looked rather innocent today. Her eyes then landed on a pair of smirking faces.

"You two," she pointed down at Mokuba and Noa, "I'm sure of it now."

"Can't pull on over you, can we?" Noa looked up, still smiling.

"Well, not much, anyway. It took a little while for her to get to us, though," Mokuba added.

"Give her a break: she's new," Noa sided, "She has to speculate as to which styles each duo uses."

"True, true," Mokuba nodded.

Seto looked up, "You two: off to your rooms for the rest of the night. That is not a respectful way to act, and you know you're not supposed to mess around like that. Now get going."

Anzu blinked. He took care of them like a father, rather than a brother. Then again, kids did have to grow up knowing right from wrong.

"But Seto, we were just having fun!" Mokuba pleaded his case.

"And you'll get your hides skinned if Instructor Odion finds out who's done this to him."

"Oh, it wasn't so bad," Noa reprimanded, "It was _just _a bucket of water."

"Besides: Odion isn't ever that strict. He let's the matter go soon enough," Mokuba answered.

"But it wasn't water that was on him, was it now?"

Noa and Mokuba looked at each other, "It wasn't?"

"Now _there's_ where we played our part," Malik laughed.

"Oh great," Marik sighed, "Just when I thought he might actually be getting descent enough to go out in public."

"Bottles of spray-glue really do the trick, don't they?" Bakura laughed.

"Spray-on-glue?" Mokuba's eyes widened. "But…."

Noa looked at him, "He won't care who put in the glue…just who planted the prank."

"It will take weeks for his to get that stuff out!" Mokuba panicked.

"Time to hide?"

"Time to hide!" Mokuba and Noa scooped up their things and dashed out of the room.

Anzu had watched the whole episode with unlimited fascination. These men were surprising her every moment.

"So where did they go? Their rooms?" she asked.

"Heck no," Seto chuckled slightly, "They're probably hiding in the girl's bathroom again." Seeing the look on Anzu's face, he added, "That's where they would always hide before, because no other females attended this school. And they'll probably still hide there as long as you're not in there." He returned back to his book.

Anzu looked down at the floor with a puzzled expression on her face, "Ah, whatever."

"That's the spirit!" Valon cried out.

* * *

Anzu woke up to a knocking on her door. She cursed silently and stood up, blinking from the sun shining through the blinds. She unlocked her door and opened it. Yugi stood –fully clothed and ready to go- before her.

"Oh, Yugi…it's Saturday, isn't it? Or is it still Friday?" Anzu asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's Saturday," Yugi smiled.

"And this week you're already dressed?" That previous Saturday, Yugi had come to her door, still in his pajamas (and it was almost noon). He explained that the guys usually slept late on the weekend, and stayed in their nightclothes most of the day, just lounging around. Saturday was one of those days. Surprisingly, on Sundays, they dressed before coming out of their rooms at noon.

Their ways confused Anzu very much, but she was willing to go along with them.

"Don't you remember? We're going into town today!" Yugi exclaimed, happily. Anzu noticed that not only did he look ecstatic, but he looked downright hungry too. His eyes had that lean and ravenous look in them.

"Have you eaten something yet?" Anzu asked, concerned. Yugi looked totally out of place with those eyes.

"Uh…no, not really. I'll grab a bite to eat in a sec. I just wanted to make sure you were up. We're leaving in half an hour! Hurry up, or you'll be left behind!" he waved and left, running off towards the Rec Hall.

"Thanks!" Anzu called back. She hurried back into her room.

She couldn't miss this day. She could see Kyrie again and tell her everything possible. Of course she had talk to the girl on the phone every day, but twenty minutes wasn't long enough.

Anzu took an impossibly fast shower, got dressed, did her hair, and dashed out the door to the Rec Hall. She too wanted to grab a bite before setting off.

As she grabbed some simple lunch foods from the counter and ran out onto the deck, she noticed something else strange.

Not only did Yugi have that hungry look in his eyes, but most everyone else did as well.

Anzu voiced her thoughts aloud immediately, "What's wrong with all of you? Aren't you eating enough?"

"We're just fine," Valon said, taking a bite of toast. He was bouncing slightly in his chair, as a very excited kid would just before they were about to do something very fun.

"Alright," Anzu sat down. She ate quickly. Everyone stood at the same time to go to the front of the school. The class clambered down the steps to the bottom of the staircase and found a van with many motorcycles waiting. Professor Dartz was standing amidst the vehicles.

"Alright: you all know the drill. If you have a bike, take one. If you don't, come with me on the van. Remember: we all report to the corner of Aku and Norg at five-thirty sharp. Anyone not there on time will receive weekend detentions."

"Those are _not_ fun," Anzu heard Bakura grumble.

"Ready? Hop to it then," Dartz clambered into the van, ready to drive it off. Anzu was about to follow Yugi and Ryou on, when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked up at Tristan.

"Hey, I can give you a lift," he smiled at her.

"Umm…are you allowed to?" she looked at his motorcycle. Indeed, there were two seats, and he had an extra helmet in his hand, as if he had been waiting for her.

"Of course! Come on: I can drop you off wherever you need to go. That van will only take you to the corner of Aku and Norg."

"Well…" she looked around. The other motorcyclists- Valon, Alister, Seto (surprisingly), Joey, Marik and Malik were watching her and Tristan with a hint of…jealousy?...in their eyes.

"Uh, sure, I guess," Anzu replied, not really knowing what she was saying.

"Great!" Tristan smiled and gave her the helmet. Anzu strapped it on, and climbed onto the back of the motorcycle first. Then, Tristan followed. "Hold on," he said.

"Umm…where do you want me to-?" to her surprise, he took her hands and folded them across his waist.

"Here we go!" he cried, revving up the engine. The others put on their helmets as well.

"We usually have races to the town's edge, but I'll go slow, just for you to get used to this," Tristan shouted back to her.

"Thank you!" Anzu shouted back.

"Bytes for you!" Valon laughed, suddenly speeding off. Tristan let the others pass him. It was indeed a race. Anzu vaguely saw them trying to pass each other constantly, before they went too far to see.

"Off we go!" Tristan yelled, pressing down on the pedal. Anzu screeched as the motorcycle went zooming off. She looked behind, just in time to see the van start making its way down the lone road.

Anzu hugged Tristan tightly. She was afraid of what would happen if she loosened her grip anymore. She just hoped she wasn't cutting off Tristan's air supply.

"Where to?" Tristan yelled back to her.

"Kawaii Street!" Anzu hollered back.

"Okedoke!" Tristan leaned forward some, and the motorcycle quickened in velocity.

They arrived on the quiet street ten minutes later. Anzu motioned for his to stop outside of Kyrie's house. He did so, and Anzu sighed, leaning against his back for a second. That had been one heck of a ride!

She pulled herself off the motorcycle, took off the helmet and handed it to Tristan. Tristan flipped up the visor and looked at her.

"Thanks a lot for taking me here," Anzu smiled at him. Quickly, she went and rather difficulty, pecked him on the cheek.

Tristan felt such a strong blush coming on, that he purposely jerked his head back after she stepped away so that the visor fell over his face.

"Yeah…uh…no problem," he laughed a bit, "Just remember-"

"Anzu!" Anzu turned around and saw Kyrie running down the yard to her friend.

"Hey, Kyrie!" Anzu smiled and waved. Kyrie ran up to them. Her eyes immediately landed on Tristan.

"Who is this?" she asked. Anzu swore she heard a hint of fright in her voice. Tristan flipped his visor up, and Kyrie's eyes widened. He did have a rather nice face….

"This is Tristan Taylor," Anzu looked at Kyrie in order to see her reaction.

Tristan smiled nicely, "Hello there."

Kyrie smiled back timidly, "Hello…." She suddenly yelped. Tristan just laughed.

"What happened?" Anzu asked.

"N-Nothing," Kyrie put on a fake smile for her friend. Anzu remained suspicious though.

"Now remember, Anzu, five-thirty on the corner of-"

"Aku and Norg," I know," Anzu waved her hand.

"Otherwise it's a weekend's worth of detention." Tristan shivered.

"Is it really that bad?" Anzu asked.

"Did you not here Bakura's comment on it, back at school?"

"I suppose you have a point. He _is_ the one that can pretty much take anything you throw at him."

"Exactly. Well, I'm off. See you later, Anzu," he flipped down the visor, flashed a toothy grin through it and zoomed off.

Kyrie looked after him, "Is he a friend of yours, Anzu?"

"I don't know…something like a friendly acquaintance, I suppose."

"…You have strange friends –er- acquaintances, Anzu. Very strange ones…."

* * *

After a quick staying at the Kohanu's home, Anzu and Kyrie walked down the streets to the mall. On the way, they were chatting.

"So, Anzu, with your quick calls everyday, you never get a chance to tell me about everyone," Kyrie said, "Do you have any…_friends_, there?"

"Well…" Anzu hesitated thoughtfully, "I consider Yugi and Ryou my friends."

"Yugi and Ryou?"

"Yugi is also from Domino, isn't that cool?" Anzu smiled.

"Neat," Kyrie nodded. "Did you ever meet him in Domino?"

"No. He moved here the year I moved there," Anzu laughed, "Pretty wacky, huh?"

"Yeah, it is rather strange," Kyrie replied.

"You sound like Ryou. He's a nice guy. Very charming. He's British, you know. A very proper young lad," Anzu imitated, puffing out her chest slightly and bending her arm in front of her. Kyrie giggled. "He's very embarrassed by his twin brother, Bakura."

"Why so?" Kyrie asked. This was getting interesting.

"Well, Bakura and Malik –I'll tell you about him in a minute- can be a bit…well…how should I put this?"

"What can we be?" Kyrie jumped and looked around Anzu. Anzu looked to her side.

"What are you two doing here?" Anzu blinked at Malik and Bakura, who were sitting on a bench.

"Oknuhu is a small town Anzu. We go where we please. It's not hard to find anyone here, is it?" Bakura smirked at Malik.

"No indeed," The rough and deep voice replied. "Who might that pretty little friend of yours be?"

"Her name is Kyrie," Anzu affirmed, "Come on, Ky, we should get going. They begin to get…Lord, I don't even know how to describe them!" Anzu tugged Kyrie away, who looked back rather fearfully at the two laughing pranksters.

"I don't like the looks of them," Kyrie whispered to Anzu, even though they were a block away from where they had seen the two men. "I mean…I like their _looks_, but I don't like their attitude."

"Same here," Anzu answered, "They're troublemakers, the lot of them."

"You're proving me and the others right every minute, Anzu."

"How?"

"Those Oknuhu Private kids really are intimidating. I wouldn't be surprised if they were behind the wacky things that go on around here."

"Oh, don't say that! Some of them are really sweet! Yugi and Ryou are definitely the sweetest of the bunch! Marik is a nice guy too-"

"HIM!" Kyrie gasped.

"No, no, Marik is _Malik's_ brother. We just saw Malik. Marik is much nicer. Alister is a sweetie too…though he does seem to have a rough side now and then, concerning Kaiba-"

"Kaiba? _The_ Seto Kaiba?" Kyrie suddenly stopped.

"Well, yeah," Anzu responded. "It surprised me too, but he goes to that school. He and his brothers do."

"How are they?"

"The little ones are cute, but mischief-makers at times. They like a good laugh. Kaiba however…he kind of likes playing the loner, you know? He doesn't really like company, from what I've seen.

"I see," Kyrie nodded. "Well, we've made it to the mall! "Let's go! I know how much you've wanted some new Hawaiian clothes – with the hibiscus flowers on them? We have more than you could ever possibly want here!"

Kyrie led Anzu around the mall, taking her into her own favorite stores, and some that just looked appetizing. They spent hours, there, shopping. Once, Tea noticed Joey, Tristan and Duke running around on the floor above them, but didn't say anything to Kyrie. The poor girl seemed freaked out enough.

After hours of being in the mall, the two walked down a block to the local Ice Cream Café. Anzu ordered strawberry ice cream, with strawberry syrup, while Kyrie had a Hawaiian Banana Split.

They sat outside, enjoying the nice breeze, and pleasant summer air.

"I'm so glad to be back. Hawaii is such a beautiful place," Anzu said, eating her snack.

"Yeah: I've always loved it here," Kyrie smiled. "I'm glad you're back too. I just wish we could see each other more than once a month."

"It'll have to be that way," Anzu replied, "Well, except for those special occasions, whatever those may be."

"I can tell you! They come down for the holiday parades and such. We have this high school dance every year: all the high-schoolers are invited to the community center, where there's a great dance and all. And then there's always the schools' play-"

Kyrie was interrupted.

"Anzu!" Kyrie sighed. Another one?"

Anzu looked up at the on-comer. She had finished her ice cream some time ago, and the two had just been sitting there, talking.

"Anzu!" the person called again.

"Alister?" Anzu sat up. Alister walked over to the table. Kyrie looked as though she was trying not to be frightened.

"Have you, by any chance, looked at the time lately?"

"No, why?" Anzu took the time to look at her watch. "It's five twenty-seven…HOLY CRAP! We're gonna be late!" she stood up immediately. "Sorry to leave like this, Kyrie, but I've got to run! I'll be in big trouble if I'm not there in time. See you next month, bye!" Anzu said, all in one breath, grabbing Alister's arm and pulling him away.

Kyrie just looked after her, "Be careful Anzu," she whispered.

Anzu ran to the corner of the block and stopped. She had no idea where she was going. She turned around to face a smirking Alister.

"Have we lost our way?"

"Oh, come on, quit the games! We've got to be there in two minutes!"

Alister stepped away from her and walked to the other side of the street. Anzu followed. He put his hands out to the side in a fashion that showed something "astonishing," as magicians do when they complete a trick, "Voila!" His motorcycle sat there. "I bet I can get us there in under a minute-"

"Then get on already!" Anzu cried, launching herself on. Alister put on his helmet and revved up the engine all while getting himself set. Anzu wasted no time grabbing onto him as the motorcycle turned sharply around the corner and sped off.

Sure, Anzu was terrified at the speed they were going, and they were very vulnerable, not being protected by any sort of parts, like in a car. But Anzu just wanted to get there on time.

As Alister had predicted, he had spun a few curves and gotten there _just_ under a minute. He was about five seconds away from not fulfilling his pledge.

The van was waiting, and Dartz stood there looking at his watch.

"Congratulations, we're all here. Now, off we go," Professor Dartz climbed back into the van. Others followed him.

"I think I'll take the van this time, if you don't mind," Anzu said, shakily, taking off the helmet.

"Suit yourself," Alister replied, taking the extra accessory. Anzu climbed in as the last passenger, and the van rolled away.

* * *

Yep, that's it. I know it wasn't the most exciting chapter. It didn't come out _exactly_ as I had wanted it…but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it at least a little. PLEASE REVIEW! (PS: More to come on this day next chapter!) Oh, and in your review, might you please SUGGEST, to HELP me, who you think should hook up with Anzu. I really don't know….

_Winkwink_


	5. Night Scare

NOTE: Hi! If you are a previous reader to the story before it was removed by the site , you may want to look at the note in chapter one in bold. Nothing about the story has changed, except for the suggestions (you'll see at the bottom). Read on! Oh, also, the result for the previous vote is in Ch. 1 as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 5: Night Scare**

_August (Year 1)_

By the time the bus had pulled back up to the school, Anzu noticed that most of the cyclists had already gone inside. The one remaining was Marik Ishtar.

She herself was the last to get off the bus, and she watched the others walk away, and saw that Marik was taking his time to check his motorcycle for something.

"What are you looking for?" she walked over and asked.

"I swore something didn't sound right as I was coming back. Some stupid guys from town must have done something to it."

"That's awful!" Anzu responded, "To play tricks like that?"

"Nah, it's a fact of life here. Usually, one of us gets hit with a prank at some point on these types of days. Maybe you've noticed that we're not very popular in town."

"I can't imagine why," Anzu remarked, "You're all very nice guys…well…er…Bakura and…your brother are a bit of a handling, but their not as bad as some."

Marik laughed, "Thanks. But you are one of the oddballs that think we're okay. Really, it's probably because you go to this school that you think that way. If you lived with the others: you'd hate us just as much."

"What right do you have to say what I would do? What do you know?"

Marik paused for a moment and looked up, "Excuse me for that comment, then. You're right. I _don't_ know you as well as you know yourself. Heck, you've only been here for two weeks."

"Exactly," Anzu nodded. "Still…it's awful that people think this way about you guys."

"It's not so bad once you get used to it. I'd look out for yourself however. You may not be one of us guys, but because you go to this school, others are going to judge you by how long you stay here. I'd say if you don't run off in a month or under, they'll take you for one of us soon enough."

"Well bring on the judgment then, because I'm not leaving," Anzu folded her arms across her chest, "And no one is going to make me."

Marik looked up at her and smirked, "You're a very brave girl."

Anzu uncrossed her arms, "Why do you say that?"

"The last few girls to come to this school freaked out at the ratio of our number compared to theirs. They heard some things we talked about: they had their own superstitions about what went on here, and they cracked one day when a few of us got a little rowdy. It happens…."

"Rowdy, shmowdy," Anzu looked away, "Everyone gets riled up at times."

"True," Marik nodded, looking over his bike still. Anzu looked at it too.

"It's a very nice motorcycle," she said, running her hand along the smooth chrome, "And in tip-top shape."

"I try to keep it as clean as possible. You notice Joey's over there looks like he got it out of a dump after years of rot," Marik jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

Anzu peered past him and cringed, "Heck…how does he stand riding that thing?"

"If you think that's bad," Marik chuckled, "you should see his room."

"I don't think I'll ever want to," Anzu shivered, "It sounds horrible just by the way you mention it."

"Yeah. It'd be a complete pigsty if Mr. Pegasus didn't make him clean it thoroughly once a month."

"Still…that's pretty bad."

"Yep." Anzu continued to look over the many motorcycles.

"These things are pretty cool," she added, "In fact…it was kind of neat riding one this afternoon."

"It rocks," Marik agreed, peering under the cycle, "Aha! There's the problem. Stupid punks…" he mumbled while digging through the parts.

"Yeah…" Anzu looked it over, "But the ride seems a bit wild."

"You get used to it, like everything else. It's just like riding a motorized bicycle."

"Right," she said to herself. Suddenly, she found herself asking, "Can you teach me?" Anzu winced when she heard the painful bang of Marik's head hitting the underside of the bike. His head –with a greasy hand rubbing it without trying to get any black grease on it- popped up and he stared at her with his wide purple eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you would teach me…how to ride one of these," she pointed, "Is it really that hard? I mean…I know you have to get a license for one and everything, but-"

"Sure!" he jumped up. She looked at him strangely. "I mean…it's no problem, as long as you're willing to learn."

"Sure!" Anzu smiled. "That would be great! My parents haven't even let me drive a car yet. Imagine what they would think about this!"

"Rebellion?" Marik whistled, "We're rubbing off on you already. I'm starting to think you will like it here."

"I've always had a bit of a rebel spirit in me," she jerked her head. "When can we start?"

"How about next Saturday," Marik replied, "We can practice every weekend, for now, on both Saturday and Sunday for an hour or so. After a couple lesions, we'll see how much more frequently we need to-"

"Oh, thank you, Marik!" she jumped up, ran over to him and hugged him tightly; "You're the best!" And then, she ran off back towards the dormitories, skipping merrily.

Marik watched her go, fascinated. He turned his back on her and suddenly punched the air.

"_Yes_! Just wait until the others get wind of this!" And forgetting about finishing up the fixing, her walked off whistling a happy tune.

Anzu looked up from the cards she was looking over and at the time. It was almost eight o' clock, and it was already quite dark outside. Maybe she would take a walk around the grounds before curfew came in an hour and a half….

Deciding that this was a spectacular idea, she jumped up, grabbed her key and flashlight and opened the door.

"Ah!" she yelped, jumping back, seeing Yami Muto standing right there, his hand raised and ready to knock.

"Oh, um, hello," he lowered his hand quickly and put it behind his back, "How are you this evening?"

_Formal, isn't he_, Anzu commented to herself. "Fine, thank you. Come on in for a sec."

"Thank you," he bowed his head slightly as he walked into the threshold and Anzu closed the door. He was looking around her room when Anzu asked:

"What can I do for you?"

"Hm?" he turned around, "Oh! Yes, I er…came to tell you…came to tell you…" he looked around nervously and noticed the cards on the bed. His eyes lit up mischievously.

"You play Duel Monsters?"

"Oh!" she shyly waved her hand, "I'm not good at all. I wanted to take it up –we have some great duelists in Japan- but I was never very good."

"Really? Well, maybe I can help with that. Can we play a game?"

"Uh…sure, but I don't think I have enough cards-"

"I'm always prepared," Yami said, pulling out a deck out of his pocket. "Kaiba likes to challenge me a lot, so I'm always at the ready."

"I hear he's really good. You must be quite awesome yourself if _he_ wants to challenge you."

"Not to brag…but I'm better than him at the game," Yami said, shuffling his deck."

"No kidding?" Anzu replied, amazed, "Wow! You need to teach me then: I'll learn from the master."

"Master? Well…I don't know about master…" Yami shrugged slightly and looked away from her gaze.

She smirked to herself. _Note to self…add in that although this Yami character is always formal and serious, he has a shy side as well._ Anzu kept a small little notebook about these men. Judging from what she had heard Kyrie say before she got to school, she wanted to know what she could learn about them, to see if the rumors and such were justified. She had a sort of…bio for each young male here, and really, she had hardly anything on Yami. Well that was going to change tonight. Perhaps, them being the only ones in the room together, she could talk to him and get to know him better.

"Ready?" he asked, drawing five cards from his stack.

"Yep," she answered.

"You go first. I want to study your tactics, just to help you," he stated.

"I'll need all the help I can get," she added.

"Don't say that. I bet you're plenty good, and just don't think highly of yourself."

"Oh goodness. Then the sorriest duelist you must have ever faced probably only lost to you by a thousand life points! I'm betting I won't even put a bit of damage to you before you crush me," she said, taking some cards. Yami looked up at her with some surprise, and the shook his head, as if ridding himself of some thought. "Heck, I bet you'll defeat me in about four moves, with the way I duel," she sighed, "I'll place this monster face down in defense mode, and lay two cards face down. I end my turn."

"Alright then," Yami stated, before picking up more cards, "I play Gazelle: King of Mythical Beats in attack mode, and I attack your face down monster."

Anzu flipped the card over, "Cyber-jar. We put all our cards in the graveyard and redraw the same amount we had."

"I'll say, I wasn't expecting that," he replied, taking up new cards, "Judging by what you had been predicting of yourself. I end my turn."

The duel was over in about ten minutes. In truth, Yami had defeated her in seven moves, instead of four, but it was close enough.

"See?" Anzu sighed, leaning back on her pillows, "I stink at this game."

"Nonsense," he replied, "You just need a little practice. And I guarantee you: you are at no place better than at this school to get some practice. Everybody is willing to duel at some point or another. Sometimes we even have mini tournaments just for practice and fun."

"Let me guess: either you or Kaiba always wins, right?"

"Or Yugi. Our grandfather taught us the game to the extent. Once, even Joey won, which was surprising enough."

"Who did you lose to that time?" Anzu sat up.

"Ack, Malik beat me," Yam sighed, "He's a very tough opponent, just as Marik is. Up for another game? You _did_ manage to put my life points down by five hundred."

"Hey, it's a start," Anzu laughed, "Sure: I'm up for another game. This is much more exciting than that walk I was planning on taking."

"You were planning on taking a walk?" Yami's head shot up.

"Yeah," Anzu replied, looking at him, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason…. Just sounded a bit peculiar is all," he answered, "I just thought…well...it's just not safe for…girls…to be walking around at night like that."

"You sound just like the rest of them: girls shouldn't go out at night because of all the dangerous people out there," she sighed, "I've only heard that a million times."

"Well, er…it's true," he tugged on his collar slightly and looked away.

"How would you know?" Anzu asked nonchalantly, "I doubt you've ever been a girl."

"No…but I've heard stuff on the news, you know…."

"Yeah, okay. Are you going to make a move, or what?"

"What!" he snapped his head back around. Anzu looked at him strangely, "Oh! Oh, right…a move…yes…sorry, dazed out for a second."

"What did you think I had said?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Yami replied. They played another few rounds of Duel Monsters (Yami told Anzu that she was progressing) and then Anzu noticed the time.

"Yami! It's like…just about nine-thirty!"

"So?" he asked, paying more attention to shuffling his cards.

"Curfew?" she asked.

"Whatever," he replied. He paused for a second. Anzu stared at him, bewildered. Suddenly, he went bezerk. "WHAT? NINE-THIRTY ALREADY? I'VE GOT TO GO!" he jumped up, grabbed his cards and ran to the door. Anzu slowly walked after him.

"Whoa…okay, it's not that big a deal…your room is right down the walk-" she opened the door, and Yami suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Marik told me you say that you have a bit of a rebellious side in you," Yami stated.

"Yeah, so?" Anzu screwed up her eyebrows.

"Whatever that rebellion pushed you to do, do _not_, I repeat _do NOT_ come out of this room tonight, get it? Just because people steal away from their rooms sometimes, doesn't mean you should, and especially _NOT_ tonight!" he suddenly ran off, looking strangely pale about something.

Anzu stood in the doorway, thunderstruck. "What the flippen heck was that all about?"

"Just saying…this is about the time where most of the previous girl students ran off."

Anzu jumped. "Who's there?" The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't see anyone. There were dark shadows all around the place, obscuring her view of anyone. "Hello?" Who had spoken? She knew that voice…but who was it?"

She began calling out names, speaking more softly each time, "Bakura? …Malik? …Yami? …K-Kaiba?"

There was a swishing noise, and Anzu quickly retreated into her room and locked the door firmly. She lay against the back of the door and looked closely around her room. Nobody there….

She slumped against the door. Maybe _that_ had been what Yami was talking about. Or…some guy was really trying to put the scare on her. Maybe they wanted her out.

Anzu set her face. But she _wasn't_ going to leave. The only thing that guy had accomplished was completely ticking her off, by scaring the wits out of her.

* * *

Anzu didn't see hint or hair of any of most the guys the next day (Sunday). Only Mokuba and Noa were running around. They had skipped breakfast though, as Anzu knew that they didn't normally eat that meal on the weekends. When she joined Miss Ishizu for lunch, before the other two arrived, the teacher told her that, as usual, the older boys liked to sleep in on weekends, and that they weren't very hungry today.

"So they're just going to stay in their rooms all day?" Anzu asked.

"They do that some times," she replied, "It's a teenage guy thing, I suppose." Anzu laughed.

That next morning, on Monday, Anzu saw that the group wasn't at breakfast, save for Noa and Mokuba, who were busy in conversation.

"Hey guys," she sat down opposite them, "Say, where are the others?"

"They're not coming to breakfast today," Mokuba said, as if it were natural.

"Why not?" Anzu inquired. Who would want to skip breakfast on a school day? Meals were what she practically lived for!

"They're not hungry," Noa replied.

"Again? They haven't eaten since dinner on Saturday night, and then they only picked at their food!"

"You actually watch them eat?" Mokuba looked up, "Geez, girls are weird."

"I don't watch them _eat,_" Anzu sighed, "I just noticed that."

"Oh, whatever," Noa answered. Anzu just shrugged and ate the rest of her breakfast. She still hadn't forgotten about the guy who had scared the flip out of her on Saturday night, but it definitely hadn't been one of the two younger boys. The voice had been deeper: much deeper. But whose voice was it?

Anzu walked along the hall to English class and finally heard some mention of the boys after a full day.

"Lord, I'm full!" Valon stated.

"Still?" Yugi asked, "How much did you eat?"

"I dunno," Valon replied.

"He _overeats_, remember? It's a wonder he isn't a size fifty-eight, instead of his slim sixteen," Tristan remarked. "Wish I was that size…."

Anzu stopped. Valon was a size sixteen? Goodness, was he fit…. She found herself blushing over the fact.

"Well Yug's a twelve," Joey supplied.

"That's because he's a runt," Bakura sneered.

"Watch what you say about my brother!" Yami's voice called out.

"And how is it that you all know each other's clothing sizes?" Instructor Odion's voice came out.

The guys' voices rang with laughter.

Anzu suddenly noticed something. Valon was _full_? Since when had he eaten anything? Then again, he seemed like the type to steal from the kitchens or something. Or maybe he had come after Anzu had left. Who knew? Anzu didn't really care at the moment. She just wanted to know who was playing with her mind.

She walked into the room with a rather set expression on her face: not angry, yet not happy.

"Hello, Anzu!" Ryou greeted as she sat down. Anzu's frown turned into a smile immediately for him.

"Hi Ryou!" It definitely wasn't him. Besides, the voice last night had had no accent. Well, that ruled out Ryou, Bakura and Valon….

"What's up, Anzu?" Yugi asked from behind. It hadn't been him either.

"Hi, Yugi," she turned around, "Say…where were you guys yesterday? Were you really just staying in your rooms?"

"Yeah," Yugi supplied, "We were kind of tired, you know?"

"Not kind of," Ryou added, "_Really_."

"How late did you guys all stay up?" Anzu asked. How weird…. They had _all_ stayed up late, and in separate rooms?

"Class: school is beginning now," Odion rapped on the desk.

"Tell you at break," Yugi added, before sitting down. Anzu shrugged and turned around.

Anzu couldn't have wanted a break more than today. She had really wanted to find out the reason behind the boys' actions. She did need to learn more about the habits of the other gender, after all. It was only the natural part of life….

"So, spill," Anzu commanded, as she, Yugi and Ryou sat down on the concrete steps, while the others ran around, or sat about them. "You're not going to believe us," Yugi stated.

"So try me."

" Well, you see," Yugi started.

"One night a month –usually the night of our time to go into town- we don't really-"

"Pay attention to curfew," Yugi added. "See," he lowered his voice, "The teachers don't know it, but we kind of sneak out of our rooms and…"

"Walk about the place some. We'll either go to the lounge, or raid the kitchens or just mess around on the beach or something," Ryou stated.

"Really?" Anzu raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like you guys. Some of you I could imagine doing it, but I really rule out you two and…Kaiba doing that sort of thing."

"Give him a chance, Anzu," Yugi said, "He builds up all of that energy from being so calm and serious all of the time. He has to let it out at some point."

"I still don't believe it," Anzu answered. "Further: why did Yami come to tell me to _stay_ in my room, if you all were out? I don't really get it-"

"Anzu, there's something you should know about guys," Ryou told her. "It happens to the best of us. When Valon and Alister go and raid the kitchen for us, they usually take an excursion to the teacher's private stash."

"What's that?" Anzu asked.

"The liquor," Yugi supplied.

"What!"

"Yes," Ryou replied, "And see: some of us…well, when you mix young men with liquor, some rowdy things happen. Do you see why we didn't want you there with us?"

"Oh," Anzu nodded comprehendingly, "I get it. That's why I got reminded of the whole 'girls don't go out at night without escorts' speech again, on Saturday, right?"

"Exactly," both replied in unison and nodded.

"But don't they notice the amounts of liquor that go missing?"

"No," Yugi said, "Because look at the logic: if we go into town the morning before-"

"We can restore the goods later," Ryou nodded, "By buying it in town."

"The town lets you do that?" Anzu raised an eyebrow.

"Well…_let's_ isn't the word I might use…" Yugi said.

"You've heard how we're not exactly looked to…friendly, right?" Ryou added.

"You scare them-"

"No, we don't scare them. Well, sort of, but really, we just ask for it, and they go right ahead, afraid of what horror we might bestow upon them," Yugi laughed.

There was a brief pause, before Anzu said, "You're right: I _don't_ believe you."

"See?" Ryou answered.

"Ack, never mind. Anyway, my hunger for knowledge is satisfied," she sighed, and smiled, jumping up, "And it's time for lunch." Ryou and Yugi didn't say anything. She looked down, "Guys?"

Ryou suddenly popped up, blushing, "Right ho, let's go, then…."

"Geez, Anzu…you've got _really_ nice legs," Yugi commented from below. Anzu soon realized her mistake. Standing up in a skirt…when the boys were sitting below her….

She reddened and slapped Yugi. Yugi suddenly regained composure, and stood up, not only red from where she had hit him, but red all over his face. "Sorry…. Probably after-effects of the…wine…."

"See what we mean Anzu?" Ryou asked, still a bit pink, "It would have been ten times worse on Saturday."

"I've taken in the warning," she said. What these guys claimed to do still amazed her –it seemed completely unlike them, and totally unreal- but she had learned to trust them, and trusted them on their word.

All of this information had made her completely forget about her search for the boy who had scared her. It seemed rather unimportant right now.

* * *

Yeah, that's the chapter. Not much, but it was something! I'll get a better one next chapter (we'll start the motorcycle lessons – yeah!). I just hoped those of you who voted for them appreciated the Marik and Yami sections I put in. Remember: we're not doing much romancing yet, so I must lay low for a while…. _For a while…._ Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and in your review, might you please SUGGEST, to HELP me, who you think should hook up with Anzu. I really don't know….

_Winkwink_

Also, if you previously "suggested" when this fic was originally up, please don't "suggest" again. I'm keeping up with the current results, and I'm only going to tell you the order of winners in each chapter, or maybe just the winner. I don't know yet….


	6. Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 6: Lessons**

_End of August (Year 1)_

"You ready?" Marik asked as Anzu approached the spot where the motorcycles rested. Marik had his black and violet helmet on, with the visor up, so that he could speak. He was wearing a black jacket, a pastel purple shirt underneath and black pants.

"I'm ready," Anzu inhaled deeply. She too had prepared in clothing. She was wearing a blue sweat suit, made out of light jacket material and a white T-shirt underneath.

"I figured we need to get you used to actually _riding_ one of these before you start driving one," Marik said, "So, I'll drive, and you hang on."

"I didn't think we were allowed to go anywhere except on that one Saturday a month," Anzu commented, taking the helmet Marik handed her, but not putting it on.

"Well, sort of. Coach Raphael marked us a place about a mile from here for the place up to where we can ride. You know, sometimes the guys like to get together and race for that mile. We're not leaving the school grounds, but we're not cooped up, capice?"

Anzu smiled, "Capice," she slipped the helmet on. Marik got on the motorcycle first, and Anzu slid on afterwards. She held onto him, just as she had held onto Tristan a couple weeks ago. "Please don't go too fast," she said.

"That's why we're doing this," Marik replied, "See?"

"Man…you really are clever."

"Not really," Marik flushed slightly, and revved up the engine. "And I promise I'll only keep to a couple tricks or slides."

"WHAT!" Anzu cried out as Marik took off quickly. Anzu looked ahead, horrified, and Marik turned his head back to her, winking through the visor. She sighed. He was only kidding….

Nevertheless, she held onto his waist tighter. He was going pretty fast. Pretty soon, Marik slowed and stopped. He let down the engine, and looked behind him. Anzu looked up at him and smiled.

"How was it?"

"I think I need a few more rounds," Anzu replied, "Before I'm completely used to it."

"That's what I thought," Marik answered. "Hold on tightly." Anzu didn't need to be told twice. They sped off back towards the school, just a bit faster. Anzu didn't notice the slight increase in speed.

"We went faster that time," Marik said, once they were back.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. See: the more we do this, the more you'll get used to it, as I said. Who knows, maybe you'll be able to participate in the motorcycle races in May…."

"What races?"

"I'll tell you later," Marik replied, "But if we're going to get that far, we have to have you practice. Off we go!" Anzu quickly wrapped her arms around his waist again as they took off. Marik sighed, as he drove. This was a part he loved about riding on motorcycles. The passenger –he was blessed to have it be Anzu- had to hold onto him. Any girl like that at least grasped him brought pleasure to his mind and body.

They sped up and down the road a few times. They were coming up to the marking to where they could ride up to, when Anzu noticed something ahead. She tugged don Marik's jacket. He looked back to her. She shakily pointed forward. Marik looked ahead, and slowed, stopping.

"A car's coming," he said, flipping the visor up, "That's weird…. We never get company."

"Can we race them?" Anzu dared.

Marik looked at her, surprised, "You want to?"

"Why not? Along with rebellion, why not have a bit of courage and daring inside, eh?" she replied.

"I like you," he smirked, flipping his visor back down. He turned the bike around and got into the lane beside the oncoming car. "Get ready for a jumpstart," he told her, as he revved the engine. "Here we go…!" The car passed them, but Marik sped on. Anzu clung tightly to him, once more.

In the beginning, on her first rides, she had lain against him and closed her eyes. As time and rides had gone by, she had slowly loosened her muscles and begun looking around. Now, she was watching as they were coming up with the Rolls-Royce that was driving along the street. They overtook the car. Anzu looked in at the driver's seat and saw the man driving it looking at the two of them. She waved slightly, and prodded Marik to speed ahead. He did so. He pushed harder on the pedal and got in front of the car, and whizzed ahead.

By the time the Rolls-Royce had pulled up to the school front, Marik and Anzu were just getting off the motorbike.

The expensive car stopped, turned off, and a man dressed in a suit got out. He walked up to them and said to Marik, "Young man, what authority do you have to go riding along the streets like that? You have passed the school grounds, I'm sure."

"I'm just giving lessons, sir," Marik replied, "And that is the limit up to where we can go, sir. My P.E. teacher posted it there years ago."

"Did he now?" the man asked. "And to whom were you giving lessons?"

"Her," Marik pointed at Anzu, who was taking off the helmet.

"And who might this be? Some stray girl you picked up near the town?" he narrowed his eyes on Marik.

"No-" Marik was starting to get ticked off at this man. Anzu was finding him strangely annoying as well. What right did _he_ have to talk to Marik like that? She was starting to understand this bias between the city and the school.

"John!" a voice called out from the top of the steps.

"Ah, Maxamillion," the man named John started walking up the steps. "Max, this student of yours was driving off down the road. Surely he has no authorization to," John began speaking with Mr. Pegasus.

"Marik, up here please. You too Anzu," Pegasus beckoned with a finger. The two teens looked at each other and then walked up the stairs. "Now," Mr. Pegasus said, "Marik, what were you doing?"

"Giving Anzu lessons, sir," he replied.

"For?"

"Riding a motorcycle. She wanted to learn, sir."

"I see. How far to you ride out?"

"To the mark, sir."

"Is that all? Oh, John, it's all fine. As long as they ride out to the mark-"

"That 'mark,' so you call it must surely be off school grounds! Students should not be permitted to leave the campus like that, especially at this age. And with this girl too-"

"If Anzu wanted to go with him, she did it by her own free will," Pegasus replied. "Now, what was it that you came out here to discuss, John?"

"I would like to see your newest student, Max," he replied. "I wish to speak with that student."

"Ah, well, isn't that a coincidence? Anzu, Mr. Romarez wishes to speak with you."

"W-What?" John Romarez jumped and looked around "_She's_ the new student?"

"Well, yes," Pegasus laughed, "Have you seen a female on these grounds for three years, save Miss Ishizu?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Come Marik, we'll let the two talk for a moment. I'll be up top when you're finished, John," Pegasus led Marik away.

"Yes, well," Mr. Romarez turned to Anzu, "Now…."

"You wished to speak with me?" she asked, slightly annoyed by the way he was acting around her.

"Well, it's clear now that we…need to get you out of here as fast as possible."

"What?" Anzu gasped, "What are you talking about?"

"Concerns have arisen in the city about the new student at Oknuhu Private. You…well, haven't followed suit of the predecessors. You haven't…."

"I haven't run out like a raving lunatic, right?" she asked, frowning.

"Well, yes-"

"I'm not removing myself from this school," Anzu stomped her foot slightly as if to perfect the point.

"Miss, they are already taking a toll on you, it seems. That was just a demonstration right there-" he pointed to the motorcycle.

"No! I _asked_ him to give me lessons, last week!" Anzu retorted. "I _want_ to stay here!"

"It's worse than I thought," he said. "Look, Anzu, I'm the principle of Oknuhu School Institute. There, the rest of the normal kids go to school-"

"Normal? Excuse me? Are you saying that these guys here aren't _normal_?"

"Well…Anzu, just hear me out. Not only about that are we concerned, but…it's jus the fact that this is a school of _boys_, Anzu."

"So?"

"You're a…young lady and…well-"

"If you think they'd want to take advantage of me, you're seriously wrong, sir!" she replied, "They've already told me to keep away from them when they get a bit unruly. They don't want to have anything to do with me _like that_! They just want to be friends! In fat, they _are_ my friends! I AM NOT leaving this school! If I have to live here for the next two years straight and not go anywhere except once a month, to prove my point, then so be it! I WILL NOT LEAVE!" and signifying that as a final note, she angrily stamped off up the stairs.

She passed Pegasus and Marik, who were standing near the flagpole and watched as she stomped away heatedly.

"Well," Principal Pegasus remarked, "I think that went rather well, don't you?" Marik was only beaming.

* * *

Anzu entered the cafeteria that night, retrieved her food and sat down at the table. Immediately, a strong silence filled the room. Anzu looked up and around. Had she done something wrong?

"Anzu?" Ryou started to ask, "Did you _really_, stick up for us…like Marik said?"

"And right in front of Oknuhu School Institute's principal!" Yugi added.

"Well, yes…" she blushed, looking down into her lap, "I mean…he had no right-"

"Wow, Anzu!" Joey stood up.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for us in years!" Alister spoke up, "Well, save the teachers, that is. But still! You rock!"

"Really?" Anzu looked around. Her classmates were smiling happily at her. Or, in some of their cases –Malik, Bakura and Seto's case- smirking or just gazing at her.

"Geez, Anzu!" Joey suddenly came up behind her and pulled her into a hug, "I love ya! Love ya like a sist'a!"

"Man, I feel loved now," Valon leaned back in his chair, "A different student cares about us. This feels so…weird…." Agreement spread throughout the table.

"Did you mean it, Anzu?" Noa piped up.

"Mean what?"

"About not leaving the school?"

Anzu smiled at him, and held up a finger, "I meant what I said, and I said what I meant: Anzu Mazaki's honesty one-hundred percent." The two younger boys laughed. Malik rolled his eyes.

"How corny…taking Dr. Suess's stuff like that…" he sighed.

"I'm surprised you even know about Dr. Suess," Bakura leaned in slyly. Marik scowled.

"Anzu's honesty, eh?" Tristan scratched his chin, "Wonder how reliable that is…."

"Tristan!" she stood up and swatted at his face from across the table.

"Watch it," Yugi laughed, "She's on a roll today. She already slapped me!" The table froze.

"She slapped…_you_?" Yami replied, awestruck, "What on earth did you do? It must have been something bad…. For _her_ to slap _you?_"

Yugi suddenly went tomato red and slunk down into his seat. The others watched with puzzled expressions.

Anzu smirked and started eating, "Maybe that will be a warning to the rest of you not to go looking up my skirt…."

A snort came from one end of the table. Every head turned towards the sound. Seto had snorted into his drink. He grabbed a napkin quickly to regain composure, "_Yugi_ did that?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Bakura asked, "Bet the view was nice. …Ow!" Bakura rubbed his head and looked at the floor, where a metal spoon lay. He looked back up at Anzu.

"_That_ was just a warning," she replied, looking back and forth at the fork and knife still with her.

This time, Ryou snorted into his drink.

* * *

_September (Year 1)_

It was the first Saturday of September, and the class was eating breakfast outside on the porch.

Near the end of breakfast, Principal Pegasus walked out onto the deck.

"Good morning, class!" he greeted.

"Mor'in," Joey said with a stuffed mouth.

"Joey! You don't call teachers moron when they're present!" Tristan reprimanded.

Joey swallowed and backfired on Tristan, "I said, _'Mornin'! _Not 'moron,'…YA MORON!"

"Alright, you two, calm down," Pegasus waved his hand, sighing. "Anyway, I was here to tell you that I want you all in the Band Room after breakfast. See you there!" He left.

There was an immediate groan at the table.

"Not again!" Alister cried out, slumping back into his chair.

"My fingers…" Tristan looked at his hands, "They hurt already…."

"I'm gonna fetch my earplugs," Joey sighed, "Or else I'll have dat beat stuck in my head for days…."

"What's going on?" Anzu asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Yugi replied.

And so she did. After breakfast, the distressed motley crew traveled over to the Band Room, just down the hall from the cafeteria. Anzu hadn't even known they had a Band room at the school. She inquired about this.

"Oh, yes," Ryou nodded, "We've always had a Band Room. We also have an auditorium. Rather small, but it's an auditorium." The gang entered the band room. The boys all seemed to know where to sit, but Anzu had no clue where to go. There were no other seats left.

"Have a seat on the bench next to Mr. Kaiba, Anzu," Professor Dartz's voice came up behind her. She jumped at the sudden calling, but did not hesitate. She walked over and sat next to Seto.

"I trust you all, save Anzu, know why we're here today," Dartz took up his place at the head of the room.

"It's time again, isn't it?" Mokuba asked.

"That it is," Dartz nodded.

"You're leading us this year, Dartz-man?" Valon asked, "Do you even know _how_ to lead a band?"

"One more comment like that from you Mr. Varon, and you'll find that I can host a toiling detention as well," the teacher replied, not even looking at Valon.

"A band?" Anzu suddenly said.

"Yes," Dartz nodded, "That's right."

"But…I've never been in a band before," she replied.

"You'll get used to it," Duke put forth. "Believe me…you'll get used to it by next month…."

"Anzu, every year," Dartz walked from behind the stand in front of him, towards her, "the United States band competitions are held here. There are three levels in the competition: Regionals; State and National. The Regionals for this island of Hawaii are held here in Oknuhu. The State Competition is held in Honolulu. The Nationals are held back here. Apart from Oknuhu School Institute and ourselves, there are only three other schools on this island. To reach Regionals, we have only to defeat four bands. And because…well, we have such a small student body, it is required every year that everyone contributes to the band. Everyone here knows how to play an instrument – they either came here knowing it, or learned it here. Now I'm asking if you know how to play anything." He waited for an answer.

"I know how to play the piano…but that's all, she replied.

"Interesting," Dartz commented. He looked around, and suddenly snapped his fingers. "That's it! Alto and Soprano!"

"We're not singing this year, are we?" Tristan sighed.

"Of course not," Dartz retorted. "I merely meant that we'll have two sides of the piano played this year. Seto can play the lower end and Anzu can play the higher end: Alto and Soprano."

"You play too?" she asked Seto, next to her. He merely nodded.

"Fine then!" Dartz clapped his hands together, "Fetch your instruments everyone, save the drums and piano: those are already there."

"Is this bench long enough for the both of us to sit on it?" Anzu looked down.

"We'll get a bigger bench once I inform Mr. Pegasus about it," Dartz explained. "Two lessons won't kill you."

"Two?" Anzu looked up.

"Today and tomorrow," the teacher replied, "We will be practicing together twice every weekend, and each of you will have a time slot every weekday to practice on your own."

"Okay," Anzu nodded. She noticed what each person had for an instrument:

Joey had the drums; Valon had a simple harmonica; Noa had the violin; Alister, Ryou and Yami had flutes; Bakura had a bass while Malik supplied an electric guitar; Marik held a horn; Yugi and Mokuba had clarinets; Tristan supported a trombone; and Duke –who looked most forlornly at his instrument- had a tuba.

"And remember: because we have such a small band and a shortage of instruments, you can all expect at least a line of music to yourself. Today, however, we are only picking out our music to play. Remember: the piece must be at least five minutes long and no longer than seven." Their music was finally settled upon: a shortened version of Canon in D Minor, with some adjustments made to make up for the harmonica and such.

"Now," Dartz said, "I want to hear a short song from each of you in turn, just to see how much work we're going to have to do this year. Surely you all remember _something_. Mr. Varon, you may go first."

"Again?" Valon sighed. "Whatever." He put the harmonica to his mouth and started playing a mournful tune, which sounded a lot like the song "The Piano Man" by Billy Joel. Noa smiled and began to play a sorrowful violin tune right along with him. Dartz rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Varon, you are _not_ in the Delinquent Hall anymore – though I must say, we've wondered if you still should be…."

Joey picked up his drumsticks and hit the drums twice, and then the cymbal – the tune usually played after jokes were made.

"Very funny, Joseph," the professor replied. "You can go next. As for you, Mr. Varon, I suggest finding something _new_ for next year…. And Noa, I don't recall you having another alias."

"But…that's the only song I remember!" Valon replied, "I only played it every day for three years!"

"Mr. Wheeler, begin, if you will," Dartz added. Joey began to pick out a simple beat…and ended it with the joke tune.

"Duke." Duke sighed and began playing the large tuba. Anzu shook, trying to keep from laughing. He looked so funny, blowing into that small pipe! And the sound it made!

"Alister." He played a sweet Andantino on the flute – and Yami joined in, although he hadn't been called on. After a moment, Ryou followed suit as well.

"Clarinets then," Dartz said afterwards. Yugi and Mokuba began playing parts of what they remembered from last year's concert.

"Wonderful. At least _some_ people here haven't forgotten the past," Dartz commented. "Guitars."

The two boys on the electrical string instruments began to rock out to one of the newest rock songs. They finished a bit later, claiming that the rest of the song escaped them.

"I can't imagine why," Dartz replied, taking his fingers out of his ears. "Tristan."

Tristan began to play as if a king would walk through the door any moment. Dartz pointed at Marik. He joined in right along with Tristan.

The ringing was beginning to hurt Anzu's ears. She winced a little when they hit especially high notes.

Seto looked over at her and whispered, "It only gets worse throughout the year."

She looked up at him, "How long does the practicing last?"

"Usually until around March or April," he replied. The horns had ceased.

"Mr. Kaiba: perhaps you could…grace us with another performance?" Dartz inquired.

Seto rolled his eyes and smirked to himself, as if they were asking him to do the easiest thing in the world. Anzu found herself not all surprised when Seto started playing a shorter version of what the class was going to play this year – Canon in D Minor. Seto ended and turned back around on the bench to face the rest of the class.

"Showoff," Joey muttered. Anzu looked him over. He was still smug about himself….

"Nice try Mr. Kaiba," Dartz replied, "But, yet again, you are not excused from practicing this year. You could use a little fine tuning on the piece," Dartz replied. Seto scowled. "Miss Mazaki?"

Anzu smiled to herself and turned around on the bench. "Two can play at that game," she said so softly that only Seto could hear. She played another Canon, although this was just a shortened version of the original. It was close enough to Canon in D, but she didn't want to look like a copycat.

Once she had finished, she turned back around, and found Seto glaring at her. She couldn't help but feel pride swell up inside of her. Seto Kaiba found her to be _competition_….

"That was awesome, Anzu!" Joey called out.

"I think you outdid Kaiba," Duke replied.

"I'm not so sure about that," Anzu tried being modest. Seto rolled his eyes yet again. She was playing coy. _Great_…. Their new student just _had_ to be feminine….

"That will be all for today, class. I expect you back here tomorrow at the same time," Dartz nodded and left the room. The rest of the class scrambled to their feet to depart.

Anzu caught up with Yugi and Ryou, "So were' doing this until March or something?"

"Yep," Ryou sighed, "I'm going to get another song stuck in my head for the year. Fun…."

"Is it even worth it though? Have we ever won anything before?" Anzu inquired.

"Oh, sure," Yugi answered, "Maybe you saw, but we're not really too bad at this sort of stuff. Here, I'll show you," he took her arm and led her down the hall. "See?" he pointed along the wall. He brought her to the end of a wall of pictures of trophies. "This was when the school first started out so many years ago. None of us were here yet, so…the school was bigger and more…diverse," Yugi explained as they looked at a band picture from twenty years ago. "Of course, these guys were never as good as us. They won second or third in Regionals, sometimes got to State, but never to Nationals. Now see, this was the year most of us came in," he pointed to a new picture. "The crowd was still pretty big at the school, but by the next year…it thinned considerably," Yugi pointed. Anzu noticed that younger versions of some of the boys here had been recruited into the band.

Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura and Tristan were among them. "So…when did all of you come along?" Anzu asked.

"Well," Ryou came into the conversation, "Those of us you see in the picture came the year before. Of course, Duke, Joey and the Ishtars also came. Valon didn't arrive for a few more years – Juvenile Hall…and at such a young age too…-. Seto and Mokuba came over shortly afterwards. Alister came around six years ago. Noa came about four or five years after his brothers did."

"Why were they split up like that?" Anzu referred to the Kaibas.

"Noa is the other two's stepbrother. Kaiba and Mokuba were adopted by Noa's father the year before he arrived. I don't know the rest of the story: you would have to ask one of them about it."

"No thank you," Anzu replied. "So…about the band then…."

"Well, after the others began thinning out, and our group started replacing them, we started winning a little more. We've been to Nationals for the past four years, and a couple times before that –but ever since Noa arrived…that violin has been a real help- but we've never made first place. We've gotten close –second- but never first. But I think this year…we can do it," Yugi gazed up at the pictures. "Yep."

"Why?"

"Because we've got you!" Ryou interjected, "You're perfect! The way you played that piano…I swear…best I ever seen, next to Kaiba's."

"I'm flattered," Anzu smiled, "But come on: we've got the whole weekend ahead of us. Except…I've got to go do something first. _Then_, we'll have the whole weekend ahead of us. Okay? Bye!" Anzu rushed off, to go to her motorcycle lessons with Marik.

"Where to you reckon she's going?" Ryou inquired.

"Dunno," Yugi replied, "We can…follow her…."

"Nah. Let's do something until she finds us."

"Lounge room?"

"Sure thing."

"I hear they have this new documentary on Dragons. Should be on soon…" Yugi checked his watch.

"Sounds good to me," Ryou replied. They walked off.

But not before they were coated in a vat of pink soap from above.

The two stood a ways off from the band room, dripping in pink sanitizer. "Bakura…" Ryou mumbled before the soap crawled over his mouth.

"Might want to take a shower, you know," Malik's voice came from behind. The two couldn't see him due to the soap coating their eyes."

"Yes…the stuff stains," Bakura added from the side.

Ryou said something through a closed mouth.

"What was that little brother?" Bakura cupped a hand to his ear.

"Probably more death threats," Malik laughed.

"Good luck finding something to plunge through me around here," Bakura laughed.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and in your review, might you please SUGGEST, to HELP me, who you think should hook up with Anzu. I really don't know….

_Winkwink_


	7. The Plague and the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 7: The Plague and the Night**

_September (Year 1)_

Anzu ran out of the shower in her bathroom and grabbed her clothes off the bed. She quickly changed into them and looked at the clock before starting on her hair. They were leaving in ten minutes! She had to be ready by then!

Anzu finished drying her hair in no time, grabbed a small backpack and threw some contents into it. She had two minutes to get to the front of the stairs of the school.

She raced out the door –wrenching it open and flinging it towards the wall- and ran down the walk.

"I'm here!" she gasped, taking the steps two at a time before she reached the bottom. She leaned on one of the motorcycles, panting.

"Glad you made it, Anzu!" Yugi called from the steps of the bus, "We thought you weren't going to make it!"

"I pulled it off…somehow," she smiled at him, still breathing hard.

A shadow loomed over her. Anzu looked up and saw that Seto was looking down at her, glaring.

"If you could get off my bike, I'd like to leave now."

"Your bike?" She looked back down at what she was leaning on. A sheepish smile crossed her face. "So it is…. Sorry 'bout that," she jumped away.

"Hey, Anzu: want a ride?" Joey asked from his…rather _disgusting_ motorbike.

"Umm," Anzu bit her lip. She didn't want to be so rude, but she didn't want to ride on a bike that was so filthy!

"I know what you're thinking," Marik came up next to her and grabbed her arm, "It's filthy, isn't it? Come, I'll take you."

"Oh, okay," she tried to look a bit surprised at the offer. In truth, she half expected this to happen. She was used to riding with Marik.

Joey frowned as he watched this. He looked on as Anzu grabbed the secondary helmet, strapped it on, jumped onto the back of the motorcycle and held onto Marik's waist as he revved up the engine.

"You seem very familiar with riding a motorcycle," Joey came up next to them.

"Yeah…" Tristan replied, "Last time: you didn't even know where to hold on," he said, remembering last month's trip.

"Maybe I learned something from riding with you," she looked at Tristan. Marik just smirked to himself. He knew who she was _really_ talking to. She turned back to Marik and whispered, "Well? Are we going or not?" She flipped a switch that he had not flipped yet, and his smile grew. She was learning already.

Tristan looked on at this. Before, Anzu hadn't known a _thing_ about motorcycles….

"Off we go!" Marik stated.

"Hold up, brother," Malik called out, "Aren't you forgetting? We race to Oknuhu, remember? Or is Anzu too afraid for a little competition?"

Anzu turned around in the seat and glared at Malik, with a smirk tugging at her features and uttered three words, "Bring. It. On."

"GO!" Mokuba suddenly burst forth from the bus, right in the line of cycles. The motorbikes took off. "YAH!" he yelled as a hand pulled him back into the bus before he was run over. "Thanks…Noa…but try to be gentler next time. Ow…" Mokuba rubbed his neck.

This was the first time Anzu was in a race with the other cyclists. And they were quite good bikers too. Valon, Alister and Marik seemed to know exactly what they were doing. Tristan seemed like an expert. Joey had some clue, so it seemed. Malik was the insane driver on the road, cutting and weaving through the cluster of bikes. Anzu noticed, surprisingly, the Seto…was in the lead.

"Let's over take him," she shouted to Marik, and shakily pointed to Seto, "Faster!"

"Really? We've never gone this fast before!" he called back, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Alright!" Marik pressed harder on the pedal. Their bike zoomed ahead, and was almost on Alister's tail –who was also trying to overtake Seto- but Marik swerved out of the way just in time to cut in front of Joey. Slowly, they were gaining ground. The city limits were just barely within reach. They were going to race to the meeting area.

Anzu looked at the city and the drivers to see if they had any chance at all of winning. The odds were slightly in their favor. They had a good chance of winning: but the others were starting to go faster as well. And Seto was still bent over and in the lead.

Anzu noticed something about Seto's position. Of course! He was leaning in! That allowed him to go faster. The others were all sitting slightly upright.

"Lean forward more!" she called out. Marik nodded. The both leaned in. Inch by inch, they were coming closer to Seto's bike. Their front was now in line with his back end.

Seto looked behind him quickly and saw who was on his tail. Marik gave a small wave. Seto turned back to the road. Anzu too decided to look behind them. She almost fell out of her seat when she saw how close Tristan had come to their backend. In her falter, someone pushed her back up in her seat.

Valon was riding along next to them. He gave her a thumbs up and started moving faster. Anzu leaned in again. For some reason, she felt that she did _not_ want to lose this race.

They had now passed the city limits. Buildings were starting to pop up, and the racers were condensed to stay in two lanes.

The meeting point was three blocks away, with a few turns. And that's when Anzu got an idea.

"Marik! Turn sharply up ahead and pull in front of Kaiba!"

"What!" Marik was astounded. They hadn't practiced sliding yet, and Marik wasn't sure how Anzu was going to take it. He wasn't even sure if _he_ could take it. How would the motorcycle fare under the weight of two people? "Are you nuts!"

"Possibly!" Anzu cried back, "And maybe a little too daring!"

"Hold on!" Marik shouted as they approached the corner. He turned as sharply as he dared, and the motorcycle slid to the side, turning onto the other street.

Seto had braked before they hit anything, or _anyone_. The two were now in the lead.

"Okay, you can take it easy now!" Anzu laughed, "We did it!"

In two more _gentle_ turns, they had arrived at the meeting place. Anzu say Kyrie standing on the corner, as she had been told. The girl screamed and retreated to the side of a building when the motorcycle came squealing to a stop right next to where she had been.

The others followed suit almost immediately afterward. Marik turned off the engine and sighed. "Never. Again. You are _way_ too unpredictable. Remind me _never_ to race you," Marik smiled.

Anzu hopped off the motorcycle, and took off her helmet, jumping up and down, "We did it!" she high-fived Marik. He smiled greatly back at her.

"Ah, beginner's luck!" Valon waved them off.

"A-Anzu?" Kyrie stepped forth from the wall of the building. "T-That was y-you?"

"As a passenger, yeah," Anzu smiled and left the helmet to walk over to her friend.

"I didn't know you liked riding those," Kyrie looked over the motorcycles.

"I'm getting used to them," Anzu laughed.

"So dis is your little friend," Joey came over right next to Kyrie and scrutinized her. Kyrie, upon seeing Joey's face so close to hers, jumped and hid behind Anzu.

"Aw, come on!" Joey cried out, "You too? We're not going ta bite! Guy's honor!" he held up his hand.

Alister smacked his forehead.

"Really, Kyrie, he's fine. He's a pig: but he's fine," Anzu stated.

"Hey!" Joey leaned in towards her, "I resent dat comment!"

"But it's true!" Anzu leaned forward to show her point, "And you know it! Just look at your bike!"

"Aha!" Joey leaned back and pointed, "So da truth comes out! _Dat's_ why ya wouldn't ride with me!"

"Uhh…yeah?" Anzu replied. "Try a car wash. I think one's over there somewhere," Anzu pointed in a direction.

"Are ya kiddin'! I'll get soaked!" Joey protested.

"Dude! She was _kidding_!" Tristan came up next to him. "But seriously man, go ask them for a hose. Your bike could use a bath."

"_Everyone's_ against me!" Joey threw his hands up into the air. "I give up!"

"Mr. Wheeler, I suggest you do as your classmates suggest. Otherwise, I may have to get the Principle in on this as well. You know how he has to remind you to clean your room (sniggers settled throughout the class); must he remind you to take care of this privilege as well?" Professor Dartz came out of the bus that had just arrived.

Kyrie stared in amazement at Dartz. Never in her life had she seen a man that looked like that. "A-Anzu? Aren't we going? T-To the…er…mall or something?"

"Remember: five-thirty sharp," Dartz wagged a finger, and got into the bus to drive off again.

"Come on, Anzu," Kyrie dragged her friend away before anything else came up.

The two walked away from the corner. It was a few minutes before Kyrie said anything. "So, Anzu! How are you?"

"Great! You?"

"Just fine," she replied, smiling.

"So," Anzu tried to find a topic for discussion, "Are you…in your school's band?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Kyrie nodded, "Why?"

"Hey, that's neat!" Anzu smiled, "I guess I'll be competing against you later this year!"

"What are you saying?" Kyrie asked, "I only joined this year."

"They haven't told you yet?" Anzu looked surprised. "Well…I'll tell you then! Every year, I guess, they have this band competition in the US. So…in the Regional's, I guess we'll be competing against each other!"

"Oh, _that_ competition! I remember now! They've talked about it for the past two years too. But wait. _You'll _be there? Your school has a _band_? With so few students?"

"It's mandatory," Anzu shrugged, "We're all in it."

Kyrie's face paled, _"All?_"

"Yeah," Anzu looked at her, "Is that a problem?"

"We should just not even _try_," Kyrie remarked. "Compete against a bunch of geniuses?"

"Whoa," Anzu stopped. Kyrie halted as well. "Hold the phone. _Geniuses?_"

"Well, yes: that's what they are, right? That's a school for smart kids and such. How else could they have figured out the plague?"

"Kyrie," Anzu sat down at a table outside a small café, "Sit down. Let me tell you something." Kyrie sat down.

Anzu immediately started laughing, "_Where the heck did you get the idea that that school was for smart kids! Did you not SEE Joey back there!_" Anzu laughed even harder.

"But…I thought…" Kyrie was at a loss for words. "But everyone says-"

"What everyone says is a rumor. I for one _know_ that the only real geniuses in that school are the Kaiba brothers. Some of the others are really smart, don't get me wrong, but some are like other kids: just plain…I dunno…I don't want to say _dumb_, but…."

Kyrie looked over at her, "So…they're not _all_ smart then?"

"Kyrie, I brought along some things. Why don't I explain just what each guy is like? Then maybe you'll get the picture that these guys aren't bad! They're perfectly harmless and likeable! I swear!"

Her friend looked skeptically into Anzu's eyes. Kyrie finally sighed, "Alright: I'll trust you on this. Tell me what they're like, and then we'll see. But remember, Anzu: I trust you as my old friend: not a student of Oknuhu Private."

_And that's my goal before the end of the next two years,_ Anzu affirmed, _I'm going to get rid of the bias for those poor guys._

So, Anzu spent the next half an hour explaining what she had learned about each of the guys over about two months. She had brought along her notebook with which she kept track.

Kyrie leaned over and looked at it, "Boy Anzu…I can't believe you. If I didn't know what you were doing, I'd say you were stalking all of them."

"**Kyrie!**" Anzu frowned, "You _know_ I'm not stalking _anyone_ of them!"

"Uh huh…" Kyrie flipped through the notebook, "Then…why do you have little sketches of them?

Anzu snatched the book away from her. "_Those_ are positions I catch them in that I like! And I like to draw: you know that!"

"Uh huh," Kyrie smirked, "Anzu the stalker…. I would never have guessed."

"**Kyrie!**" Anzu stood up, flaming.

"Settle down!" Kyrie laughed, "You know I'm joking!"

"Who is Anzu stalking?"

Anzu froze and turned around slowly, with jerky movements. _Oh great…. Its THOSE two. The second worse people to hear something like that…._

"Who's she stalking?" Noa asked, peering at the table.

"Is it our big brother?" Mokuba smirked slyly.

"I AM NOT STALKING ANYBODY!" Anzu retorted.

Kyrie was flipping through the notebook, looking at sketches and bios. "Uh huh…. You," she pointed towards Noa, "Must be…Noa Kaiba…right? Or…are you Seto Kaiba…? Can't tell…very similar…. But _you_," she pointed at Mokuba, "Are Mokuba Kaiba, right?"

"How'd you know?" Mokuba walked over towards her to look in the notebook, "What have you got there?"

Anzu took the notebook away again, "NOTHING!"

"Come on, give it here, Anzu!" Noa reached for it, but she held it out of his grasp, up high in the air.

She felt it being pried form her hand. Anzu's face paled. Knowing that the younger brothers were here…that could only mean….

"Seto Kaiba, right?" Kyrie pointed at him, "I see the differences now…."

Seto looked at the notebook in his hand and flipped through it, "What's so special about this, Mazaki?" he smirked evilly, "Hold the phone," he stopped near the back of the book where the sketches were.

The notebook was slipped from his hands as Kyrie took it back. She flipped back to the bios. "Uh huh…. _Oh_, I get it now. You're one of _those_ people…" Kyrie continued to read.

"I one of _what_! Mazaki, what are you writing in there!" Seto fumed and pointed at the book.

"You seem unsociable and seem to try to act older than you are," Mokuba recited from over Kyrie's shoulder. Kyrie snapped the book shut in alarm.

Seto turned a full hard glare on Anzu, "Ahem…_WHAT!_"

"Kyrie – time to go!" Anzu grabbed her friend's arm and took off down the street.

Once Anzu was sure she had put enough distance between the Kaibas and them –their distance being crammed inside the mall- Anzu stopped and took in her breath. Kyrie heaved along with her.

"So…he's one of the smart ones?" Kyrie asked. Anzu took the book and shoved it back into her backpack, so that it would never see daylight again.

"Yes. He's the real genius of the lot: and don't let him catch me saying that. I'll be doomed to remember it for the rest of my life," Anzu sighed.

"Hmm…so maybe _he_ started the plague," Kyrie muttered.

Anzu groaned, "Kyrie, what the heck is this _plague_ you keep talking about?"

"Alright," Kyrie looked around, "But we had better go somewhere more private. People don't like to be reminded of it. It scares them." Kyrie took Anzu to a lone shop near the back of the mall.

"A _Goth_ store?" Anzu looked in, slightly disgusted.

"It's the only one that's pretty much deserted. Besides: Goths don't mind plagues as much. Come on: all we have to do it loiter." Kyrie led Anzu in and they found a corner to sit and talk.

"So," Kyrie started in a whisper, "Here it goes. The plague itself is really strange. When a person is hit by the plague –no one knows how they get hit. It doesn't look like there is any sort of bacteria infecting the person. Anyway: when someone is cursed with it, they become all pale –still alive- but very pale; an overexcited heart; and they don't move. It's like they've gone into a coma or something. The only other sign of the plague is two red marks somewhere along the body. The person usually is out of it for a week. We've had a few people that have been out of it for a month! It's very scary. We don't know what all it can do. Usually we find the person collapsed on the ground in the morning. Sometimes they're sitting up or lying down: it's very strange."

"So…what makes everyone think that the _plague_ was caused by the guys?"

"It started the year that that group began coming, and it hasn't stopped since. And they were always a queer group too. And it was rumored that they were all very intelligent."

"Those are barely reasons to suspect it's them!" Anzu protested.

"But…there's one more thing. It's the biggest clue of all," Kyrie leaned in closer. Anzu waited. Kyrie then whispered, "The plague always strikes the Sunday after the Saturday that they come into town. That's why everyone avoids them. They don't want to catch it."

Anzu stared at her friend for a second after it was finished.

And then she laughed.

"Anzu! This isn't funny! Some of my own classmates have been attacked by the plague!"

"No, no…It's just funny that you all suspect Oknuhu Private! I mean seriously: the teachers would have caught the guys by now if they had been smuggling a virus or something," Anzu replied.

"Maybe the teachers are in on it too," Kyrie scowled.

"No, no, I don't think so," Anzu shook her head, "The teachers are fair and just. Why: two of them are even related to two of the students! And they still hand out punishments, even to them! You should have seen Instructor Odion when he thought Malik had dumped the bucket of water on him: he was SO mad!" Anzu doubled over laughing.

"You really trust them, don't you?" Kyrie replied, watching her.

"Yes, Kyrie: I trust them," Anzu answered. "And when I know them a little better, perhaps I'll even say that I trust them with my life."

"Wow…" Kyrie answered. She suddenly stood up, "Okay, Anzu: if you can trust them that much, then I can too!"

Anzu sat on the beach that night, letting darkness fall around her. The ocean was so beautiful…especially in the light of that full moon.

She sighed as she gazed out at the sparkling water from the light of the moon. The wind blew gently at her hair, and made it dance around on her shoulders.

A twig snapped behind her. Anzu turned around and fell off her rock in the process. She landed with a splash in the moving tide.

"Aw man…" she sighed, getting up, drenched.

"Anzu! What are you doing out here?" Duke's voice came out from where Anzu had heard the twig snap, "You should be in your room! It's past curfew!"

"It is?" Anzu's head snapped up. She suddenly looked at Duke, "Then why are _you_ out here?" she replied skeptically.

"Uh…er…did Yugi not tell you…a while ago?"

"Oh," Anzu answered, "_That_. It still amazes me that you guys are doing that sort of thing. Is it going on tonight as well?" she answered.

"Well…sort of…but some of the others are bailing. They said the day was trying for them for some reason."

"Okay…" Anzu looked at him queerly. She noticed he was wearing something that did not suit him. "What's with the trench-coat?" she asked him.

"Umm…it's getting chilly, you know? It's just…my coat."

"Uh huh," Anzu nodded. She looked behind her one last time, out over the sea, "The night is beautiful, isn't it? Somehow, I've always liked it better than the day. Something about the moon…and the darkness-"

"You too?"

Anzu turned around again, "What?"

"Oh, nothing…I just…like the night better too," Duke answered, walking nearer to her.

"Yeah," Anzu answered, the sea drawing her eyes back to it. She turned around fully. It was just so beautiful….

Arms suddenly snaked around her waist. That snapped her out of her reverie.

"Duke, what are you doing?" she looked around, and found his face right next to hers, "Duke-"

"I can't help it Anzu," he whispered in her ear. He began massaging the sides of her waist softly, "You're just so…_gorgeous_ in the moonlight…. I can't help myself," his raspy voice let out.

Anzu tried pushing his arms off of her middle, "Duke, stop-"

"I'm sorry, Anzu…" he replied, his emerald eyes glinting sharply in the moonlight. They seemed to have a slightly red aura to them in that light.

"Duke-!" Duke was nearing his lips near her cheek-

"**Devlin**, _what_ are you doing!"

Duke's hold on Anzu ceased and the two spun around. Anzu was so thankful to whoever it was-

"Kaiba!" Duke spat, "What are you doing here?"

Seto narrowed his eyes, "Watching what you're up to, that's what. And it was a good thing too. Did you not _hear_ her, Devlin? She told you to bug off." Anzu didn't waste time in waiting for an explanation. She raced up the steps to the top of the beach and began running back to her dorm.

"Wait!" Seto hissed, grabbing her arm as she passed.

"Let go!" she snapped, "I've had enough!" she wrenched her arm free and started running the lengthy way back to her dorm.

"Anzu, _wait_!" he called after her. Anzu ignored him.

Seto was just about to run after her, when an arm grabbed his own. Seto spun around quickly, "_WHAT!_"

"Kaiba…" Duke stuttered, "W-What did I do?"

Seto narrowed his eyes, "You were about to make the biggest mistake possible, you idiot! Control yourself!" Seto retorted, throwing Duke off his arm and running after Anzu. _**I** have so far_, he thought.

* * *

Anzu paid no heed to Seto. She kept on running for her room. Looking behind her, she barely saw Seto take off running. Oh, now _he_ was coming after her too? Great!

Anzu ran headlong into someone. She screamed as she stumbled backwards. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run, but again, someone grabbed her arm.

"Miss Mazaki, calm down!" Anzu stopped.

"Miss Ishizu!" she called out happily, "Oh thank God!"

"What's wrong, child?" Ishizu put down the flashlight she was carrying and put her arms on Anzu's shoulders, "What happened? And why are you out of your room?"

"I'm sorry!" Anzu cried, tears starting to fall, "I was out on the beach, and I lost track of time! And then Duke found me, and told me what time it was. I was just about to go back when…when-"

"When _what?_ What did he do, Anzu? You must tell me," Ishizu told her forcefully.

"That's just it! I don't know! He just…came up behind me, and grabbed me by the waist…and I don't know what he was doing!" Anzu cried, coming up to put her head against Miss Ishizu's arm.

"Oh dear…" Ishizu sighed. "Come now, Anzu, let's go back to your room." Anzu nodded, wiping away the tears, and Ishizu picked up the flashlight.

Footsteps sounded behind them. The steps slowed, and Ishizu pointed the flashlight in the direction behind them.

Seto stopped and put a hand in front of his eyes, "Don't shine it right at me!" he snapped.

"Sorry, Mr. Kaiba," Miss Ishizu stated. "And pray tell what _you_ are doing out of bed."

"What?" Seto looked shocked for a moment. Then he noticed Anzu at her side. "Oh. I…I saw Devlin leave to find Anzu…and followed him, just in case, Miss."

"Did Mr. Kaiba see what happened?" Ishizu asked Anzu. She nodded simply.

"Very well. Back to your room, Mr. Kaiba," Miss Ishizu gave him a knowing look, "I will deal with you in the morning. And Mr. Devlin. For now, come along, Anzu." The two women walked away.

When Anzu let her and her teacher inside, Miss Ishizu sat down on the bed, with Anzu beside her.

"Now, I just want you to calm down, and stay in your room for the rest of the night. Get some sleep, and you'll be just fine in the morning."

"I-I'm not in trouble?" Anzu got out.

Miss Ishizu shook her head, "No child. Not tonight. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Oh, it won't," Anzu shook her head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ishizu smiled, standing up. She walked over to the door, stopped and looked around. "Dear? Just wondering…will you be staying at this school still? I can't help but to wonder-"

"Yes," Anzu affirmed strongly, wiping away her tears. "A simple mistake like that won't drive me away. It may have driven others away, but I'm going to stay."

Miss Ishizu smiled, "Good. You have a strong sprit, Anzu. Anyone can see that. And besides, you may not know it, Anzu: it may not be clear, but you've done a world of help for the boys here. They greatly enjoy your presence. And not just the presence of you being a girl," she added, seeing the look cross Anzu's face. "They really appreciate you staying," the teachers ended. "Good night," she walked out.

Anzu looked at the door, still a bit shocked. The guys _liked_ her being her? For her personality?

Anzu smiled and lay back on her bed. She _would_ stay. It was for certain now. No matter what scared her…no matter what happened: she _would_ stay.

* * *

Hope you liked it! It'll get better soon enough…. PLEASE REVIEW! And a suggestion for you-know-what too! 


	8. Shock

NOTE: I hope you guys still like it…. I think it's been getting kind of slow… But I'll get it faster soon! Soon and very soon! Just you wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 8: Shock**

_September (Year 1)_

Anzu _had_ wakened up that next morning, completely refreshed. To wake herself up even more, she had decided to take an early shower.

While in the shower, she was pondering over what had happened the previous night.

She still couldn't believe what Duke had done! It just didn't seem like him at all! To come up to her like that and act all…_seductive_? Was that the word?

Anzu shook her head. Something had to have been wrong last night, for him to do that. Still…could she trust him after how he was acting? Her trust in him had dropped considerably after what he had done.

Still though…a part of her mind liked something he had said while holding her last night.

He had said she was _gorgeous_….

_Well, _Anzu sided, _He said 'gorgeous in the moonlight.' I doubt that I'm "gorgeous" to him ALL of the time…._

She turned off the water as she finished cleansing herself. She pulled out a towel and dried herself off, slipping on a robe that was made in towel fabric. She took a smaller towel afterwards and started drying out her hair. She hated little droplets dripping onto her shoulders. It was so uncomfortable.

Anzu suddenly heard a rapping at her front door.

"Ack: _who_ would be knocking at this hour? The guys all sleep in! And…_I'm in a robe for crying out loud!_" She hissed angrily to herself, but decided that as long as the robe was securely on, it wasn't so bad. She had no time to slip on her clothes. Besides, the knocking was starting to get on her nerves….

Anzu stomped out of the bathroom, and over to the door. She unlocked it, fuming. _Whoever this is…had better have a good reason for knocking so early…. And while I'm in the shower, argh!_

Anzu opened the door, and gasped.

"Uh…hey there," Duke looked back at her. He noticed the robe on her.

"Oh, gosh!" Anzu tried shutting the door, "Of _all_ the people to come knocking! _You're_ the last person I want seeing me in a robe!"

"Relax!" Duke retorted, pushing back on the door, "I won't _ogle _you or anything! I just want to talk to you for a second! I promise I'll be nice!"

"Humph! What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be sleeping, like normal? And after last night-"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about!"

Anzu sighed, and stepped away from the door. Duke fell in, and stumbled to the floor. Anzu frowned and shut the door. "Make it quick. This feels _really_ awkward."

"Fine," Duke stood up and dusted himself off. Anzu noticed that he had not changed. He was still in his sleeping wear: a T-shirt and…_were those his boxers!_

"So." Anzu looked up at him quickly. "I just wanted to say…I'm sorry about last night, Anzu. I don't know what came over me at the minute. It was…an accident. I ask for your forgiveness. I really…didn't mean to do any of that. Something…was wrong with me. Stressful day, I suppose." Seeing that she still looked slightly nervous, he added, "If I wasn't trying to be truthful, would I have come to you this early in the morning, when I could still be sleeping? This light is still killing me…."

"I suppose," Anzu smiled. She had thought something would be wrong last night: and he had just said so. "Alright: apology accepted," she replied. "But," she added, giving him a look, "That doesn't mean all my trust in you is back. It'll take some time for that to grow again. You'll have to be on your best behavior…."

Duke smiled, "Yeah, I know. I'll start by not admiring you in that robe," he laughed and walked himself to the door.

Anzu stood there, slightly affronted. She was just about to say something, when he started again, "As for me," he yawned, "I'm going back to sleep. How is it that you get up this early…? Oh, by the way…. What I said last night: _that_ was true. And not just _at_ night." He smirked once more and was gone.

Anzu felt a strong blush rise to her cheeks.

Duke Devlin thought that she was…_gorgeous?

* * *

_

Anzu trotted over to the cafeteria for a well balanced breakfast.

Ha! Yeah right. Bring on the cinnamon rolls!

And that is exactly what Anzu got for breakfast, save a glass of milk. She needed _something_ to wash down the glop. As she walked out onto the deck, she noticed Mokuba and Noa eating and paying great attention to something on a laptop.

"Hey guys," she greeted, sitting opposite them, "What are you up to?"

"Kaiba Corp. business," Mokuba replied.

"Yeah…since Seto's going to be asleep for a little bit, we figured _we_ would take care of the Sunday Kaiba Corp. business. Stocks and the like. Besides: we'll be joining the business world someday," Noa added.

_Hope to see you there,_ Anzu smiled. "Okay."

"Uh-oh," Mokuba narrowed his eyes, "That can't be good."

"What is it?" Noa asked, turning the computer to face him. "…Mokuba? What does that mean?"

"I don't know? A drop in stocks?"

"I don't know…" Noa replied. "But it doesn't look good."

"No duh! It has a WARNING label at the top!" Mokuba retorted.

"Need any help?" Anzu asked calmly.

"No, no, we'll take care of it," Noa and Mokuba waved her off.

"Suit yourselves," she shrugged, going back to her cinnamon rolls. She would let them wait a few more minutes, before she stepped in and stopped them from creating a business disaster.

The clatter of keys was the only sound, save for the waves, out there. Nonstop keys….

"We'll never fix it!" Noa threw his head back and sighed, "Seto's going to kill us!"

Anzu smiled and stood up nonchalantly. She walked over calmly and leaned in, in between the boys and looked at the screen.

"Oh…this is all?" she asked, taking over. The two boys looked at her.

"Anzu?" Mokuba asked, "W-What are you doing?"

"Fixing some stuff. Stocks…proposals…that kind of thing." Her fingers flew across the keyboard – Mokuba and Noa weren't even sure what she was pressing.

Finally, she stepped back, and the boys saw that Kaiba Corp. looked as if it were running as it should.

"Wow Anzu…" Noa commented.

"I never would have guessed," Mokuba replied.

"How did you know?"

"My dad has been teaching me this for years: how to take care of things like this. I've only done that sort of problem once, but I remembered how to do it…for the most part."

"For the most part?" both intruded.

"Yeah…I got all the key steps in: that's what matters. If your brother is looking for anyone to kill later, have him come by my room. Whatever happens really isn't you two's fault."

"Okay…" the boys looked at each other. "Whatever. Still…why did your dad teach you this stuff?"

"Just incase I take hold of _his_ company in a few years," she smiled and went back to clear her dishes.

"That would be so cool, Anzu!" Noa stood up, "Would you be…like, one of our business partners or something?"

"Well…my dad already _is_ one, so I believe so," Anzu replied, flouncing off.

Mokuba looked at Noa, "Do you think Seto knows about this?""

"I'm sure he does," Noa replied calmly, "He knows _everything_."

"Well, not _everything_," Mokuba contradicted.

"I was speaking _generally_, Mokuba," Noa sighed.

* * *

Anzu walked into her room and was surprised when he cell phone rang, immediately. She rushed over to grab it and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Anzu!" her father's voice rang on the other line.

"Hi, Dad!" Anzu replied, happily, "What's up?"

"Nothing too exciting really…. Your mother and I were just wondering how you were doing."

"Great! Everything has been going just fine around here!" Anzu replied, truthfully to a great extent.

"Good, good," he father replied. "We're glad to hear that. So…do you feel all settled in over there? Nothing surprisingly new anymore?"

"Yeah, I feel pretty much at home," Anzu nodded to herself, "Why?"

Her mother's voice answered this time, "Well, Anzu…we were waiting to tell you this once some shock of other things died away."

"W-What are you talking about?" Anzu inquired. This was new. What surprise could her parents have to tell her now?

"Well, Anzu," her mother started, "In about six months…." Anzu shook while she waited. Her mother was baiting her.

"Oh, mom, come on! Tell me! Why are you making me wait!"

Her parents laughed on the other line. Her mother spoke once more, "Well, Anzu…in about half a year, you're going to…have a little brother or sister!"

Anzu practically dropped the phone in shock. "W-What did you say?"

"The bottom line, Anzu," Mr. Mazaki's voice came on, "Is that your mother is pregnant."

Anzu stuttered, "R-Really? You mean…you're going to have a-a-"

"A baby, yes!" her mother squeaked, "Isn't that fascinating? I must say, I am a bit nervous though…this is the first time…."

"Y-You'll be alright mom. But, that's great! A little sibling! How awesome!" Anzu put on a shaky smile.

"Oh, I knew you'd be happy to hear it!" her mother cooed, "Well, we just wanted to tell you that, Anzu. You're father has to go do some things. We love you!"

"Love you too, guys," Anzu replied, "Bye."

"Bye." Anzu snapped the phone shut.

"She's _pregnant_," Anzu looked down at her bed. "And for three months already, by the sound of it! What, they dump me and just go for another kid in consolation! No, no, calm down, Anzu," she took a deep breath, "It's not like that…. They just wanted…their own kid, beside little ol' me…and I should be happy for them," Anzu smiled. "Yeah…be happy."

She forced the smile to grow even larger.

However, she turned to look at her hand that held the cell phone.

"But now…what am I supposed to do with _**my** life_?"

* * *

_October (Year 1)_

Anzu bolted down the front steps, not wanting to be late for her motorcycle lesson and in her haste, she tripped over the last two.

"YAH!" she shrieked. A strong pair of tanned arms caught her. She looked up and saw Marik's amused face looking back at her.

"Slow down there, Anz," he laughed, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Just didn't want to be late…" she reddened slightly.

"It doesn't matter: we can do this just as long as you want to – however long you want to learn. We can stop at any time."

"Oh, I don't want to stop! I am dead-set on really learning how to drive one of these."

"Very well then," Marik nodded, "Ready to begin today?"

"Oh, yes," she nodded.

"Well," Marik started, "I've been thinking, and I really believe you've gotten the hang of riding in the passenger seat. So, today, I thought we would learn the controls. Soon enough, I'll teach you to actually ride it," he smiled.

"Awesome!" Anzu exclaimed, "Well, let's start then."

"Come over here," Marik gestured to the front of the bike. "It's like a car and a bicycle put together." And from there on, for the next half hour, he instructed her on what each gear did, and she tried her best to commit it to memory.

She really did think she was coming along, and she was not the only one. During the instruction, Marik kept looking over at her, to see if she understood. Most times, her head was bent down towards the gears, memorizing and learning. He would smile slightly, and watch with a certain fascination as she sometimes did the littlest things: tuck a strand of hair behind her ear; cock a smile: anything.

He knew if he didn't ask her now, everything would soon be far over his head. _Today, _he thought, _at the end of the lesson._

After he had instructed her, they took a ride: this time, though, Anzu was to look over his shoulder to see when all of the certain levers would be used. And, of course, they were also just riding for tradition and fun.

After their hour's lesson, Anzu sighed and thanked him. "Thanks Marik. Right now…well, you don't know how much this really means." She was still slightly shocked about her mother's news from last month, and she was still trying to find something that she wanted to do with her life: some new hobby, or anything. She had glazed over the prospects of being an artist, or just another business official. Maybe there was something she could do with a motorcycle? Probably not…but she could at least have a pastime.

"Anzu, could you…wait a second?" Marik stuttered as he took off his helmet.

"Sure," Anzu stopped herself from turning around, "Do you need something?"

"Actually," he put the helmet aside, and trained his eyes on it for a second, "Actually…I was…wondering…I was wondering…" Marik took a deep breath, and let it out. Anzu just waited patiently for him. "I was wondering if on the…Saturday we go into town…if you…wanted to…go get…lunch together, or something like that…. I know this nice café-"

"I'd like that," Anzu smiled at him. Suddenly, she walked over and pulled him into a hug, "I _really _appreciate these lessons you're giving me. I'm just happy to know that I've made some friends here at Oknuhu Private…and you're one of them, Marik. Thank you."

She didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon, Marik noticed. Even after her touching speech –he was red halfway through it- she still had not let go. Deciding he needed to say _something_, he replied, "Of course. And you're welcome." Hesitantly, he gave her a small hug back. Once Anzu pulled away, she beamed.

"That café sounds great! Count me in!"

"Alright then," Marik smiled back. Anzu then turned and jogged off, needing to get back to her homework.

Marik watched her go.

_What an amazing girl….

* * *

_

Once Anzu got back to her room, she immediately went to phone Kyrie. After two rings, it picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kyrie! It's Anzu!"

"Oh, hey there! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much…" Anzu replied. She had told Kyrie about her mother almost immediately after her parents had called a couple weeks ago. "Hey, I just wanted to run this by you. Would it be alright if we met a little later the Saturday I come down? Like…oh, I'd call you, but it will be just a _little_ later. One of the guys…invited me to lunch."

"WHAT! You mean…like a _date!_" Kyrie's exclaimed voice carried over the phone.

"Oh! No, I'm sure it's not a date! I mean…he never actually said the _word_ '_date.' _No, I just think it's lunch. I mean, we've become pretty good friends over the months."

"Uh huh…" Kyrie nodded. "Well, I'll be in town –I'll bring my cell phone, so just give me a call when you're through. We can meet up somewhere."

"Alright."

"Where are you going?"

"Well…he didn't quite say. He just says he knows this nice little café somewhere…."

"There are a few of those around here. It's so nice in Hawaii, that cafés are almost the only types of restaurants we have! So, anyway, who's the guy?"

"…Marik," Anzu replied, sort of bashfully, for some reason.

"…Which guy is that again? The good or the bad brother?"

"Which do _you_ think?"

"The good one?"

"Would I ever go out – er, go to lunch with Malik? That sleezeball?" Anzu recovered from her slip up.

"You never know: sometimes, bad boys have a tendency to capture one's heart. Usually it's the looks, or the slyness…. I know this one guy at school who is _just_ like that, and half of the girls have fallen under his spell."

"Are you sure _my_ school is the one that's cursed, then?" Anzu laughed.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Kyrie replied.

* * *

It was the Friday before the school's day to go to Oknuhu. Anzu was walking down the hall to her first class –English- when Valon suddenly ran out of the room ahead and into the hall, looking around wildly.

Anzu stopped, "Valon? Are you looking for something?"

Valon's gaze immediately spun around to face hers. Anzu gasped and the books she held came crashing to the floor. Valon's eyes had a sunken and hungry look in them: they had widened, making the appearance even more so. His breathing was labored, even as he just started taking off in her direction, coming straight for her.

Anzu cried out, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

She tripped backwards over her books, and crashed to the floor. She looked up, frightened about what was about to happen, and saw that Valon was being restrained by Odion and Joey.

"Calm down, Mr. Varon!" Odion commanded. Valon was wriggling furiously in the grasp, trying to get away.

"_I can't wait any longer! I NEED FARE! I NEED IT NOW!" _Valon cried out. Anzu swore she heard him hiss.

Odion got a slightly startled look in his eye when he noticed Anzu on the ground. "Wheeler, help Anzu up. I'll take Mr. Varon to the clinic. Obviously, one of his head traumas has gotten the better of him."

"Can you handle him?" Joey inquired.

"Yes, now go! Before he gets _really_ irritated!" Odion retorted.

Joey let go, and Odion stumbled forth with Valon down the hall.

"_NO! GET OFF ME! DON'T TAKE HER AWAY!" _Valon cried out into the hallway, and he thrashed about.

Joey helped Anzu up, but her eyes were trained on the Australian. What had happened to him?

By now, Ishizu and Raphael had heard the commotion and where helping Odion to bring the boy upstairs. The last thing Anzu heard, before the clinic door closed upstairs was Valon's cry of, "_I WILL SINK MY TE-"_ And that was all.

"Come on, Anzu," Joey tugged on her shoulder, "Class will start any minute." Then again, their teacher was not there, so how could it start? But Anzu didn't think of this. She just picked up her books, with Joey's help, and walked into class, still dazed.  
The whole class was silent, and staring at Anzu intently. She sat down, still deep in thought.

"What happened?" she whispered to herself, not meaning for anyone to hear.

"It happens to him, sometimes," Ryou supplied.

"What?" Anzu's head popped up.

Ryou looked back at her, "You know he's had a pretty nasty life: I mean, come on: juvenile hall for years? That must byte. Anyway, he gets these traumas sometimes…it makes him go a bit mental, if you catch my drift. Luckily, up in the clinic, they have some _very_ strong medication for him. The rants only last a day…two at most. Once, it went on for three days, but that was all. It always passes soon. I'm sure he'll be better by Sunday."

"Yeah…I hope so," Anzu replied. She looked down at her desk. She hated to admit it…but what she had just seen…

…Had _really_ scared her.

If that was what happened for other students to view, she could see why the others had all run off. Yet these boys…all seemed okay with it. Why was that? They seemed perfectly calm. _They_ had not run off. Did the same thing happen to them too?

She looked around, casually. She could imagine something like that happening to Malik and Bakura. But the others…? Then again, Valon had seemed like an unworthy candidate when it had happened. So…it could be anyone. Yugi, Ryou…they all seemed so unlikely! But it was all very possible….

"You're wondering if it happens to us all, aren't you?" Yugi asked from behind. She whipped her head around. How had he known? Was it that obvious?

"Very rarely," Yugi nodded, "Will it happen to the rest of us. Valon has just had one of the hardest lives here. I could name a couple people here who have had lives _just_ as hard, but they've learned to control themselves. Valon…just has that edge, you know?"

"Yeah…" Anzu replied, "Yeah…." She turned back around. So it could happen to _any_ of them? Oh, why did she not take Kyrie's advice and leave? Why was she so bent on staying? This place _was_ getting weirder and weirder by the minute. But…she had made a promise…a vow, rather, to stay.

And stay she would.

Because, although she didn't know why she was admitting this either…not only had Valon scared her…

…But he had resurfaced a vague and unremembered feeling. A somewhat familiar feeling of Anzu's…but she just did not know _what_, exactly that had resurfaced. All she knew was that Valon did not scare her as much as she knew he should have.

* * *

I think that's enough for you people…. Hehe, yes, I know, it's a half-cliffie. I had thought about showing you how the lunch with Anzu and Marik would go, but…I decided to make you wait HORRENDOUSLY. Yes, I'm just evil. Of course, this may not bother some of you. I don't know how your feelings are towards Marik in this story, but we shall see! PLEASE REVIEW AND ADVISE! Thanks! 


	9. In Touch with the Feminine Side

NOTE: I don't care if you're not fond of MarikxAnzu (sorry if I sound rude): I said each character that was listed in the beginning was getting a scene with her. So…this is…one of those scenes. I think…. Oh, and currently, Seto is in the lead with 49 definite votes and Valon is right behind with 38 definite votes. These are from the previous polls too. And if you want to know the rest in order… (Alister; Marik; Ryou and Duke; Yugi and Joey; Tristan). Read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-G-Oh!

**Chapter 9: In Touch with the Feminine Side**

_October (Year1) _

The day to go into town came upon the school _finally_. As Anzu walked down to the parking lot, she noticed Valon looking very apprehensive. She felt a tang of pity for him. The boy guy had been acting like this for the past twenty-four hours.

After the teachers had dragged him off to the clinic, the class had waited for their professor to come back. Odion returned, along with a somber looking Valon. The boy's head hung a little, and his eyes seemed to have lost some shine.

He shook ever so slightly the whole day, as if he were _trying_ to let something out, but was also trying his best to restrain whatever wanted to escape.

_The guys said it only lasts a day or two,_ Anzu thought as she came to the bottom of the stairs, _I hope he feels better by tomorrow…._

She noticed Marik standing by his bike, rubbing a smudge off it, and she veered over towards him.

"Hey Anzu!" an accented voice called out.

Anzu stopped and looked around. Joey was leaning against his bike, pretending to inspect his fingernails.

"You…uh…notice anything…_different_?" he asked her.

Frankly, Anzu didn't. She stood there for a moment, glancing over him. Haircut? No…. New clothes? How would she know?

And then it hit her.

"You cleaned it!"

"Aye," he blinked, stepping away to reveal his bike – surprisingly cleaned to perfection. It even glinted in the sun.

Anzu was surprised beyond words. "Wow. I didn't think you had it in you, Joey. That's the last time I underestimate you," she laughed.

"I thought you'd like it," Joey replied. "Say…wanna ride wit' me this time?"

Anzu smirked inwardly. _So that's why he cleaned it…._ "Oh, Joey, I'm sorry. I would, but..."

"But what?" Joey's head popped up, "Why can't you?"

Anzu gestured helplessly over towards Marik, "I already promised to go somewhere in town with Marik today, so I thought it best to just ride ahead with him."

"WHAT!" Joey's jaw hit the floor. He immediately rounded on Marik, "YOU'RE TAKIN' HER SOMEWHERE!"

"Yeah," Marik smirked, like his brother…a creepy thought indeed, "You have a problem with that, Wheeler?"

"Problem? PROBLEM!" Joey practically tore his hair out. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE TAKING HER OUT ON A D-"

"Getting over-obsessed again, are we, Wheeler?" Seto suddenly broke Joey's rant by coming down the steps softly and smoothly. He was wearing a deep mauve trench-coat, with a black T-shirt under it, and a pair of black slacks. Anzu couldn't help but to notice just how handsome he looked in that attire….

"You keep outta dis, Kaiba!" Joey retorted, "I'm just askin'-"

"Come on, class: chop-chop! We're going now, so get where you're supposed to be!" Pegasus descended the stairs quickly, clapping his hands, and walking over to the mini-bus.

Anzu hopped onto the back of Marik's motorcycle, along with him, and the school sped off.

* * *

Anzu looked up at the café sign.

"Café Embere?" Anzu asked.

"I just opened up not too long ago. I've been here before, it's a _very_ good restaurant," Marik came up next to her, "You'll love it: come on!" he took her hand and led her inside. Anzu noticed their locked hands and blushed. _Get a grip, girl, he's just a friend! Friends always drag each other around by the hand!_

Marik sat them at a table outside; he pulled a chair out for Anzu first, and she thanked him before sitting down. He then sat himself on the opposite side of her. Anzu looked around. The table had a straw umbrella –as was customary in Hawaii- and there were two coconut cups placed on the table, with crazy straws and little paper umbrellas in them.

"Mr. Ishtar!" a waitress came up to their table, "How nice to see you again! Will you be having the usual?"

"Yes, Betty," he replied, nodding.

Anzu looked at a menu, thinking, _He said it only opened a little while ago, and yet the waitress already knows his name and order? But we're only allowed to come here once a month! How can that be? Oh well – hey! That deluxe burger and entrée looks **pretty** good. Great, now I'm starting to think like Joey…._

"The number five, please," she said.

Marik's eyes widened, "You're going to eat _all_ of that?"

"You haven't _seen_ what I can eat, what with the puny –yet satisfactory meals, I suppose- the cafeteria gives us."

"You don't like the food either?" Marik asked as the waitress named Betty went away.

"Oh, they're good enough: there's just not enough! And sometimes, yes, the meals do kind of…."

"Reek."

"Yes! How'd you know?"

"A sixth sense, I guess," Marik laughed. Anzu joined in.

"Master Marik!" another man suddenly came up to their table, peering into their empty cups, "You have returned!" the Italian accented waiter said. "I see Bettina did not get your drinks again. Aye-ka-rumba! What are we going to do with her? I shall get your drinks Master, for you and the pretty lady here. Tell me, Master; are you on a date with this here pretty lady?"

"What! No!" Anzu and Marik both blushed and shook their hands, "No!"

"Ha, ha!" the waiter laughed, "So you say. Very well then. For the Master, a Cherry Spitze, and for the lady?"

"That…that sounds good," Anzu nodded. Marik raised an eyebrow.

"Very good. I shall return with your drinks momentarily!" The waiter bustled away.

"_Master_ Marik?"

"I guess Italians do that," Marik shrugged, "but Tortellini is a nice fellow. In fact, Odion used to call me that all of the time, but that was when my father was alive. After he died, I demanded that Odion quit calling me that. We're brothers, for goodness' sake!"

"What's it like having a sibling?" Anzu rested her elbows on the table and relaxed on her arms.

"Well…it depends what kind of a family you have. Many siblings don't get along most of the time, but it's the love buried deep in there that counts. Some families –like mine- get along…for the most part. Malik is just a prat." Anzu laughed. "Why?" he suddenly asked.

"Oh well…" Anzu looked away, "My parents told me…that I was going to become a big sister soon."

"Really?" Marik's eyes widened, "Well congratulations to them! And you!"

"Thanks," Anzu smiled sweetly at him. He was the first person she had told about this affair. Somehow, she just felt that she could _really_ trust Marik. He just had that sweet aura about him….

She wanted him to know, "You're the first one I've told about that."

"Really? I'm honored," he laughed. "Why me, though? You hang out with Ryou and Yugi all of the time-"

"The subject has never really come up. And…I've got conflicting thoughts about something related to the topic, so I don't like to think about it half of the time. But I guess curiosity got the better of me this time. Besides, I really feel that I can _trust_ you. Marik: you are one of the _sweetest_ people I know. I swear it's like…a _tie_ between you, Yugi, Ryou and my friend Kyrie."

"Kyrie?" Marik perked up, "Who is she? Does she live here?"

"Yeah," Anzu nodded, "She was my best friend when I lived here: and we're still great friends. That reminds me…I have to meet her once we're done at the café."

"You'll…have to introduce me," Marik said awkwardly.

"Sure thing!" Anzu smiled, "I've told her all about you guys!"

"And how does she react?" Marik inquired.

"She's a bit skeptical about a few of you –your brother and Bakura mainly- but she says that if I trust you, then she does. And since I _do_ trust you guys, then she does. She just needs more reassurance," Anzu shrugged.

Soon after, they received their food and drinks. Marik immediately grabbed for his Cherry Spitze and took a long draught. When he noticed Anzu watching him rather weirdly, he placed the cup down and said, "I was…really thirsty, you know?" Anzu smiled.

"So what does it taste like, exactly?" she held up the cup to her mouth and peered into it, swirling the red contents with her straw.

"It's like a very strong tasting punch with just a small, small, small, small-"

"I get it. Small what?"

"Hint of alcohol."

"What?" Anzu shook the cup so violently that it threatened to spill over.

"It's only like…one percent alcohol! I swear you can _barely_ taste it! It just gives a slight bit more flavoring to it. I promise: it won' harm you in any way."

Anzu peered at him closely, and smiled, "Like I said: I trust you." She took a sip of it, and she immediately beamed, "This is delicious! This is…_exactly_ the perfect drink I've always imagined!"

Marik did a double take, "W-What? It's…_perfect_?" To him, it was the perfect drink too. But he didn't know of others to whom it was the perfect drink. Except for a few fellow classmates….

"Oh yes! It's that taste I've always…_wanted_, but never been able to attain," she looked longingly at the drink and drank some more. Marik watched her strangely. _Could it be possible, _he thought slowly. _Did she come – did someone -?_

"Man, I'm going to need more of this," Anzu peered into the now empty cup.

"You've finished it already?" Marik gaped.

"Well, yeah!" Anzu laughed, "That was _by far_ the best drink I have _ever_ had! I need to order another one of these!"

Marik smiled. She really was just like the rest of them….

* * *

The two had a hearty time laughing and talking and eating at the quaint little café downtown. When they had finished, they sat for a while, just chatting. Eventually, though, Anzu saw she had to meet Kyrie either soon, or never. It was getting later.

"Oh, Marik, I should probably go. I had quite a lot of fun though! Thank you _so much_ for taking me here!"

"Oh, it was no problem," Marik replied, taking out his wallet. Anzu did the same. Marik noticed this and stopped her, "No, no. I'm paying for this."

"Marik!"

"I insist. I took you here: it's only right that I pay."

"You don't have to-"

"I _want_ to," Marik laid the right amount –for both of their lunches- on the table. Anzu cocked her head and smiled. She suddenly got up, and went over and hugged him, as he stood. Marik was taken aback for a moment, but he slowly hugged her back too. It felt _really_ nice to him. In fact, apart form his sister; it was the first time he had been hugged by a girl.

"Thank you," Anzu hugged him tighter.

"You're quite welcome," the Egyptian replied.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" a low voice said in Marik's ear. Both Marik and Anzu jumped back to see Malik leaning on Marik's shoulder, laughing.

"Hello, dear brother," Marik greeted tensely, "What brings you to this part of the neighborhood?"

"Espionage," Malik replied.

Marik's eyes widened, "Were you spying-"

"Relax, I got here like…five minutes ago," he punched his well-behaved brother in the arm. "I swear: you two are too sappy for your own good."

Anzu smirked, ready to pay him back for breaking up the moment, "Oh, Malik…did you want a hug too?"

"What? NO!" Malik turned and started walking away backwards. Too late. Anzu caught up with him and pulled him into a tight hug, snickering.

"Let me go! Get off!" Malik pushed on her arms to make her let go. Marik just laughed at his brother's misfortune. "This is disgusting: Anzu, get off me!"

"Oh, are you sure you don't want a kiss too?" Anzu played the joke even harder. Malik's eyes widened with terror, and Marik's face fell slightly.

"Anzu…maybe that's going a little _too_ overboard…."

This time, Malik smiled, "Aw, _jealous_, brother?"

"I am not!" Marik slammed his foot down indignantly. He suddenly felt Anzu kiss his cheek.

"There," she pulled back, "Fell better?" Marik just stared back at her, reddening. Malik fell to the ground, laughing. "Thanks again!" Anzu took his hand, squeezed it tightly, and then ran off, "See you later!"

It seemed to Anzu, that she was coming to terms with her more feminine side much more frequently lately. It had to be all of these boys….

* * *

_November (Year 1)_

"Yes! She's coming this year!" Ryou walked into the lounge, reading a piece of paper.

It was the Monday after their special downtown weekend. Half of November was already over.

"Who's coming for what?" Anzu looked up from the show on TV and at Ryou.

"My cousin is coming for Thanksgiving!" Ryou smiled, waving the letter. "She never gets a chance to, being busy with her job and all that. That's also probably why she wrote the letter: she can't sit down for one minute to hold a conversation on the phone."

"_She's_ **_coming_** this year!" Bakura leapt up from the couch, "You're joking! You're doing this _just_ to scare me!"

"Nope," Ryou smirked, "Read it yourself, bro." Bakura glaringly snatched the sheet of paper and scanned.

"Egad!" he smacked himself, "It's bad enough we have to _live_ with her over the summer and winter holidays…but Thanksgiving as well?"

"Oh, come off it!" Ryou took the paper away form him again, "She's not so bad! A little preppy, yes, but that's no sin! She's still our cousin!"

"Doesn't mean I have to like her," Bakura crossed his arms.

"True, but it does mean you have to act hospitable when she comes here," Ryou nodded. "Well all have to do it for our families. And I've already gotten permission from Mr. Pegasus to have her over. It's been decided."

"Don't get your hopes up," Bakura cocked his head, "She'll probably get some meeting or something at the last minute and have to cancel on us. Which is just fine with me."

"She wouldn't do that!" Ryou retorted, "She's already said that she reserved the weekend for us, and staying here in Hawaii."

"I surprised she hasn't come sooner. Hawaii would surely appeal to that girl," Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Forget you," Ryou waved him off, and plopped down onto the couch, reading the letter again, to make sure he had everything straight.

"Um…what's this about your cousin coming for Thanksgiving?" Anzu leaned over and asked Ryou.

"Everybody's families do that," Joey replied from the other side of the room. He was lying across the couch, with his arms behind his head, on the arm of it. "You know the American holiday, right?"

"Yes," Anzu nodded. She had lived in America for a few years, after all.

"Well," Joey shrugged, "at Thanksgivin', the teacha's here are real nice, and let our families come to spend the holiday here, with us, plus a couple'a extra days. Since we go home for winter a few weeks later, the heads decided to have the parents come here for Thanksgivin'. The school pays half o' the ticket, anywho, for the plane. It also gives our parents a chance to talk with the teacha's about how we're doin', and they get to see our rooms, and how we live and what we're doin' and all dat crap," Joey recited.

"We usually also play what we know for that Spring Concert Competitions," Yugi piped up, "For our parents, or family."

"Oh…that's nice," Anzu nodded. She had been hoping to evade the fact from her parents that she was at a school of guys. Now, there would be no chance of escape. Unless they were unable to come. However, knowing her parents, nothing would stop them from coming to see their daughter.

"I love Thanksgiving," Yugi replied, "I actually get to see my mom for a change!"

"You have a mom?" Anzu suddenly blurted. She immediately regretted it. That had sounded so…rude.

"Yeah," Yugi nodded, "I live with my grandfather on holidays, but mom visits on Christmas, Thanksgiving, and my birthday. That's all, though. She's obsessed about supporting me, and Grandpa, pretty much. When my dad died, Grandpa noticed that mom couldn't take care of me alone. So he let both her and me come into his small home. Mom was grateful and all, but…she said this small house with us three was just too much for Grandpa, and she felt bad about "not earning her stay." So, she left me with Grandpa, and went off to work in this job that takes her around the world all of the time. She earns quite a bit of money, so she's happy that she can send me to school and all, and that Grandpa isn't paying _everything_ for me."

Anzu smiled. Yugi was a really sweet kid. She understood where he had gotten his kindness from. It sounded like his mother had that same quality.

Valon started talking from a chair he was slouching in, "Thanksgiving was never a bid deal here, for me. Sure, it meant more food –always a plus- but ever since I got chucked into The Hall…well…let's just say my family got what they deserved. They got chucked into jail. I don't like to see them: I haven't seen them since I was nine years old. I don't care. They obviously didn't love me enough, so why should I care about them? They don't come here: I don't go there. It works well both ways."

Anzu looked at Valon pityingly again. That was practically like having no family. She had been like that before her new parents adopted her. But the problem was…she barely remembered anything about life before then. She only knew three things…and two of them were people.

Valon noticed the look she was giving him, "Aw, come on, Anz, don't be like that! I actually like the feeling of freedom! Besides, the other parents are…sorta like parents to me, anyway. I like them all. And anyway, I'm not alone. Alister and the Kaibas are in the same boat…though they don't have _anyone_ else, whereas I actually have _some_ people…I just choose not to see them.

Anzu looked around at Alister, who was sitting in a corner, reading a book. She had made a connection about the Kaibas already. The stepfather must have died, too. But Alister? He had no one? Not even a sibling? He truly was the loneliest guy here. No wonder he barely spoke with the others. He had been alone for quite some time.

"Bakura and I don't have parents alive either, so that's why we stay with our cousin. She has enough money to go around, that's for sure."

"I got a weird set o' parents," Joey sighed, "They divorced a couple of years after I was sent off. My dad took me, and my mom got to keep my sista'-"

"You have a sister?" Tristan looked up from the TV immediately.

"Yeah! Didn't I eve'a tell ya?" Joey squinted.

"No," Duke answered for Tristan. "So why has she never come here, but your parents have?"

"Oh. And I was getting' ta that!" Joey started again, "So, my mom sent my sista' to a boarding school when she was old enough. For a few years, mom would go to Serenity's school, and dad would come here. Then, I noticed something. One year, dad didn't come at all. All he told me afterwards was that he couldn't make it. But the next year, both he _and_ mom came. I asked about Serenity, and they said that it was my turn, this year. Naturally, I didn't get it, so they explained it to me.

"It turns out that my parents started getting together again. Go figure! Just think: chuck the kids, and go elopin'," Joey chuckled. "They had visited Serenity together the year before. Count on me to always know everything last. So, after dad promised mom he was a changed guy from the last time they were married, they hitched up again. To this day, they still swap where they go for Thanksgiving, but make it up to the other kid in some other way at some point in time."

"That's pretty neat!" Anzu commented, "I've never really known divorced couples to get back together again. It sounds like that movie, The Parent Trap. There's just one thing I don't get," Anzu stated, "Since they got back together again, why don't they just send your sister here as well?"

Joey froze, "Uh…." He got "looks" from the other guys in the room. "Well…you see…it's the whole guy thing!"

"The what?"

"They know Serenity would probably be safe here, under my watchful eye (several snorts intervened here), but they don't want to take any chances here, with _certain_ guys," he looked over at Tristan and Duke, "Certain _flirts._"

Duke ignored the comment, "Yeah well, Anzu's parents didn't seem hesitant about sending _her_ here. Did they, Anzu?"

"Um…" Anzu scratched her cheek, "Well…you see…I don't think…they actually know…about the whole…_guy_ thing…you know?"

"You never told them?" Marik blinked.

"No…not really," Anzu hung her head, "I didn't want them to remove me."

Silence followed her sentence. Anzu, confused, looked up and saw the rest of the guys staring at her.

"I still don't believe it," Yugi whispered.

"You really _do_ want to stay here, don't you?" Alister remarked.

"Well, yeah," Tea nodded, "Why wouldn't I?"

"We've said this before, Anzu, but we have to say it again," Tristan commented.

"You're the best!" Duke smiled.

"But when _are_ you going to tell them?" Alister suddenly asked. The room went quiet.

"Well," Anzu looked at the ground, seeming to ponder over what to say, "Well…oh! If they don't already know about this Thanksgiving thing, I'll tell them, and when they come –which they're _bound_ to come here- they'll just have to deal with it when I show them around!"

"Not the best way of going about things, Mazaki," Seto sneered.

"Do you have a better idea?" Anzu snapped, turning to glare at him.

"Yeah: suck up your guts and just tell them before your plan backfires. If you can call what you've got in mind a _plan_."

Anzu scowled and ground her teeth, "You can't ever be…_nice_ can you?"

"Are you kidding?" Alister spoke up again, "That moron? It'll be the end of the world before _he_ acquiesces himself to anyone."

"Watch it, Amelda," Seto snarled.

"Now, now, Kaiba," Alister got a sinister looking smirk on his face, "We mustn't break out into a fight in front of a lady."

Seto laughed, "What _lady_?"

Anzu's mouth dropped open, and a few intakes of breath were heard throughout the room.

Anzu stood up slowly, glaring at Kaiba.

"Dude," Duke looked back and forth between the perpetrator and the victim, "_That_ was _insulting_."

Anzu couldn't speak. She was spellbound by anger. Without a word, before her anger exploded, she began stalking out of the room. Seto didn't seem to care. However, Anzu suddenly rethought what she was doing and retraced her steps, walking back towards Alister, who watched her every move.

Anzu knelt down beside him –as he was sitting in a chair- and said, "Thank you, Alister, for being a **_kind gentleman_**," she glared at Seto as she said the last two words. She quickly pecked Alister on the cheek, going by impulses and stalked out of the room before anything else could be said.

Everyone was watching her disappearing form after that. Well, all except Alister. He was busy staring off into space while casually bring his hand up to touch his cheek, where Anzu had kissed him.

There were a variety of reactions to this.

Ryou, Yugi and Marik looked shocked and ever so slightly hurt. Valon was laughing his head off at Alister, taunting, "Geez! Now your face is as red as your hair!" Joey and Tristan were laughing too, along with Duke, but they heard a slight rise in Valon's voice: an un-normal rise. Bakura and Malik were rolling their eyes. Mokuba and Noa were snickering. They had never seen Alister express so much "_romantic_" emotion! It made them wonder what their brother would do had the same thing happened to him. Seto just ignored everyone and went back to reading. Yami just stared at the spot where Anzu had disappeared.

* * *

Anzu walked over to the dorm area and stopped. She was just overwhelmed with thoughts and emotion now. All of the pent up emotion that her parents had caused with the news of her mother's pregnancy from two months ago still sloshed within her: and now this anger! She just wanted some peace and quiet, but in a place where _no one_ could find her.

So her room was ruled out.

And so was everywhere else, for that matter.

She sighed and looked around. Was there _anywhere?_

She looked up at the second floor or rooms and noticed something. _Yeah…_she smiled. _That's perfect!_

Anzu ran up the stairs to the second floor. Once she was sure no one was looking, she climbed up onto the railing overlooking the pool below, and quickly grabbed onto the overhanging roof. Carefully hauling herself up, she pulled herself onto the roof and swung her legs over, gaining balance before she stood. Luckily, the roof was on a four-seven pitch, meant for walking on.

She quickly crawled to the top of the roof, where the two opposite sides of it came to an edge – the highest point on the roof. Then, she made her way over to the far side of the roof, over where the buildings made a ninety-degree angle corner, and she set herself in the niche, and lay back against the rising slope of the roof.

Now this…was the life. As Anzu let the sweet breeze blow over her as dusk turned to early evening, her eyes closed, and she fell asleep.

* * *

Anzu stirred and kept her eyes shut as she saw light coming through her eyelids. Carefully, she cracked an eye open and looked at what had disturbed her sleep. A flashlight beam settled on her body, rather than her face, and the figure holding it shuffled his position so that he crossed his arms and looked rather exasperated.

"You're in my spot."

Anzu sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She squinted at the figure, "…Kaiba?"

"The one and only," he shined the flashlight on his face fro under his chin, like people do when telling stupid scary stories. The shadows sharply contrasted on his face, and Anzu jumped and turned away.

"Good, God, Kaiba, don't _do_ that! You're freaky enough as it _is_ without having to look like…a _vampire_ or something!"

"I'm freaky enough as it is?" Seto scowled, sitting down next to her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Anzu retorted, "Just consider it…_payback_ for earlier. They were silent for a couple minutes.

"About that…" Seto started.

"About what?" Anzu looked over at him.

"For the Lord's sake, Mazaki, must I spell everything out for you? Some business tycoon _you'll_ make." Anzu bit her lip and failed to tell Seto about the new plans. "I meant about the…insult I threw at you earlier."

"And?"

"…It was unintended. Many times, sarcastic words escape my mouth before I can think about them. It's rather a curse from my mother's side o the family. And…I suppose…I'm sorry."

Anzu blinked back at him, "You're…sorry?"

"I'm not saying it again," Seto sighed.

"Sorry," she felt a smirk tug at her lips at the irony, "But…never mind."

"What?"

"It's nothing. …I was just wondering whether or not I should ask you if it was your brother's idea to push you up here to tell me that, or your own. No offense, but you don't seem to be the type who would do something like that. Then again, I've only officially known you for like…three months, so what am I supposed to know-"

"I get it, Mazaki. Who do you think influenced the idea?"

"I don't know-"

"Mazaki, if you haven't noticed, it's nearly eleven. My brothers are fast asleep. I doubt they demanded I apologize."

"But they could have asked you earlier-"

"Not the point," Seto retorted. Anzu screwed up her mouth in an irritated fashion, and looked away.

_So he told me that all by himself? I never would have thought…. Perhaps I've got him all wrong…and his first impressions –which seem so much like his overall personality- are completely wrong._

Something suddenly hit her.

"It's eleven o' clock!" she jumped up. Forgetting she was on the roof, she wobbled and started falling forward, loosing balance in the crevice.

"Anzu!" Seto hissed loudly, grabbing her from her flailing arms, and pulling her back down, taking hold of her waist so that she was more secure as she fell down into his lap.

"Oh…my God," Anzu heaved, clutching her chest, feeling Seto's hands near the bottom of her hand, "Oh…my God. Thank you, Seto…" she relaxed against him, letting the shock wash away from her, "Thank you…."

Seto continued to hold her –feeling oddly comfortable for some reason- and let her lay her head back against his shoulder. He lowered his head slightly so that his cheek rubbed against her silky hair, quite by accident.

_Good God, she's…**enticing….**_

Anzu breathing became shallower as the sleep began coming back to her, "You never told me, Seto," she used his first name again, falling into that state of unconsciousness as she became more tired, "why you were up here…so late…."

"I come here to think," he replied softly in her ear.

"Join the club," she mumbled, turned inwards, still lying against his chest. She just couldn't bring herself to get up.

Seto looked down at her as she continued to sleep. _She must really be tired…._ And then what she said registered through his head. _I wonder what she thinks about…. Could all this thinking be depriving her of sleep? She must deserve this rest…._

Seto stared up at the full moon, still holding Anzu. She obviously wasn't getting up any time soon, and he wasn't going to be rude enough to wake her. He had already done that today, not to mention being equally –if not more- rude, earlier.

He lay back in the niche, as Anzu had done before, and as Anzu slept on, Seto watched the beauty of the moon; feeling as awake as ever.

* * *

Well? How did you like it? I FINALLY got something of a SetoxTea scene in there (sorry if Seto's ways keep changing during the chapter: we all know he's a nice guy deep down), and I successfully did a pretty good MarikxAnzu scene! I think…you tell me! More will come! So next chapter is the Thanksgiving chapter! We'll see what arises there. I hope you like this chapter. Please advise me on pairings! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! 


	10. Thanksgiving Part One: Families

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 10: Thanksgiving **

**Part One: Family**

_November (Year 1)_

Anzu awoke, but only let her mind register the fact. She wasn't ready to open her eyes yet. Heck, her alarm clock hadn't rung yet, so she was safe until it rang.

She felt a tad chilly, and reached out for her covers. What? No covers? What was this?

Her bed shifted slightly, beneath her.

Anzu's eyes snapped open, remembering last night. She sat up immediately and saw Seto lying next to her, with his eyes closed, having finally gotten to sleep some times later in the night.

She blinked. How…_strange_…. She had slept on the roof with Seto Kaiba? Talk about a GREAT anomaly….

Still, she couldn't help but to admire how calm he looked at the moment. His head was turned, lying against the roof itself, and his bangs were all blown over his eyes. One arm was resting across his stomach and the other had been under Anzu as she had lain there.

He actually looked…_cute_.

Anzu shook her head. Talk about waking up in the wrong side of the roof…. This was _definitely_ a first, and most likely a last. Never again would she see Seto Kaiba this…openly, and calmly. He actually wasn't cracking any rude remarks or yelling at anyone or anything.

Anzu then wondered what time it was. She spotted a watch on his wrist. Anzu carefully turned over his hand to look at the time. She gasped.

"Kaiba! Kaiba, wake up! We have to go _now!_" she shook his shoulder.

Seto just rolled over, trying to get away from the noise and the shaking. "I'm up…just five more minutes…" he mumbled.

Anzu sighed and rolled her eyes. Who knew he was the typical guy? "No, get us _NOW_! School starts in five minutes!"

"What!" Seto shot up. He looked at Anzu, then around at their surroundings. Sure, he remembered everything after a moment, but then he realized something else.

"You just said that to make me get up, didn't you?"

Anzu shook her head, "No. School actually starts _in five minutes."_

Seto blinked, "Well what are you waiting for, Mazaki? Get up and get going!"

"I'm up!" Anzu stood up, making sure not to fall off the roof, like last time. Below them, the sidewalk on the second floor jutted out more than on the rest of the building. She carefully walked up to the edge, sat down on it and began edging her way off to touch the railing.

Seto just rolled his eyes and jumped down onto the concrete. Anzu scowled as she continued to get down the hard way.

"Just jump," Seto sighed.

"Are you kidding?" Anzu retorted, "I could kill myself!"

"Fat chance," Seto replied. "Just jump…and I'll catch you or something."

"I don't trust you _that_ much, yet," she replied. She trusted him to an extent. But trusting him with her life in an unnecessary circumstance was out of the question.

Seto narrowed his eyes, "Who saved you last night?" He had a point.

Anzu frowned, "Fine. But don't complain I'm fat or anything or I'll have your head."

"It's harder than that to threaten me, Mazaki," Seto held out his arms. Anzu jumped off and not a second later, she was in his arms. "There, see? Nothing to it."

"Nothing to what?" Both students whipped their heads around. Alister was standing there, narrowing his eyes at Seto. Anzu quickly pulled herself out of Seto's grasp and stood next to him for a second, before saying:

"Well, I should get ready. School starts…soon, you know," and she ran off downstairs for record time dressing.

"What were you two doing up there?" Alister asked suspiciously.

"Heh, nothing," Seto replied, "She just got stuck, that's all. I was there to get her out of trouble. Girls can't do anything themselves."

A shoe suddenly flew up from below and socked Seto in the head. "Ow!" He rubbed his head as a smirk broke out onto Alister's face.

"Girl's can't do anything, eh?" Alister picked up the small show, "Well, I'd say they have pretty decent aim."

Seto scowled and trotted down the stairs to get ready, himself. Alister looked back at the show. _What were those two doing up there? I don't like the look of this…. Especially with Kaiba. I mean…there are two possible explanations. Kaiba could – no, he resigned himself from doing that. But Anzu? What would Anzu want with Kaiba? She couldn't…**like** him, could she?_

In a slight flare of jealously, Alister's grip tightened on the shoe, _She's too good for him!_

For some reason, that feeling of protectiveness –a feeling that Alister hadn't felt in years- sparked up again.

* * *

"YES!" Valon cried out, rushing to the door of the gymnasium, "One o' clock is here, and SCHOOL IS OUT! WHOO!" he laughed, throwing the doors open wide and dancing out into the hallway.

"If you can't keep any ounce of dignity," Alister came out behind him, "Please at least lose it when I'm _not_ watching."

"Ha!" Valon laughed, "You just _wish_ you could express yourself like this without looking like an idiot! I, on the other hand, have expressed myself this way from day one, so everyone is comfortable."

Alister sighed and rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I don't believe people like you can even _exist_. Come on: we've all got to get ready-"

"Why do _we_ have to get ready?" Valon sighed and dropped his arms, "After all, it's not like _our_ parents or families are coming! I mean…mine are locked up –thanks be to God- and yours are…well…dea-"

Alister rounded on him, "_DON'T JINX ME!"_ Valon blinked as Alister recomposed himself.

"What? Jinx you?"

Alister sighed and ran a hand through his red hair, "My parents and my brother maybe gone," he clenched his fist tightly, "But I'm _not_ giving up hope on Ann."

"Ah, Ann. That's right," Valon nodded. He cocked his head, "I'd really like to meet her someday."

Alister raised an eyebrow, "Why? To ogle her? 'Cause you know I'll _pummel_ you if you do."

Valon laughed good-naturedly, "Well…_partially_, I suppose. I won't lie and say that didn't cross my mind. But more so, I want to see if she's anything like _you._ It's hard to believe people like you and _Kaiba _exist," Valon grinned, using Alister's own words against him.

Alister sneered, "Don't compare me with that slime ball. Besides…Ann isn't like me. We don't even look alike, even though we're twins. Heck, she _defied_ me-"

"Hello, good students!" Anzu walked through the doorway, pushing the doors open to their greatest extent. She breathed in deeply and immediately coughed up the air. "Ugh…I forgot this is PE smelling air. Best go outside to do that…. An-y-way!" she smiled, "Are you ready for an extra-long-weekend!"

"You bet!" Valon jumped in front of her and gave her a high-five. Alister just rolled his eyes. _Great_, he thought, _another Valon. Just what this school needs…._ Still, he laughed about her antics.

* * *

Anzu waited nervously on the front grounds of the school, along with the rest of the school body. The student were all dressed in clean uniforms, and showered (after their PE class). They were waiting for their guests to arrive for the Thanksgiving holiday. Well, most people were. However, Mr. Pegasus had declared that, as usual, he wanted the whole school body outside to greet everyone. After all, as Anzu's classmates had said, those who didn't have families felt like members of others' families.

The first car rolled up – a limousine, obviously brought from the airport. To Anzu's surprise, it was Professor Dartz who walked quickly down the steps.

"Daddy!" a girl with reddish-brown hair tied up in braids emerged from the limo quickly and ran into Dartz's arms.

"Kris!" he smiled happily, hugging her tightly, "Oh, how I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Daddy!" Kris gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Dartz, darling, how are you?" another lady –Kris' mother, obviously- came out from the limo.

"Miona," Dartz smiled and walked over to her, kissing her quickly. He pulled back and looked around, "Is Father not coming?"

"Ironheart had to go on some bizarre geologic conference in Africa," Minoa shook her head, "He says he's terribly sorry, but he won't be able to be with us this year."

"A shame," Dartz sighed. "Well, come now, let's get your things."

Anzu was shocked. She hadn't really thought the professor had a family – much less was married with a child! She had figured that those with families would live here, at the school. After all, Yugi's grandfather was here, as were the Ishtars.

"Hey!" Yugi suddenly shouted out, coming up to Anzu, "I think that's my mom and Rebekah coming!"

"Rebekah?" Anzu cocked her head.

"That's Professor Hawkins' granddaughter," Yugi turned to face her, "He and my grandpa have always been close friends. My mom always brings Rebekah along with her when they visit for Thanksgiving."

"That's neat!" Anzu smiled. As the limo pulled away, a blue rental car pulled up into a parking space. Anzu frowned though, "But how would you know it's your mom?"

"She rents the same type of car every year," Yugi smiled, "And blue is her favorite color."

"Interesting…" Anzu nodded.

"GRANDPA!" Rebekah –so Anzu assumed- a blonde haired girl with bright green eyes that sparkled behind half-moon glasses ran up the steps and flew into her grandfather's arms.

"Good to see you again Rebekah!" he held her tightly.

"Hello there, Rebekah," Mr. Muto smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Mom!" Yugi was suddenly bolting down the steps. Anzu smiled. He was such a happy kid. And his mother obviously meant so much to him.

Behind her, she heard sniffing. Anzu turned around and say Valon blinking rapidly, trying to wipe something from his eyes. Alister was next to him, patting his shoulder lightly and rolling his eyes at the same time. Not convincing sympathy….

"It's just so…_happy_!" Valon chocked as he tried to be a man and not cry.

"Valon!" Anzu exclaimed, "I never knew you were this…_emotional…."_ It just didn't seem right on him.

"Good Lord, this is _nothing_," Alister replied, looking straight at Anzu, "You should see him during half the movies we watch! He's bound to find _something_ sad or "happy" in there." Anzu just giggled. She really could _not _picture the Aussie crying like that.

Meanwhile, Yugi –and surprisingly Yami- were at the bottom of the stairs, hugging the life out of their mother, who was walking at the same time to say hello to her father-in-law.

A couple minutes later, a brown car pulled up, stopping in a space. Everyone waited patiently to see who would climb out. Those still waiting for family member(s) were Anzu, the Bakuras, Duke and Tristan. It was Joey's sister's turn this year to have the parents for Thanksgiving. He was just minding his own business watching Noa and Mokuba playing a card game.

The door opened, and a pretty girl with long brown hair walked out of the backseat, looking up at the stairs, beaming.

"Oh my God!" Anzu spun around and saw Joey gaping at the girl, "SERENITY! YOU'RE…**HERE!**" Joey flew down the steps and caught his sister in a hug. "I didn't think I was gonna see ya for another month!"

"Joey!" Serenity exclaimed, hugging him back, "Can you believe it? Our first Thanksgiving together in _years!_"

"What are you doing here!" Joey held her at arms length. "Shouldn't you be in that crappy girls' school?"

Serenity smiled, "I convinced mom and dad to bring me here, for once, instead. Surprised?"

"Are you kiddin'? I'm _beyond_ surprised!" Joey laughed.

"Hello there, Joseph," a feminine voice stated.

"Ma!" Joey smiled as she came to hug her son.

"What about me?"

"Dad! I didn't expect you guys at _all_ this year!"

"That was all part of the fun!" Serenity laughed.

Anzu smiled. It was all so touching. Behind her, she heard Valon crying just a little harder. She shook her head, disbelievingly.

Duke's and Tristan's parents arrived near the same time, and while they were talking, the others were bringing their families around to introduce them to Anzu. Only the Mazakis and the Bakura's cousin was running a little late.

"Anzu," Joey approached her, with his sister in his arm, "Dis is my sista', Serenity. Serenity, dis is Anzu: she's the new student here."

"Really?" Serenity looked at her in awe, "You mean you haven't run away yet? I thought everyone else did that!"

"No chance," Anzu winked, "I'm not leaving this place until my job is done!"

"See what I mean?" Joey looked at his sister, "I told ya! She's da best!"

"Mai's here!" Ryou's voice erupted suddenly.

"Oh no…" Bakura groaned audibly, holding his head.

A stylish blue convertible was riding up the street towards the school.

"Always has to ride in fashion, doesn't she?" Ryou scratched his cheek.

"That's what makes her so annoying!" Bakura growled. Ryou smacked his brother's head. "Ow!"

As soon as the car was parked, Mai Valentine –the Bakura's cousin- literally hopped out of the car, vaulting over the door. Ryou walked down the steps to greet her.

"Ryou!" she laughed coming up to pull him into a hug, and then mess up his hair, "How are you, kid?"

Anzu blinked. _That_ was Ryou's _cousin_? Talk about a diverse family. Of course, that was evident enough with the differences between Bakura and Ryou. Maybe Ryou was just the odd man out….

Bakura sighed and walked down the steps, having received a light glare from his headmaster. He had to greet his cousin….

"Mai stepped away from Ryou, who was desperately trying to pat down his tangled hair –an impossible task, as it had been tangled beforehand. She looked over at the approaching twin and her smile turned into an emotionless line. She nodded her head. "Ryo."

Bakura scowled, "_Bakura_." He sighed and then nodded his head back, still having his arms crossed, "Mai." He stopped, and they stared at each other for a few seconds.

Anzu raised an eyebrow. Such different greetings between the two twins….

Suddenly, Mai hopped over and scooped up her cousin into a hug – her face having broken out into a smile. Bakura winced and scowled, with his arms still crossed, as Mai laughed and hugged him some more. "How are you, you old rascal?"

"I've been better."

Mai sighed, "You and you're misanthropic ways."

"I'm not a misanthrope!" Bakura snapped. "Well…at least, not entirely…."

Anzu laughed and looked over at Joey. He was silently staring at Mai. Serenity just rolled her eyes and leaned over, whispering to Anzu, "He does that to _every_ pretty girl he sees."

Anzu huffed and pretended to look hurt, "Well now _I'm _offended. He hasn't stared at me like that this year."

Serenity smirked, "Be thankful." The two girls shared a laugh. Anzu had to admit that it felt good to be surrounded by some females again.

So now, that only left one family.

The Mazakis.

The long awaited family. The one family that was going to be dealt a surprise.

Mrs. Pegasus –her name was Cecelia (as you can see, she's not dead in this AU fic) had long ago since arrived. The only reason she was not staying at the school with the principal was because of her modeling job. It had taken her places during the past few months. But Mr. Pegasus voiced aloud –perhaps not meaning to, but he said it anyway- that now that she was back, he go resume painting again.

Anzu had never thought of her principal as an artist type. You learn something new everyday….

Coach Raphael had declared he didn't have a family anymore, and Anzu had felt a pang of pity for him.

All around her, families were greeting the students. All of the students who had had families come had immediately brought them over to meet Anzu, "the new girl." Now, Valon was happily talking to the Wheeler parents, who admired his enthusiasm. Duke's parents were talking lightly with Seto, as he too was the owner of a major gaming corporation, which related to their son, who had created the Dungeon Dice Monsters game. Anzu had found this out a few weeks into the school year, and had been very surprised to hear that she was at school with _quite_ a few celebrities….

Finally, a lone car began coming down the small road. Anzu made her way to the top of the stairs and watched it come down the lane. The students all stopped chatting as the car started coming down. They remembered what Anzu had said about not having told her parents about the whole "guy" thing. They were determined to put on their best behavior: for Anzu's sake.

And theirs. They wanted Anzu to stay too.

Mai whispered into her nicer cousin's ear, "Why's everyone so quiet?"

"Those should be Anzu's parents. We're acting our best for them. They…don't' know about us all being…_guys_ yet, you know? We don't…want her to be taken away."

"They wouldn't pull her away for something that stupid!" Mai retorted. Ryou gave her a look that said, _Do you really think that?_ Mai reconsidered. With society today…okay, maybe she _could_ believe that.

But she couldn't believe that the whole student body was standing behind the idea of keeping Anzu here. She detected hidden motives….

Anzu reached the bottom of the staircase as the car came to a stop and turned off. Anzu held her breath. They were here….

Both doors in front opened, and out stepped the Mazaki parents. Her father turned around and smiled at her. "Well hello there little lady. Aren't you going to come greet us?"

Anzu smiled and broke into tears as she ran to her parents. It had been four months too long without seeing her parents! A high-schooler just wasn't ready for that sort of thing….

"Mom! Dad!" she cried, running into their embraces. As cliché as this seemed, seeing as most of the others had done this to their families too (could anyone blame them?), she still found the need to do so, and hugged them tightly. She loved them after all. They _had_ taken her in. Although…oh, never mind.

"Hi there, Anzu," her mother rubbed her head and kissed it, "How have you been?"

"I'm fine," Anzu sighed, hugging her parents once more. She then noticed just how big her mother was getting. She had been serious when she had told Anzu over the phone that it seemed really different to have all of this extra poundage on her. Anzu almost laughed.

"How are _you?"_ Anzu asked her mother.

"I'm _just_ fine," she smiled back, "So is the baby."

Anzu turned around, but still looked at her parents, "Let me show you-" she looked ahead of her and stopped. All of the boys had gathered right there, in front of them (Malik and Bakura being there too, astonishingly). Anzu froze.

The group all gave a small bow, simultaneously, "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki."

Mr. Mazaki cocked and eyebrow and laughed, looking at his step-daughter, "What? Suitors already, Anzu?"

"Dad!" Anzu hissed, hitting him on the shoulder playfully, and blushing as red as a cheery. A couple snickers broke out in the group of boys, but where silenced after a few "ow"'s were heard.

Anzu took a deep breath. "Actually…Mom; Dad. …Meet the _entire_ student body of Oknuhu Private."

* * *

Not an exciting chapter, I know, but it passed the "passing for a chapter" mark, and I decided to stop it there. This is only Part One of the Thanksgiving chapters. Next will be the continuation: Part Two. I hope this part was at least _enjoyable_. It _did_ build up _some_ characterization and have some significance. Anywho, just be thankful it was a quick update! PLEASE REVIEW! And please advise on parings! 


	11. Thanksgiving Part Two: Interesting

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 11: Thanksgiving**

**Part Two: Interesting Discussions**

_November (Year 1)_

Anzu took a _long_ swig of red fruit punch to calm her nerves. Ever since her parents had arrived and she had broken the news to them about the boys being the student body –the _entire_ student body- she had been a nervous wreck about what they would say. Surprisingly:

_"Mom; Dad…meet the **entire** student body of Oknuhu Private," Anzu introduced. The boys waited there. Everyone was directed towards the Mazakis' facial expressions. Mrs. Mazaki blinked a couple of times, and Mr. Mazaki seemed to have a quick flash of surprise run across his face, but it was soon masked over with delight._

_"Well!" he smiled, "It's nice to finally meet some friends of Anzu's! I've heard quite a bit about some of you," he smiled and moved into the crowd of boys, which relaxed a little._

_Mrs. Mazaki came and looked around the young crowd. Upon finding the spiky-haired Muto twins, she looked back and forth at them. Pointing at the slightly smaller boy, she said, "You must be Yugi!"_

_"Yes ma'am," Yugi nodded, smiling sweetly._

_"Oh, it's nice to meet you! Anzu has said so much about you, you just wouldn't believe it!" Mrs. Mazaki giggled, shaking his hand. Turning to Yami, she added, "I'm sorry, I don't think I quite remember your name? You are…?"_

_"Yami Muto, ma'am," he bowed his head, but Mrs. Mazaki caught his hand in a friendly shake as well._

_"Mr. Kaiba!" Mr. Mazaki strolled over to the CEO, "What a pleasure to see you here!"_

_"Same goes to you, sir," Seto nodded his head, shaking Anzu's father's hand._

_"I say, when Anzu first told me you attended this school, I was a bit surprised and had my doubts. But here you are! You must tell me how you manage work and school at a distance at the same time," he lowered his voice significantly, "For the new baby's future education, of course. Business and school, I'm sure."_

_Seto blinked, and then stole a glance at Mrs. Mazaki. Sure enough, there was no doubt that a new Mazaki was going to come up soon enough. **No wonder Anzu has been acting so…strange lately**, he thought._

_"Mr. Mazaki?" Noa said as he and Mokuba suddenly came up, "Hello!"_

_"Why Noa Kaiba, is that you? My, how you have grown in the past years!" he patted the boy's head familiarly. Noa looked delighted to be remembered. Mokuba just looked confused. Mr. Mazaki chose to explain. "You must be Mokuba," he squatted down to Mokuba's height and smiled, "Well, you see, I knew Gozaburo Kaiba **way** back: in fact, I started working very young under his guidance. I came to know his family through him, of course."_

_Alister, standing a few feet away, picked up on this information. **He does look familiar….** Alister watched as the man went from chatting with the Kaibas to other groups of young men._

_Gozaburo Kaiba had indirectly been involved with the military at the time of the take over of Alister's home town. Had this man –Mr. Mazaki- been part of it too? That would explain why he looked ever so vaguely familiar. But…Alister just could not remember ever **seeing** him, definitely. Only Gozaburo Kaiba filled hi head. That was part of the reason Alister acted bitterly towards Seto Kaiba. He could tolerate the two younger kids –they were pretty innocent things after all- but Seto was just too cocky for his own good._

_Mrs. Mazaki was intent on finding all of the friends of Anzu's she had heard about. She find the Bakura boys soon enough, but honest to goodness could not tell the difference._

_"Umm…Ryou and Ryo…or, Bakura, I presume?" she looked back and forth at the two. _

_Bakura crossed his arms and Ryou stepped forward, "I'm Ryou, miss. This is my brother, Ryo, though he prefers our last name, Bakura."_

_"I see," she nodded, "Nice to meet you!"_

_"Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki!" Principal Pegasus and his wife, Cecilia, came down the stairs. Pegasus had his arms open wide in a greeting manner, "Welcome to Oknuhu Private! I trust you find everything well?"_

_"Mr. Pegasus!" Anzu's father shook hands with the man, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person! You seem to have a **fine** school running here!"_

_"I'm glad you think so," Pegasus gave one of his pleased smiles, "Well, come now! Now that everyone is here and accounted for, let us make our way into the cafeteria and linger inside. We just have a few words to say before you are allowed to roam the school."_

And that was all that had happened. Anzu's parents had said _nothing_ really. They had only looked surprised for a minute at tops. They _seemed_ just fine with the odds.

But were they really?

Anzu knew her stepparents better than that. She bet all of her money that they were going to tell her what they really thought in private. Anzu was always trying to mingle, and never be left alone for a second. Of course, that would be unavoidable later.

"So, Anzu," Joey came up to her, with his sister in tow, "How do you think your parents are taking it?"

"I honestly don't know," Anzu sighed, drowning more punch. "I bet they're just waiting to find my alone and break it to me that they're going to whisk me off to Russia or something for an all-girls' school or whatnot."

"Will ya fight back?"

"Heck, yeah, Joey! Has my being here for four months not proved _anything_ to you?"

"You've got a point der…" he smiled sheepishly, and a small tinge of red appeared on the peeks of his cheeks. Serenity took great interest in storing this eyesight of information.

"Well," Serenity put in, "Maybe you should go _hint_ to them that you want to know the truth about what they think," Serenity told Anzu.

Anzu look at her slightly quizzically, "How?"

"You know," Serenity twiddled her thumbs, "Like… "Hey dad, so…what do you think of the school? Everything up to your standards?" or something like that?"

"Serenity, that's great! I should catch him in a private moment though, and then ask him," Anzu nodded her head. "You've got a clever mind there, Serenity," Anzu smiled, "I see where all the brains in the family went to."

Joey patted his sister's should, and then realized what was meant; "Hey!" he looked at Anzu, slightly hurt, "What's _dat_ supposed ta mean? I thought ya liked me, Anz!"

"I do, Joey," Anzu laughed, "But I_ had_ to take advantage of the timing. The joke was too good to pass up! I…_have_ seen you in class, Joey. It's not always something to be proud of."

"Yeah, well…ah, forget it," Joey waved his hand. Serenity just giggled.

Anzu looked over to where her father was standing. "Oh look. He seems to be around ending a conversation now. Maybe I can squeeze some information out of him now…."

"Good luck," Joey nodded to her.

"Thanks," Anzu smiled at him.

"Yeah," Joey returned the smile. Anzu walked off in the direction of her stepfather.

Serenity turned a knowing look to her brother. He noticed this look and turned his dazed stare from Anzu into a look of shock at Serenity, "What!"

Serenity smirked, "You _like_ her, don't you?"

"WHA'!" Joey practically flipped. He composed himself quickly, "I-I dunno what yer talkin' about! Of course not!"

"Right," Serenity dragged out, staring him down. Joey's face was starting to go red.

"I told you I don't-" Joey stopped and looked away, "It wouldn't work out anyway."

Serenity cocked her head, "Why not?"

Joey looked back and forth at his sister and Anzu, "You know…she might not be…you know…."

Serenity's eyes widened, "Then why is she here!"

"Ren, _everyone_ is welcome here!" Joey retorted, "It's just…in the past few years…the faculty has come out to helping…you know…people like us guys," Joey waved his head back and forth.

"What about _us guys?_" Tristan suddenly came up to the two, eating a plate of junk food. His parents were not far behind.

"Joey!" they both smiled and came up to him, "It's good to see you again!"

"Hey der, Mr. and Mrs. Taylor!" Joey smiled and waved.

"So what about us guys?" Tristan asked again.

"Huh?" Joey looked at him, "Oh! I was just explainin' ta Ren here how the school kinda gone into helpin' _us guys_, though it still is an establishment open to everyone."

"Establishment: big word, Joe," Tristan laughed.

"Hey!" Joey pounced on him, "Don't make fun o' me!"

"Still, Joey, how do you know she isn't even _part_…you know what," Serenity continued on.

"Who are we talking about?" Tristan said in a tangle with Joey.

"Anzu," Joey replied.

"Oh yeah…" he looked down at the floor, "I've been wondering about that. If liking her at all is a waste of time or not-"

"WHA'!" Joey jumped away and stared down his friend, "YOU LIKE HER TOO!"

"I think we had better leave, dear," Mrs. Taylor said to her husband.

"Right," he nodded, and they walked off.

"Ha!" Serenity pointed a finger at Joey, "I _knew_ you liked her!"

"News flash, Ren!" Joey waved his hands in the air, "Tons of guys here like her!"

"WHAT!" Tristan exclaimed, "When did _this_ briefing occur! I haven't heard anything!"

"Yeah, well, maybe you should drag your eyes away from the TV an' _listen_ for once!"

"Pot calling the kettle black!"

"…Deaf-o!"

"I am not deaf! I'm not blind either! I can see the way some of those guys act! Marik trying to swoon her with that motorcycle gig!"

"Noticed anything _else_, wise guy!"

"Yeah, actually," Tristan pulled back and started counting on his fingers, "Let's see…. Already covered Marika and the motorcycle…. I've heard something like a rumor that Duke started flipping out around her one night-"

"Flippin' out…_how?_" Joey squinted his right eye.

Tristan coughed, "Two…lusts, combined…" he coughed some more.

Serenity raised her eyebrows. These guys were really serious about this girl! Then again, not only was she pretty, but she could be one of their last chances at…well…survival. Serenity herself was not sure of her blood type, so she was not in the clear yet….

"Anything more?" Joey asked, suddenly interested in the doings of the other men around here.

"Well," Tristan said, "I don't know if this is true, but I overheard Valon and Alister talking, and Alister was saying something like he came across Anzu and Kaiba climbing down from the roof together-"

"WHAT!" Joey flipped again, "_KAIBA!_ I dunno, Tristan…. Something tells me Alister was hallucinatin' or something. _Kaiba_? Never in a million years!"

"Just telling you what I heard," Tristan put his hands in front of him.

"Speaking of dat Aussie," Joey narrowed his eyes, "Have you heard anything about him?"

"No, actually," Tristan crossed him arms, "That's very…interesting. He seems like the kind of guy-"

"-To jump all over her at first chance," Joey crossed his arms in turn.

"Who seems like the kind of guy to jump all of whom at first chance?"

The two froze. Slowly, with jerked head movements, they turned to face a familiar head indeed. Boy, did they recognize that accent….

Serenity shook here head and walked away. She was not about to witness another brawl. Instead, she would see how Anzu was doing.

* * *

Anzu approached her father and waited. He was speaking with Seto Kaiba…of all people. _No duh,_ Anzu sighed, _they DO work as partners at times, after all…._

But this time, they were not talking about business. Mokuba and Noa were with him. Mokuba had asked him a question:

"Sir? How did you know Noa so well? You claimed you worked with Gozaburo…."

Mr. Mazaki smiled. Even Anzu was interested to hear this. She had not heard this story before.

"You see," her stepfather started, "My father and Gozaburo Kaiba had been long term business partners. Well, having just started out a few years ago in my fathers business, I was working under him, and I was introduced to Mr. Kaiba early on. By that time, little Noa here had just been born," he patted the boy on the head. Noa smiled in return. "Of course, my father was getting on in years, and around that time, he had a heart attack." Anzu remembered that she had never met her grandfather. She had not been adopted at that time. "So, I came to be head of the company, and helped your father…or stepfather…out in many circumstances-"

"Excuse me, sir," Alister suddenly appeared. The whole group turned to face him. It was unlike Alister to speak up like this. _Very_ unlike him.

_He must have something really bugging him,_ Seto thought.

"You say you worked with Gozaburo Kaiba," Alister turned his head slightly; "Did you have anything to do with the military raids on the rioting villages at that time?"

Mr. Mazaki looked surprised, "Why, I'm surprised you would know about something like that! You must have been, what? S-"

"Six years old, yes," Alister replied.

"Yes, well, I did have _something_ to do with it," Mr. Mazaki confessed. Anzu was _really_ interested now. "Mr. Kaiba _did_ ask me to help out with the military. After all, the riots and conformists were really taking a toll on parts of Japan, so military threats were the government's solution. And Mr. Gozaburo Kaiba had the best military makings around. And…as a rather close partner, he asked me to help him with a couple things."

"Did you ever visit one of those villages once?" Anzu noticed Alister clenching his fist. _What is wrong with him? Why is he asking Dad all of this?_

"Once, yes. It was a rather fortunate visit too," he smiled a little and glanced at Anzu. "Well, anyway, that's all I have to say. I had best find my wife around here, somewhere. She's probably yapping with some other woman now…."

"Dad, wait," Anzu tailed him, "I wanted to ask you something-"

"Not now, Anzu. The principal was just about to give us a tour of the school."

"Oh…alright," she stopped.

"Mom and I will stop by your room later, okay? You can talk to me then."

"Okay Dad. Bye," she gave a little wave.

"How did it go?" Serenity suddenly appeared next to her.

"Huh?" Anzu looked down at the girl, "Oh! I didn't get a chance to ask him. He had a rather interesting story, and then he had to run off to find mom and go on this school tour thingy," Anzu shrugged. "Oh well. He said they would stop by my room later."

"Well, I'd say you had best get there, in case they drop by anytime soon!" Serenity smiled.

"Maybe in a few minutes. After all, they're going on a _tour_. That could take some time…. Especially with the _principal_ leading."

"Is that bad?" Serenity walked with her back into the crowd of students.

"Well…he likes to tell…_stories_, a lot. You should hear him a Study Hall, oh boy," Anzu sighed and laughed a little. Serenity joined in with her.

* * *

A knock sounded at Anzu's door. Thinking it was her parents, she bounded over to it and opened it up excitedly.

"Hey-!" she stopped. "Oh! I wasn't expected you here, Yami," she smiled sheepishly.

"Hence how quickly you got here," he smiled, "I'm sure you weren't _that_ happy to see me."

"Oh, Yami, I'm _always_ happy to see you!" she laughed, "Come on in!" she stepped aside and let the boy in. "So, may I inquire as to the occasion?"

"I just came to check up on you…. …See if everything was alright with you…and your parents."

Anzu smiled, "Everyone has been asking that lately."

"We're all worried you might be taken away," Yami replied earnestly.

"Well, I'm glad to be appreciated," Anzu replied. "I promise you this: I won't go away without putting up a fight, first."

"So a little Brooklyn Bird told me," Yami sat down on her bed and chuckled. Anzu laughed too, almost melting at the deep-throated chuckle. He had such a sexy voice….

"So," Anzu took out her desk chair and sat backwards on it, so that her arms rested on the back, "Is that all that brings you here?"

"Of course not," Yami replied, "Do I always make everything I say and do sound so serious?"

"Yes. But it's a sophisticated aspect about you. Some people around here could _use_ some sophistication," Anzu laughed again.

"Very true," Yami cocked a smile.

"So? What else brings you here?"

"To talk with my favorite feminine friend, of course."

"Yami…if I am correct in saying, I'm your _only_ feminine friend."

"That too. But alas, it doesn't matter to me. You're still my favorite. Should any other girl come into the picture, you'll always be number one."

"Oh please," Anzu felt a tinge of pink on her cheeks, "Quit with the flattery. It's making me blush!"

"I like to see what reactions my words and deeds have on people."

"Yes, well-" Another knock on her door silenced her. She sighed, "_Another_ visitor? And here you and I were just getting into conversation," Anzu shook her head jokingly and walked over to open the door.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Well, hello there," her father smiled.

Her mother peered into her room and saw Yami, "Dear, if we're interrupting something, we can come back later-"

"Mom!" Anzu blushed.

Yami chuckled again, "It's alright. I just came for a small visit. I should get going now. Mom ought to be arriving soon to check up on Yugi and me. Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki," he bowed his head slightly as he exited.

"What a charming boy," Anzu's mother commented.

"Very well mannered," her father agreed.

"That's Yami: always the charmer and the serious guy in all situations."

"No humor? That's a shame," her mother smirked as she walked into her daughter's room.

"I never said that," Anzu replied.

"Yes, well, I'm just making sure. Must have the best for our little Anzu," Mrs.. Mazaki replied, inspecting Anzu's room to the umpteenth degree, as best she could, without her pregnancy getting in the way.

"Mom! Again? He's not my boyfriend!" Anzu retorted and collapsed onto her bed. Her father, too, was inspecting the room. She noticed their thorough search. "What are you two looking for anyway? Cigarettes? Alcohol? Condoms? Guys, I promise I've been a good girl," Anzu shook her head and laid back against her pillows.

"We know," her mother replied, but wagged a finger, "Just making sure though! Can't be too careful with teenagers. Especially with all these boys on the loose…."

Anzu winced.

"Speaking of which," her father sat down on the bed next to her.

_Here is comes…_Anzu thought. _Wait…am I really starting to sweat! Am I really this nervous!_

"Anzu, you're shaking! What's wrong?" her mother felt her forehead, "Are you sick?"

"No!" Anzu sat up, "Not sick. Just…worried, I guess," she confessed.

"About what, angel?" her father looked at her, full of concern.

"Just say what you were going to say, and we'll see how I fell after that," Anzu breathed. The Mazaki elders looked at each other and started forming conclusions.

"I was just going to ask if you…feel comfortable here, Anzu," her father said.

"We were plenty surprised when you said that was the _whole_ student body."

"We knew about the size, of course, but the gender!" he father laughed, "We practically sent you to an all-boys' school, Annie," he rubbed her head affectionately.

"It's co-ed-"

"We know," her mother nodded. "Anzu, why didn't you tell us? Are you uncomfortable here? I mean, you have every right to be! All these boys-"

"Mom," Anzu looked at her sincerely, "Do you really want to know _why_ I didn't tell you guys about the boy factor? I hinted it to you, yes, but I didn't want to figure it out until it was inevitable."

"So? Why, honey?" her father put an arm on her shoulder.

"Well," she started, "I didn't want you to-" she stopped. She swore she heard something tap on her window. "Wait a second, will you?" she slowly got up from her bed. Her parents looked at her curiously.

Anzu crept over to the window and yanked the cord to pull the shade up. No one was there. She looked around and saw no one around. _Hmm…._ She smirked and lowered the shade once more.

* * *

_Never…again…will…I…do…the…splits,_ Valon thought out painfully. _No matter…for what…cause. …Never…again._ Seeing that Anzu had closed the shade, he slowly raised himself out of the _very_ painful position. He stood up and sighed. Count on his goggles to knock onto the window. Of course, he had been right up against it, straining to hear every word said in there for the last five minutes. He had made it all out though. The walls were rather thin….

Once Yami had exited from Anzu's room, he had ran to everyone's room and rapped the signal on their door. Most of the boys came out, though a few –namely Malik, Bakura and Seto- stayed in their rooms to _wait_ for the news.

The others had all run to the bushes lining the pool area and elected –or rather, _shoved-_ Valon to be the spy.

So, while he was there killing his chance at ever having kids, the others were waiting rather impatiently behind bushes for any signal that she was staying or leaving.

Valon stood back up and stretched quickly, then proceeded to getting back into hearing position, when the shades flew up again.

"YAH!" Valon jumped upon seeing Anzu's knowing expression on the other side of the glass.

Anzu then disappeared from the glass and Valon saw Anzu's parents on her bed laughing.

A minute later, Anzu had opened the door, grabbed Valon by the collar and was dragging him into her room.

She shut the door and placed him by her desk, "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"What do you think!" Valon retorted. He calmed down under the questioning glances of her parents.

Anzu raised an eyebrow. "We were just getting to that." She turned to her parents. "Alright, as I was saying…the reason I didn't tell you…" she hung her head slightly and looked away, "I didn't want you guys to take me away from this school."

Her father stood up, "You really like it here that much, Anzu?"

She looked up, "No, Dad, I don't like it-" Valon did a double take.

"-I love it." Valon's face broke into a smile.

"Well, honey, if you like it that much here, there's nothing we can do to take you away," her mother came up to hug her, "So you can stay if that's what you really want."

"Now I'm prepared to fight for my rights- Wait," Anzu stopped her rant, "You said…I could _stay_?"

"Well of course!" her father replied, "What did you think we were going to do? Wisk you off to an all girls' school in Russia?"

"Uhh…funny story about that?" Anzu scratched the back of her head. And then the information slammed full force in to her brain. Her eyes widened and she jumped up, "I can stay!" She spun around and enveloped Valon in a tight hug, "I CAN STAY!" Realizing what she was doing, she quickly let go and took a step back, coughing and going a tad pink. "Sorry about that…."

"Oh, don't be sorry at all, Sheila," he smirked and ran to the door.

"What are you doing-" Anzu started.

Valon thrust open the door and called out, "Anzu's gonna stay!"

About a dozen bodies popped up from behind bushes and more and punched the air, crying out victory shouts.

Anzu smiled when she saw them all. It looked like the majority of Oknuhu really welcomed her.

Valon went out to go join the group and Anzu turned back to her parents, only to see them smiling.

"Looks like you made a good choice, dear," her father chuckled.

"And that was a delightful young lad that came in here just now. I suppose you're not dating him either?" her mother put forth.

"MOM!"

Her mother sighed and looked at Mr. Mazaki, "Figures: it's always the charming ones that she denies dating."

* * *

Okay…sorry, but Thanksgiving isn't over yet! I think I've got ONE MORE part to it, and then Thanksgiving is done! But see, this just looked like a good place to stop, you know! But don't worry! I should have the next chapter up soon! Just have to go get my other ones updated…. Shouldn't take too long. It IS summer after all! PLEASE REVIEW and advise! 


	12. Thanksgiving Part Three: Giving Thanks

NOTE: I'm dedicating this chapter of FOL to my friend, Brittany. She was so kind in acting upon my request to read this story, although she knew practically _nothing_ about Yu-Gi-Oh, but she read it anyway. I really appreciate her for that…and I'm also glad that she's _really_ into Yu-Gi-Oh now! So, Brittany, this is for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 12: Thanksgiving**

**Part Three: Giving Thanks**

It was Thanksgiving Day. Anzu felt so energized and happy! Her parents had let her stay; they liked the school; and they even seemed to be taking a liking to the boys!

Not to mention the fact that they jokingly asked her all of the time if she was dating this boy or that one….

Oh well! It didn't matter! Tonight would be the Thanksgiving dinner, and tomorrow, the school got to play their band songs for the guests, as they would not be at the band competitions later that year.

She had decided to take an early morning walk down the beach to liven her senses even more.

Anzu hummed and walked along the wet sand, and let the water come tickle her feet. It felt so relaxing…. A couple of times, she twirled around as the water came up to brush against her. She got rather caught up in her twirls and moved out a little further to sea. Her spins eventually evolved into little dance moves she had witnessed on television. She had taken a love to dancing. It was such a beautiful art!

She had never officially taken lessons, but she had been to a couple summer dancing camps. And those instructors had told her that she had an innate talent to dance.

Of course, Anzu never knew where she received her talent. As far as she knew, her mother had never been a dancer –her birth mother. And she knew practically _nothing_ about her biological father.

Still, it mattered very little to Anzu. She lived a happy life with her stepparents. Still, that didn't mean that she hadn't thought about her old family a lot….

A small tear escaped her as she spun around in the water, her foot kicked up a small wave. It added a spectacular sparkle to her moves.

Little did she know that she had an unexpected audience.

* * *

He had been sitting on an outcropping rock, mulling of his thoughts in silence, with only the calm, soothing rhythm of the waves making a melodic sound.

Before him lay three trinkets: a charred action figure; a locket; and a cerulean-gemmed pendant.

Alister looked over the three seemingly insignificant items. To anyone else, they would have been dubbed either junk or girlish belongings.

The charred action figure had been his brother's: Mikey's. The locket contained a picture of his mother, and had been given to Alister when he was very young. After his mother had been taken away, he had given it to Mikey, but they boy had dropped it when he had been taken away. The blue pendant had been his sister's: Ann's. He fingered the trinket fondly. The pendant reminded him of her greatest feature: her crystal-blue eyes.

He was sure, for the most part, that his family was dead. All except for Ann, at least. He had been positive he had seen her being carried off somewhere. His mother had been taken away as well, but he was sure she had not made it out alive. She had never come back to them. And his brother Mikey: he had been killed in a cross-fire, and his body hauled off to be put with the other victims.

His father had died before the riots in the village had even begun.

Tears tracked down Alister's cheeks. Because of that stupid military, his family had been taken away with him! If it hadn't been for them, he could have had them all here on this Thanksgiving Day, but they were _gone_. He pounded the boulder he was sitting on in fury. They were gone because of the government!

And it had not helped at all that yesterday, he had found out that Anzu's father had been a small part of it.

Anzu…that sweet girl that did not fear the school as others did…was tainted with this _sin_ of her father!

Well, he supposed this was not true, all due to religious ethics, but still! How could Anzu have _anything_ to do with a man that helped tear up a village, and so many families!

He looked out at the sparkling sea and was surprised to see that very girl, out there spinning around. Water jumped up around her, framing her body in glittering water.

Alister was speechless. She looked like some gorgeous, mythological creature come to life! How could a perfect angel like her have anything to do with a sinful man?

He knew she was gorgeous. He knew she was kind, sweet, caring – heck, the list could go on forever! He had known it from the day he had first lain eyes on her. Something inside of him had told him that she was something _special_. He didn't know just _how_ special, but she was elite, and that was all that mattered.

Still, his emotions raged with what he felt about her. She was an extraordinary person indeed, but what was it about her that was so…remarkable?

Some of the other guys around here were just captivated by her, and nothing more. Joey and Tristan had those playful crushes on her: he laughed at them. Still, Alister did find it strange that she seemed to have a great effect on them _all_.

She had put Bakura and Malik in their places. Joey and Tristan had fallen for her. Duke: a level-headed character had lost control over his senses around her. Yugi and Ryou finally had a close friend, besides Yami. Yami himself seemed more cheerful, and not as serious all the time, as he used to be. Valon was certainly more exuberant. He pouted about his unintended prison life much less often. Anzu seemed to bring an air of happiness to the school.

Marik was getting quite _friendly_ with her, and Alister still could not shake the fact that she and Seto had been on the roof _together_. What they were doing up there was still a mystery, but the fact that they were together still stood for something. Alister himself could not say much for the two younger boys: Mokuba and Noa. He had not taken much notice of them, but he had no doubts that she had affected them somehow too.

He was glad they were benefiting from her presence. But thinking over all of these changes made a new feeling arise in his chest.

He wasn't…_jealous_…was he?

Anzu had stopped dancing and just taken to…splashing, really. Occasionally, she kicked her foot out and watched the wave fly out and collide with the sea once more. She would giggle, as Anzu was easily amused, and wait a second before splashing again.

But she had the distinct feeling…that someone was watching her. She looked behind her at the coastline. There was no one. No one was on the rocks, on the beach, or even on the shore. She shrugged and went back to splashing.

A pair of hands suddenly took hold of her upper arms, gently. A soft voice told her in her ear, "You're quite the dancer."

Anzu, frozen with shock from the sudden voice…and what he said, turned to see who it was. "A-Alister?" her eyes widened. "Wha-? How did you-"

Alister just smiled softly and laughed, "I have my ways, you know."

Anzu relaxed and shook her head, "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"And why not? Otherwise, all the fun is taken out of it!" Alister replied.

Anzu gave him "a look" and turned away. She suddenly remembered what he had said earlier, "So…you saw me then."

"Yeah. I can tell you don't take classes."

Anzu blushed, "Well you don't have to tell me _that_ directly that I'm awful!"

Alister frowned, "I wasn't saying that at all."

Anzu looked up at him, confused, "Then…what _were_ you saying?"

"Didn't you hear me? You are _quite_ the dancer."

"So…you're saying I'm…_good_ at dancing?"

Alister smirked, "Not just good: _fantastic_."

"So…why did you say that I obviously don't take classes?"

Alister looked at her solemnly, "Well, I have a theory that classes, for whatever subject, can destroy the great creativity in a person. They may help you with certain aspects, but they take away the "you" in _your_ art. For example: I could tell that you had put yourself into quite a bit of those dance moves. Not much of that was very cliché of other dancing. Heck, even though the "professionals" may say that you need a lot of work, those with imaginations will applaud loudly. It's like me and art: I never took a class: I just taught myself."

"Art? What in art do you do, exactly?"

"Draw, mostly."

"Really?" Anzu turned around to face him directly, "That's so cool! I never would have suspected _you_ as an artist! That is so cool!"

"I have to keep myself busy doing _something_ around here," he laughed.

Unexpectedly, Anzu inquired, "May I see some works?"

Alister blinked, "You…really want to see some of that crap?"

Anzu's eyebrows furrowed, "I'm sure it's not crap! Come on, _please_? We have nothing better to do right now…."

Alister thought it over for a moment. "Alright…I suppose so. But don't expect anything too great…."

The two walked back to the shore and Alister quickly ran back to the boulder he had been sitting on and grabbed his memories. He stuffed them down his pocket, feeling that he would look rather silly to her if she caught him with them.

Anzu walked with him back to his room. He opened the door and let her walk in first, as a gentlemen always does.

Anzu stepped inside and looked around. One could learn a lot about a person by a first glance at their room.

It was just as Anzu had suspected, in some points. It was perfectly pristine: not a wrinkle or item out of place. His desk, however, was so covered in notebooks, piles of papers, and folders, that there was no room to write on it! Books were littered in neat stacks around the corner of the room, and even on his nightstand. He had taped up some of his better works on his walls.

Anzu walked over to a seascape watercolor he had done. "Wow," she breathed, "Alister, that's amazing! You caught the look so…_well_! And the color is magnificent!"

Alister actually smiled, "You like it that much?"

"Oh, of course! It's…_perfect!_" she looked at him happily, before returned to view it.

Alister walked over to it and began taking it off the wall, "Well, if you like it so much," he turned to her and pushed it forward lightly, "You can have it."

"W-What?" she stuttered, looking back and forth between him and his wonderful work. "Oh, no! I couldn't, Alister! It's…it's too good for me to take! You must have worked really hard on it, and would like to keep-"

"An artist likes it when his work is appreciated," he answered her, "And is honored when the works are given to others."

"If you'll really let me have it…" Anzu answered slowly, reaching for it, "I'd love it."

Alister smiled at her again and handed his work over.

She looked over it once more and her eyes sparkled with joy. Not only was it a beautiful piece to remind her forever of the landscape around her school, but it was a reminder of Alister himself.

"You must have really put your all into this," she looked up at him, "I really love it."

"I'm glad to hear that," he answered, "I'm also happy to know someone here actually appreciates what I do."

"What?" Anzu set the picture down and sat on the edge of his bed, "Do the others not like them?"

Alister shrugged, "I guess they think it's rather weird for a teenage guy to do this stuff."

Anzu narrowed her eyes, "That's not true! Plenty of guys are artistic, and actually use their talents! Whether it's in masterpieces like this, or something like manga-"

"Ah! Speaking of which," he turned and rummaged through his desk drawers. "I happen to be working on a manga I made up." He looked behind him at her, "Would you like to see it?"

"Manga? Are you serious!" Anzu jumped up, "I'd _love_ to! I adore manga! It is so awesome!"

"Well, this little story is probably nothing compared to the actual published stuff out there," Alister took out a large file-sorter and took out a stack of papers. "Here's the first chapter, if you'd like to look."

"Sure!" she smiled, taking the papers carefully. The papers were all divided into different sized boxes, with the pictures all shaded in pencil. Alister had neatly written in the words to what the characters said in the little bubbles.

The first page, however, was the cover. Anzu read it over. "**Bloodlust,** eh?" she inquired, smiling. "Sounds vampiric."

"It is," he answered, looking away, "I've always been interested in fantasy creatures.

"They're amazing, aren't' they?" she replied, reading the first pages. _He is **such** a great artist! How does he do this? This is fantastic! And not just the pictures, either! But the story itself!_

"My God, Alister," she whispered, "You are so talented! A writer and artist? No wonder you ace all of your classes! This is excellent!" she beamed. She then looked up at him, "Do you…mind if I take these back to my room? To read the whole story when I have time?"

"What?" he was caught off guard, "You like that too? Are you sure you aren't just saying things?"

"Alister! Have more faith in yourself! What you're doing here is beyond imaginable! I would _love_ to read this! Your work is great! Who put it into your head that you're not talented at this?"

Alister looked away and mumbled, "The others, I guess…."

Anzu stood up briskly, setting the papers aside, "Don't listen to them! You're doing a wonderful job! Keep it up, okay? I'd really like to see this published one day," she laughed, "I'm sure it would be a hit!"

"You _really_ believe that?" Alister inquired.

"Would I say it if I didn't mean it? Alister, I've aid _many_ things, this semester. Have I not meant every one?"

"Yeah…I suppose you have," he nodded. "You have." Anzu raised her eyebrows as if to say, _I told you so!_

"Tell you what," Alister took his file folder and the pack of papers she had left on the bed, "Take the whole thing and read it. Tell me if it's any good before I continue, okay?"

"Really! Oh, I can't wait to read this! It's like…some national bestseller that only I have access to! That is so cool!" Anzu took the folder, "How neat!"

"Are you always this enthusiastic?" the red-haired boy laughed.

"_This_ is enthusiastic?" she gasped, "Oh, Alister, you haven't _seen_ me be _enthusiastic._ Just you wait!"

"I can't," he answered, trying to hold back his laughter.

Anzu looked back and forth at everything, "Wow. A writer, artist and flutist: is there _anything_ you can't do?"

Alister looked a bit taken aback by her compliment, "Well, I can think of a few things…." _Get a girlfriend, for one…._

"Like what?"

"Er…."

A knock at the door halted their discussion. Alister walked over to it muttering, "Who would be knocking at this hour! Why now?" He opened the door.

"Hey, best bud!" Valon suddenly jumped in and ruffled the taller boy's hair by standing on his toes, "What's u- WHOA! Wait a sec! …Am I interrupting something?" Valon had suddenly noticed Anzu standing by the bed, with her eyes wide.

"What are you doing here!" Alister fumed a bit.

"Sorry 'bout that," he replied sheepishly, "I'll just leave you two alone-"

"No, no, it's okay," Anzu suddenly regained composure and grabbed the folder and painting, "You talk to Alister about whatever it is that you came to see him for. I've got something to read anyway," she explained. Stopping at the door, she looked at the red-head, "I'll return this as soon as possible! Meanwhile, you start getting more ideas for it! I'm sure it rocks!" And with that, she flew down the cement walkway and back to her room.

And, she almost crashed into someone walking the opposite way.

"Whoa there, girl, slow down!" a feminine voice laughed. Anzu stopped and looked up at who she had bumped into. It was Ryou's cousin, Mai!

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Mai asked with a twinkling smile, "And just where were you this early in the morning?"

She noticed Alister's door close and smirked, "Ah, been with the boys already, I see. Or- no, no. You're far too well put together to have been with one of them all night."

Anzu's mouth hung open and she blushed furiously. Who did this woman think she was!

Mai just laughed some more upon seeing her expression, "Relax, Anzu, I was just jok-"

"YAH!" a voice shouted in the distance. The two turned to face the cloud of dust that was coming their way. "Anzu, Anzu, Anzu! Don't listen to anything she says!" Ryou was suddenly right beside them, gasping for breath, "She…doesn't…mean…anything! Just…joking!" he suddenly collapsed onto his back.

"Ryou!" Anzu gasped and knelt down beside him, "Are you okay?"

"I knew I was never athletic," Ryou sighed.

Mai just stood there laughing, "You can say that again!"

* * *

That night, the entire population on the school grounds sat together at a large table in the cafeteria. The teachers and their families sat on one end of the table, while the students and their families sat everywhere else.

Maxamillion Pegasus stood up with his glass of wine, "I'd like to thank you all for joining us here tonight for another Oknuhu Private tradition. Everyone here is glad you all made it here safe and sound. A toast all around!"

Everyone raised their glasses and clinked them with others, then took a sip.

"Now," Pegasus continued, "for another tradition. You see, this school has always been rather small. So, what we like to do is go around the table telling one big thing we are thankful for. Then, we may dine!" he laughed. "I'll start then. I have to say, I'm thankful for a very cooperative school, and a very cooperative wife. Had she not gone along with this idea, I would not be here directing the school. The school might not have even been here!" He sat down. And so it went around. The teachers all spoke first.

Then, it was Anzu's parent's turn to speak.

"Well," her father started, "We're thankful for the chance to bring a new life into the world-"

"And for a loving step-daughter who's gone thorough so many changes in her life that we hope she'll be okay with just one more," Mrs. Mazaki hugged her daughter.

"Mom…" Anzu whispered quietly. Then, it was her turn to speak. "Well…I'm grateful that I was able to attend Oknuhu Private this year: and for sure the next year as well! I've had quite the school year here: it's been one of the best."

The teachers all beamed.

The next student who was to speak was Yugi.

Yugi and Yami stood up, both nodding to each other.

"I believe we speak for all prior students of Oknuhu Private on this one," Yami began. Yugi motioned for them all to stand up. The boys did, looking only very slightly confused.

"We're thankful for the coming of Anzu Mazaki," Yugi declared.

"Yeah," Joey took it up, "She wasn't afraid to come here-"

"And she hasn't run off yet," Valon joked.

"And we're serious on that note," Tristan nodded.

"She's liked us for who we are," Duke put forth.

"And she's become a friend on some level with all of us," Ryou spoke.

"And that's been a first in many, many years," Marik stated.

"She's also brought in a good change in some of us," Alister declared.

"And most importantly," Mokuba and Noa chanted.

"She's vowed that," Malik and Bakura took it up.

"She won't leave for _any_ reason," Seto ended.

"A toast to Anzu!" the boys all held up their glasses synonymously. Everyone raised their glass and clinked them once more, drinking to that.

Anzu was blushing madly in her seat from embarrassment. That had been _so_ sweet of them!

"Oh guys…" she said quietly, "Did you really mean all of that?"

"Would we have said it if we didn't mean it?" Yami inquired.

"You guys are the best," a tear of happiness leaked out of Anzu's eyes.

* * *

After that, the great feast was laid out, and everyone enjoyed the helping of turkey, mashed potatoes, beets, corn muffins, rolls, countless vegetables and more. There was hearty laughter and conversation all around.

Anzu, Yugi and Yami were conversing about Duel Monsters. Mokuba and Noa were talking to their brother about various matters concerning vacations and Seto getting off work. Mai was constantly telling Ryou how he looked like such model material. He in turn, would say that the idea was preposterous. Bakura would complain in a joking manner about why she had not said anything to _him_. They were pretty much identical after all. Mai responded that his eyes were too cunning for a model and his hair was too wild.

Not like Bakura cared.

Tristan and Duke were talking about whom's home city was better: St. Louis or San Francisco. Well, perhaps _talking_ is too light a term. Arguing was more like it.

The Ishtars were conversing in Egyptian, so their talk was indistinguishable. Alister and Valon were going on about the great life of being alone. The Kaibas eventually joined in this conversation.

Joey and Serenity were having a very interesting conversation indeed.

"Hey Joey," Serenity started, "Did I tell you I might be coming to Oknuhu next year?"

Joey choked on his drink and sent it flying. Alister shuddered and frowned. "Thanks a lot, Wheeler," he sighed. "At least the wine blends in with my hair…." Half of the table erupted in laughter.

Alister took up his napkin and started to wipe the drink from his eyes.

"Off to the restroom with you," Dartz called out from the end of the table, "Go clean yourself up."

"Yes, Professor," Alister replied, glaring at Joey, before leaving.

"What did you say!" Joey spluttered to his sister.

"I said I might be joining Oknuhu next year," Serenity replied.

"But! But you haven't been checked or anything!" Joey waved his arms frantically.

"Joseph, calm down," his mother said in his ear, "We're going to get her checked out here, for a fraction of the price, alright?"

"Okay…but for her sake I hope she doesn't end up here," Joey shook his head.

"But I want to be here!" Serenity cried out, "If Anzu's here, why can't I be here?"

Joey hissed in her ear, "Because we had no idea Anzu was coming! At least I have a heads up about you. We don't even know if Anzu-"

"I know, you told me," Serenity nodded her head. "But we're still thinking about it, okay?"

"Alright…" Joey replied a little stiffly. "I'd love for you to come, but-"

"You worry about me, I know," Serenity smiled. "That's what I love about you, Joe."

Anzu had watched a bit of the conversational exchange between the Wheelers. They were like…the perfect sibling couple. She looked around the table at the other siblings. The Ishtars; the Mutos; Bakuras; Kaibas; Wheelers. It brought back the few memories of her early life…. Her life before the Mazakis….

* * *

After the dinner, the guests were all invited to come see how the band was doing for their competition coming in Spring. They had been practicing for a couple months, and they still had about three to four more months of practice left.

The students took their places among the instruments. Duke looked at his tuba sadly. "Why? WHY did I get stuck with _this_?" he gestured to the large horn.

"Hmm, I dunno. I think it kind of resembles you," Alister said from behind. Duke whipped around, grabbing the boy's flute.

"Well, we'll see how much a resemblance you see when I bash this thing over your head," Duke glared.

Alister grabbed his flute back, "I'd kill you if you did! I've had this thing since I was four years old, and I'm _not_ letting it be destroyed."

Duke straightened, "You've been playing since you were four?"

Alister huffed, "Barely. My mother taught me how to a play a lullaby on it. That was my first song. I actually _learned_ when I came here."

"I see…" Duke looked at the instrument. He doubted Alister had told anyone that piece of information before. He felt rather guilty now for wanting to break it….

"'Ey you," Joey tapped the drum sticks on Duke's head, "Sit on yer bum already! We're about to start!"

The room hushed as Dartz entered with his baton. He walked to the center of the stage and looked out over the audience. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Thanksgiving Concert of Oknuhu Private. Apart from out Spring Competition piece, which you will be hearing at the end of our recital, we have a number of other songs with which we shall perform. Now, for a little introduction. In the Woodwinds section, we have Alister Amelda; Ryou Bakura and Yami Muto on flutes," they stood, bowed and sat back down, "Yugi Muto and Mokuba Kaiba on the clarinets, and Valon Varon on the harmonica. In the Brass section, we have Marik Ishtar on the French Horn; Tristan Taylor with the trombone and Duke Devlin with the tuba. In the Strings section, we have Noa Kaiba with the violin; Malik Ishtar with an…_electric_ guitar and Ryo Bakura with a bass. And last but not least: the Percussion section, with Joseph Wheeler on the drums and Seto Kaiba and Anzu Mazaki on the piano. We hope you enjoy the performance," the conductor bowed and turned around. He tapped his stand twice, signaling for the others to raise their instruments, or put their hands in position.

They began with Moonlight Sonata. Joey gave a beginning beat on the drums, and Seto and Anzu took up the piano afterwards, both playing with both hands on separate octaves of the piano. Soon after, The flutes joined in, playing soft and lightly. Joey would add a beat every now and then when the piano players pressed hard on their keys. The clarinets came into the picture afterwards, playing like the flutes. The Winds over passed the piano by playing higher and higher and sudden dropping in volume, as the sounds of the piano decreased.

When the sonata came to the section where it sounded as if someone was tip-toeing through a hallway, the horns came in lightly. The players gave shorts burst of breath, for soft playing, which eventually got louder with each "tip-toe." Once that section ended with a good fermata, the Valon's harmonica, the horns and Winds held out their note as the piano played on, and the Strings added their music to the long drawn out note. The piano in the background held up the melody. As the note ended, the piano played on, and the Strings played along with it.

Noa started off with the violin. Malik's bass came in soon after, and then Bakura played classically on his guitar. Joey kept up with his soft beats all of the time.

Soon, the Winds were at it again, as were the horns.

The melody was perfect, and smooth. Although many of the instruments would not normally be in this performance, Dartz had made it all work. It sounded as if the parts had been made to fit together perfectly. He was quite the genius after all. That was why Pegasus had hired him for this job.

As the song came to and end, Anzu halted playing and Seto played lower and lower. The last three notes were held long and low. Joey used the largest drum on his set to match Seto's notes.

And on the last note of all, Duke gave a long, but soft blow to his tuba, creating the perfect ending effect.

The room fell into silence afterwards.

And all of the sudden, there was applause. Everyone in the audience was clapping madly. They were very impressed with only the first song!

Mai had told herself a long time ago that bands and orchestras were never her type of thing. But listening to them made this all the worthwhile. Beside, she loved her cousins like they were her own brothers. Yes, even Bakura….

The Mazakis were just as impressed. They had had no idea that Anzu had been part of this spectacular band! They were now very proud that they had sent her to this school.

The Wheelers had not heard the band in years, and Serenity had _never_ heard it. She was one of those clapping the loudest.

The other family members who had seen other shows were still clapping. Each year, the band got better and better. Dartz's family was cheering him on as well.

Dartz bowed and turned around once again, tapping the post.

They played many songs: American hymns, classical music and so much more! And finally, it was time for the grand finale.

Dartz turned to them and spoke. "Before we play this final song, I would just like to say that I am very pleased with the progress of these students. They have worked very hard on these pieces and are doing a magnificent job. Now, this next song is Canon in D Minor. This is the song they will be playing in the competition this spring. And we hope that it will bring us all the way to Nationals!" The crowd erupted in cheers. Dartz waited for them to quiet down. He then continued. "So, although the song is not as perfect as we would like it to be come spring, it is still very well played, and we are honored to perform it for you tonight."

He turned around and tapped the stand. Everyone readied themselves.

The Strings began this time. As Malik and Bakura both ran their picks down the strings of their instruments slowly, Noa played up and down his violin, with a calm expression on his face.

Then, the flutes picked up. They played in time with Noa. The clarinets joined in soon afterwards. The horns then took up spaces in the song and Noa changed pace to go along with them. Valon's harmonica took his original place. Joey drummed where appropriate, and Seto and Tea played in the background where they were supposed to, going up in something resembling scales.

The horns, flutes and clarinets were now playing complicated measures, moving their fingers on all the right places and blowing constantly into their instruments.

The horns grew louder in the third section of the song. The Winds played right on along with the Strings, rising up and down octaves constantly.

At the very end of the song, everyone held out the note they were playing until they faded.

The song had ended.

And the audience was clapping enthusiastically again. Dartz raised his hands, and the players rose, bowed and took their seats again.

"Thank you again for coming this Thanksgiving! Good night everyone!" Dartz officially ended the concert.

* * *

That night, Anzu woke up. Her room felt a little stuffy. She felt it would be nice just to have one breath of fresh air outside.

She stood up and walked over to her door, opened it and stepped outside, keeping a hand on the door.

A sweet November breeze was blowing right into her face. She closed her eyes and took in a deep draught of air. How refreshing that felt….

Something caught her ear. She smiled to herself. She must have still had the band in her mind, and the songs running through her head. She heard a flute playing off in the distance, playing a sweet, little tune.

A lullaby….? She felt a small tug at the back of her mind, as the music filled her head.

Yeah…she definitely just had a song stuck in her head. Being in a band can do that to you….

* * *

There! How was it? Did you like it? I hope you weren't bored too much with the concert. I had to add it: I just wanted to, you know? Plus, I was addicted to classical music this morning. Yep…. That's the end of the Thanksgiving chapters, but you should REALLY like the next chapter! I hope…. I REALLY hope I'm not lying…. Well, we'll see! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	13. Christmas Surprises

NOTE: Sorry for the late update! Excuses, excuses…. But can you blame me? LOOK AT THE LENGTH OF IT! Anywho: read on! PS: Seto is in the lead with 55 sure votes and Valon comes second with 41 sure votes; then Yami with 25 sure votes. The others have minimal voting, still below ten.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the GSN show, "To Tell the Truth."

**Chapter 13: Christmas Surprises**

_December (Year 1)_

Valon admired himself in the mirror in his bathroom; a towel around his waist, as he had just emerged from the shower.

He smiled at his reflection and looked at his face from different angles, mostly admiring his teeth.

"Yep…those are _some_ pearly whites you've got there, Valon," he talked with himself, "True winners. Any girl falls for a dashing smile…." _Hopefully…Anzu does too._

"Then someone's ringing the wrong number if they find you with a "dashing smile.""

Valon jumped and turned to face the doorway, where Alister was leaning against the frame. "Crikey, Alister, you gave me a run for my money there. …Just how did you get in here!" he suddenly narrowed his eyes.

Alister looked bored, "The front door was open."

"I swear I locked it!"

"You ought to check again, then."

"You shouldn't just barge into other people's room, you know!"

"I know. But I like to annoy you personally."

"If you like to annoy certain people, you missed Kaiba by three doors," Valon turned back to the mirror.

Alister's eyebrows furrowed at the mention of Seto's name, "He'd kill me if I went in there unannounced."

"And I won't!" Valon turned back to Alister.

"You'd be one best friend short," Alister looked at the opposite frame, "And you'd run the risk of loosing your towel there in the process."

Valon shoved Alister out, "Yeah well, just wait till I get my clothes on!" he slammed the door shut.

Alister rolled his eyes and held up three fingers.

"Three…two…one…" he pointed to the door.

Valon opened it on cue. "…Forgot…clothes on bed…" he muttered, stalking over to his bed and swiping the T-shirt, jeans and underwear on it. He slammed the bathroom door shut again.

Alister took his place on Valon's bed and lay against the boy's disheveled pillows. Valon rarely considered making his bed. He and Joey were quite similar in that manner.

He crossed his legs as he waited.

The door opened a few minutes later, but Valon did not emerge. Alister figured, though he could not see from where the position of the bed was, that Valon was gelling his hair.

"So what was so important that you had to come right on in and make yourself at home?" Valon called from the bathroom.

"Nothing, really," Alister replied, "Just felt like dropping in."

"Sure. You don't just _drop in_. You always have _some_ reason for bothering me."

"Not this time."

"I don't believe you."

"Having any trouble with schoolwork lately?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'll change it if I see fit!"

"Don't talk in sentence structure I don't understand!" Valon snapped. In a quieter voice he added, "You sound like Kaiba when you do that…."

Alister was at his side in a second.

Valon turned, curiously and was soon hoisted off his feet by his collar. Alister was much taller than him: that much was certain.

Alister glared at him, "Don't _ever_ compare me to Kaiba_ again_; got that? I am _nothing_ like that thieving bas-"

There was giggling heard outside Valon's door. The two turned to face the front of the room.

"Hehe…Yugi, that's so funny!"

"Why that rotten little-" Valon tore himself from Alister and ran to his window, peaking out from behind the blinds.

Yugi and Anzu were talking outside –or rather, Anzu was laughing at something _Yugi_ said. They were on the sidewalk the encircled the pool.

"So…" Yugi turned his head away, looking at the now-interesting concrete, "Anzu…I was wondering…. Next Saturday, there's this dan-" Yugi suddenly stopped as he heard a deeper voice overpower his. He looked up and saw his brother, Yami, standing erect in front of Anzu, asking her something.

"Anzu: I'd be very honored if you'd join me next Saturday at the Oknuhu Youth Christm-"

Yugi suddenly jerked on the back of his brother's collar and pulled him down to his own height, a few inches shorter. He dragged him off a few feet away.

"Yami! _I _was asking her that!"

"Yuge, it's fair game for _anyone_ to ask her-"

"I was asking her first!"

"So? You weren't paying attention to her-"

They both stopped suddenly and turned their heads towards Anzu.

Valon was holding her hands –one on top of the other- in his own, cupped hands, "Hey, Anz…would ya mind going next Saturday to that Christmas Dance downtown with me? It'll be a real blast!" He flashed a sparkling grin.

Anzu smiled and gave a soft and short giggle, "I'd love to."

Yugi and Yami's mouths hit the floor. THAT WAS THEIR QUESTION!

"See you around, then," she smiled and left, walking towards the beach to spend part of her Saturday morning there.

"See ya!" Valon called back.

Yugi and Yami pounced on him.

* * *

Anzu sighed as the water tickled her feet. It was amazing…. Here it was, December, and she was still wearing short sleeves and sitting on the beach, letting the water wash up her feet.

She shook her head. Those boys were all crazy, in their own way. She wasn't blind: Yugi, Yami and Valon were all going to ask her the same question! She would have replied "yes" to any of them, but first come, first serve. Valon had been the only one able to finish the proposal.

They were all friends of hers: she could go with any of them! Of course, she had only learned about the dance a few days ago, when she had overheard Joey talking to Tristan about it. Those two loudmouths couldn't keep _anything_ low-key. She reminded herself never to tell _them_ a secret….

But there was one thing that bothered her: why did they _all_ want to ask _her_? They couldn't all _like_ her. Maybe as a friend, yes, but them fighting for who got to ask her seemed more than just "friendship."

But there was no way it could be anything more…right? After all, she had only known them all for four months! Sure, that was "a while," but it wasn't _that_ long.

So it was decided: it was all in an act of friendship.

…Right?

* * *

That Sunday, Anzu reclined on the couch in the Rec Room, lazily flipping channels on the television.

"Count on Sunday…the day _everyone_ is supposed to be home to have nothing on TV!" She sighed as she flipped through the channels a second time. She passed on station but stopped, "Whoa, hold the phone. Backup!" Anzu told herself as she went back to the station she saw. She smiled. "How did I miss this!"

It was a dance competition. Right now, a girl in flamboyant red colors and dark pink sashes was twirling around on stage, trying to impress the judges below.

"Why not watch this?" Anzu told herself, setting down the remote. She loved dancing! She could probably pick up a few new moves as well….

"Hey, Anz!" Joey came bounding into the room. He jumped onto the couch and landed next to her feet, though Anzu bounced about a foot off the sofa. "Whatcha watchin'?"

"Dance competition," Anzu recomposed herself.

Joey blinked, "Dat crap?"

Anzu immediately sat up and glared at him, "For your information, Joseph Wheeler: dancing _is not _**crap** It is both an art and an exercise! Both relaxing, yet invigorating! It's also pleasing to watch," Anzu continued to glare at him.

Joey looked away, "Uh…sorry 'bout dat den…. It's just so…_boring_."

"Not when you're actually doing the dancing," Anzu lay back against the couch. "Such fun…."

"Whateva'," Joey sighed and pushed himself off the couch. "I'm goin' ta find sumthin' else ta do."

"Later," Anzu replied, focusing on the screen.

A few moments later, Seto came walking into the room with a rather large book in hand. Anzu looked up at him and muted the screen. "…I can leave, if you want peace and quiet."

"It's fine," Seto glanced at the television. He saw the dancers on it. "You like dancing?"

"Yes," she replied, nodding.

"Ever thought of taking lessons?" Seto sat down casually in a recliner in the corner.

"Yes, but I never had the time to," Anzu sighed.

"Why not?" Seto inquired unnaturally.

Anzu peered at him suspiciously, "Why so curious?"

"It's just a question. Don't answer if you don't want to," Seto opened his book to the right page.

Anzu turned back to the screen, watching the figures fly across it. "Well…I've always been brought up in academics…readying myself for…a rather technical job," she mumbled the last part.

Seto nodded ever so slightly, understanding. But he was still immersed in the book.

Anzu seemed to be talking to herself now, "But…since that seems out of the question, I had best find something else, shouldn't I?" she asked the air.

She didn't expect a response. Especially not the one she received.

"Just follow your heart."

Anzu snapped her head up and faced Seto. He merely flipped a page of his book.

She raised an eyebrow at him, queerly. "You are one strange guy…."

Seto pretended not to hear her.

* * *

The Saturday of the dance finally rolled around, but first things first: the students of Oknuhu Private were allowed to go into town this afternoon for their monthly adventure.

Anzu decided to take the bus this time, so that she could think over things. She had to get all of the guys Christmas presents! But what to get? She had made a list of possible ideas for each of them, but she would have to see what she could get –and afford- when she actually sifted through shops.

She was going to meet Kyrie, and Kyrie was going to lead her around.

When the bus had stopped at the usual street, Anzu jumped off and ran to Kyrie. Immediately, the two ran off to the random stores around the town, without a greeting to any of the guys.

"So? Are you getting anything special for any of those guys?" Kyrie asked slyly as she and Anzu walked along the streets.

"Just what are you insinuating!" Anzu turned on her.

"Nothing! Nothing…much," Kyrie bit her tongue as it stuck out slightly. She looked along the shop fronts, "Any of the like Duel Monsters?"

"Almost all of them do. But that's such an overrated gift. I mean…they probably get those cards all the time, and they probably have their decks the way they want them. I won't bother with that stuff."

"Well, that narrows down the shopping…a lot," Kyrie looked along the store fronts again. "Anything simple for anyone? Candy? Cards?"

"Yeah, something simple for Malik and Bakura…. But now that I think about it, Joey and Tristan would probably adore a gift of candy above anything else! Still…it seems like such a cheap gift…."

"Not if you get a lot of it, and all wrapped up nicely!" Kyrie tugged on her friend's hand, "Come on into The Candy Factory!"

Anzu and Kyrie sifted through the store, looking over all brands of candy. Some of the stuff was absurdly expensive, while other things looked like cheap little candy bars.

"Kyrie, I don't know if we should waste anymore time here," Anzu looked at her friend.

"Wait, wait, let me just get some chocolate bars for some close acquaintances," Kyrie picked up some bars.

Anzu sighed and rolled her eyes, taking one last once-over of the store. Her eyes landed on a large basket, and a smile brightened her face. She walked dazedly over to it. "THIS. IS. PERFECT!"

"What's perfect!" Kyrie jumped at Anzu's sudden outburst.

"Look!" Anzu gestured to the medium-sized basket. It was a simple, yet nicely made chocolate-brown basket which held a full assortment of candies and chocolates. "Just look at all of this! Jelly-beans of all flavors…chocolates of all flavors and fillings…hard and soft candies…Joey and Tristan would love this! It's a heart-attack they would definitely love to have! I'm am SO getting two of these. And they're so well-priced too!" she chirped happily, "How did I ever miss these?"

"Beats me," Kyrie replied, "After all, they were in the front window…."

Anzu skipped happily down the sidewalk, the two baskets of candy in a large shopping bag swinging at her side. Two down: twelve to go. Not to mention Kyrie's gift as well as her parent's…though that could be bought back in Japan when she had more time!

Kyrie looked down the street again, "A book store, perhaps?"

"YES!" Anzu raced inside this time, dragging Kyrie along.

"Let's see…who likes to read? Alister? Kaiba? Ryou? Yugi? Oh, I don't know!" she browsed the shelves of books, "Fiction? Fantasy? Biographies…blah! …Romance: I don't think so! Sci-fi! Maybe…? Mystery, perhaps? Perhaps a mystery book for Ryou? Or maybe he'd like an informative one? Oh gosh, this is so hard! I don't know what these guys like to read!" she scratched her head roughly, messing up her hair.

"Hmm…that looks interesting," a soft voice stated. Anzu's head perked up. She knew that voice! Running down the isle and turning down the next one, she stopped and beamed.

"RYOU!" she cried, running over to him.

Ryou looked up form a book he was looking through, "Oh, hello, Anzu! I didn't know you were here!"

"Just browsing, you know?" she smiled, giggled slightly. Ryou raised an eyebrow. Anzu stopped acting all girl-ish (it _was_ rather humiliating, embarrassing and downright _wrong_) and stood up straight, clearing her throat. "So…what are you looking at?"

"Just some fantasy books," Ryou replied, "I'm rather attached to the action within most of them. The mythical creatures are also invigorating," Ryou replied, looking through the book in his hands once more.

"Uh huh," Anzu rocked back and forth on her feet, "That's cool." _Finally! I know something to get him!_

"What are you looking for?" Ryou inquired, looking up.

An idea suddenly snapped in Anzu's head. It was perfect!

She looked at Ryou, "Truthfully, I'm looking for some Christmas presents. Maybe you could tell me what say…oh, Kaiba likes to read?" she recited quickly.

"_Kaiba_?" Ryou blinked, slightly taken aback.

"Well, I thought I'd ask you…I mean, you _have_ known him longer," Anzu mumbled excuses.

"This way," Ryou put the book back on the shelf and motioned for her to follow. She did, surprised at his sudden help.

* * *

"No way."

"Yes: way."

"It's not possible."

"Ah, but it is."

"He doesn't."

"Alas, he does."

"I can't see him reading this."

"Oh trust me; he does."

"I don't believe you."

"I swear to God. He was so immersed in a series at one point, that Mrs. Ishtar gave him a detention every day that week for reading in class."

"He got a week's worth of detention!"

"Yes. All because of these harmless little books here."

"There's no way."

"Ask him yourself."

"Are you insane?"

"Probably."

"You've lived with Bakura all your life, I forgot."

"That too."

It was all too much for Anzu. She rounded on Ryou and waved her arms in the air like an idiot, "SETO KAIBA READS _MANGA!_"

"Yes, already!" Ryou sighed, exaggeratedly, and turned on the spot. He turned back to her with his hands out' palms upward, "I swear on all things good and kind –on my grave…on the Bible!- that Seto Kaiba does indeed read manga!"

"I still don't believe it," Anzu rubbed her head.

"That's why he doesn't let the information slip too often…" Ryou replied.

"Yes…but _MANGA!_" Anzu exclaimed.

"YES, ALREADY!" Ryou retorted.

Anzu blinked, "Wow…you _must_ be serious. To yell like that."

"Sorry," Ryou sighed, slicking his hair back some, "It's just that-"

"I don't believe you."

"Exactly."

* * *

"You'd better be right about this," Anzu looked dangerously at Ryou, who had now joined her and Kyrie on their Christmas Shopping Escapade, "Or else you'll have _heck_ to pay for."

"I'm positive, for the _thousandth_ time already!" Ryou threw up his hands, exasperatedly.

"It's reached one thousand already?" Kyrie checked her watch, "Wow! All in half an hour's time…where with fifteen minutes of that you two were bickering in the manga section."

"He had better like manga," Anzu looked over at Ryou, still with her eyes narrowed.

"HE DOES! HE LIKES IT ALL, NO MATTER WHAT IT IS!" Ryou answered loudly.

"So…he'll be okay with that _Saishi Ankoku_ I got him?" Anzu looked into the bag, uncertainly.

Ryou looked over at her. "What's it about?"

Anzu took the book out of the bag and handed it to him, "There. Read. It's good for you."

Ryou rolled his eyes and read the summary on the back. His eyes widened. He handed the book back to her, "He'll like that _especially_."

"Why?"

"Remember how_ I_ said I like mythical creatures?" Ryou inquired. Anzu nodded. And she hadn't forgotten. When Ryou was out of sight for a moment, she had dove back into the Fantasy section and grabbed a good-looking book for him and hid it in another bag inside the one containing Seto's present. "Well," Ryou continued, "He likes them too. Dragons and Vampires are his favorites," Ryou commented. "And that book happens to look like it contains Vampires."

"And you know all this, how?" Anzu inquired, "Kaiba just doesn't seem like one to hand all this information out."

"You pick it up over the years," Ryou shrugged.

"Why Dragons and Vampires?" Kyrie popped up. She was actually starting to like this Ryou guy. He was very sweet.

"Well, he was a bit obsessed with the Blue Eyes White Dragon from Duel Monsters…still is," he coughed, non to covertly, "And he liked the myths about vampires and their association with darkness."

"He _is_ a rather dark character himself," Anzu replied, "So I can see why he likes them. Vampires _are_ pretty cool thought," Anzu nodded to herself.

"You really think so?" Ryou looked at her.

"Oh yes."

"You don't mind the blood-sucking?"

"Well…I tend to overlook that part. As long as it's not me or any of my friend's that get sucked, I'm fine with them," Anzu shrugged. "Not that they're real or anything."

"Actually," Ryou started speaking, "There _is_ something that people call the "Vampire Syndrome." They actually refer to the people who have it as "vampires." They do physically need blood to survive; although they don't take on victims anymore. They have volunteers who help them with this, somehow. I don't know how it works. Anyway, they do tend to live longer than ordinary humans –not that they aren't ordinary, save for that need- and they look younger than they actually are. They are indeed partial to sunlight, as they need protection to go out into it, and are afraid of garlic and holy water."

"Wow," Anzu whistled, "You sure know a lot about vampires. Are they really real though?"

"I think in around the 80's or 90's there were over five hundred living in North America, and over twenty alone living in California. That's just what I've heard though," Ryou replied.

"Nothing about fangs?" Kyrie piped up.

"I haven't heard about them."

"Most interesting…" Anzu looked at the sidewalk, "Where did you say you got this information again?"

"I was watching an old game show on GSN: To Tell the Truth. There was a guy on there that studied vampires for a living."

"And he wasn't making it up?"

"They say he wrote a book: "Vampires Are." After all, the show _is_ called, "To Tell the Truth.""

"True," Anzu laughed, "Very true. …No pun intended!"

* * *

Ten boys left to shop for, and one Kyrie.

"Mokuba and Noa are twelve, right?"

"Yes," Ryou nodded.

"They still into _some_ toys?"

"Some, yes."

"Found our next stop then," Anzu rolled herself right into TOYZ.

"They're especially fond of video games," Ryou commented, "If that helps at all."

"Those can get expensive though…" Anzu bit her lip. She suddenly snapped her fingers, "I'll get _one_ game for them _both_ to share! That way, I can get an awesome game without feeling I'm spending too much!"

"Good thinking," Kyrie replied, "I should do that for some people…."

Anzu ran to the video game section of the store. There were shelves full of games behind glass. There were even some that weren't behind glass, but just on shelves to the side.

"Wow…. Which one to choose?" she looked over the games. They were sorted by rating, and inside rating, they were sorted alphabetically. "Best stay away from the Mature section," Anzu laughed.

"Yes. Kaiba wouldn't be too happy about _that_," Ryou remarked, helping her look. Kyrie joined in as well.

"It should be a fun and exciting boy-ish game…. Ryou, what would you play if you were their age?"

"I don't know if you should ask _me_ that, Anzu. I'm not one for the type of games they might like," Ryou replied. "Me, I'd probably play a role-playing game with something mystical…like this, maybe," he picked up a game outside the glass and handed it to Anzu. She turned it over and read the back of it. Her smiled widened. "This would be great for them! Look, it's called _War of the Worlds_. You choose to be some kick-butt mythical creature, choose what you look like and go battle other races in an all-out war –though you can build alliances with other characters in the game. The goal of the game is to reach higher levels and breach other enemy territories; defeat enemy kings and that typical stuff. Of course, another goal of the game is to collect all parts to some sort of jewel that is supposed to help you in some way. Does that sound like something they would like?"

Ryou took the box from her and looked at it, "All that is in one tiny little video game? It must cost a lot!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Anzu took the box back and looked at the price. She beamed. "Sweet! Normally, this is supposed to be thirty dollars, but it's on sale for twenty! I am so getting this for them!" She was about to run to the register when she stopped and shook Ryou's hand, "Thank you. You've been a bigger help than you could possibly imagine!"

"You're welcome," he replied as she ran off to the cashier. His hand felt rather numb.

But it wasn't because she had squeezed it hard. IT was the sensation of her hand that lingered there that caused the numbing….

* * *

Eight boys: one girl. More shopping!

"I still can't believe I helped _that_ much."

"Are you kidding? You found the perfect present for them! It helps to have a guy around when shopping for guys," Anzu replied, smiling at him.

"That _would_ help, yes," Ryou laughed.

Kyrie looked at the two chummily talking. She smirked. Perhaps she should let them be for a while. They seemed content without her. She had to shop for Anzu's present anyway, and she wasn't really getting anywhere with her other shopping with Anzu around.

"Hey," Kyrie looked at her watch, "Tell you what. I've got to run to a couple more stores before I'm done. Why don't you two continue and I'll meet you somewhere for a snack or something, okay? Right before you have to go?"

"Sounds good to me!" Anzu replied. She turned to Ryou, "You?"

"I'm fine with that," Ryou nodded.

"Great!" Kyrie checked her watch. "How about we meet at Mauiou at four-forty five. It gives us time to shop for another hour and a half; eat and talk later; and time you guys to get back to the bus!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Anzu gave a thumbs-up.

"See you there," Ryou replied.

"Later!" Kyrie waved and rushed back in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Kyrie!" Anzu spun around, yelling.

"What?" Kyrie stopped and called back.

"Are you going to be at the dance tonight?"

"Yeah! You?"

"You bet!"

"Awesome! Talk to you later, then!"

"Later!" Kyrie called before disappearing around the corner.

"So," Anzu turned back to Ryou and continued walking with him, "Where next?"

"Who else do we have to shop for?" Ryou replied. He also had a bag, but was luckily picking out different kinds of gifts for his friends.

"Well…I've still got quite a few people left," Anzu sighed. "This is going to take forever!"

"Not if we hurry," Ryou answered, "And look everywhere with an open mind!"

"True," Anzu stated. They passed some clothing stores, "Clothes are out of the question, I suppose?"

"Depends," Ryou stopped, "What clothes are you thinking about?"

"Oh, I don't know!" Anzu sighed, "Clothes; accessories – anything good!"

"Why don't we take a look? Perhaps there will be something in here," Ryou held the door open for her.

"Alright…but it has a bad vibe coming from it," Anzu shuffled inside. "Oh…and thank you. You're quite the gentleman."

"Anytime," Ryou rushed forward to open the next door. She smiled at him.

His cheeks went ever so slightly red.

They walked inside. People were actually buzzing around inside the store.

"Why are there so many people?" Anzu inquired as they passed. Ryou prodded her ribcage and pointed to a sign over a bunch of sweaters, scarves and shirts. Anzu read it aloud, "Last Minute Gifts. Ha! The store actually says that?"

"They seem to be selling quickly," Ryou remarked, watching hoards of people coming in and out of the section carrying numerous clothing articles.

"Come on: we're not disgracing ourselves there," Anzu dragged Ryou to other places in the store.

"Hold it," Ryou stopped her.

"What?" Anzu looked at him.

"I've got to look for Bakura's gift in here."

Anzu looked up at the heading, and her face fell into questionable surprise, "The Men's Underwear section?"

"That's right," Ryou nodded, walking in.

"What on earth are you getting him _underwear_ for?" Anzu followed him.

"Payback. He gave me some rather…interesting boxers last year. At least he thought of me enough to get the right size…though that could have been pure guesswork," Ryou looked over the selections.

Anzu wanted to get out of here. This was the _men's undergarments_ section after all! "Can't you hurry this up?" she asked impatiently.

"Go to another part of the store if you don't want to be here," Ryou replied. "It will take a little longer for me to find some equally embarrassing patterns."

Anzu stopped from launching herself out of the area, "_Embarrassing_ patterns?"

Ryou stood up and looked at her, "He graced me with two pairs with certain wording on them. I'd rather not say."

Anzu raised an eyebrow, "I can only imagine."

"Can you?" He turned away from her, starting to glow in embarrassment, "Can you imagine one pair saying, "Head Stuck Here" –on the back of course- and another…on the, er…front…saying "Kick Here"?"

Anzu's eyes widened in astonishment. She suddenly burst out laughing, "He actually _gave_ you those?" she cackled with mirth.

"It's not _that_ funny," Ryou reddened more.

"No, no, it's not…" Anzu wiped away a tear, "It's hilarious!" she laughed some more.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you…" he answered.

"Hehe," she slowed down, "That's just about as bad as when this snooty girl in my seventh grade class gave me a most wonderful gift of-" she stopped, trying to hold back an oncoming snort of laughter.

"What?" Ryou inquired, curiosity peaked. "Come on: I told you; you tell me."

"You _really_ want to hear?" Anzu held her mouth.

"…Yes…" he answered.

Anzu bit her tongue and looked at him, with an amused look on her face, "That year she decided to give me a packet of…tampons."

He wasn't even the butt of the joke, yet Ryou's face could outmatch a cherry.

"I'll leave you to think over your brotherly gifts," Anzu snickered, running off.

Ryou blinked, trying to make the blush recede. He hadn't been expecting _that_.

"Still," he put a finger to his chin, "I wonder just how Bakura would react if I gave him that? Now there's a joke I could play…."

* * *

Anzu looked on all sides of her as she walked through the store. There were tables full of anonymous things lining the walkways. Something caught her eye, finally. She halted at the table and looked at it. She almost squeaked in delight.

At this table, there were dice hung onto a necklace. But not just any dice. These ones were fashioned out of gems! It said they were made of quartz, but stained different colors.

"Duke's obsessed with dice," Anzu looked over them. "And it only costs ten dollars…. But what color?" She looked over the selection of colorful dice. One color especially caught her eye.

"Sweet!" she held one of them up, "It's an emerald color, just like his eyes! I bet it would really bring them out! After all, I have to admit that his eyes are his best feature…." She smiled and took the necklace with her. She was sure it was perfect!

On her way through the girl's section, she found a neat Japanese top with a golden, Asian dragon crawling up the left side of it.

"Oh, how pretty! It's violet –her favorites color- and the golden dragon matches perfectly! Oh, this is perfect for Kyrie! I have to get this for her! It'll remind her of her Asian friend, then!" she smiled. "Of course…I could always get one myself…. Or maybe the dress version!" she suddenly picked out a beautiful dress from the rack.  
It's beautiful!" She looked the black dress with a sapphire and green tinted dragon spiraling up the upper right side of it. She bit her lip. Should she get it?

"I'll ask Ryou."

Later, she was passing a vat of gloves, scarves and goggles when she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, where are they? I swear I saw some last time! They were here! I know they were!"

Anzu stopped at the table and saw Valon digging through the selection.

"Can I help you with something?" Anzu asked, suddenly.

Valon jolted upright, "Oh, Anzu! Hey. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Same. So…what are you looking for?"

"Well," he scratched his lead, looking around the piles of gloves and such, "Last time I was here, I was looking for some new bike gloves and a new set of goggles, because mine were getting old. I found some that I really liked, but forgot my wallet back at school. So I came back today to get them, but I can't find them now! And there were tons of them last time! I can't believe they _all_ sold!"

"What did they look like?" Anzu inquired quickly.

"They're really awesome!" Valon jumped into a description, "They're black, but they have flames running up them. You know, yellow centers and red tips? They're so neat! I HAVE TO FIND THEM!" he immediately went back to digging.

Anzu started sifting through the piles to help him. After three minutes of searching, she saw something promising. She dug to the bottom of her section and stopped. There was a pair! Just as he had described them!

She looked around her area just in case she had missed another pair. No…it looked like this was the last one.

She snatched the gloves and goggles and hid them behind her back. She walked back over to Valon, "Sorry…I couldn't find any. Better luck next time. I have to go now." She crossed her fingers behind her back.

"See ya later," Valon nodded, looking some more.

She walked away quickly, then pulled her prize to her front and looked them over. "They are pretty awesome," she admired. "He has good taste."

"Who has good taste?"

"Hey, Ryou," Anzu showed him the pair of gloves, "You won't believe it-"

"Those are the gloves Valon was looking for last time," Ryou looked them over, "What have you done?"

Anzu shrugged, "It'll be a big surprised for him! I asked him if I could help him look for them. I found the last pair there…and I kinda lied about there not being any left. Won't he be surprised!" she bit her lip happily.

"You're one sly vixen," Ryou slipped.

Anzu stopped, "Vixen?"

Ryou halted and looked behind him slowly, "Did I say…v-vixen? I meant fox! Fox…fox…. Just thinking…you know…male versus female? Must have slipped out," he turned around again and began walking.

Anzu was still curious, "Ryou, wait." She caught up to hi, but he was still looking ahead. "Ryou, come on: I want to ask you something."

"What?" he looked at her.

"…You won't take this wrongly, will you? Don't take this personally…it's just a question."

"Ask me anything, Anzu," he replied, "You're my friend."

She smiled, "Alright, thanks. Well…I just happened to remember. …If Valon hadn't already asked me to the dance and Yugi and Yami didn't succeed…would you have been one to ask?"

Ryou didn't speak for a moment. He slowly looked up into her eyes. "It…_had_ crossed my mind…."

Anzu had to keep her heart from bursting through her chest, "Just…as a friend, right?"

Ryou hesitated in answered. Finally, he replied, "Of course. Just as a friend."

Anzu looked relieved, "Good. I was hoping for that answer." She patted his shoulder and then walked to the checkout line.

Ryou looked after her, slightly downcast. …_She was **hoping** for **that** answer?

* * *

_

Six boys left.

Ryou and Anzu were walking quietly down the street. Anzu was still looking around for promising shops and Ryou just stared at the ground.

"Is something wrong?" Anzu suddenly asked, "You've gotten quiet."

"Oh, it's nothing," he looked up, "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing: really."

"Alright," Anzu looked into her bag. "Oh! I was going to ask you about this! Too bad I already bought it…."

"Bought what?" Ryou inquired. Anzu stopped and set down her shopping bag. She fished through it and pulled out the black top.

"I was wondering if I should buy this – which I did, but should I keep it? Would it look okay on me?" she held it up against her chest.

"It looks fine from here, but I'd have to see it actually on you," Ryou commented. In fact, just in itself…even _against_ her body, it looked fantastic on her!

"Really?"

"Truly," Ryou checked his watch, "But we had better hurry. We've got forty-five minutes left before we have to meet up with Kyrie."

"FORTY-FIVE MINUTES!" Anzu panicked, "Where can we go for the rest of the stuff! It should all be in one place!"

Ryou thought it out, "Well, Mauiou is not far from the mall…so why don't we go to the mall to find what we need?"

"GOOD IDEA!" Anzu grabbed him.

"Just a second!" Ryou replied. "…The mall is quite a way's off. It'd take a while to get there. And if we were going to Mauiou, we'd have to double back-"

"There's got to be a way to get there quickly!" Anzu paced the sidewalk, "But how!" She sighed and leaned against the wall of the store. She blew her bangs up from her face and looked at the street. A smirk suddenly crossed her face. "Ryou? Is that Bakura's bike there?"

* * *

"Are you sure we should do this, Anzu? Do you even know how to drive this? Bakura's going to kill me…" Ryou hyperventilated on the back of his brother's motorcycle.

"Don't worry! I know how to drive one of these! Sort of…" she answered, putting down the visor of Bakura's helmet.

Ryou whimpered, "Have I mentioned I've never ridden one of these before- AHHHH!" Ryou yelled as the motorcycle rushed off.

* * *

Bakura came out of the shop he was in, finishing off a cone of ice cream. "Nothing hit's the spot like a mix of peanut butter fudge and mint chocolate – HEY!" Bakura shouted as he saw his bike whiz off. He noticed a cowering white head on the back of his bike before it turned the corner.

"RYOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

"Bakura sure was pretty stupid to leave his keys in this," Anzu threw the keys up into the air and caught them in one hand as she and Ryou walked into the mall.

"Yeah…stupid…" Ryou gasped out.

"Oh, come on! I'm not _that_ bad a driver!" Anzu protested.

A windswept Ryou looked at her, questioningly. His hair was sticking out more than usual, and his face had paled considerably.

"I beg to differ."

* * *

All in forty-five minutes, Anzu and Ryou had explored the mall, walking into random stores. In an art store, Anzu bought Alister a new sketchbook and a set of different sized artist's pencils.

In a miscellaneous store, Anzu bought Marik a small statue of the Egyptian god, Ra. She knew how much he missed his homeland and how attached he was to the ancient world of it.

In another candy shop, she became rather despairing, and bought Malik and Bakura each a large bar of chocolate.

For Yugi, she bought him a large 3-D puzzle of Tokyo Tower. He liked doing puzzles and using his mind like that. And Tokyo Tower was from his home country!

"There," Anzu approached Ryou, who had finished his shopping, "I think I'm done. That should be everybody."

"Good," he checked his watch, "And we have just enough time to get to Mauiou." They took the motorbike again, saying they would return it to Bakura when they got back to the bus stop.

"Hey, guys!" Kyrie waved from an outside table as they came up. "Neat ride! Where'd you get it?"

"Courtesy of his brother," Anzu jerked a thumb back at an even more disheveled Ryou.

"Awesome! Did you get all of your shopping done?" Kyrie inquired.

"Sure did," Anzu took a seat opposite from her, and Ryou sat in between the two girls. _Still,_ she thought, _I can't help but fell that I'm forgetting something…or someone.

* * *

_

The three had talked and eaten happily in the last half hour.

Eventually, Ryou excused himself to got o the restroom and Kyrie leaned in, "So, what did you finally get for the guys?" Anzu counted off her fingers as she named the gifts.

"…And for Yugi, I got him a neat 3-D puzzle of Tokyo Tower, and for Yami I got-" she stopped, her eyes widening.

"What?" Kyrie inquired, concerned.

"OH MY GOD!" Anzu suddenly rushed up, "I FORGOT YAMI!" She rushed off, grabbing her bags as she went. She hopped onto the motorcycle and called back to Kyrie, "Tell Ryou I'll meet him with the motorcycle back at the stop! I'll be there soon! See you tonight, Ky!" She revved the engine and zoomed off.

* * *

_HOW could I have forgotten YAMI! He's been so nice and helping this year, and I FORGOT HIM! I AM SO STUPID! I've got to get him something special…but there's no time! Where can I go? Think: was there anything promising in any of the stores I was in? Maybe I could get him something Egyptian? He likes that stuff! AH but Ra was the only good looking statue! ARGH! Where am I supposed to go!_

She rounded a street corner, looking at the shop fronts. She suddenly braked so hard that the wheels screeched.

* * *

Anzu stood in front of the building, looking up at it disdainfully.

"I am way too desperate."

Anzu walked into _Cards Extraordinaire_.

She came out, looking rather anxious later. "I hope he doesn't have these. But the guy said they were just released! I hope he likes them," Anzu put the special set of new magician cards in her bag. She looked at her watch. "GAH! I have two minutes to get to the stop!"

* * *

Bakura crossed his arms angrily. They were due to leave in a minute, and Anzu _still_ hadn't shown up! Ryou had assured him that she would be here…with his bike.

Bakura walked onto the crosswalk, looking down the streets for her.

Someone suddenly came zooming down the right street and turned sharply, skidding on the side of the motorcycle. Bakura cried out and braced himself, with his hands in front of his face, getting ready to be hit.

When nothing happened, he peeked.

Anzu took off the helmet sheepishly. She handed it over to him, "…Here you go."

He snatched it up, scowling at her.

"You might want these too," Anzu tossed him the keys. He glared at her, catching them. "And just remember not to leave them in your bike anymore."

"Just shut up and get off my bike!" Anzu jumped off, swinging her five bags wildly.

"Did she hurt you at all?" Bakura asked his bike, inspecting it.

"Geez, Anz, what'd you buy!" Tristan eyed the five bags she towed.

"Nothing important," she replied, walking onto the van.

* * *

The night of the Christmas Youth Dance finally arrived. Although the other guys hadn't managed to snag dates (seeing as Anzu was taken….), they were still going. It was a fun affair, and something that got them downtown! Of course, in Seto's case, he would have resolved to stay home, had not some of the populace dragged him to the affair.

Literally.

"Come on, Seto," Mokuba tugged his older brother down the steps, "You're going and that's final!"

"Mokuba, how many times have I told you that I _hate_ this dance."

"For the past six years. And how many times have I pushed you to it? This year though, I get to _drag_ you."

"Ode to Joy."

"Yeah! Christmas carols!" Noa ran down beside them.

"God save me," Seto mumbled.

"Everyone _finally_ here?" Duke inquired, eyeing Seto.

"Valon, aren't you s'pposed ta pick up Anzu? Ain't dat da t'ing for da guy ta do when takin' a girl out somewhere?"

"I offered," Valon narrowed his eyes at him for a moment, "But she said she'd come on her own. I'm not a dunderhead! I know what to do and what not to do!"

"Maybe not a _complete _dunderhead, but you're close to it," Alister laughed.

Mokuba was still talking to Duke, "Yep! I dragged Seto here! He's going whether he likes it or not and he's going to have fun," Mokuba stated explicitly to his brother in a voice that mocked Seto's own.

"I'd rather throw-up than go to this retarded thing," Seto replied.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Who's turn is it to clean up?" There was an outburst of laughter from the boy's statement.

"I see the Christmas season has put _you_ in a jolly mood," Ryou patted his friend's shoulder.

"Either that, or what's at the top of the stairs," Tristan replied in an awed voice.

Everyone looked up at the top of the stairs and most dropped their mouths.

"Anzu?" Yami inquired.

Anzu walked down the stairs in her new dress, with her hair down, and two violet hibiscus barrettes pinning up some of her hair on each side of her head. She looked around at the stunned faces. She blinked, "Is it…too much?" The rest of the boys were in nicely pressed pants and either a nice blouse or polo.

"Are ya kiddin'! It's perfect!" Joey rushed up to her with his hands in the air to emphasize exclamation.

"I told you it would be," Ryou came up to her.

"WHAT!" Joey over-exclaimed, "When did you see her in this!"

Ryou narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, "I was with her when she bought it. I didn't see her _in_ it: I saw it up against her. It looked good even then."

"Just when were you two togeth'a?" Joey poked a finger into Ryou's chest.

"This afternoon," Ryou replied, monotonously.

Joey glared. Ryou stared back.

"Guys, come now, break it up," Pegasus came barreling down the steps and pushing between the two boys to separate them, "To the bus now."

Valon took Anzu's hand and held it up, "Allow me," he stated, letting her use him as a balance point to get up on the bus.

"Thank you," she replied, stepping up. Valon looked back and saw a few choice people throwing nasty glances his way. He smirked to himself and then followed her.

* * *

They arrived ten minutes later at the Civic Center downtown, where the Youth Christmas Dance was being held.

"I'll be back here at eleven o' clock sharp," Dartz said from the driver's seat of the van.

Seto looked at his watch. It was eight o' clock. "You mean I have to spend _three_ hours in this dump?"

"Come on, Seto," Mokuba replied monotonously, looking a bit annoyed, "Just get a move on." He shoved his brother out of the van.

Anzu had to hold back a laugh. Seto was quite funny, though it was all unintentional, she was sure.

"Shall we?" Valon inquired beside her.

"Of course," she answered, standing up and walking off the van. After everyone was off, the doors closed and Dartz took the van back to the school.

"There goes my escape plan," Seto muttered under his breath. Anzu caught it and couldn't help laughing that time.

"What's so funny, Anz?" Joey turned around.

Anzu stopped laughing and looked to the side, "Nothing…. Just something Kaiba said…."

There was absolute silence. Anzu dared to look up and saw each and every one of the guys staring at her. Well…Seto was giving her a weird sort of look…but it counted.

"You think Seto's remarks are…_funny_?" Noa inquired.

Anzu blinked, "Yes…I've found them rather humorous."

"Why don't we get going, Anzu?" Valon gently took her arm and dragged her along away from the stares of the others.

Anzu began muttering small complaints, "What's wrong with thinking Kaiba's funny? As involuntary as it is?"

"There's nothing wrong with it," Valon kept his face out of sight, so she wouldn't see the skeptical look crossing his face.

"Right," Anzu stated, looking slightly flustered, "You're just saying that to score points with me." She suddenly stopped talking and tore her hand out of his grip, bringing it up to her mouth. She hadn't meant to let that slip…. Those thoughts had been around her lately…it was a wonder they hadn't come out sooner.

Valon turned around in surprise and looked at her, slightly confused and hurt, "Why would you think I was trying to 'score points' with you?"

"I'm sorry," Anzu answered, "It slipped. I really didn't mean it!" she apologized.

He turned to face her fully and crossed his arms, "It _slipped_ huh? So that's been on your mind lately, eh?"

Anzu froze. She didn't think _he_ could figure it out. She didn't think _anyone_ would figure out her thoughts like that! Maybe some of the…smarter guys, but they would still take a while to figure all that out!

"What?" Valon glared at her slightly, "Didn't think I could figure that out?" It was as if he was reading her mind! Dang it!

"I don't-…I never thought-"

"I think we ought to take this somewhere more _private_," Valon grabbed her arm, looking around at some of the staring people.

He brought her around the corner of the building and faced her directly. "So? Out with it then."

"Look, Valon, you're taking this too far, I think-"

"Am I?" he retorted, "Did it _ever_ occur to you that I just wanted to go with you as a _friend_?"

"Of course! That's the whole reason-"

"But you seem to think otherwise, don't you? That guys only take girls places to _score points with them_! I thought I knew you better than that, Anzu!"

"WELL CAN YOU BLAME ME!" tears started flowing from her eyes now. Valon stepped back, surprised.

"Wha-?"

"What would _you_ think if two other guys were just about to ask that _same_ question before being shoved aside! What would you think! Doesn't that seem just a _little_ fishy? And you knew when Yugi and Yami were bickering that you could squeeze yourself past them, didn't you!" Anzu yelled at him.

"Well, I-"

"DIDN'T YOU!

Valon bit his lip and backed down, "Alright, Anzu. I did know what they were fighting about. But you have to understand, I _really_ wanted to come with _you-"_

"Yeah, well so did a bunch of others," Anzu set her face straight and turned on her heel to leave the conversation where it was.

Valon looked at the ground sadly.

_Is it not meant to be…?_

Anzu was walking towards a pavilion on the side of the civic center when she heard the pattering of quick steps behind her.

"Anzu, wait! Please, Anzu!"

Anzu stopped and turned her head, "What do you want now, Valon?"

"Look," Valon came up to stand in front of her and took hold of her hands, as he had when he asked her to the dance, "Look, you were right, okay? I'm sorry. I _was_ trying to score points with you…and I was just too dang stubborn to admit it." Anzu smiled and rolled her eyes upward as if to say, _Finally! He admits it!_ "I'm not surprised at all that you saw through my act – you're a very smart girl, and-"

Anzu suddenly put a finger to his lips and said, "Just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

"Hey, Ryou!" Ryou stopped taking a drink of punch from the refreshment table and turned around at the familiar voice.

"Kyrie?" he asked, watching the girl run over in her short but very pretty red dress.

"Hi there," she stopped before him, "How are you doing?"

"Just peachy," Ryou held up the punch, "Can't go wrong with this stuff." Kyrie giggled. Ryou raised an eyebrow at this mannerism. He had talked to her all day and never _once_ her heard laugh like _that_.

"Oooh, good going Bakura," Seto suddenly came over and grabbed a drink," You've got yourself a little girlfriend now."

Ryou gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, crushing his now empty cup in one hand, "Shut it, Kaiba. And please refer to me by my first name…."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Kyrie blurted, blushing madly.

Seto smirked. He felt a challenge coming on. And Seto _never_ backed down from a challenge. "So? You're not flocking after Mazaki like half the geeks in school?"

"_Kaiba…"_ Ryou crunched the plastic cup even more until it began leaving marks in his hand. He glared at Seto with cold eyes, and a snarl ready on his lips.

Seto smirked and glanced at Kyrie. "You wouldn't dare."

Kyrie, meanwhile, was lost in her thoughts, not listening to a word the others were saying. _Half of those guys are going after Anzu? Does she know that? Is that even the truth? Didn't Anzu say something about Kaiba being a sarcastic character?_

"What's all the fuss about?" Duke suddenly popped in out of nowhere.

"Just tell Kaiba to keep out of my eyesight for the rest of the _night_," Ryou gripped his crushed cup until he passed a trashcan and tossed it in.

Kyrie seemed to realize he was gone and suddenly walked after him, "Ryou, wait up!"

"Seems he's got a fan now," Duke commented.

"Though he doesn't want to admit it," Seto answered.

"He's a weird kid. I love admitting I have fans," Duke replied.

"It's a wonder I can stand you for a year: you and I being exact opposites," Seto replied.

"How can you not like fangirls though?" Duke inquired. "You are one _weird_ guy."

"They annoy the living heck out of me," Seto replied blatantly.

"Whatever," the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters shrugged, "You're lost."

* * *

Joey and Tristan were at a different refreshment table.

Enough said.

* * *

Ryou sat on the front steps, trying to calm himself down. Kaiba really irked him sometimes. To the point of wanting to-

"Ryou?"

He turned around, "Hey there, Ky."

Kyrie sat down next to him. "What'cha doing?"

"Thinking of ways to make Seto Kaiba's torture long, hard and painful," Ryou answered. Kyrie giggled again.

"You're really funny."

"That's a first," Ryou looked at her, "You're sweet."

"Oh, please," Kyrie blushed a tad and looked away.

Ryou spoke again, "You shouldn't be out here trying to cheer me up. Go back inside and have the fun you came here for. I'll be along in a moment. I never really was great at parties, anyway."

"You're very considerate," Kyrie replied, "But I'm fine with sitting out here with you. It's a beautiful night," she sighed, looking up at the full moon.

"It is," Ryou nodded in reply.

A song started playing behind them. Kyrie perked up. "Oh, I love this song! Come on, Ryou. Quit pouting, and let's go dance!"

"D-Dance?" Ryou gulped. "I'm not that good-"

"Nonsense!" Kyrie laughed and dragged him to the dance floor, where all the other teens were dancing to the music.

* * *

"So…what do you think of Anzu?"

The question caught him by surprise. The red-head looked down at the shorter, blonde speaker. "Excuse me?"

"I asked what you thought of Anzu," Marik repeated. "Goodness, Alister, you must be de-"

"I merely meant that I couldn't believe you'd ask me such a thing," Alister replied, looking back out at the dance floor, where kids of all ages were dancing to the music playing.

"…Well then?"

"She's nice. Very complimenting."

"…That's it?"

"Well what do _you_ think of her then!" Alister rounded on the Egyptian.

"Well, she's _very_ kind."

Alister arched an eyebrow. "And you get onto me for not saying much?"

"Hold it! I'm not finished yet! I've still got nine fingers left to count on!" Marik replied.

Alister's eyes widened. This was going to be a _longgggggggg _night_.

* * *

_

Yugi tapped his foot impatiently near the front doors to the civic center, "Kaiba's right. This stinks."

"Oh, come off it, Yugi," Yami answered, "You're just upset because Valon asked Anzu out and you didn't."

"Oh, I wonder _why?_" Yugi glared at his twin brother.

"Don't' look at me," Yami held up his hands, "All's fair in love and war."

"And this, my brother, is _war_," Yugi answered. He sighed and looked over at the refreshment table next to him. "…I need a cookie," he sighed, reaching for the food to take out his frustration on.

"Just be thankful she only considers _all_ of us friends and hasn't gone any further into a relationship with any of the others," Yami spoke wisely, trying to calm his brother down. Although this was also affecting him. _How could Valon have bypassed us to Anzu! I swear, if he tries anything funny tonight, I'll kill-_

_"_What are you two up to?" Yugi's voice suddenly broke through his thoughts. Yami shook his head and looked to whom Yugi was talking. Malik and Bakura were walking by.

"Just rearranging mistletoe," Malik laughed, scanning the doorways for anything they missed.

"How so?" Yugi cocked an eyebrow.

Bakura chuckled, "By sneaking it over couples that look like they hate each other's guts."

"Nice," Yami rolled his eyes.

"We _were_ going to find Anzu and Valon and put one over their heads-"

"You didn't."

Everyone, shocked, looked to Yugi, who was seething by now.

"You didn't," he repeated: a statement.

"No, we didn't," Malik answered slowly. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Because they already had it covered," Bakura smirked. "You should see those two-"

Yugi's cookie hit the floor, crumbling.

* * *

"W-What?" Valon stuttered. He blinked, "_What_ did you say?"

Anzu lowered her eyelids rather seductively and leaned in, "You heard what I said: shut up and kiss me."

"W-What happened to all that 'you're trying to score points' and all that argument crap?" Valon leaned back slightly, wondering where Anzu's mind had flew to.

Anzu smiled and jerked her head upward slightly.

Valon let his gaze travel above them and saw that they had landed themselves under a sprig of mistletoe.

_They actually hang that stuff at these jigs?_ Valon inquired in his mind.

"And I suppose this was also part of your scoring plan," Anzu stated, pulling him forward via his collar.

"Actually, this was a complete accident-" he stopped as she looked directly into his eyes.

And she was only an inch away.

"Ever kissed a girl before?"

"…No."

Anzu smirked, "That makes this all the more enjoyable," she crushed her lips against his.

* * *

…I WAS going to post the WHOLE dance this chapter…but I think I'll just leave it there.

…MUWHAHA!

I'm evil, I know. I just hope you guys enjoyed that last sentence there. No hard feelings to those who don't like ValonxAnzu! (LuvinAniManga is currently rejoicing and bouncing off the walls at this VxA display and acting like a total nimrod out of loss-of-brain syndrome). Anywho, I hope you liked that chapter! I could have just had it posted faster with JUST the shopping, but I thought that might be a boring chapter, so I added more! Just at the cost of a few extra days while I got over my writer's block. I hope you liked it! I know I did! And…tell me if you think I'm rushing anything. I doubled checked with other fics, but I don't think I'm really rushing this, you know? PLEASE REVIEW!

Up next: the rest of the Christmas Dance (what's poor Yugi going to do?) and Christmas vacation for the school! What will happen in the town of Domino? GASP….!

PS: I am unaware if what I said about vampires here is true. But all that I DID actually hear from that game show one morning! It is an actually game show, and I did hear it! They guy wrote a book that they showed! I would think it's real! Thank you.


	14. Christmas Spirit

NOTE: Omg….how long ago did I write this! That time in SUMMER where I watched the vampire thing! OMG! I'm SOOOOOO SORRY! This has taken FOREVER! Well, heck, it'll be Christmastime for this and the next chapter now, hahah! …Not that that's a GOOD thing…. But yeah, there's another Christmas chapter after this one. Anywho, READ! I KNOW YOU WANT TO! AND I'm SORRY!

PS: Well, it looks like the dance turned out to be shorter than "planned" (if you can call it that) so…I guess I'll just combine this chapter idea with next chapter's. LUCKY YOU. It means a longer chapter for you all!

PSS: The vote! Almost forgot about this. Well, unfortunately, I lost my sheet with the vote tallies on it (might find that somewhere eventually) but…for now, just know it's the same results in order as last time (votes number changed, but not order). So see last chapter for details. (Overview: Seto, then Valon, then Yami.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 14: Christmas Spirit **

_December (Year 1)_

Anzu pulled away from a completely dazed Valon, who was slowly opening his eyes, wobbling slightly. He hadn't expected _that…._ What had happened to his hard-to-get Anzu! …Hadn't they just been fighting a moment ago? …Did he actually _score_ points with her? Was he winning!

Whoa…whoever said it was a game?

Visions of glaring…somehow, tinted _red_ eyes appeared in his head: all belonging to _very_ familiar male heads.

Okay…maybe it was an unspoken challenge….

"A-Anzu…if I had known you wanted to go a step further-"

"Don't flatter yourself, darling, I just wanted to see how you'd react," Anzu smirked and tipped his chin upward so that he was looking above them.

"Oh."

_Mistletoe._

_Aye…such a blessing…but with a cursing side-effect. …IT WASN'T MEANT FOR REAL! …Curse you…stupid sprig…._

Anzu giggled, "Not that I don't like you, Valon…just…not the way you might think." She tugged on his sleeve to bring him inside and as she did, he came up near her and she gave a small whisper, "_Yet…._"

Valon felt a small tinge of pink enter his cheeks as he heard that. So…he _did_ have a chance then?

Anzu suddenly stopped, and being the leader, Valon ran into her.

"Is _that_ how you treat a lady?"

Valon's eyes widened. Never…_never_ had he expected the boy to sound…_so much_ like his brother…so much older and…concerned?

Or jealous?

Yugi was watching the two with a spark of anger in his eyes. "If I recall, did _you_ ask _her_ out, Valon? Why is _she_ dragging you along?

"Uhh-"

"He's the slowest thing in creation," Anzu filled in, "I was making him pick up his pace."

Valon flashed her a small smile, which she, unfortunately, didn't seem to notice.

"…Right," Yugi seemed to relax –just a smidge though- a little bit.

Anzu cocked her head sideways, "Yugi…is something wrong?" Yugi's face immediately flushed and his anger seemed to melt away in embarrassment.

"No, no, nothing's wrong! W-Why would you think anything's wro-"

"A little bird told him," Bakura suddenly draped his arms over Anzu's shoulders, "that you two were makin' out over there, "Bakura jerked a thumb back in the direction of the door and gave her a sly smile. Anzu's face took on a slightly shocked look. Then Bakura seemed to look rather serious, "Say now…. You'll kiss that dope…but you won't give a smart guy like me a peck?"

Yugi and Valon's mouths dropped open at the audacity of Bakura.

Anzu gave Bakura a sweet smile, lowering her eyelids.

"You want a peck?"

Bakura looked at her enticingly, "If you wish it."

Anzu's smile lifted at the corner of her mouth and she stated, "How about…I give you-"

_POW._

"A punch?" Anzu held her fist in front of her as a vein pulsed in her temple, showing her irritation.

Bakura was on the floor, holding his nose.

"-ou –ade i- -eed!" Bakura gasped out through his shock and holding his nose.

Anzu cracked her knuckles, "Next time, don't try it, _Ryo_. I don't take kindly to guys who think they're all that. As for my little "gift" to Valon: it was merely in the spirit of tradition. Mistletoe, or didn't you know?" Anzu regarded him with fiery eyes.

Bakura threw her back an icy glare, "This isn't the end, Mazaki. …The torture's just beginning," he stood up to walk to the bathroom and shove through the crowd that had now gathered.

"Oh, it is _on **now!**" _Anzu called back to him, her hands cupped around her mouth to make her voice louder.

"Girl power!" Kyrie jumped up in the crowd, making way for the chorus of girl cheers to erupt in the vicinity.

Ryou's smile was so wide as he saw Anzu in a new light.

He ran over to her and hugged her, "You are my savior! …My idol!"

Anzu blinked, "…Okay, Ryou…but you're making a scene."

Ryou let go and turned away, "Oh, sorry." His cheeks turned pink. She laughed and tree-hugged him, "It's alright! Haha!"

"You got socked by a girl?"

"Shut. Up."

* * *

"_You_ got _socked_ by a _girl_." Malik could not contain himself anymore. He burst out into fits of laughter on the van-ride back to the school.

A tap on his shoulder ceased his laughter and he turned around to come face to face with Anzu.

"Watch what tone you use "girl" in," her eyebrows furrowed, "Or you may end up as he did," she gestured to Bakura, whose nose was only swollen now, and had stopped bleeding a while ago.

Malik seemed to shrink a little when she said this. She smirked and sat back down next to her "date" for the night.

"So Anz, what manuva' didja use ta punch 'im?" Joey bent over in his seat, his feet in the aisle, to talk to Anzu.

Anzu blinked, "…Maneuver? …All I did was punch him. I don't think I did anything special. I mean, I don't know a thing about martial arts-"

The blank stares she got from a good half of the van were enough to tell her that they were both shocked and disappointed.

Joey took Anzu's hands, "Anzu, if you'd like, I'd _love_ ta teach ya how ta fight like a real man…er I mean, ah…ah…."

"You'd don't know the first thing about martial arts!" Tristan hit Joey on the head, sending the boy's head between his legs. "Just _street fighting!"_

"And you do?" Alister suddenly spoke up in defense.

Tristan blinked, "…I didn't say that…."

Anzu looked at the two wonderingly, "Street fighting?"

Tristan gave a small laugh, "Ah…it's a long story."

"And we have too short a bus ride to tell it, "Joey quickly put in. Anzu's eyebrows furrowed a bit more. …What did they not want her to know?

"But seriously, if you want to learn," Tristan spoke up again, "I'm sure one of us here could teach you!"

Anzu smiled, "Like whom?"

"Any of the Kaibas, Bakura-" Anzu snorted, on accident, here, "Alister and…Valon," Professor Dartz recited from the front. Anzu's head almost whipped around to see Alister, but she controlled herself to make it not look like she was so shocked. _Alister_ in _martial arts_ training!

She believed Valon had it. PE had proved that enough.

…The Kaibas? Well, they were trained to be the best, she had heard. Perhaps that applied to _everything_.

But…_Alister_? Quiet _Alister Amelda?_

"Now Professor, do tell how you came to ah…_acquire_ this knowledge," Valon leaned back in the seat.

"What a big word for you, Valon," Dartz looked into the rear-view mirror to see the Australian sit up erect, quite quickly. Dartz smirked but continued, "Coach Raphael has helped you all along with that, no? And he also does a short PE course in the arts, does he not? Come now, you don't think he keeps all your doings to himself, do you? That's what faculty rooms are for, students!" There was a great deal of laughter brought on by the remark.

"So," Anzu started up a different conversation, "how did you all like the party?" There were murmurs of "goods" and "fines" and of course, the occasional grunt. Anzu smiled. It was good to know that they had had fun as well.

Once the students had returned to the school, they had each gone into their separate rooms to get ready for bed. Anzu was putting on her pajamas, but her mind was racing.

_Wow…Christmas break is almost here! …Which means exams are too, dang it. I really need to get a crack on those…. But speaking of Christmas…how am I giving these presents to each of the guys? Just walk up and hand it to them? Ah, old-fashioned, but I guess that's how it goes, haha. Well, I suppose I could give the guys that live in Japan their gifts at a closer date…but who knows. The time is not now, so I'll just wait. I just hope everyone likes what I got them…._

She thought the gifts were nice. And even though she had doubted Yami's gift at first, she rather liked it now. The cards were quite interesting indeed. She had walked in the store, and as the bell tinkled, the manager popped out and exclaimed, "Congratulations! You are our hundredth customer of the day!" in being that, she won a few rare –so the manager said- cards.

* * *

The day before Anzu and her classmates were scheduled to leave for the holidays, Anzu stretched in her seat, looking up at the clock. She had just finished her last exam, but had to wait just a couple more minutes before Mr. Muto would release anyone. Her math exam had not been too terribly difficult, seeing as she had been one of the first to finish it. Seto had been done in about half an hour, but what surprise was that?

Finally, the two were let out (the others were still working). Anzu sighed in relief as she walked down the hall in front of Seto. "They're finally over! Now I can go home and rest in peace…."

"Easy for you to say. I still have to work over Christmas."

Anzu frowned, "Well, that's not right. You're the president: take a week off!"

"It's not that easy, Mazaki. I have a large company to run. I can't just close down for a week."

Anzu shrugged, "Whatever you say. I know businesses that do it."

"Such as?"

"My dad's."

"It's no wonder his company pales in comparison to mine then," Seto smirked.

Anzu twitched, "You're just saying that to irk me…. Well, I'm _not_ falling for it!" she pointed a finger at him, over her shoulder.

"Am I? Or do you sincerely know it's the truth?"

Anzu stopped. She took a deep breath. She would not succumb to his irritations….

"Just…just leave me alone," she glared at him over her shoulder.

Seto started.

Anzu left.

Seto stayed rooted to the spot. It wasn't that she had scared him with her wimpy glare…it was the fact that there was something he swore he saw _in_ her glare…. Something…non-normal in her eyes….

_It couldn't be…._

Anzu threw the last of her suitcase together and plopped down on the bed. She was so tired, but she was so anxious to leave at the same time! She really wanted to see her family and see how her mother was getting along in her….

_…Is it her fifth month? I think so…. My, how the time flies! In four month's time, I'll have myself a baby sibling…. …A sibling…._

Anzu turned over on her bed, making sure her head was deep into her squishy pillow. She cuddled herself up and stared at the wall.

_Sibling….

* * *

_

A knock sounded at Anzu's door the next morning. She awoke blearily and called softly, "Coming…."

Anzu rolled herself out of bed, hitting the floor with a thump.

"Anzu? Are you alright?"

Anzu looked up. That was Yami's voice!

"Hold on a sec, Yami!" she cried out, standing now. She walked a few steps but stopped as her head became dizzy. While closing her eyes to let the dizziness fade away, she opened the door and looked down to Yami, who was blacking out in her vision.

"Anzu, are you alright? I head you fall-"

"I'm fine…you just caught me in bed," she yawned as if to affirm the fact.

Yami noticed her dress, "Right…Anzu, I don't think you'll be leaving for Japan in your pajamas, right?"

"Wha'?"

"…We're leaving in an hour. I came to let you have some notice about that."

It took a moment to sink in.

"WE'RE LEAVING IN AN HOUR! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE SAY SO! WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME YESTERDAY!" Anzu suddenly flipped out, retreating into her room and throwing things everywhere, like clothes.

Yami stepped into her room, "Just come to the mess-room when you're ready. All the students will be waiting there. We hope to have a few minutes there all together before we depart."

"Alright, bye then! See you soon!" Anzu grabbed a towel and her clothes and ran into the bathroom, "AND LOCK AND CLOSE THE DOOR ON YOUR WAY OUT!" she cried in an afterthought.

"Of course, Anzu," he replied, locking it and closing it behind his as he left.

* * *

Anzu huffed as she reached the doors to the Rec Building, dragging her suitcase and backpack along behind her. She was tired out from running with the heavy luggage and was ready to fall flat on the floor. She had never sprinted so hard in her life.

"Made…it…finally…" she sighed, slumping into the room and plopping onto the nearest seat.

Which happened to be on Seto's lap.

"Would you watch where you place yourself?" Seto was now as far back against the seat as possible.

Anzu jumped up as if she had sat upon a bed of hot coals and spun around, "Sorry! I didn't mean it, I just didn't see where I was going…" she ended lamely. So instead, she just fell to the floor to sit, seeing as most of the others seats were occupied.

"Well then," Marik stood up, "I suppose we can let the exchange commence then! We have a good fifteen minutes before we leave, I'm sure that's enough time to give and thank!"

There were murmurs of agreement and everyone began rummaging in bags for things.

Anzu blinked. _Exchange? What?_

Ryou knelt down beside her, "Merry Christmas Anzu!" he smiled and held out a neat little gift wrapped up perfectly for her.

Anzu started, "Oh, Ryou, you shouldn't have!" was her automated response. Her parents had indeed taught her politeness.

"Don't be silly," he laughed, "It's for you! I bought it because you're special, Anzu," she smiled again.

She suddenly gave him a hug, "Aww, you're so sweet, Ryou!" Ryou turned berry-red from the hug, but she pulled away after a few seconds.

"Speaking of which, here's…where is it…your gift!" she suddenly pulled out a wrapped gift and held it out for him.

"You didn't have to do that, Anzu," Ryou replied, taking the gift.

Anzu laughed, "And what were you just saying to me?" Ryou shrugged.

She gave everyone their gifts (the younger Kaibas were positively delighted at the prospect of getting a gift from her), except for Yugi and Yami. She had found out that back home, they did not live too far from her, and she was planning on paying them a visit soon…. She just explained to them that they would be getting their gifts a couple days later than the rest.

Lastly though, she approached Seto, who had left the gift giving to his brothers. He himself was just sitting in a chair, reading a book that was in his laptop case.

She took a deep breath and stood before him. He looked up from his book, just barely, "Yes, Mazaki?"

Anzu chose her words carefully, "I hope you'll at least relax on Christmas, Kaiba," she gave a small smile and placed the wrapped up manga book on the armchair before turning way to go talk with the others for a few minutes.

Seto watched her mingle with the others for a moment before carefully picking up the gift and examining it's top.

It was a very strange moment for Seto. The other guys knew that he preferred to just stay out of the Christmas gift-giving session before they left, thus they gave their usually candy gifts to his little brothers to in turn give to him.

But this time, it seemed Anzu had neither given him candy, nor delivered it to his brothers. She came up straight to him. Despite the nervousness he saw flicker across her face (he no doubt looked like he could care less about what was going on), she still delivered it personally.

A tiny tip of his mouth upraised into a tiny, tiny smile.

Maybe the new…_warm, _happy feeling that had sparked inside him…was the true meaning of Christmas.

* * *

"Flight one-o-eight to Domino, Japan, will be departing shortly. Passengers, please get on board. Flight one-o-eight to Domino, Japan, will be departing shortly…."

"I guess that's our cue," Yami shifted the backpack on his shoulders as he looked back down from the ceiling, where the intercoms were.

"You'll be the first flight to leave," Pegasus, who had personally come to see his students off, addressed the Japanese students. "You all have your passports? Good, good. Now then, a few minutes later, I do believe the San Francisco, New York, and St. Louis flights will board. About half an hour afterward, those for London will leave. Valon, you'll be leaving shortly after the Bakuras for Australia. And that just leaves the Ishtars for Egypt, which will not leave for another couple of hours, and you'll be taking a stop in Chicago, at O'Hare, before you reach there. They'll have time to wander around the airport district," Pegasus explained. "I'd like to have a teacher each accompany you, however, only those with family member teachers will be accompanied, I'm sorry to say. I expect those of you on your own to be on your best behavior, and I wish you a safe trip. I wish a safe trip to you _all_," he nodded.

"Thank you, sir," they all replied, seriously.

"Now then, say your good-byes, and Domino students, head for your plane! Until the new year!" he called out, shaking hands with each of them.

After the shakes had been exchanged, the kids said a few last good-byes and began walking off for the baggage claim. Anzu was still waving until she had to pass under the metal-detector, retrieve her luggage, and step on the escalator to the second floor of the airport.

"So how does it feel to finally be going home?" Yugi came up next to Anzu on their way to the terminal."

"It's different, that's for sure," she smiled, "But it feel good. I can't wait to get there! I know I just saw my family a month ago, but to actually be _home_ and see them?"

"I know what you mean. I can't wait to see mom!" Yugi smiled to himself. Anzu smiled softly at the excited boy. _He must really miss his mom a lot…._

"Oh!" Anzu exclaimed, before pulling out her airplane ticket, "Do we have assigned seats?"  
Unfortunately, yeah," Yugi sighed, "It's still a commercial flight, even if the plane is rather small. I mean, sometimes we can get away with sitting in other spots if no one takes them once the plane has taken off, but sometimes the planes are jam-packed. I mean, not everyone from Domino goes to that city. There are only a few flights to Japan from this city, and Domino is one of them. To get back home, you have to sometimes go through our city. So, yeah, lots of Japanese from all over the country will be on the plane."

"I see. Well, did we get seats by each other?" Anzu scanned her ticket. "I'm seat twenty-two."

Yugi thought, "Yami and I always sit next to each other, and I think he said he was in seat twenty seven. So I'm either twenty eight or six. Well, we're close, but not next-seat distance," Yugi shrugged.

"Oh well," Anzu replied, "Once the plane is in the air, I'm sure we can bounce over and talk."

"Of course," Yugi nodded. They had now reached the terminal, where passengers were filling into the walkway to the plane.

"Yugi," Yami suddenly came up behind his brother, "We've got to wait for Grandpa."

"Is he heaving luggage again?" Yugi sighed. Yami nodded. "Why does he bring so much? We'll see you on the plane Anzu, go ahead! We've got to go help Grandpa," Yugi shook his head, jogging off with Yami.

Anzu nodded, then picked up her own things and taking them into the plane.

She walked down the walkway and passed under the metal door, finally stepping onto the plane. She walked down the isle, passing through the small first class, and into the larger second class seating. She scanned the rows and found seat twenty-three. She looked over and saw that her seat, twenty-two, was a window seat.

"Well, here we are then," Anzu was just removing her backpack from her shoulders when she noticed a little down the aisle that Alister was having a bit of trouble with his own stuffed baggage. He was trying to fit it into the overhead compartment, but instead, was loosing his balance quite quickly. Tea dropped the backpack and ran over to help him.

She grabbed the backpack and pulled both it and him forward so as to stop his fall. Alister looked up, confused, then found her face. "Oh…thanks Anzu. Sorry about that. I guess I might have packed a little too much…."

"Nonsense," Anzu laughed, "We all pack too much. Need some help storing this thing?"

"Please," he answered.

Anzu helped him shove the pack into the compartment, "But aren't/t you going to want to do anything for the flight? It's going to be a several hours."

"I have all that I need," Alister replied, letting a novel fall to the chair. Then, he pulled out a sketchbook and a few art tools.

"By the way, thanks for all this!" Alister held up the art supplies, "It's jut what I needed."

Anzu smiled, glad her Christmas gift had been helpful, "No problem! I hoped you would like it!"

"Of course I do," Alister answered. "You seem to know just what to get people."

"Either that, or I just stumbled upon the right store at the right time," she winked at him.

"Right," Alister rolled his eyes, "you just walked into a store and plucked something magically from the shelves that happened to be perfect."

It was to be a long conversation, going back and forth and back and forth and back…..

* * *

Seto stopped by his seat and placed the laptop on it. He looked ahead and made sure that his brothers, in the two seats in back of him, were ready to leave.

"Are you sure you have everything?" he asked, referring to their carry-one luggage.

"Yes Seto," the both replied for what seemed like the tenth time in the last…five minutes.

"I'm only asking because of what happened in London-"

"I said not to bring that up again," Noa glared at the older boy.

"Fine," Seto shrugged, "Lose your luggage for all I care. It's all expendable."

Noa just shook his head and Mokuba sighed. "Just sit down Seto…you're giving us pre-flight headaches. As if the actual ones aren't bad enough."

Seto consented and returned to his seat, crossing his legs and taking out a book from his laptop case. He was not allowed to work on it at the time, due to "interference with the airplane mechanisms" so the airport put it, so the next best thing was reading a novel.

Or a graphic one at that.

Not that he let anyone see that. The cover book in front of it –War and Peace- was a mask covering his interests.

"You're joking."

It was _not_ possible.

One hundred different commercial flight seats on this blasted plane…

And he happened to get the one next to Anzu Mazaki.

"Well, at least move, please, so I can get to sleep so I don't have to put up with you for a whole four straight hours. …Weird to think that it will be _tomorrow_…once we cross the International Date Line," she added in an afterthought. "Dang…there goes a whole day…. Wait, I never thought about that! What if I gave mom and dad the wrong days!"

"Quit your clucking, Mazaki. You're acting like the sky is falling. …And for our sake, it had better not be."

"You're not very good with jokes, are you? That one was pretty lame."

"I don't practice humor."

"Humor me."

"Didn't I just say-?"

"It's an expression, Kaiba! It means, quite literally, _duh!"_ Anzu sighed, exasperated. For a "genius" he sure lacked the language of the time.

Seto merely chose to ignore her and retreated behind his book. Or two books, rather.

"Um, Kaiba? …Are you going to move at all? …I kind of need to get to my seat. We're almost ready to take off."

Seto didn't budge.

Typical. Why hadn't she seen it coming? Seto never did anything for anyone.

"Then I'll just squeeze myself through," she muttered, taking a step forward and standing on tip-toe to try to get past his long legs.

Seto nonchalantly slouched a tad and stretched his crossed legs out further. He made the act look so innocent, as if he really did just want to relax.

"You should die," Anzu cursed to herself. She threw her backpack over him so that it landed in her seat. Then, she stood back and crossed her arms.

"Miss," someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and noticed a flight attendant addressing her. "We can't take off until you're seated."

"Alright, I'm going," Anzu nodded. Once she walked away to check the other passengers, Anzu blushed and glared at Seto. "Look what you've got people thinking! That I'm some sort of careless soul!"

"And you aren't?" Seto inquired. Boy was he having fun…. A smirk behind his book was enough to prove that.

"Anzu, is something wrong?" Yami came up behind her. "Oh. …I see. Yes, I see the problem. …Kaiba, put yourself together and let the lady through."

"You have no right to address me like that," Seto put down the book and glared at one of his adversaries.

"I have every right, Kaiba. It's a free country."

"Don't get used to Constitutional Rights for long, Muto," Seto sneered. "Or have you forgotten that we're departing the country?"

"And have you forgotten that we're still _in_ the country?"

"Excuse me, sir and miss, but you must sit down!" the attendant came back, repeating the order a little more urgently; "We're all waiting!"

Yami sighed and turned to walk down back to his and Yugi's seats.

Anzu took a deep breath. "Fine Kaiba…. I didn't want to resort to this, but you've brought it upon yourself."

And in an instant, she was on Seto's lap, putting aside his book and instead putting a hand on his shoulder to support herself.

Seto's eyes widened immensely, not expecting her to have resorted to sue measures to only get to a seat.

"What is it Kaiba? Nervous?" she used her index finger to twirl it around a lock of his hair, ringing it around her fingers. The hand she was using to support herself with lowered itself a bit down his chest.

The hand playing with his hair crawled down slowly to his cheek, running her fingers over it faintly.

Seto was just about to grab her wrist and wrench it off when-

_Smack!_

Anzu was now in her seat, looking quite complacent. She had spun of Seto's lap, to swing her legs around and landed in the seat next to him. With her hand leaving his face so quickly, she had slapped him, exactly what she had intended to do, to make him pay for his audacity.

"Serves you right, Kaiba," she looked at her fingernails, "Embarrassing me like that…such trivial tricks won't get you far in life. I was taught to fight back too."

She returned his book to his lap and proceeded to opening her own pack to retrieve something to do.

The relieved looking attendant raced down the hallway to report that everything was clear, making sure that she ran so fast that no one would have time to get up from their seats until after take-off.

* * *

One hour later, as the plane sped over the waters of the Pacific Ocean, the red seat-belt light came on.

The pilot's voice echoed over the speakers, "Passengers, please fasten your seat belts. Due to storms along the Pacific, we will be experiencing a bit of turbulence. Please remain seated until the light turns off. Thank you."

Anzu sighed as she buckled in her belt, "Great…more of a headache." She tilted the seat back just a little to get into a somewhat comfortable position and lay back, resting her head against the accompanying pillow. A look of uneasy spread across her face as she felt the throb of her headache against the pillow. It was not very relaxing.

To make things worse, the plane started to jolt slightly. They were entering the turbulent streams of air.

Anzu growled under her breath and reached for her backpack, groping for something. She pulled out a little canister and popped out an Advil, putting it in her mouth and swallowing it.

Then, she tried relaxing once more.

Seto was just shutting down his laptop, not wanting to interfere with the planes systems, just in case the weather itself did. He looked over at the ill-content Anzu and put his things away. He knew she would never rest in this current. So he pulled out another book from his magical –never-ending storage and began to read that.

Half an hour later, Anzu had her hand on the pills cap again.

As she was opening the canister, trying to keep her hand from shaking along with the plane, Seto casually asked, "How many of those are you planning to take?"

"Just one more," Anzu retorted. "My headache isn't going away."

"And in another half an hour it will be yet another pill."

"No it won't! I know when to quit."

"So does everyone…right before they overdose."

"One more pill will not hurt me."

"How many did you take before?"

"Just one."

"And before that?"

"…Alright, so I had one at take-off. That's when the headaches begin. …But that was-"

"An hour and a half ago. Not ample enough time for a _third_ pill, Mazaki. Put the canister away and just try to relax."

"You can't order me around, Kaiba," Anzu replied, popping the top open.

And suddenly, she felt the can close beneath her fingers, which were beneath Seto's now.

"And I'll use force if necessary. I won't have you overdosing and having health problems."

"So what you're saying is…you care?"

"I'd be dealt charges if I did not try to stop you," Seto replied.

Anzu sneered, "Typical: thinking of yourself, as always."

Seto sighed and put down his book, "If you want to try to abstain from focusing on your headache, relax and massage it a little. Focusing on what you are doing and the numbness is enough to get you off to sleep eventually."

Anzu blinked, "Does that work?"

"Do I look like I know what I'm talking about?"

"…Maybe," Anzu drew out the answer, skeptically.

Seto closed his eyes for a moment to bite back the retort that he knew would come if he did not restrain himself. "Alright, just face the window. …Mazaki: face the window. Now."

Anzu difficulty turned in her seat so that one leg rested on the chair –the other still on the floor- and had her back to Seto.

And suddenly, there was a wonderful, numbing feeling at the base of her head. It spread up to the top of her skull, and then moved to the sides, obtaining the same path over and over.

"Was I right?"

"Hmm?" Anzu popped out of her daze. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Never mind," he answered. It was all the answer he had needed. He then untangled his fingers from her silky hair, and almost immediately, she was facing him again, glaring lightly.

"Hey, what'd you stop for? I was just being cured!"

Seto smirked, "My services are never free. Besides, you have two hands. Help yourself."

Anzu pouted, but leaned back in her chair all the same, placing a hand on her head and trying to match his previous movements. It didn't have the same effect. It did, however, manage to distract her slightly from the pain of the headache.

"Where'd you learn that anyway?" Anzu asked, trying to get the gist of what he had done.

Seto paused before answering carefully, "My mother used to enjoy massages to an extreme. She always…"hired" me for the service. It also seems Mokuba inherited that liking."

Anzu smiled slightly. In her thoughts, she could just imagine Seto rubbing his little brother's head affectionately as the little boy tried to get to sleep.

They were both smiling….

* * *

"Are you feeling alright, Anzu?" Yami inquired as the Domino students walked away form the terminal.

"Yeah. My headache is clearing-"

"That's not what I meant, but that's good all the same! I meant…about Kaiba. Was the flight alright?"

"Oh! Yeah, I guess you could say it was. Nothing eventful happened," Anzu shrugged. "I guess it's for the best."

"Yes indeed," Yami smiled at her.

Anzu couldn't help but to redden. _Gee, what a smile!_

"Anzu! Darling! Hello there!" Anzu looked up and saw her mother waving to her, and her father right beside her.

"Hey!" she waved back, picking up her pace a bit.

"Welcome home!" she ran into their arms and hugged them tightly."

"Thanks," she smiled, staying in their embrace a moment longer. Unlike some of the students at school, she had to go so long without seeing any family members.

She pulled back and smiled at them, then looked at the other members of the group who had converged upon them.

Her eyes fell on Alister, who was watching them with emotions visibly swimming across his eyes.

Anzu's face fell slightly, seeing him.

_He…he has not family…. That's right. …Poor Alister. He's all alone. …What could be worse than the Christmas holidays all by yourself?_

At the front of the airport, the last goodbyes were exchanged, and Anzu gave last, quick hugs to the guys (except Seto, who she rather just nodded to).

She ruffled the Kaiba boys' heads with affection and smiled as they each hugged her around the waist.

To both Yugi and Yami, she whispered, "Look for a surprise soon…." She also wished their grandfather a happy holiday.

As for Alister…. She gave him an extra long hug, wishing him a Merry Christmas with all her heart.

* * *

FINALLY! I am so SORRY to keep you all waiting like this! I KNOW no excuse can cover up the FOUR MONTH long wait I had! I am SO SORRY! I swear, I did not MEAN for it to go this long! I'm SO sorry! But there! You had something…pretty good?...to read, and it should hold you till next month. I HOPE to get something in by then (or sooner). Until then, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! (And Please Review!)

PS: Sorry if it's a little choppy or whatever. I would write one month, have to re-read and come back to it the next, and so on: you understand. I tried to make it flow. Anywho, also…oh yeah. One more Christmas chapter after this! Or at least half of one. But yeah. We're not done with this season yet! Hope you enjoyed it though! Bye!


	15. Spread a Little Joy

NOTE: Back again! Sorry for the wait, but hey! I almost cut it in half…ish…. But yeah. So the story starts out with Christmas (I know, AGAIN) but it'll end halfway through this chapter, where we get into the new year. And you'll see some new familiar faces (my friend has already expressed her comment, "Again? They're everywhere now!" and all that. But I wanted to add them, so ha. ;) ) Anywho, hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 15:**

**Spread a Little Joy**

_December (Year 1)_

It was early on Christmas morning when Anzu woke up, bright eyed and bushy tailed. To say it was early on Christmas day meant that it was about six thirty when she jumped out of bed. However, unlike the little children that woke up at the seemingly ungodly hour to wake their parents up to go open presents, Anzu had a different idea in mind.

She rushed into the bathroom down the hall and showered in record time, dried her hair with the godforsaken hairdryer (she hated that thing…too much hassle) and grabbed to small packages before running out the door. Her parents would not awaken for another hour or so, so she had time for one quick pit stop.

She took out a small sheet of paper from inside her coat pocket on which she had quickly scribbled an address. She peered at it closely as she walked under the streetlights, still lit at this time. It was still a bit dark outside, but the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon.

"Now…is that an A or a U?" Anzu asked herself as she walked down the street. "Kagaya Way or Kaguya Way? I specifically remember both of those streets existing in this town. …Why does Domino have to be so confusing?" she sighed and looked closer, also racking her brains to remember the address book. "I'm pretty sure it's Kagaya Way…yes…that should be it. Therefore I take a left…here!" Anzu turned the corner and started to jog a bit, being careful of the icy that ran along the edges of the sidewalk.

Domino had had snow for a while, but it melted on and off. It was a white Christmas there, but most of the white had turned to a slushy brown.

She ran her gloved fingers over the top of a railing along the walk and watched the untouched snow fall away, flying off in the wind.

"I wonder if it will snow today?" she asked herself, turning down a few more streets.

Finally, after walking for about ten minutes, she had reached her destination.

"Kame Game Shop," she nodded. There was a doorbell by the front door, as the store served as both a store and home to her classmates Yugi and Yami Muto.

She took a deep breath. No doubt they were probably asleep…but those two could fall asleep anywhere. She was pretty sure she would not bother them. Besides, it was time to get Christmas started. Seven fifteen was close enough to a waking up time.

She sucked in a chilly breath and rang the doorbell only once, and very quickly.

She heard the _ding_ of the bell inside and waited, leaning against the wall surrounding the door to protect herself from the fierce chill.

A moment later, she heard a heavy trod coming to the doorway and the door being unlocked. The door opened to reveal a yawning Yami, who was rubbing his eyes. In this stage of the day, she could have sworn it was Yugi, for the two looked like identical twins at this point. However, she noticed the slight change in hairstyle and was aware that this was Yami, however innocent he looked at the moment.

Like his brother, he wore starry pajamas, but his were navy with golden stars instead of periwinkle blue with canary yellow twinkles.

Yami blinked, adjusting to the light, and his surprise showed on his face, "Anzu? W-What are you doing here? …What _time_ is it?"

"Time to start Christmas, silly!" Anzu stuck out her tongue childishly to show her excitement. "…Umm…can I come in? It's a bit cold out here-"

"Uh what? Oh yes, of course!" Yami jumped to the side and let Anzu step inside. He hastily shut the door. No doubt he was probably a little embarrassed at her seeing him in his pajamas; but then, he had had to wake her up countless time as school. He was over the feeling quickly.

"So what ah-" he yawned, covering his mouth politely, "brings you here this…early?" He looked at the atomic clock and grimaced. It wasn't even seven-thirty yet. "How is it that you can sleep in at school, but never at home?"

Anzu shrugged, "I was excited! It's Christmas! Come on, you have to be excited too! Right?" she nudged him.

He gave a little laugh and nodded, "Of course. Now, again, what brings you here?"

Anzu looked around, "Is Yugi up?"

Yami shrugged, "He might be…. Now that I think about it…it was he that muttered for me to get the door so that he could go to sleep again. He's probably got the covers over his head right now," Yami smiled.

"Haha, this I've _got_ to see!" she smiled and raced behind the counter.

"Oh wait, Anzu! You don't know where-" Yami ran after her. Anzu had found the stairs right behind the counter and jogged up them quietly. She saw a door open at the end of the hallway and walked over to it.

"Anzu!" Yami whispered behind her. She turned her head and then pointed at the open doorway.

"You guys' room?" she whispered. Yami just nodded, walking with her.

As predicted, Yugi was merely a lump under a bed of covers. He may not have even been there, had the two not seen some of his unruly hair sticking out from under the sheets.

Anzu walked over to Yugi's mass and tried to find where his head might be and where he was facing. She walked around his figure and then gently nudged his shoulder, whispering, "Psst…Yugi. Yuuuugi," she laughed quietly.

Groggily, Yugi pulled down the covers just under his nose, and he stared at her blearily with his eyes practically closed.

She smiled and pushed his present near his eyes and gave his hair a small ruffle, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Anzu," Yugi croaked, pulling the covers over his head again. Then Anzu stood up and made her way back downstairs with Yami.

It was a moment later when the situation sunk into Yugi's head.

"Anzu!" Yugi sat straight up in bed. He looked around the room, making himself dizzy. He took up the present she had placed by his side and looked to the doorway again.

"Anzu! Wait!" he called out and scrambled out of bed, falling to the floor. He stumbled upwards, slipping around on his fuzzy sock-slippers, running across the room and trying to turn sharply down the hall on the wood floors. He smacked into the wall across from his doorway and fell backwards, but steadied himself and ran down the hallway rubbing his nose.

He tried slowing down at the top of the stairs to go down them slowly, but could not quite stop in time. He ran down the first steps a little too quickly for his liking, or his stomach's, and slipped backwards about halfway down them, landing on his bum and sliding down that way for the rest of the trip.

He stayed still at the bottom of the steps for a moment, rubbing his back and backside, but stood up shakily and ran across the slippery tile to get to Anzu.

"Anzu! Wai-oomph!" he grunted as he ran headlong into a foreign body. He toppled forward, on top of said body.

"Ow…oh, I'm sorry…Anzu!" he panicked, leaping off her, and helping her up in one fluid motion. "Are you alright? I'm sorry! I was just trying to reach you before-"

Anzu laughed, "Yugi, I'm fine! But what about you? What did you do, fall down the stairs?" she inquired, seriously worried.

Yugi waved it away, "Yeah, but I'm used to it. Grandpa won't let us get them carpeted, so…yeah. But still, it's okay…because I got here and that's all that matters! …What are you doing here?"

"I came to deliver your presents on Christmas Day itself!" she smiled sweetly.

"Anzu, that's so cool!" Yugi replied, "And nice! …_Really_ nice. Making your way out this early to just give us a gift…you really shouldn't have," his politeness always overrode his excitement.

"Oh don't worry about it Yugi! Besides, it's not early at all! I mean…it's _seven-thirty_. You all should be up and moving," she punched her palm.

Yugi eyed her dressed attire, "And you're the prime example."

"Aye," she answered. "Well, I best be going and letting you two get a little more sleep before the busy day begins. Have a great Christmas! Oh, and thanks again for your gifts," she smiled, "They were great!"

"Thanks too, Anzu. That was really sweet," Yugi gave her a quick hug, and feeling somewhat pressed, Yami followed suit.

"You have a great Christmas yourself," Yami answered, "And who knows…maybe we can get together in the next week, you know?"

"That'd be great!" she answered, looking at the two of them. "Well, I'd better head back now. Have a great day guys! See you later!" she walked to the door, waved, and stepped out into the cold once again.

"She's way too kind," Yugi sighed, still watching the door.

"Indeed," Yami agreed. _The perfect angel.

* * *

_

Anzu walked down the streets this time, deciding to take the scenic harbor way. It took a little longer, but it was worth it. When the sun glistened above the water, it was one of the most beautiful spectacles to ever see.

She walked down the harbor docks, humming a cheery little Christmas tune to herself, and wrapping her coat around herself a little more.

The sun was almost about to come up above the water's edge. She turned onto one of the docks to get a closer view at the water's edge. There were benches along this dock, for those looking for a place to relax.

As she walked closer, she noticed something that she had taken as a shadow before. There was a figure hunched over on one of the benches, staring out at the sun. He had his head on his hands and his elbows on his knees. He was so still, it was as if he was made of stone.

Anzu walked closer and immediately recognized the figure. That cropped haircut gave him away too easily.

"Alister?" she inquired. No answer. She leaned over and looked at his face. He was fast asleep. Amazing how he could rest in this position.

_He really shouldn't be out in the cold, sleeping like this! But is it really that cold to be a threat? I guess not…. But I don't want to wake him. It looks like this is the first bit of sleep he's gotten in a while. I'll just leave him…but…._

Anzu debated with herself quietly whether to leave him there or not, and began pacing the dock. She came back to him and looked at his face closely one last time.

Alister's eye slid open, and Anzu jumped back, frightened. There was just something about his eyes waking…that made shivers run down her spine. It was as if he was waking from more than just sleep.

"Anzu?" he blinked, adjusting to the coming light, and looked at her, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you!" she totally passed right over the question.

"No, no, it's alright. I shouldn't have been sleeping anyway. But you didn't answer my question," he smirked, "What are you doing here?"

She looked around, "Just a favorite spot of mine. Especially beautiful to watch for the sunrise."

Alister smiled and scooted down the bench so that she could sit down.

"But on Christmas?"

"I had an…errand to run this morning. But why not? I bet it's even more beautiful on this day."

"A sunrise is a sunrise: same as every other day, save for the color variation perhaps."

Anzu looked sidelong at him, "That's just what I'd expect out of you. You spend too much time in your books. You may like art…but have you really delved deeper into the landscapes?"

"What do you mean?" Alister turned to regard her.

Anzu looked to him, "I mean…think about it. It's Christmas. Doesn't that add just a little something? To the air at least? Christ was born this day: the sunrise is pretty symbolic, don't you think?"

"I can see what you mean," Alister nodded slowly. "And I suppose to answer your question, no, I haven't really delved deeper into the vision of landscapes. Perhaps…when I get back home, I should do that. I have a window right near the ocean…I bet that'd be great to view it from," Alister looked to the rising star appreciatively.

"You live by the ocean?" Anzu inquired.

Alister replied calmly, "I…I meant school."

"Oh." _…He refers to school as his home. I guess that makes a bit of sense. He does live there for most of the year…and he is rather alone when he comes back to Japan._

That overwhelming sense of sympathy enveloped her again, as it had in the airport. That loving, caring feeling….

Without a second thought, Anzu hugged her classmate as if keeping such a grip on him would keep him from floating away from her.

Alister was by no means unsurprised by this. Sure, he knew of her loving nature, but a random hug like this? What had instigated it? Was it something he said? Or was it…her time? Best not think like that now….

Nevertheless, it was…comforting, feeling her around him like this. He had all the urge in the world to hug her back, and so he did. HE pulled her closer up against him and she tightened her grip on him.

Anzu was glad that he was showing feeling. This was different from how he acted at school. So much different. Over there, he would never have let her do this. Probably because everyone else was around them. Here, they were alone, and here, he would show his true self.

Alister leaned his head against the top of hers and fingered a lock of her newly shampooed hair. "Do you like Oknuhu Private?" he whispered softly.

She was startled by the question, not at all expecting it. "Yes…yes I do. It was somewhat…uncomfortable at first, you can imagine, but I'm used to it now. It's like a...secondary home now. Kind of like how you feel…isn't it?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm…glad that…you like it there. Because…it's been better with you there…and I don't want you to leave. At least…until we must all part our ways."

Anzu sat up suddenly, looking at him. Her mouth was open in a soft "o" and her eyes were wide. A confession such as that made her feel so…_appreciated_ and…something more. Something she could not place.

"You really…think that?" she asked, still near enough to him to practically only see his warm gray eyes.

"I do," he nodded, closing the distance between them. "You are a blessing on that school. …There is no doubt," he placed his forehead against hers and teased her lips, barely brushing his against the top of her mouth.

She had read romance novels. She had seen romance movies. Heck, she had romantic _dreams_ that made no sense at all! But nothing could prepare her for the way her heart was speeding up right now as he teased her. She almost wished he would just stop…yet continue on in a more…passionate way.

But there was a small, nagging feeling in the back of her mind calling out, _No! This is…wrong! Stop!_

But the feeling was so paltry that she ignored it, and replaced it with a deeper sense of emotion.

In her mind's eye, she knew what would come. And even if it had never happened before, she was ready for it. The teasing had to stop…. Something real had to happen now, or she would burst!

"Normally I'd say, "Get a room," but you two aren't putting on too much of a show yet. Or perhaps I just came too early."

Alister's head shot up and glared ferociously at the man standing ten feet from them. He stood quickly from the bench and walked around to the other side of it.

Anzu was in a daze as she watched Alister walk away and turned to look at who had caught them.

"What are _you_ doing here, Kaiba?" Alister hissed, still red in the face: part from emotion and part from embarrassment. Of all the people in the whole dang city, _Seto Kaiba_ had to stop by and pay them a visit!

"Kaiba! …What _are_ you doing here?"

"The dock isn't reserved for just you, you know. Anyone can come. Though in this case, I could just make an exception; and I probably should," he smirked, enjoying the angry emotions playing across Alister's face. Anzu just looked completely out of place.

Seto crossed his arms, "It would have been interesting to watch though; seeing Anzu trying to get through the first time feeling." Seeing the look of shock on her face, he just laughed, "It was too obvious! You just…_sat_ there. I'll admit you weren't completely at a loss, but you could use some practice girl. But, given where you're going in a week, I'm sure that won't take long," he shook his head.

"Kaiba, quit!" Anzu yelled, "That's not funny!" Now she was standing as well.

But Seto just continued his little commentary, "And Amelda here…. He seemed to know what he was doing, which I must admit surprised the heck out of me. I'd bet my company he's never even held a girl like that in his life."

"You shut it!" Alister launched toward Seto, readying his fist.

"Wait, stop!" Anzu called out. Alister halted, and Seto looked at her. He was in his position, ready to block the meager attack.

"Guys…it's Christmas. Can you at least save your brawls for another day?" Anzu sighed, wearily. It was only, what? After seven thirty? And she was already exhausted.

She shook her head and turned around to lean on the railing. "Never mind…just do what you want. I'm not worth listening to."

Alister lowered his fist and stared back at her. Seto just stood there. Slowly, the red head walked back over to her, and put himself on the railing, next to her. The sun was steadily rising now.

"Coming, Kaiba?" Anzu asked, without turning around. But he could sense the hope in her voice. With nothing else to say, he walked over there, settling himself on Anzu's other side.

As the sun rose into the frosty sky, Anzu quietly started a small conversation, "So, Kaiba…what _are_ you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Mokuba and Noa?"

"No doubt they're planted in front of my door to catch me the second I open it. I bet they've been there since six o' clock, playing card games and just waiting for me to "wake up.""

Alister peered across Anzu to Seto, "And just _how_ did you get out of the house? You sleep on the second floor of that giant-crap mansion, right?"

"…I have my ways," Seto answered, keeping his eyes on the sun.

Anzu gave a small giggle, "I can't imagine Seto Kaiba scaling the side of his house; sneaking out like some grounded teenager." She could not keep back the giggles. Alister began laughing with her.

"I would pay to see that!"

"It jostled me enough the point where I'll surrender to my brothers downstairs without going back up though the window," a small smile played on Seto's lips.

Together, the three smiled and watched the glowing mass rising above the sea. As Anzu watched, she could not help but to think, _Here I am on Christmas morning, watching the sun rise in the bay, with the two most unlikely people in the world. …And for despising each other so much, they are so alike. Each one closed in public, but far more open in private. It's amazing, the work of Christmas spirit._

The sun popped up from the horizon, now a full disc in the sky. A slight breeze ran through the crisp air, and a snowflake settled on Anzu's nose. She looked up to the sky.

"Hey guys! It's snowing!" A happy smile broke out on her face as she watched the dancing flakes.

Alister looked over to Seto, who was looking back at him. They both gave a slight nod and the tiniest of smiles.

Today, a day of truce. They could recognize their blessings.

And one of their greatest ones was standing right next to them.

_Merry Christmas, Anzu.

* * *

_

_January (Year 1)_

"Ah, now _dis_ is wint'a weath'a!" Joey smiled and stretched as he stepped out of the school van, dragging some of his luggage with him. The students were now returning to school after their Christmas break.

Valon stepped out behind him and looked around, "…Could be warmer."

Joey frowned and whirled around, "Ah, shaddup! Don't you talk man I-came-back-a-tanned-hunk!"

Valon blinked and looked at his arms, all exposed, for he wore a sleeveless shirt, "You really think the tan does the trick on the girls?

"Quit "subtly" poking fun that you were the only one who goes home to warm winters," Tristan came behind him and slapped his upside the head, "Everywhere else, we were in flippen freezin' weather!"

"Don't _you_ talk abou' freezin'!" Joey pointed at his Missouri friend, "I was in flippen negative weath'a!"

"What's all the fighting about?" Marik came down from the front steps of the school grounds, "You guys are at it already? You've been here for barely two seconds."

"They're bickerin' over the winter weather," Valon shook his head.

Marik nodded, "Nice tan. I take it you had pleasant weather?"

"Now don't you take his side!" Joey and Tristan rounded on Marik.

Marik put a hand on his hip, "Okay, I would have _killed_ to stay in New York for winter. _You_ try living in a _desert_."

"Okay now, that's _too_ warm," Valon put his hands out in front of him. "But it accounts for a great yearly tan."

"Hasn't done me much good yet," Marik laughed.

Valon shrugged, "Nor your brother for that matter."

"Who, Malik? Ha, if he did anything "good" for him, the Sahara would freeze over."

"Speakin' o' Malik, where is dat punk?" Joey crossed his arms, "I got a little somethin' fer him…. As payba-…a _repayment_ for his Christmas present."

Marik smirked, "Now just what did you have in mind? …And no, I'm not even going to ask what he _did_. …But to answer your question, he's sitting in a dark corner in his room, waiting for Bakura to show up. I swear, when those two are apart, it's like they've lost a portion of themselves. It makes me wonder if us twins got switched at birth," he gave a small chuckle. "I'd far prefer Ryou at that."

"Say, when does London get in?" Tristan asked, picking up his suitcase as Dartz, who had driven them back to the school, ushered them all up the stairs.

"They're due tonight, right before Domino gets in."

"So that just leaves San Fran, right?" Tristan inquired.

"Duke will be arriving in a few hours," Dartz informed, "Any of you are welcome to join me in retrieving him."

"We can go along?" Joey asked. He turned to Marik, "Why did _you_ come ta meet us?"

Marik looked at him tiredly, "I had the _overnight_ flight in. Jet lag…barely any sleep on that flight –Malik, you can imagine- so, I've been _sleeping_ since I got here."

"I understand," Tristan placed his hand on Marik's shoulder.

"You _would_ understand," Joey sniggered, "It's not just jet lag that makes you sleep. It's in English and Math, Spanish and History, and Science and Folklore-" Dartz gave Tristan a light glare.

"Sorry, professor," Tristan nodded and then turned to glower at Joey once the man had his back turned.

* * *

The welcoming party, consisting of Pegasus, Joey, Valon and Marik, and Malik waited outside the x-ray scans for their coming people: Brits and Japanese. As visitors, they were not allowed to enter the terminal, under new airport security rules. Their white-haired friends appeared soon enough, and were greeted warmly.

"Are we waiting for someone?" Ryou asked, seeing that they were still staying there after the two had arrived.

"The Japanese are coming now," Pegasus answered. "We need only wait a few moments."

And true to his word, the last group was up on the escalators, coming down, just two minutes later.

Seto had taken the second one and was walking down briskly, his brothers trying to keep up with him, but wanting to ride down at the same time.

Yugi, Yami, and Anzu were all chatting animatedly, in Japanese no doubt, and Alister stood behind Anzu, watching the group, and sometimes joining in the conversation lightly. Well, when Anzu spoke to him. She would smile, and he'd give a small smile back when he answered.

Joey frowned, leaning over to Valon to whisper to him, "Those guys are lookin' a little chummier there…you know?"

"Well, it's to be expected. They probably visited each other over the break or something, seeing as they all live near to each other, dimwit," Valon sighed. But he too felt the edge of jealousy. It was rather unfair that Anzu was Japanese…. It just meant that the others could not spend extra time getting to know her.

And then, she was right there, hugging everyone in sight, and spreading happy greetings.

What did it matter? She still cared for them all. They were all her friends.

As they walked out the door, Anzu immediately took off her coat and rolled up her sleeves. Man, was it warm!

"Ah, she sheds!" Pegasus laughed heartily, and was responded with a group of teen laughs as well. He could be funny when he wanted to be.

* * *

In the van, talk was buzzing. Malik and Bakura were talking excitedly in the back of the van (about something sinisterly prankish no doubt). Yugi and Yami were talking about the latest Duel Monster crazes with their best pal, Joey. Anzu merely listened back and forth to them and to Valon and Alister, also best pals.

"I see you had a warm winter," Alister sighed. "Lucky."

Valon rolled his eyes, "Why is everyone against us Aussies for our warm winter climate?"

"Because the rest of us freeze our butts off while you lay on a beach getting an awesome tan," Anzu winked.

Valon blinked and a small blush appeared on his cheeks, "You really think it's ah…becoming?"

Alister smirked and tapped his nose, "Looks like he's got a little sunburn as well."

Valon swiped to hit him, but Alister ducked.

"Oh quit it you two," Anzu shook her head. It would be another _long_ semester….

* * *

(AN: _Translations appear in italics)_

That next day, school began once again, and after fully waking up (using English as half a nap session and half awaking) she fell right back into the norm.

She entered the Language Classroom and sat in her seat. Yugi, Seto, and Alister took their seats as well, all waiting for Professor Hawkins to appear.

Anzu turned to Yugi, "Sollen wir über Kaiba klatschen?" _Shall we gossip about Kaiba?_ Anzu was only teasing, but it was something to pass the time, seeing as their teacher was officially late (why he was, they did not know, seeing as he lived not five hundred feet away).

"Warum nicht?" _Why not_? Yugi grinned and glanced at Seto, along with Anzu.

Seto glared, "Ihr wisst, dass ich alles ihr sagt verstehe," Seto responded, allowing himself a small smirk. _You know that I understand everything you are saying._

"Klar," Anzu rolled her eyes. _Of course._

Alister smirked and tapped Anzu on the shoulder, "Parlez-vous français?" _Do you speak French?_

Anzu smirked, "Oui." _Yes._

Seto scowled. If there was one language he had not learned, it was the language of the French. He found no purpose in learning it. German however, was a different story: it was practically the major language of Europe, right after English. And as of yet, French had served him no purpose in his business life. Perhaps if he had some down time one day, he would teach himself, but for now, he did not know any of it, except for the two phrases they had just uttered. But beyond that, his knowledge was zip.

"Et vous?" Alister turned to Seto.

Seto did not how to reply. He knew how to say "yes" in French, but not "no." It was probably something simple though.

Anzu laughed, "Non?" _No?_

Oh…right. See? It _had_ been something simple!

"Guten Tag, Klasse!" _Hello, class!_

The class spun around in their seats to stare at the man in the doorway. He was most certainly NOT Professor Hawkins.

Firstly, the professor was not authentically German. This man had his accent down in place, and his words sounded affluent of the race.

Secondly, Professor Hawkins was not what one would call a young man. No, the professor was aging in years. The man that stood in the threshold could not have been past his twenties: if that!

And lastly, Professor Hawkins did not, absolutely _DID NOT_ have rose-pink hair that could give Dartz a run for his money in length.

Professor Hawkins had taught the class a thing or two about culture. Feeling somewhat pressured, the class rose, as a class would in the fatherland, and replied a greeting to him, "Guten Tag, Herr…." Here, they faltered. They did not know this…ah…eccentric man's name.

"Herr von Schroeder," his flipped his long hair back. "Oder Herr Zigfried." _Or Mr. Zigfried._

"Um…Mr. von Schroeder," Anzu inquired as they sat down, "Where is Professor Hawkins?"

"Sprich mir auf deutsch!" _Speak to me in German! _Mr. von Schroeder commanded lightly. He put his briefcase on the desk and opened it, pulling out some papers and a small vase, along with a rose which he placed inside and put on the edge of his desk.

"Ummm…" Anzu took a deep breath as asked him in German, "Herr von Schroeder? Wo ist Herr Hawkins?"

He surprised them all by speaking in English, "Your old professor has a secondary job, as you might know," he came out behind his desk and put an elbow on the podium. He regarded each of the four for a moment. "If you did not know, zen I am telling you," his voice had that authentic German twist on the English words, "His job, being an archeologist, has taken up his time at the present. He has some serious vork to do, und he can not teach as much as he has before. Therefore, I vill be ze new Language teacher, and he will teach only science classes. In his spare time, he must vork on his archeological findings. Zhere: now you know. Let us turn to page two hundred twenty-three and begin work from zhere."

* * *

And it seemed Mr. von Schroeder had brought someone along with him to Oknuhu Private. It became apparent at lunch just whom it was.

Mokuba and Noa walked out onto the terrace, where the others were seated, along with another boy about their age. He had dark, maroon hair, pulled back into a ponytail, and many freckles dotted his nose. His olive eyes darted around the area quickly, and he sat down with Mokuba and Noa, still bashful.

"Eh 'Okie," Joey asked through a mouthful of food, "'O' dis?"

The boy stared at Joey, slightly appalled, and Noa slapped him upside the head.

"Joey, behave," Mokuba sighed. He turned to the new student, "Sorry, Leon, that's Joey. He's a bit of a pig sometimes, but he's a really nice guy."

"Guys, this is Leon von Schroeder," Noa introduced him. A few waves and a round of hellos were exchanged across the table.

Mokuba looked around, "Hey, where's Anz-"

"I'm here, I'm here!" Anzu shoved the door open with her foot and brought her tray out, slipping through the door before it shut on her.

Leon jumped up and started rambling on in German, "Ein _Mädchen_! Was macht ein Mädchen _hier!"_

Anzu screwed up her eyebrows, "Yes, I'm a girl. Why the big fuss? As for what I'm doing here, I'm a student too. What, did the overflow of guys make you think this was an all-boys school?"

Leon slipped, ashamed, back into his seat, and muttered, "Zigfried told me this was an all-boy's school…. He said nothing about girls being here…."

"_A_ girl, as you said," Anzu winked. "I'm the only one." Leon looked quite surprised. Anzu smiled, "Ja, ja. Nur _ein_ M_ä_dchen." _Yes, yes, only one girl_.

"So is Professor von Schroeder your dad or something?" Yugi inquired, leaning over the table.

"Professor Who?" Valon asked.

"Firstly, it would be _whom_," Alister corrected his friend, who scowled, "And secondly, he's the new language teacher, replacing Professor Hawkins, since Professor Hawkins has some other work he must deal with."

"Ah, great!" Valon clutched his head, "How an I going to get by in Spanish without doing my homework now! At least I passed in Hawkins class without doing much!"

Leon was answering Yugi's question, "Father? Oh, no! He's my _brother_."

"Oh. …Well, that settles that," Yugi turned back to his plate, a little embarrassed. Leon laughed, just a little.

Anzu came over to his seat and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry: after a week, you'll warm up to the place. It's a great school, and all the guys are fantastic. I just came in August myself, so I'm rather new too. And it's like home to me already."

The guys all looked at each other, and a small smile was passed around the table.

She could not have chosen betters words if she had wanted to.

* * *

Yes! That is the chapter! FINALLY! I hope you all liked it! Yes, I had to bring Zigfried in. I was going to…then I pondered about whether or not to...then I found I could add him to the story quite well! So…he's here to stay! Now, secondly, I'd like to conduct a quick as ever poll about the next year that this story will go into (Year 2). How many of you would like to see more girls come into the story and enter into the school? THIS DOES NOT MEAN IT WILL HAPPEN! It is only a poll to see the want among the readers. If you can, please also give at least a tiny reason WHY you would like to see girls in here. But still, the decision is mine, and I may or may not use the poll results. Anywho, hope you liked the chapter! Christmas is officially OVER in this story! …Till next year, haha. Hope you all liked the sweet little Christmas segment. :-D Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	16. Attention and Detention

NOTE: Again, I am SO sorry for the long wait, but hey, school's over! For now at least…. But enjoy what you've got while you've got it! Now, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 16:**

**Attention and Detention**

_February (Year 1)_

"Again, class!" Dartz tapped the music stand, "That was most certainly not your best! I will have nothing less than perfect for this concert! The performances are in a month and a half! We have so much to do in that time!"

Valon moaned and slumped down in his seat. He leaned over to Noa and whispered, "Don't we know everything already? We just hafta polish, right? What's he freakin' out for?"

Dartz slammed the baton down sharply on the stand, and a great crack resounded through the air, "_MISTER VARON, PLEASE sit up straight!"_

"Yes sir!" Valon shot up in his seat. When Dartz looked the other way, he whimpered, "I'm so pooped though... _Two hours_ of practice….

Duke laughed, "What are _you_ complaining about? It's a _harmonica!_ Look what crap _I _have to blow into!" He patted the fat tuba in his arms.

"Raise your instruments! _Now!_" Dartz commanded. Everyone came to attention with their playing gear.

Leon sighed and lifted his viola to his chin again, "_Hilf mir Gott_…." (Help me God….)

Dartz pointed to the piano players and flicked his wand. Anzu began a sweet melody, and Seto soon joined in a few octaves lower, creating a grand harmony. Soon, everyone was joining in the song.

Half an hour later, the class dragged themselves out of the band room.

Duke wheezed, "I'll never…do that…again," he coughed, falling to his knees.

Anzu knelt down by him and shakily put a hand to his cheeks, "You're warm all over. No wonder: you've been blowing into that tuba for hours…."

"My fingers," Bakura looked at his appendages, "They're going to fall off." His fingers twitched.

"I feel your pain," Malik leaned on his friend's shoulder.

"Ah, boys, I was just looking for you!" Zigfried suddenly came up to them, "I need to have a word with all of you! Come, come! To the lounge if you would." He spotted Anzu, "Ah, Ms. Mazaki, would you mind just…going to your room? This is a bit of a…how would you say…boy-talk?"

Anzu surprised a giggle, "Of course, professor." She walked off past the boys.

"Come now! Into the lounge with you all!"

"But professor-"

"No buts!"

"Ziggy, we just-"

"Leonidas von Schroeder!"

Anzu shook her head. For once, she was glad to be dismissed from the rest of the population.

* * *

"I swear, are _all_ teachers starting to crack down on us?" Joey moaned in History a couple days later. Ms. Ishizu put a test paper in front of him and gave him a hard look. Joey crumbled under it. Once she had passed, he muttered, ""_Only half the school year left! Can't waste any time now!"_" he mocked. Anzu, sitting in front of him, laughed.

Ishizu approached their desks, "The tests are _out_ you two. _No_ talking, lest you wish to spend after school in here writing an essay…."

"No ma'am," both muttered. Ishizu left and the class began their test.

Anzu finished early on: it hadn't been a difficult test. What helped was that Anzu loved the era they were studying. She handed in her test and sat back down at her desk. The only person to beat her in time was Seto, naturally, who was sitting at his desk reading a book. Anzu peered behind it and smirked. Of course. There was a manga propped open behind it.

She sighed and lay back in her seat. A few minutes later, Joey turned in his test. Anzu screwed up her eyebrows. That was strange. Joey never finished that quickly. It must have been an easy test after all.

She gave him that look as he passed her. He sat down and whispered in her ear, "I gave up. I swear, that woman must spend nights trying to think up the worst possible questions to give us…."

Anzu snickered, "Joe, it wasn't _that_ difficult-"

"Ms. Mazaki…Mr. Wheeler. Would you care to keep _quiet_?" Ishizu looked up from the other papers she was grading.

Anzu whirled back around in her seat. She wasn't about to get threatened with her first ever detention.

She decided to take out some paper and doodle. There was nothing else to do. Ishizu allowed no work to be done until all the tests were finished. She did not want to risk any cheating….

A couple minutes later, Joey tapped her shoulder. Anzu sighed and turned her head, "What now?" she hissed.

Joey, oblivious as always, pointed to the sheet he was working on, "How do ya work these math problems?"

"Joey! We're not supposed to work on other stuff during a test!"

"What's da big deal? She ain't lookin'."

Anzu scowled, "I'll take no part in this-"

"Aw, Anz, _please_?"

"Joey, _no! _I don't want to get in trouble-"

"Too late." Anzu and Joey looked up. Ishizu stood over them, looking down angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you two to stop talking? And Joseph, put that other work away right now! I'd throw it in the trash, but nothing's done on it." Anzu heard Seto give a small snicker. "Now then! I've told you two repeatedly.…" Anzu got a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Detention for the both of you! Here, after school!" Ishizu announced. Anzu's mouth dropped open. Joey shrugged it off.

Ishizu walked back to her desk to continue her work, and Joey put his stuff away. After finishing, he looked back at Anzu. She was hunched over her desk, shivering slightly.

Joey frowned. Was she upset that much about it? Detention was no big deal…. Well, Ishizu's detentions were the worst –he would know- but it was no reason to get really upset. He had been in detention loads of times! And look how he came out!

Not a great moral booster, but what the heck.

"Hey Anzu," he whispered, "I'm sorry-"

Anzu whipped her head around and glared daggers at him, letting a small hiss escape.

Joey almost fell backwards in his chair. _Her eyes-!_

"_Shut…up!_" she hissed, gritting her teeth. She then whirled back around to her front and buried her head in her arms.

Joey stayed stock still, shaking ever so slightly. _Her eyes…. I **swear **there was that…tinge to them…. But there's no way…. Unless…no. They wouldn't have…but…could she already…? Why would she be here then? …But she's never…my God…what's going on?

* * *

_

After school, Anzu and Joey dragged themselves back into Ms. Ishizu's classroom. She folded her arms and pointed to the two front desks. The two sat down and waited for their sentence.

Or paper, rather.

"You'll be writing an essay for me. In this essay, you will explain a time when you did not listen to someone and there were great consequences. You will take as long or short as you need, and then may leave. But I expect these to be at least three paragraphs long: five sentences each. I want a paper like you would write in class. Now, begin."

Anzu took out the paper and stared at it for only a moment. She already knew what she wanted and should write. It was the only thing she could think up, but it was the direst consequence of all.

She took a deep breath, bit her lip, and began her paper.

_When I was young –around five years old…maybe even four- I disobeyed someone very important to me. My actions cost me my most prized possession and it changed my future forever._

_I was living with my brothers, Red (that's what we called him) and Mike. Our parents had been taken away not too long beforehand. We were kind of on our own, but we were fine with it. There were a lot of other kids too! Times weren't all that great, but we managed and lived pretty decently._

_One day, Red told me not to go outside and to keep an eye on Mike. He was going out with some of the older kids to gather up some things for all of us. I was the same age as him, but we needed someone to watch our little brother, and Red didn't want me going anywhere as well. He really cared about my safety. He even made me repeat the instructions so that I would not wander off. I swore to him –we pinky-promised- that I would stay with Mike in our shelter. Satisfied, he gave us both a hug and ran off._

_Everything was going fine for a while. I distracted Mike from his sadness with little games (he was always sad when red went out). Hide and Seek was one of our most frequent games to play. So that's what we did. I told him to only hide in the house. We went through the actions a couple times. One time, it was my turn to seek him out. We had used up most of the spaces in the house. When I opened my eyes, I looked around for him everywhere, but I just couldn't find where he was. So I presumed he had gone outside. I hoped he was just around the front door, but when I got there, he still was no where to be found._

_I began exploring around our home, but I still couldn't find him! And then…my life changed forever._

_Before I knew it, I was picked up from behind and slung over a man's back. I still remember his exact words…._

_"Here's another one! We just keep finding these kids everywhere, don't we?"_

_"Where are we shipping this one off to?"_

_"I'll take her."_

_"What? Seriously, sir?"_

_"Yes. My wife and I want a child, and this girl needs a loving home. We will take her in."_

_"And the paperwork?"_

_"What paperwork? She had no family: no identity. Give her to me."_

_I began to fidget furiously, trying to escape from the men's grasp. They wouldn't let go. I was forced along with them. When I was handed to my future foster father, I noticed his grip was softer than the other men's. I couldn't help but to stop moving and look up at him. He seemed nice enough, but I needed my family!_

_I began trying to escape again. Maybe I could get my brothers and we could all go live with him. I knew Red would never have it, but I had to try._

_"What is it?" the man asked. _

_"Any other kids around here?" another man bent down near me, "We'll make sure they have a nice home in the orphanage…."_

_"Or do you want to take them in too boss?" a third man laughed._

_"No. Just one for now…." I stopped. I couldn't expose my brothers. I couldn't let them be placed in an orphanage for who knows how long! But was letting them live here any better? But then, Red **liked** living there._

_I had no choice. I had to let them go. But couldn't I at least say goodbye? I would never see them again!_

_The man began to take me away. I looked back around his shoulder I saw Mike peering out of the doorway with a look of terror on his face. He began to cry._

_I sobbed hysterically too as I discreetly waved to him. I was loosing my family, and I didn't even have to! My brother had been inside the whole time! I was both infuriated at my stupidity and distressed by my loss._

_But that's what I got for disobeying Red._

_I won't say that my life with my foster parents has been terrible. It's been grand. They've given me so much. But at the same time, I will never forget my greatest loss._

Anzu jumped when a teardrop hit her finger. She rubbed it off, but more tears flooded from her eyes and landed on her paper, beginning to make the ink run. Quickly, she moved her paper away from under her and wiped away her tears. She picked up her things and handed her paper to the teacher. She looked away as she did so, not wanting Ishizu to see her cry over some detention paper.

Ishizu took it and immediately noticed the watermarks at the bottom of the paper. She looked up, "Anzu, are you alrig-" Anzu was gone.

Joey looked up from his blank paper. She was finished? Already? How had she figured out what to write so fast!

Anzu ran outside and collapsed onto the patch of grass next to the door. She put her head in her knees and cried her heart out.

* * *

Tristan walked out that night. His stomach growled. He sighed heavily. He was getting _really_ hungry. So…he was off to sneak food from the kitchen. Everyone was supposed to be in bed, but he couldn't sleep on an empty stomach.

He walked along the sidewalk quietly, barely making a noise. He reached the doors to the Rec Hall and pulled out a bobby pin: his lock pick. He looked around to make sure no one was near him. He stopped. Who was that lying on the ground over there?

The light above the academic building's door flooded the scene, making it clear who it was.

Tristan blinked. "Anzu! Anzu, hold on!" he cried out, running towards her. He stopped and knelt beside her. She was lying on her stomach, completely passed out.

"Anzu," Tristan shook her shoulder, "Anzu!" She did not budge.

She looked so helpless, just lying there.

_So helpless…so fragile…._

A tiny smirk crossed Tristan's lips.

He smacked himself. "What am I thinking!"

"What're you thinkin'?" Tristan froze and slowly turned his head around. He sighed thankfully when he saw who it was.

"Oh, Duke, it's you. Thank goodness."

"What are _you_ doing out here so late? And who's tha- holy smokes! Anzu! W-What happened! You didn't…. Tristan! How could you!" Duke went into hysterics. "I thought we all agreed…that's LOW man! AS low as it can go! You're shameless, aren't you? I know it's that time but…. SHAMELESS I SAY! SH-mmph!"

"Shut your trap, Devlin," Tristan hissed, covering Duke's mouth, "I didn't _touch_ her. For your information, I _found_ her out here, unconscious. Now help me get her back to her room. We'll find out what happened in the morning., I suppose." He lowered his hand.

Duke frowned, "You never answered me on what you were doing out here at this hour."

"I was going to get a snack. Is it a crime?"

"Technically, yes. But…since I was doing the same, I'm going to call it a minor offense. I mean, can they blame us? We're going without food for _so_ long here…."

"Yeah," Tristan sighed. "Anyway, quit yapping and let's get her back."

"Who's yapping? You started it!"

"Shut up! Come on!" Tristan was already trying to heave Anzu up. Duke came around and helped hoist her up.

"So…who's carrying her?"

"We both will. Can't have you feeling her up all the way."

"You're one to talk," Duke frowned, helping to lug her back to the dorms. They finally reached Anzu's room.

"How do we get in?" Tristan asked, "We don't have the key."

"She does," Duke answered, "It has to be in her pocket somewhere. She doesn't carry around a purse…not that there's really any need around here." He reached for her skirt pocket.

"Duke!" Tristan hissed, grabbing hold of his wrist, "You can't do that! What if she wakes up? Or someone catches us! It looks like you're…groping her or something!"

"Good point," Duke replied. "But nevertheless, it's a risk we have to take. We'll just explain-"

"Zat you were out during sleeping hours and clearly disobeying ze rules."

The boys tensed up.

Duke took a deep breath, "Professor Zigfried, we swear we found her lying outside-"

"Yes, yes," the rose-haired man waved off the excuse, "That's all vell and gut, but you were still out after hours!"

"But if we hadn't gone out, we would never have found Anzu!"

"True…but nevertheless, I must punish you once we get her inside! But, taking this into consideration, I will lessen ze punishment. Come now: get her key card."

"Professor," Tristan looked at him, "We'd _love_ to…but…."

"It's her pocket for goodness sake!" Zigfried became quite flustered. He stepped up beside Duke and reached into her pocket.

"Professor!" both boys shouted out, "You're-!"

"A genius," Zigfried took out his hand, holding her key card. He slid it into her lock and opened the door. "Hurry. Put her on her bed."

Duke and Tristan carried her over and carefully set her down on the bed. The two looked down at her. Tristan murmured, "Shouldn't we get her out of those clothes?"

"Idiot," Duke kicked him. "Shut up."

"Come now, boys. You're not supposed to be here either. We shall discuss your punishment in the morning," Zigfried tapped his foot impatiently at the door.

The two walked out with their heads hung. Zigfried looked back at Anzu and smiled. "She truly is a rose among zese thorns…."

* * *

_Sunday (Day after the trip into town)_

Anzu ran out of her room, colliding immediately into Malik. Malik frowned and brushed himself off, "Girl germs…."

"Sorry. I was just going to see Joey. I forgot he wanted to ask me something." Anzu felt completely better now. The day before, Tristan and Duke had told her that they had found her passed out the night before. She explained that she had just sat down for a moment, and the next thing she knew, she was asleep. She had apologized for worrying them. But at least they had been kind enough to take her back to her room.

Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to watch the humiliation of the century," he smirked. "I swear, I love that new German teacher. He dishes out the most _hilarious_ punishments."

Anzu's brows furrowed, "Who's he punishing?"

Malik laughed, "Taylor and Devlin got caught out late two nights ago! He's making them do something hilarious, and he's invited the whole school to watch." Anzu frowned. They got caught because they had been helping her probably…. She felt terrible…

"That sounds horrible!" Anzu retorted.

"No, it's hysterical!" tears began running down his cheeks, "Just come see!" He grabbed her wrist and yanked her down towards the beach.

"What kind of punishment is on the beach?"

Both of them ran down the slope to the beachfront, only to see a huge congregation of students and teachers standing there. Professor Zigfried was standing a little ways in the water with his arms crossed.

"Come on you pansies! They're _minnows_!" he called out, holding back a burst of laughter.

Malik led Anzu to the front so that she could see. Her hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh my goodness…."

"Give that to me! That one's mine!" Tristan called out, putting a fist up in Duke's face.

"Na ah!" Duke held his hands away, "I caught this one fair and square! I even _dived_ for it!"

"But I spotted it! Give it back!" Tristan lunged for him. Duke unclasped his hands, and the little minnow he had caught became Free Willy.

The boxer clad men thrashed in the water, fighting over the lost minnow.

"The _Professor_ thought up this punishment! What kind of teacher makes you catch minnows is your underwear?" Anzu asked no one in particular.

"Obviously he does!" Bakura laughed outright. "This is great!"

"Yes, and I bet you'd _love_ it if you were the one in your boxers out there," Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Of course not! I just love to see others suffer," his brother snickered.

"This is so embarrassing," Yugi covered his eyes.

"I hope he doesn't dish out the same punishments to girls…" Anzu hugged herself.

"And I hope he does," Malik bent over, looking at her.

A subsequent splash was heard, along with a distinct cry of "Pervert!"

The group of student laughed as Malik stood up, sopping wet. "Oh, you're in for it now, missy," he sneered.

"Try me," Anzu put her hands on her hips smugly.

Malik smirked, "Of course." He brought his foot back and kicked up a spray of water.

"Ahh!" Anzu put her hands in front of her, with no effect. She looked down at herself, aghast. "You idiot! I'm wearing white!"

"Well you should have thought of that beforehand now, shouldn't you?" he laughed, taking in as much of her as possible.

"She's wearin' white!" Joey pushed down Ryou's head to get a better look. "Son of a gun, she is! Holy cow, what _is_ her size?"

"Joey, you idiot!" Mokuba yanked down hard on his shirt, sending him crashing into the sand.

Anzu put her arms over her chest and huddled over.

"Anzu-" she heard Yugi start.

"Come on," a lower voice whispered in her ear. The boy put his hands on her shoulders and led her away quickly. They raced up the sandbar and back to the dorms. Anzu fiddled with the card slot and rushed inside. The boy let go of her and she rushed to her dresser to pull out a random shirt. Then she rushed into the bathroom.

She was out in only a minute. "Sorry about that…it was just really embarrassing." She looked to see who had brought her back so nicely.

"It's not a problem," Yami answered. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, regarding her. "I understand. It's almost as if you were out in the ocean yourself with those two morons."

"Aren't they your friends?" Anzu laughed, tossing the shirt into the laundry.

"Of course. But I can still call them morons for the stupid things they do, right?" Yami gave a heart-melting smile.

"Yeah," Anzu blushed slightly. _Goodness…that's hot. …I wonder how often he smiles like that? He's always so serious all the time._

She sat next to him, "So…we haven't talked in a while like this, have we?"

"No, we haven't," he answered. She was looking forward, staring at her dresser.

"So…what's new with you?"

"Not much. I've been…thinking lately though…."

"Thinking about what?" she turned to face him.

Suddenly, his lips met hers. She blinked uncomprehendingly, but as he pulled her closer, she closed her eyes and melded with him. There was something…different about his kiss. Not that she had ever kissed another person…but something felt as if it shouldn't be there….

Then again, she really didn't care.

_Oh my God…it's a dream…it has to be a dream….

* * *

_

"It's…time for lunch, I think. They'll worry if we're not there," Anzu whispered.

Yami smirked above her, "I think they can wait an extra minute…."

Anzu dreamily looked at the clock next to her, "It's not that I _want_ to leave Yami," _TRUST ME,_ "but…we're already seven minutes late.

Yami, nose barely touching hers, sighed and sat up. "If we must…." He helped Anzu up from the bed, but continued to hold her hand as he stared into her blue eyes.

"You're a beautiful woman, Anzu," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned forward again.

"Anzu? You in there? 'Ello!" Anzu winced. _Valon…why must you always butt in…and so loudly?_

She reluctantly broke away from Yami and went to the door. She motioned for Yami to go hide inside the bathroom. He sprinted over there. Anzu popped open the door.

"'Ey, Sheila…when 're you comin' ta lunch? We're all waitin'. And I still hafta get that bum Yami too…."

"I'll be there in a sec, Valon, I was just…doing something important. And don't worry about Yami: I'll get him. I know you're starving, so just go to lunch."

"You'll do that? Really? Thanks Anz!" he ran his thumb swiftly under her chin and ran off happily to the cafeteria.

Yami's eyes narrowed from his vantage point behind the bathroom door frame. He didn't like how Valon had touched her so closely….

As far as he knew, he was the first boy to kiss Anzu, besides Valon (but that had been a mistletoe instigated kiss, and he didn't let it count) and he intended to keep it that way: as the _only_ (besides Valon) boy to kiss her.

He knew he had competition. But he was known as the King of Games around here. He could handle a competition and win easily. And he was determined to win Anzu and her heart.

_Let the games begin….

* * *

_

AN UPDATE! MUWHAHAH! FINALLY! And let me tell you…that whole last YamixAnzu scene (yes, come to me adoring fans! I know you adored it, you YxA lovers!) was COMPLETELY random and last second. And I think it came out pretty nicely! I even liked it and I don't really care for the pairing that much! Though after writing this scene, I like it a tad more…. In fact…I think that might be the FIRST real YxA scene I've ever written…. Cool.

Anywho, I'd like to thank you all for your feedback! It was practically unanimous that Anzu remain the only girl! Thank you so much again! It was what I had been thinking in the first place….

Now then, don't assume that the pairing is YxA just because of this. I have plenty more tricks up my sleeve! The pairing is not decided yet! Sorry again for the wait! But…expect more…sometime…sooner than four months, haha. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again for sticking with this! And putting up with me and my terrible updatingness….


	17. The Band Trip Part One: The Cruise

NOTE: Yes, yes, I know, my story is so terribly predictable. Sorry 'bout that…kinda bad with keeping things secret. Either that, or you're just a really smart audience (which I don't doubt! But I'm also a terrible suspense writer). I can't write things where people say, "I didn't see THAT coming!" I hope that doesn't make this boring…but you all SEEM enthused with the story…which I'm VERY glad for.

Now then, there was at least one person who wondered how far Yami and Anzu went. …If you know me as well as some do, you know that kissing is the farthest they will EVER get. It was painful enough to write that…. ;)

Let's see…ah, yes, in my fic, Marik is the good guy and Malik is the bad one. Remember that Anzu is the only Japanese name here, and in the English version, the good guy is Marik…with Yami Marik (who I therefore dubbed Malik).

I think that's about it for now…. I'll definitely make sure to put in more "other people" moments…. I'm trying to satisfy everyone's needs, make the story flow, and give most of the guys an even chance, haha. Just hold on….

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did…all the guys would currently be held hostage in my closet. …Not that they aren't now, but…. locks closet door

PS: Oh, and I was a _bit_ disappointed. What happened to half of my readers being YamixAnzu fans? I _swear_, when I was putting out polls, Seto and Yami were almost always tied. What's up with them all leaving and SetoxAnzu fans staying? I mean, that's great and all, but I surely thought that I had more Yami fans in the audience than just one…. Well, thanks to the one who DID like the couple. And I do appreciate all of you who said that you liked the scene, despite the couple.

**Chapter 17:**

**The Band Trip:**

**Part One:**

**The Cruise**

_March (Year 1)_

"We're off ta Honolulu!" Valon smiled brightly, pushing his shades up his nose. He sighed. "Nothin' like going on a trip _during_ the school year. And the best part is: we don't have to make up any work! The whole flippen school's goin'!"

"Will you stop talking to yourself and _help_?" Tristan grunted, heaving some suitcases into the school van, "It's a kind thing to do you know!"

"Ah, right then!" Valon laughed and chucked a few suitcases into the van.

"Careful with those!" Ryou but his face in his hands. "Oh the morons I'm friends with…."

"Who're you callin' a moron?" Joey poked him in the shoulder repeatedly.

"Oh, let it rest," Ryou sighed.

"I can tell this is going to be a joyous trip," Dartz rolled his eyes as he leaned against the van. "Now then, are we all packed up? Is everyone here?"

"All except Anzu," Tristan dusted his hands off, "But you know women. They have to pack the whole house before they're ready to go."

"What was that?" Next the Tristan knew, he had had a suitcase thrown in his face.

"Good Lord, woman!" he rubbed his nose and shoved the suitcase into the van, "What did you _pack_?"

"The house," Joey and Valon recited and looked at each other, smirking.

"Very funny," Anzu mocked laughing. "I suppose getting a black-eye would be funny to you too?"

"No ma'am!" the two stood straight.

"That's what I thought," Anzu stuck out her tongue as she walked past them and into the van. The two stuck their tongues back at her from behind her back.

Alister watched her go in. "She must think she's queen of the school or something."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was," Yami answered beside him.

The redhead looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Yami chuckled, "Don't deny it. Any one of us would do anything for her. We would answer every beck and call. I don't doubt it one bit."

Alister raised his eyebrows, "I suppose you have a point there."

* * *

In no time at all, the van was parked and registered at the dock and the students were standing around with their luggage, waiting for the boat to let them on. Oknuhu was situated on the Hawaiian Island Kauai. Although the closest main island was indeed Oahu –where Honolulu was- there was still a bit of distance to travel. And to cover that distance, the class was going to take an overnight boat-ride.

After about half an hour of waiting, the boat began to load passengers. The students walked single file onto the ramp, showing their tickets to the ticket man, who verified them.

Soon, they were on board, and their luggage was stored in their rooms. The guys each shared a room while Anzu stayed with Miss Ishizu, who was the female escort. (Malik had raised some cries against this, but had been silenced when tugged along by the ear by the aforementioned elder sister and given a good speaking too; just like the baby brother that he was. The rest of the class had gotten a good snicker or five out of that.)

And then they were off. With a great blow of the ship's horn, the small cruise-like vessel sailed off.

* * *

Oknuhu Private's student body spent the day at the pool. They hadn't had a school-wide pool gathering in quiet a while, and they had decided that now was a good time to do it again.

Yugi was currently sunbathing…or snoozing (it was hard to tell which) on one of the pool chairs. Seto was a couple chairs down reading a book. The younger Kaiba brothers, along with Leon, were jumping in and out of the pool multiple times, cannonball style. Joey, Tristan, Duke, Marik, Yami and Ryou were playing Marco Polo (they had nothing better to do…and it was fun to see Joey make of fool of himself and be on the opposite side of the pool from everyone else); and Malik and Bakura were busy trying to woo the young ladies that happened to be aboard.

They had their success…until they brought on the serious flirting just a little too quickly.

Then they found themselves flailing at the bottom of the pool.

Valon and Alister were throwing a foam football back and forth to one another on opposite ends of the pool, having a time splashing around as they tried to reach for the ball.

And the star girl, Anzu, was currently sitting on the side of the pool, in between Seto and Yugi, kicking her feet through the water, and just relaxing as she watched her friends have a good time.

_It's so nice to see people here not have fears of the guys. I reckon these are citizens from other islands with not a clue about the regional "superstition" about these guys. It's an unfounded fear…but it's a fear, nonetheless. I'm just glad that they can enjoy some freedom for a time._

Joey swam over to her (Yami was Marco at the moment) and decided to talk to her quietly, while he had the chance (he was bound to get tagged…again…sooner or later). "So Anz…what's up?"

She shrugged, "Nothing much. Having fun?"

"Loads," Joey laughed. "So…" he decided to get straight to the point, "How would you…like to say…sit wit' me fer dinner t'night, eh? Just…us, you know?"

Anzu raised her eyebrows, "Ahh, is this also known as a "cruise date," where we can't go anywhere, so you're just going to try to make the best out of the situation?"

"Confounded, Anzu!" Joey splashed her, "You're just too dang smart! How'd ya see through my elaborate plot? You weren't really s'pposed ta know that it was a, quote, "date.""

Seto lowered his book, having overheard the conversation, "Wheeler, you're not exactly the most _casual_ of the bunch. It's not hard to determine what you meant."

"Stay outta dis, Kaiba!" Joey shook his fist at the brunette. "At least I _can_ ask a girl out on a date! Not like you!"

Silence.

Anzu grimaced. "Joey…that was a bit-"

"Run. Run…if you want to live. …For a little while, at least."

Seto didn't have to say that.

Joey was already _gone_.

Anzu looked back to Seto, "I have a hard time believing that _any_ of the guys have asked a girl out here, Kaiba. Lighten up."

"Some have. Most failed," he answered, putting his book back in front of his nose.

"And you?" she inquired further.

"As if that was any of your business."

Anzu shrugged. "Hey, I've never asked anyone either. Never been my style. In fact…I do believe that was the first "date" _I've_ been asked on."

Seto lowered the book again, "You're kidding." He was genuinely surprised.

Anzu laughed and got ready to push herself off into the pool, "Maybe. Maybe not," she winked and slid in.

"Oomph!"

Anzu held her hands up by her shoulders, trying to back away from the body she had just collided into, but having no where to go, seeing as she was between the edge of the pool, and the boy's chest.

"Oh…'ello there, Anzu," Valon gulped. "Fancy meetin' you 'ere."

Anzu gave a weak smile, "Yes…. …Well…as…nice as it is to see you…we're a bit-"

"Close, right, gotcha," Valon nodded, stepping back quickly. "Right then…uh…see ya 'round." Before Anzu could say anything, Valon was racing off, back to his throwing position on the other side.

"Oooh, he's got it _bad_." Anzu started and turned around. A teenage girl, like herself –save the fact that she was tan, had blonde curls, a far larger bust, and wore a skimpy bikini- was sitting where Anzu had been previously.

"What does he have "_bad?"_" Anzu raised an eyebrow.

The blonde giggled, "Well isn't it obvious, hun? The little Aussie's got a cute crush on you," she laughed some more. "You'd have to be blind to not see it."

Anzu snorted, quite on accident. "Haha! I'm sorry, but…ha!...Valon? …No, no…. It was just an issue of personal space!" Anzu waved her hand back and forth, "It's not a crush. No guy on earth would ever like me: I can tell you that much."

The blonde frowned, "Now why do you say that? That's pretty degrading to admit, isn't it?"

Anzu shrugged, "It's true though. That's all there is to it. Guys look for pretty girls first…then sort through the personality. I can't pass that first test."

"I wouldn't say that, miss," she but a hand on Anzu's shoulder, "You're plenty pretty!"

Anzu rolled her eyes, "Thanks but…well, thanks."

"Just believe," the blonde winked. "And good luck…." She got up and walked away. …Or rather scampered.

"Hey, miss!" Bakura jogged by a second later, "Wait up! Can't I get your name at least?"

Anzu sighed. _Those two…._

Seto pulled his book back up so that his sunglasses-clad face would not be seen. _Is the girl really **that** naïve?

* * *

_

That night, the students filed in when they wanted into the dining hall. Dinner was served anywhere between five and eight, so anyone could be there at any time. Anzu walked through the doors and was flagged down by Joey. She only shook her head, laughing slightly, before walking over to sit with him.

Joey jumped up before she could sit and pulled her chair out for her.

"My, what a most gentlemanly thing to do!" Anzu smiled, sitting down. He pushed her chair in and then resumed his seat on the other side.

"Ready ta go to the buffet?" Joey asked almost immediately. Anzu rolled her eyes. They had just sat down, but he already wanted to whisk away to the food. She should have expected it though.

"Sure, why not?" Joey was out of his seat in a flash while Anzu took her time. She was only halfway to the buffet when Joey was running back, three plates filled to the brim with more-than-generous proportions.

"Haven't cha got your food yet?" Joey looked at her questionably.

"No, not quite," Anzu answered. "I'll be there in a minute."

"I'll wait for ya."

Anzu stared at him. How polite! "Well thank you!" She'd be sure to make it quick. Lord knew that Joey _needed_ food _on the spot_ in order to properly function. When he was hungry (actually…when _wasn't_ he hungry?) he needed food _then and there_.

Anzu took up a plate and began browsing the nicely set-up buffet. There was so much to choose from! Mashed potatoes, chili, lasagna, noodles, stuffing, bread rolls –and that was only the breads' section! She still had four more to go! Though dessert could wait for a little while….

Anzu reached for the mashed potato ladle, only to land on the hand that got there first. She recoiled quickly, looking up to apologize, "I'm sorry sir-…. Oh, hey Kaiba," she answered monotonously.

"Hello to you too," he rolled his eyes, fishing out some potatoes. He dumped a portion on his plate and then proceeded to putting some on Anzu's. She stared at the potatoes as if green slime had begun oozing from them. "Gravy?" he asked. She shook her head. Seto sighed, "There's nothing wrong with them you know. Get moving: you're holding up the line."

Anzu jumped and spun around, sprinting over to the next food dish she desired. She scooped up some noodles and lopped them onto her plate. Seto was right behind her. "What? Do you want these too?"

"What does it look like?"

"That's just scary," she put some noodles on his plate. "Don't tell me you're going to get a thing of corn too."

Seto's eyes narrowed, "You're right: that is strange. Strange that you eat so much and retain that figure," he walked off. "You seem more American than Japanese now, Anzu."

Anzu's mouth hung open. He just _insulted _her? Or was that a compliment? How was she supposed to take something like that?

She stormed off to finish making her plate, and to her utter annoyance, she was once again beside him at the very last table. She looked at the food he had gathered, and to her surprise, it was exactly like hers.

"I didn't know you liked the same food," Anzu stared. "That's just freaky."

"Well, I have to eat _something_, don't I? Just because these second rates cruises don't put out the fine dining doesn't mean I won't eat it. Now, let me guess: pork?" he put a hunk of it on his plate.

Anzu narrowed her eyes, "Just quit it and put it on there," she held out her plate, looking away. When the plate wobbled in her hand, due to a piece of pork dropping upon it, she took that as her leave, grabbing some butter on the way back.

_At least I can be pretty sure I won't see him at the desert bar,_ she nodded. She walked back over to her table and yelped. Anzu shoved her food on the surface and quickly hopped over to Joey, who lay sprawled all over his seat. "Joey, what's wrong?"

"F-Food…. Need…food. Chili…not…enough." Anzu looked to his dishes and saw that exactly one-sixth of his meal was already missing. _So much for waiting._ She took a spoonful of carrots and shoved it into his mouth. He popped up immediately. He then looked up to Anzu, "I tried to wait…honestly. But…the temptation…and the stomach…they overpowered me!"

"It's alright: really! I took longer than I should have," Anzu replied. "It's no big deal. Just dig in."

Joey had had three times as much food as she had, and he finished in half her time. _That is both disturbing and amazing, _Anzu told herself.

Now that his stomach had been filled, Joey sat quietly, trying to create conversation. Rule one with Joey Wheeler: food first; talk later. "So…you been liking Oknuhu so far?"

"Yeah! It's a great school," Anzu nodded, "I'm so happy I came. It's far better than my old place."

"What made ya change schools?"

Anzu shrugged, "I was just so sick of my old school. For two years I went pretty friendless –not that I minded too much: school was a big hassle- and the education wasn't that great. Dad wasn't pleased either. As usual, he said, "If you're to take over the company one day, you need a _far_ better education than _this_ trash-heap can give you." Of course…he's said that about almost every school I've been to."

Joey asked slowly, "And…'ow many have ya been ta?"

"Including preschool: six."

Joey hopped back, "Holy cow! _Six_? I was destined for this school from birth!" Anzu found that strange.

"Why is that? What did your parents find so intriguing about this place?"

Joey bit his lip, looking around, "Well, you know…it's a really prestigious school…for such a small one. And…they wanted the best education fo' me…. Yeah."

"Uh huh," Anzu didn't buy it. There had to be some other reason he wasn't telling her. "Well, how did you come across it? I mean, New York is pretty far away from Hawaii."

"Actually, ya won't believe it," Joey smiled. "Tristan's dad had gone her so many years ago –yeah, it's dat old-" he added, seeing the look on Anzu's face, "And Tristan used ta live wit' me in NY. But he had ta move 'cause of his dad's job. But we knew we'd see each oth'a here, 'cause my parents liked the sound o' da place so much."

"I see," Anzu nodded. _Well, it sure is interesting to hear some of the pasts of these guys. In fact…._ "So, do you know what any of the other guy's lives were like before they came here? I mean, what did _you_ do? What did any of you guys do?"

Joey put a finger to his chin, tapping it, "Well, le's see. We were all pretty young when we started out. Elementary grades, ya know? It's not so much like that anymore. It's more of a high school now, save fer the Kaibas and dat Leon kid. But…I think Yugi and Yami were home schooled by Gramps and dey helped run his shop. The Kaibas were all tutored by "hired professionals" from Noa's dad. They were also getting' prepared for takin' over der company. Kinda like you. I find dat weird…."

Anzu shrugged, "Well, I may not be entitled to the position anymore, seeing as I'm going to get a little sibling soon. I mean, in the family, it's always been by bloodline, not adoption."

Joey stared at her, "You're…adopted?" Anzu nodded. He blinked, "I nev'a woulda known…. Why didn't ya tell any o' us?"

"Well…I've told a couple people…."

"Like?"

"…Well, Kaiba for one…. And…and…" she stopped. Had she really only told him? It was only when she had found out they were in the same position….

Joey watched her intently. _Only Kaiba, eh? What's up wit' dat?_ "Well, look at 'im."

"Huh?"

"He got da position even though he's adopted. I'm sure you'll get it too!" Joey took her hand and squeezed it lightly. Anzu glanced at their hands. _Why does this not seem…right?_

"Say, Anzu? I've been meaning ta ask ya for a while…." Anzu tensed a bit. _What's he want to say? This doesn't sound too good…._

"…About the day we got detention-"

_Oh, is that all? Thank goodness. _"Seriously, Joey, it's okay. It's all over and done with now. I'm not that mad anymore."

"Oh, well, that's great and all…but…do you remember when you got _really_ angry at me in class? You kinda…turned around and glared at me? Were you…feeling normal then?"

Anzu narrowed her eyes, "I remember _feeling_ angry…but when did I glare at you? I know I tried to hush you, but-"

"No, no," Joey shook his head. Anzu noticed their hands were still locked. She desperately wanted to pull away, but she didn't want to seem rude. "I mean aft'a we got da detention. Da second aft'a, you whipped around and glared at me. I could'a sworn you-"

"I never did that."

Joey cocked his head to the side, "Well sure ya did. I have da image burned int'a my brain. I mean, golly Anz, I'll _nev'a_ forget dat face. It scared da livin' burgers outta me."

"Burgers live? That's…interesting."

"You know what I mean!" Joey raised his voice. "Look! Da point is, Anz…were you feelin' alright? You didn't _look_ like it."

"I felt fine!" Anzu replied, taking her hand away suddenly, "I was just really angry! But I could swear I didn't turn around and glare at you! And if I was as intimidating as you say, _I_ would remember it! I've never really glared at anyone! Given them a mean look, yes, but glared? I don't think so."

"Wha'? You were starin' right through me! It was like you wanted ta drill a hole in my head!"

"I never did that!"

"Yeah, ya did! Why can't ya remember?"

"Because it never happened!"

"_Yeah_, it did!"

"Argh!" Anzu stood up suddenly, "I need ice cream!" She stalked off, leaving Joey confused to no end.

"Why doesn't she rememb'a?"

* * *

Anzu loaded up on the ice cream. He bowl was close to overflowing with all the assorted flavors jammed together and all the toppings she had sprinkled on it. She stomped over to an abandoned table and sat down harshly, almost breaking the porcelain cup that held her refreshment.

She dug the spoon into the concoction and shoved a whole chunk into her mouth. Immediately, she regretted it, being graced with a terrible freezing-feeling in her mouth. She fanned her mouth, trying to get all the cream down without causing further pain.

Finally, she swallowed it all and gasped for breath. _Okay…that was **just** what I needed._

"Anzu? Are you alright?" The girl looked up, seeing Ryou standing beside her.

"Oh, hey there Ryou!" she smiled. She had completely forgotten about Joey's episode now. "Yeah, I'm fine! Just a bit too much ice cream at once," she laughed.

"I'll say. You really stocked up on it, didn't you?" Ryou smirked, knowingly. "Really, I do wonder how you keep so slim."

Anzu froze. "…You know…you're the second person to say that tonight. Do I really eat that much?"

Ryou took the seat across from her and leaned on the table, "Well, rumor has it that when you go to Oknuhu Private…you tend to accumulate qualities from everyone there. Or you just reflect them. Of course, the rumor is rather new, seeing as we've become such a small school, but it's the rumor nonetheless."

"So…you're saying that my eating too much came from being around Joey?"

"Indeed," Ryou answered. "That, or you just act like Joey in that aspect. Who knows? You could have always eaten that much, but it only shows because we have Joey around."

"Alright. Then how am I like other people?" she asked.

Ryou stared at her, "Well, you're spitfire is very like Kaiba and Alister. They're quarrels are something to be reckoned with. Your kindness is very like Yugi's. You have a deep wisdom, similar to Yami. You desire to learn new things, kind of like I do. You're outgoing, to an extent, as Valon is. And- well, I probably shouldn't say it. As for the others, well, there's time to have them grow on you. In fact, it's these souls…or something like that, that seem closest to you. Perhaps that's why."

"Wait, wait," Anzu stopped him, "What shouldn't you say? Come on: I want to hear it."

"No, you might take offense to it."

"Is it that bad?"

"It's only a trait. But…I don't want to risk angering you."

"Just say it! You have peaked my Asian interest!"

"Right," Ryou looked at her weirdly, "Well…if I have to say it…. You like the feeling of…power, like Marik does."

Anzu's brows furrowed in confusion, "_Marik_ like power? Malik maybe, I can see, but Marik?"

"Oh yes. He wants to go to high places in the world. He enjoys having the advantage once in a while…. I kind of see that in you too."

_He's right: I don't like hearing this. _"How so?"

"Well," he looked away, "You _do_ long for that corporate position you were promised, don't you? And now you're worried about your coming sibling taking that away from you."

Anzu opened her mouth and closed it. She tried again, but could make no words form. So instead, she just shoved a thing of melting ice cream in her mouth.

Once she had thought it over, she added, "Well, don't we all like having things to our advantage at some point in time?"

Ryou looked sidelong at her, a smirk gracing his face. He narrowed his eyes slightly. Anzu stared, swearing Bakura had just swapped places with his brother.

"You're right, in fact. We _all_ do. Myself…included."

Anzu slowly brought the ice cream to her lips. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Ryou gave a small chuckle, similar to his brother's, "Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

_The sunset must be playing tricks on me…._ She looked out the window to make sure that the sun was indeed setting. She glanced back at Ryou, who was suddenly facing her, smiling, as if he had never fallen out of his normal character.

_Is it just me…or was there just the barest hint of a red tinge to his eyes?

* * *

_

Anzu tossed and turned in bed that night. Sleep just would not come. She had lain there for almost two hours now, trying to fall asleep. It was almost one o' clock.

_That's it: I give up,_ she popped herself out of bed, but quiet enough not to disturb Ishizu, who was sleeping in the next bed.

Anzu slipped on some flip-flops and tiptoed to the door that led to the deck outside. She opened it quietly and slipped out. So far so good.

She turned and walked to the railing to face the black sea. A full moon lit the sky that night, staring down at her. She smiled as she watched it. It was such a beautiful feature to the night sky. And all the stars that were lit up out here accented it so nicely as well.

"I love the night," she sighed, leaning on the railing and watching opalescent waves rolling about the ship.

"As do I."

Anzu jumped, looking around frantically for the source of the voice. She looked up and saw a shadowed figure watching her from the second deck.

Her eyes adjusted easily, and she could just make out a familiar face.

"Ryou? Is that you?"

"Perhaps," he answered lightly.

"Quit playing games," she replied. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I…couldn't sleep. I was hungry. I didn't eat much dinner."

"Ah. Better now?"

"Almost. So why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep either."

"I see." Suddenly, he pulled back from the railing and vaulted over it, landing lightly in front of Anzu.

She gaped, "How did you do that?"

"Practice makes perfect." He walked slowly towards her.

She narrowed her eyes, "…What are you doing?"

He laughed lowly, "We all like to have the advantage at some point, don't we?" His voice had become lower and had a slight hiss to it.

Anzu's eyes widened, "…Bakura?"

"Hehe…you _wish_."

Anzu backed up, afraid. "R-Ryou, what's going on? What are you doing? …Stop staring at me like I'm food!"

Ryou suddenly grabbed her upper arms and shoved her against the wall of the ship, "Because you _are_." He lowered his head towards hers.

Anzu shivered, frozen otherwise in place. She was telling herself desperately to push him away, but she just couldn't.

And then the words suddenly flowed from her mouth, without warning.

"_Touch me, and you **will** regret it_."

Ryou froze, face next to hers. Hearing the edge in her voice, he turned his eyes to meet hers.

_It can't be…._

Ryou growled lowly and Anzu glared at him, baring her teeth.

And suddenly, the world spun. Anzu felt Ryou let go of her arms as he as flung out of her vision. The world darkened, and a silhouette stood over her.

_That spiky hair…Yami?_

Cerulean eyes stared back at her, worry clearly reflected in them.

_No…not Yami….

* * *

_

Anzu shot up, sweat covering her face and hands, and her heart fluttering madly. She was shaking all over.

"Anzu?" Ishizu rushed into the bedroom from the bathroom, "Dear, are you alright?" she came to the bedside. "Anzu, you look awful! Are you sick too?'

Anzu couldn't answer. Her heart was in her throat at the moment, taking up her voice's residence.

_It was all…just a dream then…. Just a weird…frightening…nightmare. Ryou would **never** do that. I'm just…frazzled by what he said yesterday._

"Ishizu…did you wake up at any point in the middle of the night?"

She nodded, "Of course. You were sleeping so peacefully."

"When?"

"Hmmm…about one o' clock, I believe."

Anzu sighed, smiling and lay back against the headrest, "Oh good…that's what I thought. It was all just…a dream. It just seemed…very real."

"Yes, I hate dreams like that," Ishizu answered. "It's always the nightmares that are the realistic ones, isn't it?"

"Amen," Anzu sighed, contentedly.

* * *

Later, at breakfast, Anzu spotted Yugi and ran over to him. "Hey there!"

"Good morning Anzu!" he smiled, "How are you feeling today?"

"Ah, just peachy," she smiled. No need for him to know about her little scare this morning. "Say, isn't Ryou always with you? Where is he this morning?" _Just to make sure he really is acting normally…._

Yugi's face fell, "He's-"

"Sick, the little pansy!" Bakura walked by, holding his head up with a hand, "He got _seasick_; can you believe it? It's a disgrace! A _Bakura_ getting seasick? Then again, he always _was_ the weakling in the family. Weak stomach, that bloke."

"But it's a blast to make fun of," Malik sniggered over his friend's shoulder.

"I'll say," Bakura was back into his usual mood.

Anzu's face fell, "That's terrible. He's sick? We'll have to go see him."

"Ah, he's going to just…rest until we get to the dock. He should be fine once we're off the boat," Yugi answered.

"I find that strange though. Wouldn't he have gotten sick anytime yesterday?"

"It started later last night after dinner. Maybe it was also something he ate," Yugi shrugged. "Speaking of! Let's go have breakfast: I'm starved!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her off.

Malik and Bakura watched them run off. The Egyptian turned to the Brit, "Speaking of your brother like that: such a shame. You know as well as I do that he's not _always_ that weak."

Bakura smirked, "I know: that's what redeems him. But there's no point in telling our little girlfriend that."

* * *

Well…I hope it was an okay chapter. I guess it was a little interesting…. I'm starting to get the plot going, I suppose, hehe. And I probably could have comprised this whole chapter of the Band Trip, but I wanted to get SOMETHING to you guys, and I had thought of dividing it in the first place. Hopefully the next chapter will be the REST of the band trip. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this segment. I tried my best with a little JoeyxAnzu, but as you can tell, I'm not that good with it, and I don't want to make it TOO romantic (you all should know that he's definitely not a finalist for being paired with her). But I'm trying to get in everyone's time to shine, while also trying to whittle away the contestants. Hey, if you can spot in this chapter where I put the most likely contestants, then do tell! I want to see if you get it, hehe. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again. Sorry for the late update. 


	18. The Band Trip Pt 2: In the Dead of Night

NOTE: Again, I'm sorry, as usual, for the REALLY late update. It'd been forever, hasn't it? I apologize. School, you know? And yet I'm to blame too. I haven't had much of an urge to write these fics…and yet tonight, I just had a sudden want to write this one (I didn't feel like drawing, so hey!) I hope this isn't getting too boring! I want to see if I have the old touch still – perhaps a new and better one too! Enjoy!

And here's a note months later from when I decided to try writing this again. Okay, I have to say I'm REALLY super-sorry! I really just haven't had the motivation to write fics anymore, but seeing so many other people update really hurts me, because I know I should be too. But what REALLY got to me was that I finally read some of the recent reviews this was getting…and it touched me. It really did. Now, I WANT to write it. Let's just see if I remember what should happen…and if I can make it so.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or "Lonesome Loser" by Little River Band.

**Chapter 18:**

**The Band Trip: **

**Part Two:**

**In the Dead of Night**

"Good Lord, it's almost midnight already!" Anzu groaned, glancing up at a clock as she passed it.

"That's what we get for being regional finalists," Marik answered with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes as he spoke, "Late practices _constantly_ until the performance."

"Hey, at least that's tomorrow," Yugi answered, coming up beside them. His eyes were bloodshot and there were dark shadows under his sockets.

Anzu gave a weak smile. "You look positively _lovely_, Yugi."

Yugi laughed slightly, "You know it. No girl could resist my charm tonight."

"What's this?" Marik looked back and forth between the two, "Is this what's known as "subtle flirting?""

"Shuddup," Anzu shoved him away from her, almost making him barrel into Yugi. "You look even _more_ "handsome" than Yugi does."

Marik smirked and put and placed his arm on her shoulder, "You think so?"

Anzu rolled her eyes and sped up her walk, letting Marik's arm drop. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I want to get to bed ASAP. So, if you don't mind, I'll be heading up now." She continued walking, but stopped when she noticed they weren't following. "Aren't you guys going up as well?"

"I'll be up in a sec," Yugi answered, starting to turn down another hallway. "I just want to stop by the vending machines and grab something to eat. I'm absolutely _starving_."

"No kidding," Marik replied. "I'll join you. I haven't eaten in hours."

"Oh, okay then," Anzu answered. "See you all tomorrow."

"'Night!" Yugi smiled, waving.

* * *

Anzu pushed open the door to the room she shared with Miss Ishizu, only remembering too late that the woman ought to be asleep. She stumbled to catch the door before it crashed into the stopped. She succeeded…but knocked her head on the door in the process. Holding back a yelp, she accidentally bit her tongue and hissed. She stood still for a moment, leaning her head against the door and letting the pain subside. She heard the covers of a bed shifting as Miss Ishizu rolled over. But she hadn't seemed to wake. 

Anzu gave a small sigh of relief, then gently closed the door. She slowly felt her way over to the other side of the room where her suitcase was. She parted the curtains slightly in order to get a bit of light. She picked out her pajamas in the mess of clothes scattered about her luggage and stood up. She glanced out the window before letting the curtains fall.

The view caught her eye. Quickly, she pulled the curtains back again and noticed that their room had a view of the outdoor pool.

_Man, that hot tub looks really relaxing right about now. Six hours of intense practice…I surely deserve a break. My back's killing me. That's the one thing I hate about pianos. Benches, not chairs._

_But the pool's closed at this hour. And if someone saw me entering, I'd get in trouble._

_…What would Malik and Bakura do?_

She almost scared herself, trying to think like them, but the answer came all too easily.

Hop the fence.

_I think I've been hanging around them a semester and a half too long.

* * *

_

Anzu took a deep breath before walking across the lobby calmly and coolly. Nothing out of the ordinary. A hip, young, teen walking through the lobby past midnight, dressed in a baggy T-shirt and a pair of short shorts, carrying a small bag. Nope, nothing new there.

"Hey there, toots," a voice called out. Anzu froze. _I've been found out!_ How like her – overreacting in the face of mischief.

A young man leaning on the check-in counter was grinning at her. "I'm off duty in fifteen minutes. How'd ya like to meet up with me afterwards? The night's pretty darn young."

Anzu almost gagged, but simply ignored him and kept walking. Once she was out the front doors, she made plenty of disgusted faces to herself. _That was sick, and totally double-meaning! I'll have to remind myself to get Joey to sock the living daylights outta him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. …He and Valon. That's good, that's good…._

Looking both ways to make sure that the parking lot was empty, she ran hastily in her flip-flips to the fence on the other side of the hotel, far from the eyes in the lobby.

She smiled as she approached the fence. _Bars of iron, eh? It's practically **begging** me to hop over!_ She dropped her bag on the other side of the five-foot high fence, then gripped the spikes protruding from the top. She stood on the rail at the bottom, then forced herself upwards. Her arms began shaking immediately. _This was never my strong suit…._ Careful, trying not to impale herself on the spikes, she lifted on leg up and put her foot in the space between two rods. Then she lifted up the other. Satisfied, she let go of the fence and leapt off, landing on the concrete inside the pool area.

Picking up her bags, she walked over to the hot tub, which was still pretty darn warm, despite the hotel having turned off the heat for the night. She set her bag down in a shadowy corner near the edge of the tub then took off her shirt and shorts, revealing her bathing suit. With another quick look around, she lowered herself into the warm water and allowed herself a smile. Now _this_ was relaxing. She laid back and closed her eyes.

* * *

With a jerk she opened her eyes and sat up straight. _What was the noise_? She listened carefully. Nothing. 

Slowly, she reached for her towel. _…Just how long have I been here?_ The sky was still plenty dark. At least it wasn't morning yet.

She continued to rummage in the dark for her bag. _I could have sworn I put it right here. I made sure I had plenty of light to see it with…._

The bag dropped by her hand and she yelped, pulling back immediately.

"Now what's a decent, delectable young thing like you doing out here, breaking rules, in the middle of the night?" The voice was deep and a tad husky, and Anzu backed away immediately. _There's something familiar about that voice._ She gulped. _Did that guy find me?_

The man reached out from the darkness and caught her chin, gently lifting it up. Anzu struggled to pull away, but he had quite the grip.

And then his face appeared. "Boo."

…

"_KAIBA, you JERK-WAD!_" With a mighty wave of her hand, she sprayed a wave of water onto him.

He let go immediately and stepped back. "Mazaki, that was uncalled for." Feebly, he muttered, "This is dry-clean only…."

"Well think twice before you sneak up on me in the dead of night again!" she whispered harshly. "I thought you were that perv from the lobby!"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Anzu waved her hand, "Never mind, he was just pathetically attempting to hit on me. Now then, would you mind explaining to me what _you_ are doing out here at this time and in the pool area?"

Seto crossed his arms. "Why are _you_ here?"

"To get some relaxation! I won't be able to tomorrow, what with the concert! And frankly, I thought I deserved a bit of time to myself."

"So you hopped the fence."

Anzu looked away, "Look…I don't always have to be Miss Goody-Two-Shoes, do I?"

"Somebody's been hanging around Malik and Bakura for a little too long now…."

"Shut it. I was just getting out."

"You were snoozing like there was no tomorrow. If I hadn't woken you up, you would have been here till morning."

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Since you came out of the hotel."

"Are you _stalking_ me?"

Seto recoiled. "Get _over_ yourself."

"Then what were you doing outside, presuming you were out here before I was. Your room is on the other side of the hotel. Obviously, you weren't spying from a window."

"No, I was on the roof."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Anzu rolled her eyes. Seto smirked. She held out her hand, "Just help me out, will you?"

Seto looked at her strangely, "Can't you get out yourself? That's what the stairs are for."

Anzu remained rooted to her spot. "I think I deserve some kindness after that prank. Honestly, Kaiba, pulling pranks like that isn't funny. You try being a girl sometimes – especially at night. Then see how _you_ like it."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Right…I'll keep that in mind." Rolling his eyes, he reached out his hand. He knew she was stubborn enough to stay in there all night if she wanted to. True, he could just walk away and leave her, but then she would be trying to get him back for days. It would be better for the both of them if he just helped her now. Then she got out of the water, and he wouldn't be annoyed for the next week.

And then the gears started working again in his brain.

This _was_ the prank.

But he realized it too late. Anzu reached up with both hands and yanked down on his wrist, sending Seto stumbling into the water with a great splash. Water flew up, flooding over the side of the tub and soaking the concrete.

Anzu laughed hysterically, holding her stomach as she replayed the moment in her head. _That was TOO perfect! He didn't even see it coming! …And his FACE!_

Sometimes, she truly loved herself.

Seto resurfaced a couple seconds later and shook the hair out of his face, sending droplets of water all over.

Anzu shielded her face. "Hey, watch it!"

"Maybe that'll teach you next time _not_ to pull me in!" Seto growled, taking his shirt off and ringing it dry. "Honestly, do you have any courtesy at all? Wet pants don't feel the greatest, I'll have you know."

Anzu had to keep herself from snorting. Had _Seto Kaiba_ just said that? But really, she wasn't at all sorry for pulling him in. _Getting to see that chest of his is worth ten pranks of his! This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance. I'm actually happy I broke the rules tonight._

"Stop gawking and get out already. We need to leave before someone comes out and we _both_ get in trouble. Somebody is bound to have heard us."

"Well, if you hadn't screamed like a little girl when I pulled you in, then maybe we'd still be fine."

"I did not scream!"

"Who's to say you did or didn't?"

"Count your blessings, Mazaki…."

Anzu stopped and lowered her arms slightly. "Kaiba…your lip is bleeding."

"What?" he looked at her quickly and put a finger to his lip. He lifted up his stained finger and frowned.

"Was that my fault? I'm sorry," Anzu reached into her bag and got a Kleenex. "Here."

Seto hesitantly reached for the tissue and put it up to his lip, all the while watching her. After a moment, he crumpled up the tissue and licked his lip. Then he shot the Kleenex into the trash can nearby.

After a moment of awkward silence, Anzu walked over to the steps. "I suppose we ought to get out now…." Suddenly, a pair of arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back in. Before she knew it, she was right smack up against Seto's chest.

"Now why should I let you go after pulling a stunt like that? No…I should just keep you here the whole night. In the morning, you can get in trouble, like you rightly deserve."

"Newsflash: if you're here with me, you'll get caught too."

Seto's eyes flashed. "Trust me, I'll be gone in the blink of an eye. You, however, will be left to be discovered."

Anzu pouted. "So this is what I get for acting like my classmates. I knew they were nothing but trouble."

She would never have caught the words if she hadn't been waiting for some sarcastic retort. Seto mumbled it so quietly, that she wasn't even sure if she heard correctly.

"When will you be done playing games, Anzu? They're all waiting for you to make your choice. Things will only get worse from here on out."

The absurdity of his words stunned Anzu, so she remained quiet. But Seto acted as if he had said nothing and continued, finally retorting to her earlier comment.

He spun her around to face her and leaned her up against the side of the tub. He leaned in slightly. "Come now, Anzu. Would it really be so bad spending the night out here, with me?"

Anzu could see the humor in his eyes. _If that's how he wants to play, who am I to spoil the fun?_

Mocking surprise, her eyes widened and she looked away coyly. "Gosh, Seto…I never knew you were such a go-getter."

He leaned in closer still. "There's a lot you don't know about me. …And since when were we on a first-name basis, Anzu?" he added softly.

_Anzu…I like that sound of that, coming from him. _"Like what?" she whispered, her eyelids half shut. She could feel the faint traces of his breath against her lips.

His mouth brushed against hers. "…I'm a vampire."

Anzu flew back, smacking herself against the wall. "_What_?"

"Gotcha," he knocked his knuckles against her forehead.

Anzu looked at him warily. ""Gotcha," as in, I'm you're next meal, or "gotcha" – I'm playing you for a fool."

Seto shook his head and rolled his eyes, jumping out of the hot tub. "Honestly, Mazaki, I refuse to believe you thought that was all real. One joke for another. You seemed like you were playing along quite nicely."

Anzu's ace fell. _It was…**all** a joke? Every…part?_

Seto paused and slowly looked over his shoulder. "…You _were_ playing along, right?"

Anzu quickly ran up the steps and grabbed her towel, facing away from him. "Of course, Kaiba! I'm just as good at acting as you are. There's no way in a million years I'd ever kiss _you_." Whoops…she hadn't meant for that last sentence to slip out.

Those were the words of the hot tears blurring her vision.

"Right," Seto answered stiffly, walking to the fence. Anzu turned around and found him suddenly on the other side. _How'd he do that so quickly?_

"Kaiba, wait up," she called out a bit desperately and ran over to the fence. She threw her bag over and grabbed hold of the bars. She put her foot against the fence and applied pressure, but it slipped out from under her. "Darn it!" she cried out, frustrated. All she wanted to do now was get to bed and sleep off the feelings of…whatever she was feeling, and now she was stuck inside the pool yard!

"Hold on," Seto said, coming towards her. "Let go of the fence. I'll help you over."

"I'll do it myself!" she snapped, continuing her struggle. "Really, it shouldn't be this hard!"

"Suit yourself," Seto answered, walking away, flapping his shirt in the air to dry it off.

"Three…two…one…" Seto jerked his thumb back.

"Seto! Help!"

Seto smirked and turned around. "Why should I? You declined my offer before. I was being generous. You hurt my pride."

"Kaiba, _please_?" she begged.

"Back to "Kaiba" now, is it?" he sighed facetiously and walked back over towards her. "Lift out your arms. I'm going to lift you up. You'll have to kick off the fence to get the rest of the way over."

"You can't lift me! You'll break your back!"

"You can't weigh more than one-hundred ten pounds. It's nothing." He grabbed her under her arms and lifted her up. She lifted her legs and pushed off the top of the fence. Seto guided her down to the ground. "See? Nothing at all."

Anzu just stared at him, dumbfounded. _…Just how much **does** he work out?_ Remembering her manners, she picked up her bag and smiled slightly. "Thanks." Before she, or he, knew it, she stepped over, gave him a small kiss –the kiss they had denied earlier- and scampered off back to the hotel lobby, pulling on her shirt and shorts along the way and drying off her hair.

Seto blinked and slowly touched his lips for the second time that night. _…What was that_?

"Hehe…Seto and Anzu sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." The young, sing-songy voice floated out from the bushes nearby. Seto whirled around and stared at the grey eyes watching him. He frowned.

"Mokuba, how long have you been watching us?"

"Long enough to know that something's going on between you two that the others wouldn't be happy to hear about. And long enough to know that you don't know how to get the girl you obviously really like."

"You know, sitting there all smug in the dark really isn't helping the devilish image I have of you."

"Seto, don't insult me. I'm no devil, and I'm no demon."

* * *

Anzu flopped into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin and turned on her side. _What's going on? Why do I feel so depressed? I should almost be…happy that it was all a joke._

_But instead, I feel miserable. But, I have no attachment to the man whatsoever! Why? Why do I feel this way? It doesn't make sense. None of it does! Like…when we were pressed up against each other in the pool…I felt sort of…elated. Like when I was with Yami that one time…or even kissing Valon at Christmas! What's going on? Why am I suddenly taking interest in guys like this? I was never this way at home. And I hate feeling like I'm…I don't' know, cheating on them or something – not that any of us are going out! I've only "dated" Joey, technically. And then there were those motorcycle lessons with Marik. I mean, that was purely friendship…at least, I think it was. And that night Duke started getting fresh with me on the beach. And the fights over who would take me to the dance-_

_Seto was right. His words make sense now. All these guys…are going after me. And my preferences might break-up the relationships of friends._

_Now I feel **really** awful. I'll never get to sleep now._

And she never did.

* * *

Malik was inspecting his guitar that next afternoon in the auditorium. Various other students were running around doing last minute check-ups on their music and instruments. He heard Mokuba, Noa, and Leon whispering in the corner. Randomly, hushed exclamations could be heard, and intense fits of laughter or forehead-smackings. 

_What are those troublemakers up to?_

Bakura walked onto the stage and tapped Mokuba on the shoulder. "He's coming."

Mokuba smiled. "Thanks, Bakura."

"No problem…" the white-haired boy added, somewhat suspiciously. Malik beckoned his friend over.

"Any idea what they're up to?"

"Not a clue. Mokuba just wanted me to tell him when Kaiba was on his way."

Leon leaned over in his seat and straightened back up immediately. "Eins…zwei…drei!"

Seto strode into the room, and immediately, a three-man chorus broke out.

""_Have you heard about the lonesome loser? Beaten by the queen of hearts every time…. Have you heard about the lonesome loser? He's a loser, but he still keep son tryin'!_"" Seto glared at the trio as they rose into a falsetto chorus of "ooo's".

"I don't know whether to be scared that you all sound like sopranos, or angry and pound the living heck out of you," Seto steamed. _Mokuba, you little rat!_

"But Seto," Noa started.

"You can't hurt us! We're your baby brothers!" Mokuba finished. Both went into a show of puppy-dog eyes.

"Leon's not my brother. I'm free to hit him."

Mokuba put his arms in front of his friend, "You wouldn't hurt a little German boy, would you?"

Seto walked over and gave each a good knock on the head. Leaning down to Leon's height, he said, "My regards to Zigfried." He turned to Noa. "I'll deal with you later." Lastly, he faced his own flesh-and-blood brother. "You, sir, are _dead_ when this concert is over."

Mokuba pointed to himself and blinked with large, round eyes, as if to say, _Me_?

"Aw, isn't that cute," Malik snickered to Bakura. "He really is quite the father, isn't he?"

Noa whispered to Mokuba, "…First comes love…then comes marriage…then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"

Seto's neck muscles cracked with the speed at which he spun his head to face Noa. He gave him the worst, and in fact only, death glare the boy had ever seen.

"Class: places! The contest begins in five minutes!" Dartz suddenly commanded, coming up the walkway. "Mr. Kaiba, stop harassing your brothers and get in your seat."

Seto turned his glare-of-hatred onto his teacher. _Me? Harassing them? You wish._

As he walked past them, he hissed, "Only the intervention of that green-haired freak has saved you."

"Yes, and this green-haired freak has already instructed you to sit. So he would suggest doing so before Mr. Kaiba got a detention." Kaiba grit his teeth. "Money won't save you where I'm concerned, sir. I run my own company, just like you. Now get your caboose over onto that bench." Seto stalked away sourly.

Noa pulled down some of his bangs. "Is there something wrong with green hair?"

"Where's Anzu?" Dartz looked around.

"She hasn't arrived yet," Ryou spoke up from his seat.

"I'm here," Anzu announced, yawning as she spoke. "Sorry."

"It's no problem. Just take your seat please," Dartz put a hand over his eyes. The stress was beginning to get to him.

Anzu sat down and set up her music, yawning once again.

"Alright, class. We've come here, this year, to win," Dartz stepped up onto his platform and looked around. "You all have come along so well, and I'm very proud of you. We have a couple new additions to our band this year, and that makes it all the better. I wish you all luck, and I hope you do your best. Remember, don't fret. Try to win, but don't make it a necessity. We're here to have fun."

"And to get out of school!" Bakura added.

Dartz smiled. "That too."

* * *

The audience was enraptured by the music. The judges sat at the table, carefully listening. Oknuhu Private was the first band to play. They were a quarter of the way through their first song. Anzu's part was coming up quickly. 

She stared hard at the music, but for some reason, she could not concentrate. Some of the notes swirled in her vision, and her fingers were laden with sweat, no matter how many times she wiped them off on her uniform. Her heart was pounding. Something told her she was going to mess it up for the entire band.

_Don't fret…come on, you'll do it. You're just a little tired. It's okay. You've practiced this for months. You can do it._

_Now!_

Anzu's fingers flew into action. But her anxiety cost her. Her shaking fingers, along with the unfamiliarity with the piano's texture caused her to slip up her scale. She winced as she heard the cacophony. She regained her balance, but screwed up another few notes in the process. _I'm totally bombing this! No, no, this isn't good!_

She finally came to her two-measure rest. She lifted her hands and repeatedly told herself to concentrate. _Time's up._

She lowered her hands, but suddenly heard the music flowing. She looked down. Seto had shifted of his bench and leaned over to play her part. She looked up at him, shocked and somewhat, just somewhat, angered, and yet still quite thankful. He face expressed no emotion. In fact, it seemed to become less tense the more he played. And he played flawlessly.

_Maybe we both needed this to happen._

He finished her segment, then flew down to play his part. Anzu stared at the music. She didn't have another part for another page. _Okay, he's given me a chance. Now, I need to concentrate, and play as well as he does._

_That's it! Competition is the key to success._

When Anzu's turn came again, she played through it without one screw-up. Seto glanced at her, and she suddenly locked eyes with him. She gave him a smile and nodded to the music. Their piano-duet was right around the corner.

The corner of his lips twitched up –was that a smile?- and he drifted right along into the melody. Noa worked his violin right after Seto came in, and the winds then drifted into play. Joey patted his drums in a light but continuous manner, creating a finale-like effect.

Joey gave the final pound just as Noa sliced across the strings one last time and both pianists landed on their last chords with a booming air.

The crowd cheered as Dartz turned around to bow. Marik and Malik looked at each other as they saw their sister clapping enthusiastically in the front row.

Anzu looked over at her partner, still smiling. _Thanks_, she mouthed.

Seto nodded in return.

* * *

After the concert, the students filed out, ready to hit the hay. Dartz put a hand on Seto's shoulder. "Seto, a word please." They waited until all of the students had gone ahead. Seto turned around and faced his teacher. 

"If this is about my comment earlier, I apologize. You caught me in an irritated mood," Seto stated monotonously.

"While I appreciate the gesture, no, that is not what I wanted to talk about with you. I noticed you played one of Anzu's parts during the performance. May I inquire as to why?"

"She was nervous. I suppose the pressure of being at the State level go to her, and she was probably anxious too. It didn't look like she slept much. I'm sure she could have handled the part on her own, but I figured I'd give her a minute to relax."

"How very considerate," Dartz looked him over. "However, I'd rather you not let it happen again. I'm grading each of you on your effort during these performances. I'll let her grade slide, since I understand anxiety issues, but this is the last time."

"Understood sir."

Dartz nodded, then put a hand on his shoulder. "Still, well done, Seto. That _and_ your pieces." With that, he left.

* * *

Eh, eh? Good SetoxAnzu fluff, right? Ah, it felt SO good to type that again! And hey, I practically sat here in one night to give that to you, so please review! (In so much, I apologize for any mistakes...there might be a few of them. I was getting tired.) I know I don't deserve anymore readers or reviewers, with how I've kept you waiting, but just remember! It was those reviews that got me typing again! Maybe that and the feeling of the new year. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! It was actually very fun to type, and I enjoyed writing again. I hope to do so more often now! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
